Scepter of Darkness
by Helltanz98
Summary: Time travel should always be considered a last resort, but when mankind has nothing left to loose its some times best to change things completely, and in the most drastic ways possible. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Scepter of Darkness

Chapter 1

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: I had in my studies found many a relic and knowledge had been lost in the second great war of our nonmagical brethren, so I to assist in my plan did travel through time, to aid in both my studies and pursuit of power, I would change history perhaps only in the slightest perhaps great change I would wrought I was unsure.

Helltanz's notes: Oi welcome to the rewritten Chapter 1 of Scepter of Darkness. As people who have read the old edition will now note the Intro has been removed, they will be coalesced and placed in my forum, the one for this story, which can be used to debate ideas or what not.

To clarify something this story can be either a stand alone however I might get around to typing up the prequels and posting them, anyway the Original timeline suffice to say is different than OTL or Canon HP timeline to clarify Europe became a warzone after the soviet union collapsed, and then after that you had the Damnation War which the time travelers will occasionally make reference to.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Egypt 1929

The time traveler glanced at the surroundings Of course that was obvious, he thought, after all it was just another title to add to his already impressive list. After all at barely a year and a half he done the impossible and survived the killing curse. Harry Potter, no he'd given up that name. That was a name only self concerned arrogant pigs used to refer to him by, had, he amended.

Indeed in the previous timeline the Wizarding populous of Great Britain had suffered greatly from not simply the Damnation war while it had raged, but the furious backlash of which had erupted afterward.

Of course such was the price for their greed and not coming to the rest of humanity's aid when the majority had been facing the Damnation War, of course the wizards of England had been arrogant only looking out for their own needs.

He looked around. The original Ancient laboratory in the peninsula of Sinai's wall were ill maintained and dirty was an under statement.

Seventy eight years and the effects of his restoration were obvious.

He idly noted the majority of the consoles had been reactivated, like him his son had inherited the genetic key. Outside of the chamber sand was seeping into everywhere… except for a particularly clear patch leading out side.

"You've already left, have you my son." The man remarked deathly eyes glowing in the darkness of the desert night as he stepped out into it.

His hand trailed to his sword in an instant arcane energy flowed and sealed the entire complex behind a massive veil… not that it was likely any one would find it, it had only been sheer good fortune he had found it in the previous timeline.

No it hadn't been good fortune not when one considered the events which had lead to the discovery.

"So Tovares do we begin the resurrection?"

The recreation of the Drachenorden; that was their mission a task they would complete one which would undoubtedly hit snags but they would overcome them.

He paused before speaking again. "Yes lets go ahead and begin… I merely need to return to the British Isles first," The other time traveler commented, "I need to go to the other world as well,"

"I shall address the others then," His comrade responded bowing.

The emerald eyed man nodded as the two vanished from sight and location. Work needed to be done they had the assets and materials, the knowledge what they required now was land, people, and contacts.

-

-

Asran returned to the installation. This was not his first trip into the past however this was the last time hopefully.  
Preparations had been completed before they had warped everyone back to this era of mankind's history.

The Damnation war had taken its toll on all of them, even the Senior Council, the august body of which he himself was the head of, were not unscarred.

All of them had worked together for several lifetimes, a feat that was possible only due to the fact each had participated in the Elysium War, a magical world that was not unlike an opposite of Avalon.

Elysium was a separate realm, where unlike Avalon time flowed much faster than it did on Earth. If one spent a month on Earth in Elysium one hundred years would have passed.

Due to this long frame of time many of the higher knights of the Orden were in fact tantamount to being immortal, at least to the ravages of time.

It was not simply the Senior Council who had come back to the past, this endeavor was being undertaken by the whole of the Surviving Order of the Dragon. Of course the surviving members of the Order of the Dragon were still but a fraction of what they had been numerically in regards to what they had been at their height. At the present point less than three full legions remained of the once powerful order from the future.

"As I am sure your aware while our assets are more or less intact our numbers are less than a quarter of forces at our height," Remarked Isaak, despite his formidable offensive powers the Vampire was more of an academic. He was the head of the so called science department.

The other time traveler nodded, "True enough we lost more men than we did supplies in battle, after all the enemy cared nothing for our supplies." Stated the death eyed knight to his compatriots.

A statement that was utterly correct the Great Enemy had had little interest in man other than senseless slaughter.

"There is also the issue of with the casting open of the Gates of the World, and the subsequent seeding of those forces we are deprived further of those who fought alongside us during the war, we are alone," He said solemnly, "We are all that remains of the Orden," Isaak commented, "The world is whole for now,"  
His answer, just as it was for the others was a single concise nod. Asran allowed himself to ponder the state of the world. It was pathetic technology really had grown greatly as the world had shifted from Agrarian to Industrial.

China for Example was a sham right now merely a punch of pathetic warlords bickering over land, while even as a boy the Middle Kingdom had been an emerging superpower, it had steadily grown stronger.  
Well at least it had up until the start of the Eurasian wars where it had suffered damage, albeit even so it had begun to recover until the destruction of Shanghai at the hands, claws, of the Great Enemy.

It had been one among many reduced to nothing by the Enemy, the destruction wrought in the Damnation war had by far outstripped the damage done by both of the world wars of mankind, to the point of rendering them nigh insignificant. "We will begin our operations, both Resurrection of the Dragon, and the beginning of the preparations to prepare the world."

"Its not that simple, yes parts of the plan will be easy enough, already the ancestors of those who we fought alongside in the Middle East chafe under English rule, but preparing everyone will not be so easy."

Cypher snorted, "Oh and did you think it would be," the head of the Drachenorden records, a position necessitated by the Elysium war itself, grunted. "Nevsky we were aware this was going to be requiring a lot of work."  
"Convincing the United States will not be easy despite having the most advanced technology they were not prepared in the previous timeline," Remarked another of the knights, as he scratched his salt-and-pepper goatee. "The Japanese need the resources for their Prosperity nonsense, and won't like the US fleet so they'll likely attack the US fleet at Pearl Harbor."

Resurrection was among their primary goals. Resurrection being the name given to bringing the Orden back to full strength. However there was a slightly more important goal that all the knights wanted to see done. That goal, the objective was to insure that the cradle of Humanity was better Prepared to defend against the Damnation War, when it occurred in this time line.

By transferring what remained of their concealed infrastructure into the past, as well as traveling further back and establishing concealed out posts the Drachenorden was taking steps to accomplish both.

"It will take resources conditioning takes effort, and with Antoine having been slain in the last days of the war one of our critical posts."  
Antoine, or rather Antoine Callens, had been the previous head of the Orden's life sciences department. He had been one among many who had fallen in battle against the enemy during the Damnation war.

Conditioning of course was the process behind strengthening the knights, full induction into the Order of the Dragon. The whole thing was extraordinarily complex but it drastically improved the chances of survival of those who underwent it.

Losses had even so been prevalent given the amount of constant action that orden had seen during the Damnation war. "A valid point, but there are not many of his skill in this timeline especially."

"He raises a point Tovares, we will be hard pressed in this." Commented Radu, glancing at the leader of the drachenorden.

Asran inclined his head. "So it is," He acknowledged, "Antoine had students, even so we should not be so hasty to find replacements, all of us are fully capable of running the conditioning and the machines do still function, however with Antoine's expertise there will be issues."

-

-

It had been a few years since his arrival. Things were progression smoothly enough already they had begun their work towards the future.

The two vampires glanced at the gaunt mage. It was necessary to maintain cordial relations with the other species. For all their descriptions of being parasites the vampires had acquitted themselves better than wizards had in the Damnation war.

"Asran…"

He was also aware there was another reason for him moderating this round of pseudo peace talks, "Be patient." Responded the mage. The mage was odd in his appearance; his ebon black hair had two crimson streaks through it and his eyes where like the eyes of a predator and glowed a most fearsome shade.

Eventually the wait concluded with the arrival of the second party.

"You are late."

The mage raised his hand to silence the angered vampire. Fighting would resolve nothing. "We are not here to fight this is to resolve your conflict." Said the mage, Asran, as he was addressed both parties. The matter in question was an irritated dispute between two vampire courts.

Black and White in a sense, but to elaborate as to the mage Asran, he had mysteriously appeared four years prior and was the mage many of the magical beings went to resolve the issues if one wished to avoid or put an end to blood shed, Asran was neutral and cared not for race or creed in making his decisions.

Not much was known of him he came mysteriously, some things that were known was that he was a pureblood wizard though none were able to speak of his line.  
Many believed he was of the fabled line of snakes Slytherin it was one of the common facts of the mage he spoke the snake tongue as easily as a well educated man would speak his native tongue, though perhaps that was why he did not mention his line the man had no qualms with muggles as a whole. It was apparent that he was neither 'light' nor 'dark' as it were but somewhere in between.

Asran had heard all the rumors about himself, for now the Order of the Dragon would be keeping a low cover. Even so it was only a matter of time before some one hit him with some kind of age spell. Thankfully wizards were idiots, most diagnostic spells only showed one's age, and thus while it wouldn't reveal him as a time traveler it would cause problems in that it would show that he was old.

Eventually the two groups came to terms, each to their own satisfaction.

The time traveler upon his exiting of the discussion chambers was greeted by his research compatriot Gellert, the new leader of magical Germany, the two men shook hands and Gellert introduced the man standing next to him as Adolf Hitler, his counterpart in muggle Germany, in the previous time line the man's holocaust had been nothing in comparison to the Damnation war's slaughter camps.

Alliances were a necessity Gellert truly was a genius and had he not had his own organization already, Asran would have been tempted to invite the man into the order of the Dragon.

"Herr Gellert speaks quite highly of your research Herr Asran."

Working with Hitler was a necessity keeping the third Reich alive would allow them a greater freedom. "My thanks though I am quite sure he must have exaggerated some portion of it if I have gained the attention of two leaders." More than facilitating those plans it would while in the short term be unfortunate for some portions of mankind it would serve a greater purpose.

The development of the weapons that the Germans along with those projects of the Soviet Union and America it would hasten humanities development in the field of weapons that was their hope.

"Nonsense." Grindelwald dismissively.

The leader of the third Reich spoke again. "We would like you assistance in a matter, a find of Egyptian artifacts much like the devices Herr Grindelwald stated you have in your collection."

"Did he now?" Asran fixed Grindelwald with a stern disapproving look. Oh well there was no use crying over spilled milk, the time traveler thought. "Shall we be going?" He inquired.

Still it bothered him that Gellert would disclose those resources to Hitler. The artifacts were not a particular issue in the long run indeed Asran wasn't particularly concerned over the Goa'uld but the Ancient technology was something he wished to keep secret from those outside the order for the time being.

-

-

Germany, Thule Society Compound

"Nice uniforms." Commented the mage noted the black-garbed SS men. Indeed considering a professional had designed the uniforms he really shouldn't have expected any less.

Hitler responded with a curt word of thanks to the compliment.

Asran spared the wards a critical look, his death colored eyes sweeping what was invisible to most. "The wards are heavy Grindelwald might I enquire why." Frankly he was curious as to exactly what would merit such security. Thule to his knowledge had been mainly an academic society of mages.

"Many reasons, but most of all to prevent outsiders."

"Herr Fuhrers!" So then that meant that this was in fact a joint project more than likely between the Government and the Thule society not surprising really. The SS was supposed to have begun work on a magical branch, or rather what would eventually be announced as the SS.

"Doctor what is the meaning-"

The question ended, as there was large crash as a table collided with a quickly erected magical barrier, the oak broke apart.

"Oh dear." At the end of the hall way was a blonde haired woman; her eyes flashed gold in anger.

"She is possessed. One of the Egyptian artifacts broke." Stammered the doctor in explanation. "Is it something you two can deal with?" asked the man turning to the two wizards.

"Kree shak Tauri."

"Language you speak?" inquired Grindelwald concerned.

He did not, at least not verbally. "No." conceded Asran. "We both speak Egyptian lets try that."

The possessed raised her hand revealing golden glove with a red crystal in the center.

As he had expected it was an attack of some sort. "Aegis." Snapped Asran calling forth a deep purple shield absorbing the blast of nearly translucent golden energy, the attack was easily dissipated and the shield held fast.

"Identify your self?" demanded Grindelwald in a particularly ancient form of Egyptian much older than the present Coptic tongue.

She seemed initially surprised here attack failed to harm them, but recovered quickly enough. "We are Sehkmet." Snarled the woman. "Lower your shield and we will spare you."

"You spare us you do not understand Herr Asran or myself can." Started Grindelwald preparing a spell meant to end possession.

"Hush." Snapped the other mage elbowing his compatriot in the stomach. "A truce until we have this sorted out."

"You would dictate terms to us?" snarled Sehkmet.

It was a response he did not like. "Tell me does your shield guard against rapid shift in pressure?" growled Asran a black light growing around his left hand; the attack would be akin to depressurizing a vessel in space.

"A truce until we have sorted this matter." Agreed Sehkmet not wishing to risk death given the unknown capabilities of those she faced.

The time traveler nodded allowing his energy to slowly dissipate.

-

The discussion had lasted for some time. Sehkmet explained she was a member of a race known as the Goa'uld, she had been betrayed by her father Ra, because her sister Hathor had convinced him she was plotting against him.

Hitler was of course delighted about the technology she could bring to the Fatherland. Grindelwald and Asran were also very interested being men who loved research. The four signed a magically binding agreement not to intentionally harm the other or aid or have another in harming one of the four, unless one of the four breaks the agreement, amongst these agreement one member would not attempt to control the others, Imperius or other such methods, or switching hosts in Sehkmet's case.

Asran was content to have assistance in the field of cataloguing the Goa'uld artifacts that he had managed to aquire. Seeing as he had mainly focused on what was immediately useful while attempting to figure out the Ancient technology.

-

-

Just shy of a decade since their arrival in the past the Drachenorden's economic infrastructure was at last in place. "The Unification with Austria and the other initial moves if they go through will potentially prove troublesome if Hitler does expect our forces to act alongside the other forces," Nevsky commented.  
"Unfortunately true," agreed the leader of the time travelers, "but we did expect that much. As planned our economic infrastructure has taken precedence though we do have fresh reserves now."  
Radu nodded, "Yes though they won't have nearly the experience of the others who accompanied us back…" Pausing the Vampire took a sip, "Tovares we should probably consider continuing the training and equipping of the Weremacht,"  
"Yes," Asran replied, "indeed our current best course of action the supplying of factions with in the middle east should also be continued."

Right now the British had too much control securing the oil fields would be a definite requirement for later operations. Overall the time traveler would have been content to wait until the Middle East was unstable before they, the Axis, began moving offensively but Hitler had no patience.

In the meantime the mainstay of the Drachenorden would stay concealed France would throw a temper tantrum if they even had an inkling of the true level of danger posed by the new Germany's 'allies'. The Chancellor of the third Reich wanted to strike out against France to avenge the humiliation caused by the Versailles treaty that could be arranged well enough already they had made plans once the time come to let the French think they would be coming the way other than were they intended to come through not that it would matter all that much.

Yes Germany had been enhanced by technology from the future, but they didn't have the full advantage, the Drachenorden had risen to prominence after the Soviet Union had dissolved itself in a bloody civil war, which had spiraled further, and then the Damnation war had begun.

No when compared to them the German's un blooded military were teething infants, the order of the Dragon was prepared to fight and had greatly superior weapons as well as the experience to use them.

Perhaps it was considered a bit unfair but they were from the future a future they intended to prevent at all costs.

"Deploy the remaining Dragoons," He stated after a moment, "its unlikely they will be needed just yet but those who survived are the most dedicated to bringing about a future in which the Earth is not scarred by the Damnation."

Which meant there was really one other issue to address, the issue of food in the previous timeline during the Damnation war economies had all but been destroyed unless they were concealed so thus such places had to be made less obvious, they had in their arrival started cultivating farms in the Dimensional Planar Worlds, more commonly referred to as the Shangri-la, only now were they becoming effective means of production for populations of the world while they hadn't been working at full production they had been able to lessen the food shortage.

-

-

The rest period was nearing its close; France and England had appeased Hitler as was expected given the previous timeline the fact was that no one really seemed to notice the difference Germany was being allowed to violate the harsh world war I treaties. However it was likely that would not last much longer no now that Czechoslovakia had been acquired things would begin to get more troublesome.

Actions were currently underway to further distract the English from unneeded interference. Germany's social measures were of no interest to the order and like wise the 'Fuhrer' paid no heed to the actions of the order.

Labyrinth, the orden's mobile airbourne command center, like many things from the previous timeline couldn't really be comprehended right now admittedly the vehicle was nothing in comparison to the half complete UNITs. Massive monstrosities of technology meant for war on gargantuan level.

Early time travel had been restricted more or less a few people but more than twenty years of experience had at last paid off and in combination with Shangri-la it had allowed them to bring that which remained of the once proud defenders.

The immense dirigible had been built prior to the Damnation war, in the beginning stages of the reconstruction period that had followed the more or less end of the Wars which had come after the fall of the Soviet Union and the resulting conflicts in Eurasia. Labyrinth had been a show of prosperity however it had been quickly refit when the Damnation had begun in earnest. Unfortunately the dirigible had been little use except as an eye in the sky to observe the Enemy at least when they had air support.

Now however the machine had a much greater advantage at least over the primitive forces that were native to this point in time, but outright domination was not their goal if they had wanted that their would have been no need for Hitler.

Humanity needed to be convinced to advance on their own, to get stronger and develop industry and weaponry so they would be better prepared for the Damnation War, should it occur this time around.

The aircraft that were currently in service would be coordinated from here almost like a massive AWAC of the previous timeline of course AWACs were easy targets to destroy in the previous timeline that clearly wasn't the case.

In regards to present conditions the winter war had been dealt with placing Finland within the control of Stalin and the USSR.

With the completion of the agriculture and other infrastructure in the Shangri-la's of this timeline it was possible to pretty much eliminate any form of food rationing in Germany as well as speed up full mobilization.

Right now there were only certain things they could do they didn't have the numbers to do much in regards yes they could have simply broken all the powers that were present in this timeline but that had never been the goal.

No for now they'd secure the resources they required to continue to build up what they would need. In the mean time it was nearing the final hour till the operation began Poland had succumbed quickly enough, as had the Scandinavian countries, France however seemed inclined to resist for a little longer.

"Begin operation." He ordered, the allies were already beginning to splinter and fall back towards Dunkirk, the Fuhrer was content to let Goering have his fun, that however had the potential to be a mistake. For now however there were more important targets to seize in this case things more pressing to.

There were really several problems that needed to be eliminated, and certain issues to address but encouraging the Middle East to revolt would be among the easier tasks to clear, especially with the improvements to the Armies of Germany. Japan on the other hand might prove well to be a potential problem.

For now however it was time to commence the procedures to knock France out of any serious role in the war for good.

-

-

The Operation against the French Ministry of Magic commenced as per pre mission planning. It wasn't that this was the only drachenorden force hitting France right now airborne deployed troops were Para dropping in in advance of regular forces; the objective was to insure that the enemy was completely crushed.

Officially they were here to insure the minister capitulated a task that could have very well been carried out by Grindelwald's Thule Society, no they had a more important mission, one their allies weren't being made privy to.

Perhaps the subterfuge was needed, perhaps it was simple paranoia but Asran and the senior council had agreed this was important, and allowing their allies for the moment know about something like this was utterly out of the question.  
In reality their operation was to secure something potentially far more dangerous, well it was really only going to be dangerous if the non magical half of the population got a hold of seeing as the wizard's had no real idea about figuring it out.

Previous journeys into the past had not been limited to expressly humans, hell considering after the war of Elysium, a war that had occurred in an alternate magical realm where time passed much quicker in relation to their native world, prior to the refounding in the original timeline that the leader of the Order of the Dragon was capable of even greater feats.

Overall the war despite its casualties had allowed the refounding, the rebirth of the order and the implementation of the lessons and knowledge gained in the conflict. So yes some good had come out of the conflict especially considering the conflicts, which had begun shortly after their return in the previous timeline.

Whatever the case that was all in the past so to speak. Artifacts had been spread in the creation of the bases of the previous timeline, however that had not been expected and this however was this was something they couldn't allow either the wizards to hold onto or for the SS, or any one else, to get a hold of.

There was a good reason wars were uncommon in the Wizarding world, besides the obvious small populous issues. In modern history most conflicts were caused by rebels within a government, the reason that countries didn't fight was due to a sort of mutual fear of what exactly the other country had in store, and with good reason once said goodies had been… ahem… liberated for use against the enemy. In this case however well one such artifact should not have been present.

In fact the very rumor of such a thing existing had all but spooked the inner circle of the time travelers. Hence this strike, why it was necessary for one of the death eyed knight's creations to be found and if it woke up unsupervised…. No such a thing was completely unacceptable to the orden.

So while it would perhaps have been reassuring to have their leader along such a thing would surely have drawn the attention of their allies. It mattered little after all the operation they were conducting would remain unnoticed with the confusion of the war raging to conquer France.

The knights swept through obliterating the hastily mounted defense, against them who were trained to fight the Enemy and sharpened by previous timeline Close Quarters Combat tactics and doctrine this was easy.

Magic circled their hands ripping out ward in small area blasts and then exploding violently out when they impacted their targets. Most of the attacks were pure kinetic energy, though some chose to be more flashy in their displays attacking with lightning or the Flames the Enemy so despised, even a handful unleashed OBSI against the wizards who were in their way.

While not members of the inner circle the squad leaders and the equivalent to non commissioned officers were all veterans of the war. While the younglings were still learning the basics they had no problem summoning the aether.

One French wizard learned just that as immaterial blades tore through his paunchy torso leaving only a fine mist of blood.

"For Lord Asran! Secure the objective." Bellowed the senior knight, causing a number of the coordinators aboard the Labyrinth to facepalm, as the man then proceeded to leap the winding staircase and draw his rune blade and go about hacking through the remaining aurors that were in his way

The radio crackled. "Follow him Tovares will be most irritated if the objective is not reacquired by our forces," Remarked the master vampire, who himself sounded most irritated at the moment.

"By your command Lord Barvon," intoned the others following after their decidedly motivated compatriot.

-

The French wizards were in a panic. No that was putting it mildly, first of all those barbaric German wizards, the Thule Society, had begun attacking Wizarding villages with the support of the regular muggle military.

Now some unknown force was attacking Paris having come from the sky, and now they were besieging both the muggles and the magical ministry this was utterly horrible. What or who ever these people were had managed to eliminate the defenses in a matter of not even minutes but seconds.

Well it didn't matter, thought the wizard, they only had once chance to save France and he was going to take that risk.

Discovered many, many years earlier the strange figure and the relics were believed more ancient than when they had been found the prevailing theory was they were related to the lost city of Atlantis, this was completely false but the French didn't know that, and that it was what modern Golems had evolved from the studying of the strange thing.

The accompanying relics, those that had been translated spoke of natives who had been at least according to the notes themselves taught by the creature that the lord of the east had created the Golem like creatures to battle the Enemy of Man, apparently some horrendous horde of demons or something, judging by the accompanying iconography the lord of the east used a symbol for infinity so perhaps it was some ancient cult of the sun or something of that nature.

In any case the Wizard was dreadfully stressed trying to rack his mind for anything he might have missed, the texts had furthered described dragons and great flying machines and other such mighty feats, dragons of course were supposedly untamable, and of course the description of mighty arrows of light, from whom they presumed came from the religions god of knowledge, were clearly all very impressive and the advancements they had made just by analysis of the large relic were amazing but wasn't helping them fight off the barbarians.

Furiously he and his fellow researchers rifled through the pages of transcripts looking desperately for answers on how to awaken the creature.

One of their younger colleagues rushed in and not seeing the assembled mess tripped, fell and tumbled into the metallic like flesh of the Golem.

"Pierre are you alright?" Questioned one of the old men, "Hurry help us look we must activate the warrior and save France."

The man nodded shakily perhaps the relic could be used to stop them, he decided it would only distract them if he shared that the enemy wasn't using wands. Moving hastily he ran his fingers over one of the tablets hoping that maybe the symbols there might be of use, the principle one used to describe the 'Lord of the East' was a dragon which bit its own tail and another which was massive, probably an extinct breed, that was placed in front of the sun and was over the water.

Definitely they thought it had to a lost, he paused to rub his temple, damn it all he was bleeding, culture so maybe it needed some kind of verbal command the writing was not fully understood and translation was far from perfect to say nothing of recreating the spoken form.

The large elongated oval, to the point of almost being shaped like an egg was also of interest, but what it did they had no idea.

No one noticed the relic's eyes glow until it began to move. The creature stood its sentience return. While it was only a standard model the Janissary reactivated just as efficiently as it was expected. Blood coming in contact with its skin was a standard reactivation parameter.

Analysis indicated multiple drachenorden frequencies in use, and according to its short range, by the standards of the artificial race, sensors the presence of allies, to be more specific from the readings the Creators Knights who were currently in battle if the magical readings were correct.

The Janissary had been at first simply a pet project on that had gotten shelved almost immediately after the Eurasian wars had begun and had not started up again until well into the Damnation wars.

Actually they had been one of several sentient species created though the only ones who were pseudo mechanical. Combining nanomachines with magic and endowing life into them yeah it had the potential to if paranoid TV was correct back fire horribly. Course even before the wars Asran had never watched much television.

"Merde," Breathed one of the wizards as he stumbled back, "Its moving, its awake wonderful."  
The rotating head craned, "Analysis indicates humans magic type 1, commencing knowledge uplink with Labyrinth." Intoned the Janissary in a baritone voice.

-

Descending through the underground complex they were meeting progressively less resistance, so it seemed that the Thule Society had been doing its job.

However by the time they reached the research level things seemed vastly out of whack if the readings they were receiving were an indication.

"Its activated," Yelled one of the operators on the Labyrinth as the airships computer core started to hum loudly so much so that it could be heard. "You have to stop it now before things get out of hand."  
The knights were of the same opinion, "To late," apparently the wizards had thought attacking the grandmaster's creation was wise, they surely had quickly learned the error of such moves.

A wave of energy ripped the air, judging from it apparently the onboard weapons were still functioning, which meant it had fully operational energy weapons. Suffice to say the best case scenario had just went out the window at FTL.

Unfortunately if as the intel indicated then it was possible the other Janissary who had been seeded across time prior to the Great Journey could be contacted by the machine this wasn't necessarily a bad thing but something they wanted to wait on. After all the whole point of them not beating the other powers into the ground was to allow them to advance and build industry thereby preventing the stagnation of human civilization, thus possibly allowing faster development through conflict.

-

-

Asran leaned back in his chair, the allies had blundered about for the last few weeks after they had cracked the enigma code, more because they had since the drachenorden had come from the future it had been easy enough to use to manipulate the UK into traps to further curb their power.

France was currently reeling from a series of blows as well after the missions to seize the city of lights had been carried out, the relocation of the non magical government had meant little.

Right now the Marine Nationale were currently being dealt with by twenty first century submarines who were under the control of the drachenorden, or rather the designs were that of the previous timelines twenty first century. Progress with the Luftwaffe was continuing as planned though there was still the issue of fuel, which was quite unfortunate to say the least.

Plans to reclaim the Old Kingdom were on standby for the time being, never mind that there supposed allies were holding most the territory. At the height of the Damnation the lands, which had existed under the auspice of the Drachenorden Protectorates, had spanned a large swathe of Eurasia.

In fact in all likelihood the Old Kingdom would not even encompass the same territories as in the previous timeline since at its height had encompassed lands that had more or less had their human populations exterminated by the Enemy. Acquiring those lands would be troublesome and not likely worth the effort.

Plus Asran really, really did not want to have to waste time playing civilian leader over millions of citizens.

Keeping to the plan they would continue to support the Third Reich at least for now, in this timeline they had some industrial base but they had nowhere near the support to simply replace the fascist state and besides that would complicate the plan immensely and in ways that would be far more troublesome than helpful. Territory was not what they were after it wasn't the objective at all.

England as a power was negligible at least once they had secured Europe the island nation would matter little.

America and the Soviet Union on the other hand were much different stories. In the case of the latter well with the pressure to scrap all plans for an operation Barbosssa, for a while at least, and the proposed inclusion of the Soviet Union in the Tripartie pact, as the Soviets wanted, going so far as to offer lucrative economic incentives. IN the case of the prior nation well they would be splitting their attentions with the Japanese but could still make serious trouble if it came to that.

Without Barbossa the Middle East, and its valuable oil could be focused on getting out of the hands of the British.

Of course their were other issues that did need to be fretted over, half the French ministry had been destroyed by an FTL drive activating, which of course meant short of opening the subspace link, which would broadcast their position and the drachenorden presence on Earth, to locate the Janissary they had no idea exactly where the sentient race was in the galaxy, or even if the trip through the gate had deposited them in this galaxy at all, of course that position was quite unlikely.

Though on a slightly more short term analysis of the problems at hand not limited to the curious questions of the SS and Thule Society regarding aforementioned destruction of a large chunk of the French Ministry.

Right now the primary objective was the securing the Mediterranean Sea, the drachenorden had no intention of acting in a direct fashion anymore directly than was absolutely necessary.

Allowing Russia, no the Soviets, to claim Finland and the Baltic States was no particularly large concession. Hitler had been dissuaded from thinking about even starting on an Operation Sealion, mainly due to certain files being passed, Landing ships being the principle file, plus bad weather being expected. He'd wait until the ships were finished and then insist on invading.

Invasions for the Middle East and a larger European campaign were at the present being considered by the Axis High Command, who currently thanks to the plans supplied by the order of the dragon, plans courtesy of the previous timeline, had a lot more money and resources to use rather than stumbling through research programs. With access to proven designs the German Weremacht, all three branches, were much better off at the present time.

Actually the invasion of the Middle East was all but guaranteed, for now however the crippling of England was the goal targeting radar installations as well as hitting production facilities for aircraft was currently high on the list. As with the so called winter war missile strikes were becoming prevalent against English targets.

With the accidental bombing of Coventry, Churchill had attempted to attack Berlin the raw difference in technology had all but guaranteed the total death of all Allied hands involved in the operation.

"Ensure that nothing enters the Mediterranean sea, and begin the procedures," He remarked, the missile armed submarines were something unknown hell missiles were something new, so the advantage was theirs.  
Even though they intended to remain out of the direct conflict for as long as possible there were certain objectives that needed to be met if the plan was to go through so helping was necessary.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: As of this point in time, that of posting not all the chapters have been replaced with their new counterparts.

Okay to clarify since I decided to off the Intro and focus on this time, HP, Asran as he goes by, if you want the back story for that uh I'll post the prequel maybe after I've got the sequel under way, suffice to say is the time traveler or rather the leader of them. Basically to clarify Soviet Union's collapse didn't go smoothly resulting in civil war which spread across Eurasia, okay well about a decade later pretty much all of Eurasia is scarred by war and divied up into neo feudal kingdoms held up by what amounts to warlords, still following, okay well people are just starting to get back on their feet when the Enemy attacks an event which the survivors refer to as the Damnation War, long story short humanity fights and fights and eventually beats back the monsters but earth while inhabitable is basically more or less in a right sorry shape.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: Okay rewrite here we go for chapter 2.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

England, 1943

For now the war had yet to affect the wizards to badly besides the bombing raids, which had indeed claimed lives. In the event of Operation Sealion, or something that fulfilled the general specifications of that operation, i.e. an invasion of the British isles, Asran expected that they would have no choice but to assist the invasion so the Manor complex in Wales would have some use.

Of course he was more or less assured that he and the others had convinced the leader of the Third Reich that Operation Sealion was a bad idea, for now of course.

Asran delighted walking the cobblestone streets, the sound of his boots clicking against the streets were simply delightful, ah the simple pleasures of life. Grindelwald had founded the Thule Society, while Asran had recreated the Drachenorden of his original timeline, running the recreated group took much of his time like it had in the original timeline but it was an enjoyable post. The simple pleasures were not something he had been able to enjoy much of in the previous timeline.

Speaking of pride in ones work, in conjunction with the Thule society and the SS, Grindelwald had created a pair of super humans just two years prior something the man bragged about to his long time comrade in the Beer hall, not that Asran was able to frequent such places often.

Two boys collided with mage the first was of platinum hair, probably of Veela blood somewhere down the line, the second was of darker hair.

"Oomph."

Asran glanced down un-phased by the collision more interested in the boy's magical aura's, it was a rare ability strengthened by rituals, as well as less than pleasant things that were present in his blood, but it was useful, the dark haired boy's spoke of death, the signature of the use of the killing curse.

"Why you watch where your going." Snarled the blonde.

The time traveler had never had much experience with children and swatted the boy across the head. "Insolence, you collided with me."

"Asran." Sehkmet had arrived, why Asran could not fathom. In comparison to himself she did not fit in near as well.

The Goa'uld glanced malevolently at the boys. "Are they troubling you?" She inquired in a devilish tone.

"Helena whatever are you doing here, and as to the question no they are not. Run along boys off you go."

Sehkmet brushed her hair. "You are being far to kind."

"That's my Hara-kesh you have on." Stated Asran simply indicating the device on the Goa'uld's hand.

She shrugged dismissively at his inquest. "You have several, I did not think you would mind. Anyway who helped you adjust it so you could use the hand device?"

"You should still ask I recall that was a fair exchange of knowledge."

Again the goa'uld shrugged, "Yes and England is not your territory so I am free to travel here as I like, but to quell your curiosity I was looking for something."

"How many are dead?"

"Not many, lesser Tauri are so annoying." It was among the few things he found annoying. Though more because she was far to interested in the conditioning process that was responsible for changing regular soldiers into knights.

The death eyed knight leaned forward. "Cut the Goa'uld rant." He hissed into her ear.

"Good day then Asran I must be going."

He sighed to himself. 'So troublesome, though thankfully she just comes off as an arrogant pureblood.' Asran strolled into the bank his custom made shoes clicking against the marble floor.

A casual greeting to one of the tellers and Asran was escorted to Marstone's office. The goblin in question looked up from his desk. "Ah my favorite wizard, excellent your promptness is appreciated."

"Good to see you as well."

"Hmm indeed it is not common to meet purebloods with manners, it is always a refreshing change to have you around. Yes well as you know you wanted to be alerted should the ministry or any one else be snooping into your records." Normally the goblin would rant about the ministry but instead continued with just a disgusted look. "Indeed apparently several powerful pureblood families have, as you know records hold a great of information."

"Yes particularly the important information to purebloods."  
"Indeed the usual, the number of generations the family has been pureblood, amount of money, the level of you magical power, which yours I would imagine really caught there attention by the way, relatives which as you know you have kept obscured on the records by an oath, and that you have only laid claim to one of your inherited lines."

A fact, which partially surprised him that fact, but then again they were an annoying breed. As a race, which put to much stock in such nonsense and their ridiculous nonsense rhetoric they disgusted him. "They noticed that?"

"It is odd for a wizard." The goblin nodded. "They are very curious."

This could pose a problem to his plans in England their were still things he needed to recover and set up. "So what am I looking at?"

"Expect letters from several families and don't be surprised should the ministry decide to take an interest in your life. Of course don't be surprised if they try and greet you personally either. They will probably look even harder since you obscured some of the information they sought the ministry of England in particular."

A problem indeed in the short term especially when given the present situation in Europe he could ill afford a distraction like what the wizards snooping would cause. Thus he would in all likelihood be forced to strike. "Unfortunate but not unexpected, though I had for a bit more time." Asran's Killing curse emerald eyes glowed as he looked up.

If it came to that it would not be difficult to organize in the confusion of the ongoing war and the battles in the sky yes.

The goblin continued. "They are also aware you can speak Snake tongue. You are aware of what Parseltounge symbolizes in England yes?"  
"I understand I had hoped for just a bit more time in peace, no matter I am content to deal with this now, as well as any other unforeseen troubles."  
"Excellent, just the spirit, so how shall we go about doing this, I mean its only a matter of time before those rude fellows try and track you down." The goblin finally was sidetracked mumbling about irritating arrogant wizards. "Sorry about that now the families you may wish to be weary of are the Blacks in particular, and be wary of Dumbledore. Though you should keep an eye out for all of the English purebloods."

He had expected this turn of events to come eventually, after all if events in the Wizarding world followed the previous timeline then England would be getting involved full swing soon.

-

Asran strolled from the bank and proceeded to the small café near Flourish and Blotts, it was unfortunate that it hadn't lasted through the end of the Damnation war. Even so right the nation was more or less at peace so he had been spending his time here, right now it, the British Empire still existed for now at least which meant certain openings could be exploited.

"Mr. Asran." greeted the proprietor. "The usual I would assume."

He nodded. "Yes thank you."

The time traveler accepted the plate and lemonade and sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"Hah we found you." The two boys from earlier were back.

The time traveler spared them a look, "Good afternoon." Greeted Asran. "You seem to be watching your step, hopefully this will prevent any more avoidable collisions." He remarked wryly.

The blonde flushed in response to his mild half teasing chastising.

"Your blushing no need for such a reaction just an accident." Messing with people had been something he had not been able to do since childhood, he had after all been thrust into war early. So he'd amuse himself by poking fun at the clearly pampered child for just a bit.

The boy looked indignant "I am Abraxas Malfoy. I am a Malfoy as a Malfoy I do not blush." Protested the blonde.

"Of course you don't." The time traveler teased lips curled into a smirk, "And of your friend?"

His comrade "I'm Tom." Added the dark haired boy with a hint of distaste.

"Asran, Asran…" Malfoy looked close to having an aneurysm.

The one time duke of Kiev tilted his head amused at the look of concentration of the blonde's face. "Something troubling you young Malfoy?" Not allowing his chagrin to show upon his face,

"I've heard your name before I know it, you are a pureblood?"

How bothersome his fun was at an end, "Yes." Pureblood if one meant both his parents were magical then yes, and of course their were other meanings which held true for him as well.

"So it must have been from father. Asran…"

So even now things had begun to stir. "I'm a bit of a reclusive Ravenclaw. It probably has to do with that." Establishing his cover story for now the small statement would keep them busy even so it was only a matter of time before his immortality became public knowledge, and that would distract them further still.

"Recluse, you're the pureblood."  
Asran raised an eyebrow, he of course knew of what they spoke but he would play along even so just for now.

"I mean the one who just appeared," The blonde remarked. "well not just appeared obviously, father said you seem to appear and vanish like you hole yourself up in your manor or something vanish. And you're from an ancient family."

He leaned back amused. "You're babbling." Evading the wizards from each country was troublesome, but it was doable. He was after all a man with many names.

Malfoy blushed again.

-

It had taken close to an hour to get rid of the two adolescents; Asran had thought he would never lose the two after the Malfoy heir had remembered that Asran was a known Parseltounge.

The black haired youth thought it was simply amazing; apparently the boy also had the gift, it was obvious despite the fact he had probably been speaking the language for years, he was just now truly learning the language.

Parseltounge is a unique language each person who speaks it has there own unique form of it any other Parseltounge can understand another but each person's dialect, accent, and choice of words is reflective and unique to themselves.

But to continue Asran had delighted himself watching, Tom was it, that every proper Parseltounge should have a sword, mainly because using a sword made it easier to use certain Snake magiks, but Asran would let the boy figure that out for himself, it was amusing.  
He himself had taken years to figure out poisons and such in the blood stained fields of the magical world of Elysium and other such tricks.

The young Malfoy had immediately agreed and said it wasn't just Parseltounges but all purebloods should be taught the noble art of how to use a sword. Of course mainly the people was repeating what his father had told him, Abraxas had wanted to drag Tom to go look at swords as soon as they were mentioned, thankfully.

Even so ditching them had occurred just in time, "and what cause mayhaps do you have for following me?"

He watched as several thugs arrived, low level enforcers, approached him forming a semi circle. They didn't answer in any thing intelligible just what he imagined what they took to be threatening grunts.

Asran's lips twitched forming into a smirk. Did they really think a bunch of schoolyard bullies could challenge him?

Such an idea was laughable, to the point he began to chuckle, it was right about then he dispatched the imbeciles dead in front of him. Aether tore from his palms in the form of high energy electromagnetic radiation.

He was the leader of the drachenorden after all, and besides he had eaten thugs like this for breakfast as a child, not literally eating of course.

The time traveler's enhanced body's musculature responded instantly, he leapt forward as energy arced from between his fingers. In the Damnation War one either had to fight at great distance or in extreme long range there was no middle ground.

Regular humans who had opposed the Great Enemy had preferred the prior, especially with their giant beasts of sniper rifles, and artillery pieces.

However there were times when obviously there was no choice but to engage the enemy in close Quarters.

Asran slammed his lightning covered palm into the man's chest, it began to smoke even before it made contact and the thug was hurled away by the force of the blow. Currently his sword was concealed in a cane, not that he had any intention of using it to reveal such a powerful artifact so soon no, no that would not do at all.

Flesh burning, that horrid stench assaulted the air and his nostrils, but that was all to known to him. He knew it to well from all the burning cities and the war zones of the previous timelines.

"Now," He remarked coldly, "Perhaps you and I can have a civilized discussion, or I could always just turn your mind into pudding."

-

-

Progress was continuing forward, admittedly certain things would have to wait till the counter revolutions were executed.

Already preparations and installations were being built inside the targets and preparations made to launch them. Under Stalin the Ukraine had suffered initializing a rebellion would be easy securing the former home base of the orden yes it would be easy once the Soviets saw what they would be bringing out.

Isaak the primary head of the Orden's tech division was busy as always but now that work was more important than ever.

His project in question well right now they were limited to the Shangri la's but that would change however right now the extra dimensional bases which Asran created were more than sufficient for construction and that was what was going on.

The initial factories were up and running now as well, unfortunately that had been delayed even further than they had expected due to additional work needed to fully rebuild Germany's infrastructure.

Of course that wasn't really a problem the drachenorden had no intention of moving until forty three at the earliest. At present all they may have had were aircraft and submarines but that was all that they needed for now.

While Asran considered Hitler's racist drivel to be nonsense he'd put up with it so long as it allowed him the resources to needed to prepare humanity. Besides once the Order showed their power he'd be able to carve out the territory that the draconists would need for their operations.

Present planning was to simply recruit from the whole of the third reich once the second world encompassing war of mankind came to its desirable conclusion, and leave it at that they only needed minimal territory after all for the plans they held.

Knowledge was what the order had in spades, the collected knowledge of what mankind had known in the previous timeline.

With it they intended to shift the balance and allow development further and further to accelerate humanity's progress. Still it would not be a fair distribution no that would have been stupid.

People were already at each other's throats giving them the weapons of the previous timeline would have escalated the war, besides as of right now the infrastructure simply did not exist any where besides under the control of the order of the dragon.

No had destruction or conquest been their objective whatever major points of resistance could easily have been destroyed through the use of the submarine launched ballistic missiles.

-

-

Asran bolted around. "Kemmler what the devil, hasn't Gellert beat into your head not to sneak up on people, gray matter is very hard to get out of tapestries, you know?"

"Indeed Herr Asran on all counts startling you was not my intention." That was as close to an apology Asran was going to get from the Dark wizard.

Asran sighed. "Well what is it? You obviously didn't come here just to dawdle." He remarked so far the preparations were underway but still more needed to be made and more weapons manufactured to arm the forces.

"True I was sent to alert you the Society and the SS are doing another joint project, this one has to do with vampires."

Such a project intrigued him. "Oh interesting." Asran summoned his great coat, it was a huge black coat with magically strengthened Kevlar and multiple trauma plates, along with enough magical pockets to conceal enough weapons to arm a battalion, the coats were pretty much standard issue to the members of the original Drachenorden in the final stages of the Damnation war of the previous timeline.

Grindelwald had said he was being paranoid, Sehkmet constantly wanted to borrow one of said weapons to kill some one, Hitler well we'll won't mention his crazy plans, well a hint generally they involved larger versions of Asran's alchemic weapons destroying allied cities, which would probably eventually happen.

Still other than prepare for operation Midgardsormir there was few things he had left to prepare for in the immediate future.

After all Continental France was more or less securely within the fold and with Stalin firmly aboard in regards to the Tripartie pact and with the Mediterranean sealed off from there by preventing access for the English well things were going well.

Especially in regards to the encouraging of rebellion in the Middle East, well to be frank with the more or less won in their favor due to superior weapons they'd begun as planned to strike British holdings in the oil rich Middle East.

-

Thule society compound

Greetings were exchanged, between the four and the exchanged with the lesser officials present at the facility.

"Well as you I am sure you were informed this is our latest joint project to create an army of vampires." Explained Grindelwald he was keeping his excitement down. "Though the project will initially use traditionally created vampires we hope to refine the turning process so there is no need for the inclusion of a vampire," He paused allowing the idea to sink in. "we intend to make the turning process totally artificial and find away around the 'Virgin' requirement. So we can avoid the fledging effect as well."

So this had been how Millenium had begun he thought. "You do realize that doesn't play as big a part on individuals with exceptionally strong wills, its sort of like the Imperius curse." Commented Asran offhand.

"Are you volunteering Asran?" quipped Grindelwald in jest.  
Besides the fact he couldn't become a vampire, he shook his head. "Oh, No I gave you the Sturmgewehr," the time traveler stated. "I have my own research you can play the mad scientist on this one Gellert, and lets not forget that fact I am heading off to China I do hope you remember the agreement Adolf."

"Don't look at me." Muttered Sehkmet she had little interest in these projects unless they involved rampant destruction and lots of dead bodies. "I am already helping you develop vehicle technology."

"I am financing, any way I don't think I would be much use other than that." Muttered Hitler, the Austrian was correctly for once staying out of the way this was not his field of expertise. "And yes I do remember the agreement." He groused

-

-

Flashback

-

-

Asran tapped his fingers, because of the advanced weapons at the orden's disposal he was all but required to sit in on these meetings. "So let me get this straight you want some body, to go and march an Army to China and give the Japanese a hand in conquering the regions. You do realize Stalin is not going to like that," He shook his head almost immediately after his rhetorical statement. "Yeah I thought so."

"You're volunteering?" Hitler looked like Christmas has come early, and with good reason in regards to just what the drachenorden had at its disposal yes it would be easy for them to cut a bloody swathe through the filthy English and the 'sub humans' who were in the way.

The time traveler spared him a brief look. "Fine give me two years, assemble the necessary forces in that time, in forty three I'll launch the offensive you just leave me alone so I can get some work done."

"Agreed."

"But Herr Fuhrer, he needs a rank the men won't know what to do." Objected one of the Generals. The weremacht were particularly favorable to Asran due to both the tanks and the infantry weapons he had supplied the plans for. Then again so was the Naval service of course the Luftwaffe while using similar supplied weapons, disliked him because of their leaders dislike, bootlickers.

"Reichsmarschall."

Goring looked a little nonplussed at the suggestion of the German high command he was easily the most annoyed by Asran's prescence.

-

Shangri-La 5, Order of the Dragon Military Citadel

Asran's Drachenorden, or Order of the Dragon, in English, had grown since it's founding some ten years prior, or rather it's refounding.

While the army of the Third Reich was the best armed military on the planet the Orden had it outclassed by more than two decades at least, the order was armed with weapons of the original future and weapons built from alien technology their bases safe from enemies with concealed with in dimensional pockets.

Each of its member was inducted trained in the proper use of weapons, like a national military they, the order, possessed an air corp. as well as a small navy, composed mainly of specially designed Submarines far more powerful than what the units of the Future were, no army to speak of though, more of a Special Forces strike force, the true strength of the order lay in its intelligence and long range attacks, though large for a secret society, numbering in excess of fifteen thousand, most of them new members, the draconists were hardly deployed in military situations except in emergencies spending more time gathering intelligence but all that would change.

"Two years enough time?" inquired Asran.

His subordinate and fellow original member nodded. "Yes Grandmaster," remarked the master vampire amused. "five units of eight shall be complete with in that time."

"Then you know the plan?" He inquired, obviously he knew the plan but the question was rather was he up to date on the new one.

"Yes milord three units will be assigned to aid Germany. One will be assigned to defense of Germany, one to the Atlantic campaign and another to the Egyptian Campaign."

Deployment of the first three would not be changing. "Change of plans I'm taking units four and five, they will be used in an Offensive against western China."  
"Sir?" Originally they would have held four and five in reserve in the event of an emergency occurring.

He nodded. "It wasn't in the original plan I know." Asran admitted.

"It will be done, milord. The units will be completed on schedule." Commented the head of the science division, "We knew that there would be changes to the plan. But still to attack head on the forces of Asia, even if there would be no attack against the Soviets…"

Finally the lead time traveler nodded, "Right, that's all Isaak."

"Yes my lord."

Asran turned and retired to his office. "What the devil have I gotten myself into. The assets in China will really help Germany fuel its war machine, I'd like to see the War over as quickly as possible with a favorable out come, this looks to be the best way I would suppose."

His offspring remained silent, the only response from the other emerald eyed individual was an amused and feral smirk.

The 'units' built from a myriad of technology of aliens and the original timeline, the Alien technology meant only a limited number of these units could be built at the current time until the technology could be replicated, likely another decade, though it would likely take half that time to reaccumulate the raw materials necessary to build the units.

These 'units' were in there defense easily the best unit to be deployed on the battlefield easily capable of withstanding sustained attacks, from even original time line weapons, or Goa'uld weapons, like the staff cannons.

The 'units' would be a powerful deterrent, capable of carrying and launching ballistic missiles via vertical launch, so perhaps it was odd, perhaps not that Asran disliked arming the Germans with advanced technology while his own order was armed most fiercely.

Asran spared the other time traveler a look "How are things going in preparation for the Middle East Arzachel?"

-

-

End flash back

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes:

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes Also as Asran (Harry) continues to interfere the war changes more and more. I do not write speeches. The end could use work but the main purpose was to introduce the 'Units' and start the Eastern Front.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Up till this point the war had gone well enough from the start in nineteen thirty eight the forces of the Axis had had an undeniable advantage. The Allies were not yet aware of this fact but still acquiesced to the demands of Austria and Sudetenland and then in combination with Drachenorden backed Hungary annexed Czechoslovakia. How had the land of Hungary fallen to Drachenorden control on might wonder well to tell the truth it had begun almost immediately after their arrival into the past.

Like Germany the country had received serious economic and infrastructure build up in preparation for the coming war.

The Allies quickly noticed the new weapons on the western front but they had held back as they had in the previous timeline.

By the time nineteen forty rolled around the drachenorden was fully ready their auxiliary forces were also prepared for deployment. The intention was that if they could prevent operation Barbossa, the attack against the Soviet Union then there would be no eastern front to fight on thus freeing up German troops.

China in the aftermath of the winter war lost the military aid as they had during the previous timeline only this time it was a better move it would seem.

Once the official war had begun the Drachenorden commenced much like in the north the forces of the order used their missile armed submarines to wreak havoc in the Mediterranean sea.

France fell quickly and decisively to the blitzkrieg attack, which punched through the almost laughably poor, defended Low Countries.

Primary objective was to secure Europe that had been the early goal secure resources to fuel the voracious German war machine.

In the North Africa- Middle East region things began to change rapidly from the previous timeline Free French forces were prevented from accomplishing their job. In Iraq English forces faltered and soon enough the nation attained independence. Within a few months the troops had been outfitted with more 'modern' weapons and bolstering the Axis forces and had driven with air support the English out.

As the attack against the Soviet Union never came the English had to deal with the full force of the German military what was worse was Spain joining the Fascist combined war machine, the reason this was bad for them was it freed up needed German troops for the southern front.

By nineteen forty three the middle east was securely in Axis hands and fresh troops were being trained to supplement the forces as the time traveler prepared to speak.

Asran stood before an assembled group of German troops, his troops, alongside the Germans were members of the Order of the Dragon, the uniforms were easily confused to the untrained eye, the dress uniforms that is, the daily uniforms were like the original time line BDUs (Battle Dress Uniforms) similar to the ones worn by the United States of America, the one of the previous timeline, with of course magical improvements.

During the damnation war the camoflague had only been mildly useful as the Great Enemy preferred to engage in close quarters. The only true improvement over them besides the magic induced into it was of course the inclusion of the armor directly into the battle dress uniform.

He surveyed the forces with a keen eye. "I can't say that all of us will return, then again I can't say we won't after all we are the best. China is a land far to the east and I am quite sure you have all listened to the SS's opinions on the matter, I am not telling you to disregard that but do keep your eyes open. China will be conquered you men will make history. Our destiny lies ahead we will claim this eastern land as our own its recourses, the spoils of our victory await. The Fatherland will prevail that is indisputable we will however be judged on how well we succeed. Be strong in your endeavors for the sake of the world. Sieg."

"Heil!" shouted the troops.

The energetic response pleased they were dedicated to their cause, to their homeland dedicated troops and well trained troops they were the best kind. "The Fuhrer has deemed this operation of Great importance." You could here the capitalization of the word great in Asran's statement. "Operation Midgarsormir commences now. With it behold the titan will aide us, five of them exist with three more nearly complete. Three will remain home one north for defending our ports in the Atlantic and the Cities there from those pesky flies the so called Allies call fighter planes, one south to give Rommel a hand." Asran paused letting the information sink in.

No it would matter little the UNIT and the jet fighters it carried would swat aside the forces of the Allied powers. For all the good their development would do them, it would mean little against Seventh and eighth generation Jet aircraft the air battles would mean little only the small numbers of the orden would prevent total air dominance and even then only by a little.

He resumed rousing the men. "The third will guard our homes, during out absence while we are away fighting." Asran paused again "Two for us. To give us the strength to crush the fools oppose us like flies. I don't know what the Soviet Union intends to do, we have a non aggression pact, and they helped us take Poland, not that we need the help mind you, but the un necessary help was none the less welcome, why look a gift horse in the mouth, we don't need their help, but we wouldn't say no to it either, it would make us be able to return home faster."

The Soviets had been given a courtesy brief, initially they had dismissed the idea of such a monstrous craft, till Asran had brought the ambassador along, and for good measure summarily executed one of the NKVD's spies in the German ranks.

It might be that they would deploy their forces and perhaps gain a little more territory or perhaps not it was their decision.

Stalin's purges had done damage even though some of it had been repaired still their was also the fact of the technological difference. It was not simply the difference between the technological level of the USSR and the drachenorden but the difference of the USSR and the Germans.

For now everything was more or less secure, the greatest technologies of the orden were still unable to be used without the appropriate infrastructure existing so for now those designs had not been rebuilt, as of yet.

-

-

'UNIT' Five, 1943, September

The blitz was working splendidly as ever, even more so than usual with Order of Dragon Fighter jets joining in the assault alongside the less advanced German jet aircraft. The fighter known to them as the Zero had been developed in the middle of the Damnation war these were production models of the craft and they were capable of slagging the enemy of the previous timeline well enough. However the aircraft were being replaced by the purer F 1 Azhi craft this was the fruit of mankind however for now both craft would be working together.

While Asran might not have been happy about leading an army of Germans to conquer the war torn land of China, okay he was only doing it because it would serve a far greater purpose in his plans, and of course boosting the German war machine with the already aforementioned wealth of raw materials in China.

The time traveler glanced upon the map, rather a live projection of all major troop emplacements, strongholds and any other relative tactical information displayed on a plasma screen.

In the two years which had passed since nineteen forty one marking the major German offensive the first one to use fighter jets en masse replacing the majority of the old planes, deployment proved crucial in repelling what had been in the previous timeline Allied victories, repelling, slaughter would be a more appropriate term.

Critical in their success had been the use of jet aircraft to hit and destroy the English radar installations.

Multiple wings of jet aircraft tore through allied defenses and their aircraft. The Axis alliance now included, the original three, Germany, Italy, and Japan, as well as Hungary, the Slovak Republic, Romania, Bulgaria, the numerous Japanese, German and Italian puppet governments as well Yugoslavia, Croatia, Thailand, Finland, Iraq, France, Denmark to a certain extent, the Soviet Union, Spain, Portugal, and Iran. The Soviet Union was content with being apart of the Tripartie pact, even having gone so far as to offer what amounted to lucrative economic incentives for a part in the alliance, much as the Fuhrer detested it the Russian Petrol was helping the war machine at least until the battles in the Middle East were finished and the English kicked out of the their colonies in that region.

Axis troops currently were launching invasion of most Asiatic countries, with Soviet troops attacking the countries across the northern Caspian Sea to the Chinese border with what at one time in the original timeline was the Kirghiz SSR.

Similarly other Axis troops supported by Unit four were occupying the countries between the southern Caspian Sea to the southern border of what would have been Kirghiz SSR at one time in the original timeline, the nations occupied by Axis, German aligned, troops included Turkmenistan, southern to central portions of Uzbekistan, Tajikistan.

Though such German aligned troops also controlled other southern countries, Afghanistan, Pakistan and just now pushing into India. The latest German tanks, Drachenorden designed, least what the Germans were told about them, and currently produced, Leopard I, which were in fact simply an improvement and modification of the original timeline Leopard IIC, minus the more advanced electronics, stormed across the borders of India.

The German tanks, were supported by older models, a number of this timelines Panther and Tiger tanks, fielded by other Axis countries, rumbled alongside, or at least attempted to keep up with the Leopards, not that they were meant to.

UNIT Five was a hub of activity directing the Axis advance, and coordinating Fighter activity, both those launched from the unit itself and guiding aircraft launched from allied countries.

At the present moment yes things were going well enough according to the plan build up of industry would continue. IN the meantime Radu and Arzachel would handle to the campaign in the Dark Continent and Middle East were their task was bolstering and supporting Rommel's Afrika corps in regard to North Africa well things would not go well for the allies.

The eighth army under Montgomery would likely be destroyed, Rommel was fully supplied his tanks were much more powerful. In forty two the Desert Fox had mauled a large chunk of the English force and now it would only get worse. Especially with the fact the English were caught in a pincer.

-

It had not come to the point where long range ballistic missiles were necessary, for that was good, the UNITs more conventional weapons, though some were more conventional in the original timeline, cruise missiles to name one, were quite useful at destroying enemy opposition.

The other units were equally effective not that they had seen nearly as much action in the field.

UNIT one was defending the German homeland, its armaments reflected that purpose, it was equipped to deal with land and air based threats, meaning it possessed additional Flak and Missile emplacement to combat, as well as a more powerful set of radar and communication array, as well as additional frame to assist units.

UNIT two was designed to deal with harsh terrain, it was outfitted with parts to resist abrasive conditions as well additional support guns, with additional space allocated in the design for supplies, and was assigned under Field Marshal Rommel's command in the Afika Corps. Who were currently in the process of along with the rest of the order of the dragon's 'SOUTHCOM' of kicking the shit out of the Allies in North Africa.

UNIT three was assigned to the Atlantic, and was designed to deal with sea and air threats with the appropriate changes to armament.

Asran's 'UNITs' were constructed from a myriad of technology, though their original chassis were no particular race really the 'UNITs' were in a simplified sense nothing more than moving forts, the anti gravity drives allowed them to 'fly' to some degree, though it was mainly to bypass obstacles of terrain and was not capable of attaining a high altitude, the units could function and submerge themselves underwater but were unable to dive to deep depths either.

Frankly if one were to compare the UNIT to a land going battleship the only, and in truth the only truly applicable word was massive when one described the difference in the size of the two vessels.

Constructed within Shangri la the weapons were nothing compared to the beasts they had been inspired by from the previous timeline both the monstrous Washington that had been built by the Americans or the Orden's own Vrtra both of which had been lost during the final battles of the Damnation War.

The time traveler sighed. "Just had to get involved, I would have been content to continue my studies, though with these I can hopefully finish the conflict before it gets to out of hand, Germany and the Axis as a whole are getting further and further ahead of the Allies as the war progresses." Asran slumped into his chair looking over another report.

He was really just pointlessly complaining really everything other than the unexpected early movement against China having cropped. In the original plans they would have waited till after the war ended and then obliterated both Chinese factions the communists and the nationalists in one sweep there by removing the problem.

'This is so annoying I can't stand the fact I'm stuck here dealing with this mess till next year, crud. Another miserable six months dealing with the SS, annoying thought police, though one can't deny their efficiency.'

Right now the SS and the drachenorden were watching each other's backs the SS considered themselves and the Drachenorden quite similar. Not all the SS were bad guys seeing as the organization now encompassed all law enforcement personnel, and the true members of the SS were held to their own ethical standards. For all their racist drivel and nonsense they held themselves well, they were no doubt mass murderers, well certain members were, but they had held themselves to their own creeds.

This amiability between the ranks helped work however their ridiculous philosophy did have a tendency to get on his nerves.

For now however in accordance with the plan to prepare mankind they would tolerate them so long as it prevented, or even lessened the destruction wrought by the Damnation war then it would be acceptable.

Even so there were other things the new generations of Knights had begun to mature into their own. This was actually both good and bad.

Prior to the Great Journey, where the entire surviving order and its equipment or what remained of it had journeyed through time to begin the plan to affect changes, there had been preparations made namely among those the Seeding of the Allied Races across time and space, and the smaller movements through time and the solar system were bases and stores had been set up.

It was important these later facilities that had been set up because as it was the Orden allowed its members free access by its members, albeit all references to the Great Journey had not only been stricken from the records, all even Asran and the Senior Council were not permitted to even speak of it.

Due to this the Knights of the Dragon believed the Damnation War had occurred, and in a way it had, occurred thousands of years ago. This was, the thousands of year part, of course had been in preparation for the Great Journey the Orden had retreated to the magical world of Elysium where time passed much faster than on Earth so that they could make the needed preparations for their objective.

To say this complicated things was an understatement since more than a few had allowed such strange knowledge to pass to outsiders, and the SS while competent at hunting down those who were enemies had a flaw themselves by now Asran had begun to hear the stirring of rumors.

It was all just tiny bits and pieces shards of facts, little giblets of knowledge, which should not have been known. Soon however these pieces would be connected and soon it would become obvious, as much that it could at least, that the age was true in a sense and that when proven in battle the Orden would be the first place those looking to prove that they were better would try.

Asran expected young wizards to try and test their mettle, thieves to be hired to try and steal the tomes of ancient lore, but that was not all. In time the Order of the Dragon would be all too soon returned to a position of power.

Whatever the case was they still had time for the moment on their side. Hopefully it was enough time to set things up according to the plans that had been made. Even if the landing ships were completed invading Britain would have been quite conveniently impossible to do, to say absolutely nothing of America. The same was true the allies of course would try their little D-day stunt and no matter where they hit even if they could distract the UNITs well it would be a good way to deadlock both sides.

Still the Americans and the other Allies were holing up in West Africa and fortifying there which could be a potential problem. The Axis could not afford to over extend itself even if they could draw recruits from the local populous of North Africa and Asia in some cases they still had a limited man power pool to draw from.

In any case with the exception of the French whose Resistance was the only major annoyance in the whole continent and even they in this time line weren't that much of a threat. The rest of Europe was more or less stable, there were of course minor pockets of resistance but they were for the most part irrelevant.

Since Europe was quite secure and the battles in the Middle East drawing to their close and the oil there opening and pouring into the German War Machine they could push into the East.

The real reason that Europe was secure, with exception of the partisans, was the fact their militaries of those who opposed the Axis and their leadership more or less was decapitated generally by an orden missile strike, though the Fallsjaeger and other such elite infantry units had done their share as well.

Whatever the case the drachenorden whether they were the time travelers or the new members native to this timeline were instructed in a very different form of warfare than the allies. A pseudo blitzkrieg of sorts.

In truth their tactics were the culmination of the lessons learned after world war II tempered by the experiences of the Eurasian Wars and finally the cruelty and barbarism of the Damnation.

Air superiority, particularly with the close air support rendered by helicopters allowed the troops of the orden to extend deep into enemy territory and break the enemy lines, this had the added effect of disorganizing the Allies's lines and allowed the weremacht and the troops of the SS and the other Axis troops to push in.

Of course it certainly helped that the drachenorden had equipment that no one could even hope to match, between tanks, helicopters, jet fighters, and cruise missiles along with insertions far behind enemy lines and covert strikes at allied supplies most resistance was crumbling quickly.

There was of course another advantage the orden had over their enemies, besides the sorcery that all of them were taught, not all the allied races of the order were scattered across time. In fact only the allied races of the Damnation War who had been created had been apart of the seeding, that still left the drachenorden with allies of sorts. The Marid to the left of the time traveler proved that quite readily.

"All conditions have been cleared," The leader of the orden remarked, "we'll proceed as planned the Americans will be continuing to rearm but they won't have the needed capacity to pose a threat. Still they could become a thorn,"  
One of the other time travelers nodded, after all that was what they wanted if they could encourage all sides to continue to develop technologically then when the time came in this timeline and the Damnation began well the Great Enemy would not be able to inflict such grievous causalities upon the human race.

While it was true with the Shangri las and indeed the other worlds being used for resource gathering and last infinitely there was another reason infinite resources did nothing but encourage human laziness, a slothfulness that had all but driven the race to extinction, after all how many ill maintained nuclear weapons had failed to fire or resulted in sub standard explosions during the war.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I am trying to keep events with in chronology for now trying to avoid any truly major political changes until the end of the war, though this is limited by lack of definitive research information, i.e. I likely messed up certain Soviet states during the forties.

The 'Units' are just so we are clear not under German control, that would really tip the balance of power, Asran (Harry) controls them, though he is using them to assist the German war effort, and they make a nice deterrent, Soviet Army is much larger than the German one even if it is not as well equipped. "Quantity has a quality all its own" however if you through the whole bulk of something well they're time travelers they have the 'Da bomb', in other words nukes among other less than pleasant weapons of war.

Another issue one I believe was mentioned more bluntly is the fact that there is a difference, a major one, in tactics.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: This is an alternate history most dates have some historical basis; this is not what really happened, also as aforementioned this is an alternated history, the German's technological advancement is not over powered, they have two sources Asran (Harry), who has knowledge of future technology, and Sehkmet who is a member of a vastly technologically superior race who have a fetish for destruction. Also the mainstay of the Order's military branch is the air corp., with rest being either Navy or Special ops, as opposed to a nation's military which is more army (Tanks and infantry) than anything else. Also this story hasn't really gone into any meaningful character interactions besides the Four Rulers, points if you know where I got that from, (Grindelwald, Sehkmet, Hitler, and Asran), as well as the brief meeting scenes, for the main reason the initial chapters are to handle World War two and how the world is changing because of intervention.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"The war was going well, my Order was fruitful and growing but I digress, and now divulge what was occurring.

In thirty nine the winter war started, Soviet troops marched against Finland, in my original timeline it was a blow against the Red army believed ability, and may have contributed to operation Barbossa.

Shortly after the war began in November, I believe it was October fifth; I extended the offer of military assistance in the conflict citing Germany's alliance with the Soviet Union, Stalin reluctantly agreed.

Three wings of jet aircraft and two helicopter squadrons and two (Orden designed) submarines support were dispatched and then stationed via a Shangri-la in the Gulf of Finland. The Finnish army was rather an easy target being so small with only thirty tanks; most got taken out in one swoop in the first wave of airborne attacks using the CBU-97 cluster munitions.

Despite initial resistance by Motti tactic utilizing troops of the Finnish army, the tactic faltered against low yield thermobaric weapons coordinated with thermal imaging, gave a good bit of help to the poor Red Army commanders.

Orden jets butchered the poor Finns propeller driven planes giving the Red bombers clear paths, and when Norway attempted to send aid the 2 Order's subs launched Cruise Missile strikes, making the shipments vanish.

The next time the order would target Norway's forces was during the German invasion of Norway. The Battle of Suomussalmi whcih in the original timeline was a horrible loss for the Red army, was nothing at all this time around other than a turkey shoot wher Order helicopter gunships massacred the Finnish troops.

Finland capitulated in mid January and was absorbed into the Soviet Union. Stalin was pleased by the success.

February sixteenth, HMS Cossack was destroyed by Orden jet fighters after it attempted to run the Altmark aground; Germany scolded the Norwegian government for making an Order save a ship under their protection.

The campaign against Norway began in April. April seventh the Order fighters struck the fortress Oscarsborg, destroying the 280 milimeter Krupp guns Aron and Moses clearing the way for German warships.

HMS Warpspite was to suffer a similar fate along with the rest of the British flotilla, devasted by a flurry of missiles.

May tenth the battle of France, Order aircraft launched a feint attack against the Maginot line, other aircraft hit key French military targets, while the German Heer marched throught the low countries Tiger II sees extensive action and proved to be far to powerful against Allies tanks.

Heavy bombing by Order and Luftwaffe air craft of Sedan prior to the arrival of the army. May 26 the Dunkirk evacuation began it would end two day later, it ended two day earlier than in my original timeline.

Paris falls to German hands on tenth of June, four days earlier than original timeline. June HMS Devonshire destroyed by German U boat U-66, using advanced ordinance, Mark 48 torpedo, supplied, and designed for German production, jointly by Sehkmet, Order, and German scientists.

June Eighteenth General Charles DeGaulle broadcasts from London, calling on all French people to continue the fight against Nazi Germany: "France has lost a battle. But France has not lost the war." In counter point Hitler makes a speech refute the claim and states that France lost the war before it even began, and that DeGaulle is coward hiding behind the English Monarch George the VI. France surrenders to Germany, June 21st nineteen forty.

July third British Naval units are partially succesful in seizing ships of the French fleet anchored in the Algerian ports of Oran and Mers-el-Kebir, German and Thule society troops prevent total seizure, coordinated strikes by U-boats inflict damage to United Kingdom ships.

September seventh the Blitz begins, German and Orden aircraft inflict heavy bombing against London. The twenty seventh I witnessed the signing of the Tripartite Pact. Battle of Britain, England suffers heavy air casualites to German Fockewulf jet fighters, the losses are as bad as eighty percent of the British Air Force.

Under orders and guidance by the Order, General Ion Antonescu, recruited into the order in nineteen thirty one, takes control of Romania.

Forty one came with Soviet Union joining the Axis, via signing the tripartie pact, as well as the induction of cold war, previous timeline, equivalent jet fighters, the order spy sattelite network construction is begun.

Germany invades Greece, sixth April, Yugoslavia is still a member of Axis powers, coup failed, fourteen days later, twenty April, Greece capitulates.

May twentieth German Battleship Bismarck destroyes HMS Ark Royal and HMS Hood, the battleship sustains only minor damage.

November 10 - In a speech at the Mansion House in London, Winston Churchill promises, "...should the United States become involved in war with Japan, the British declaration will follow within the hour."

Hitler requests we, Gellert, Sehkmet and myself to assist Japan and Italy in upgrades, additionally preparations for operation Midgarsormir begin.

December 7 the day which will live in infamy Japanese Navy launches a surprise attack consisting of two full regiments on the United States fleet at Pearl Harbor, thus drawing the United States into World War II.

Febuary of nineteen forty two Order assists Japanese attack Austraila in preparation for Operation Midgarsormir the same year Germany begins producing convential missiles. In addition Japan receives additional assistance, plans are made that upon the completion of Unit 6 it will be assigned to assist Japan.

German submarines begin to 'terminate with extreme prejudice' all allied ships in the Atlantic. Order continues to only target convoys. The prescence of Jet fighters leads to what would have been allied victories to be defeats.

In preparation for the US Manhatan project, first Nuclear test, the Brazilian port and capital Rio di Janero is and attacked and destroyed by naquadah bomb, the officialy stated reason is that Brazil was an enemy of the reich, earlier Brazil had declared war on Germany for the sinking of a Brazilian ship.

The US government now believes that Germany has Nuclear weapons, and seeks to speed up their own program, the same day the channel is heavily shelled, Orden Dinar IV Railgun batteries, and missiled, V-3 (German) and Sledgehammer (Orden multiple launch platform multi role missile), by shore emplacements in preparation for a second air offensive. At present time Operation has just now commenced. I will resume my tale from where we left off, some time shortly after the initial Indian offesive."

-

-

Asran sat on the command chair of UNIT five as Sledgehammer missiles launched from ventral emplacements. The bridge of the land battleship, as the Germans had taken to calling the UNITs, was much calmer than its sea borne brethren.

Missile and air strikes were coordinated with the German ground advance by operations control officers manning computer terminals, something the German military had yet to reach en masse, a few of their new warships were Bismarck being the first, though most of the U-boats were outfitted, the Germans were getting into nuclear subs now. Among those for example was the new Kassel class fleet attack sub that was scheduled to be launched in a few weeks.

"Status Herr Asran?" inquired the head SS officer.

He rolled his eyes "They're armed with .303 Enfield at best against assault rifle equipped Germans who are supported by a very large…" a series of cannons fired from the UNITs turrets. "Mobile fortress, how do you think the English are doing? And any way I'm hardly playing fair I sent two Ifrits and a Marid to loosen their resolve."

Among other things Gellert might have well been able to control demons as well as, never allow the SS to hear, king Solomon but Asran held dominion even in this time over the Djinn as a whole.

"I thought we were calling it a land Battleship?" inquired the SS officer, ignoring the fair play remark.

He scowled. "It's a UNIT." Replied Asran using the 'proper' name.  
"Yes but land battleship sounds much better." Returned the SS officer

Returning his attention to the display he spoke again. "To answer your question the English are in full retreat. Leopards are clearing the path."

"Thank goodness they do not require roads."

Right now the German Army really only needed to worry about was victory sickness in the time traveler's opinion. "They need some stable terrain." Corrected the death eyed knight.

"Herr Asran should I ask the English if they would like to surrender."

Shaking his head he answered with a smirk. "Not yet, I want them to understand that they are going to lose, that they stand no chance. Launch another wave of Sledgehammer missiles."

"Yes sir." Responded the Fire control officer.

The multipurpose missiles erupted from VLS emplacements streaking over the horizon on the tips of the missiles the camera's began to transmit data and relayed that information to the FCS from whence they would be guided to their target.

Obviously the English had seen them coming and had dug in significantly the forces responsible for India were however little match however they were stalling as best they could given their resources.

-

India fell to German, well Reich, hands in under three weeks, two weeks three days and several hours, to be precise.

Gandhi was an interesting fellow, Asran had thought by breaking into the prison he would have found the English had locked up sympathizers to the cause, not passive resistors to British rule, oh well.

In one week the attack on China's western border would begin.

Sehkmet had already arrived and was handling the oversight of India, modernization in the cities, and such.

The other Nations in the Indian Ocean area were falling quickly to regular Axis troops with support from Orden Air squadrons.

The reason for the week wait was for the air campaign, which shied away from attacking civilian areas, and for the use of tunneling through the Himalayas, via the use of a crystal technology, the crystals produced oxygen as a by product, as well as conquering Burma. Of course there was another reason the sweep through the middle east had added many eager young soldiers to the cause, but many more would be needed to fight this war the way it needed and to hold the territory that meant waiting for reinforcements.

The German high command was very impressed with the new territorial gains. Like the ancient Roman armies, the forces of the Orden led Reich troops had ordered roads built to facilitate transportation of supplies and relief, causalities had been minimal for the German army so far mainly thanks to the Order's long range, not to mention the use of magic, attacks which sapped the enemies' will to fight and the superior offensive and medical technology.

Asran looked over the border, Sehkmet's provision of Goa'uld construction technology was proving quite useful, especially with modifications. The nanites broke down the available material and modified its molecular structure to what it need to build the structures, the molecular changes couldn't be done with drastic changes, you couldn't use wood to make wheat, there was a limit of course.

Base construction was progressing it was not simply here either it was across the reich territory. The Grand Mufti was preparing his new army to reinforce the rest of their forces though it would take six months before the majority of those troops would be ready though in any case unlike earlier MI troops most would not end up going to hold the fort in North Africa while veteran German forces were either brought home for furlough or moved to this timeline's eastern front, which was vastly more pleasant than the previous timeline's.

Yes Arab and Persian troops were united, several Fatwas had been issued once most of the Middle East had been seized circa nineteen forty two, by different clerics.

The main premise was that the cause of the Axis was just and so on and that manner of thing. The key benefit of this was the number of troops, which were motivated by this declaration.

Motivated troops were being trained and some troops had already been deployed, while not much use in regards to naval or air forces the additional bodies were considered mildly useful for the Axis even if all they were doing was what amounted to glorified police duty in the North African Theater.

All that would change once the Mufti arrived to supplement the offensive force those troops would be fighting on the eastern front.

-

The invasion had gone off with out any problem; troops came spewing through the Himalayas, the tunnels had been widened enough for the tanks, UNIT five pushed up from the south through Laos and took Kunming.

The northern group took Kashi with in the first four days, the central took Lhasa at around the same time, and then reached and captured Urumqi within a week and a half.

Of course it was going so well because China had been ill prepared to face the Japanese much less the combined arms invasion.

Indeed the civil war and warlord states had barely been able to get the communists and nationalists to work together against the Japanese. People were getting sick of war and there were still pro German feeling remnants to work with

The end of the year saw the march to the sea, seeing the fall of most of western China, the Russians, well they might have wanted to help but they were a tad busy worrying about the UNIT on the border, good history may have allayed Stalin's fears of an attack but they were still a tad nervous about the mobile fortress next door.

Stalin had tried to fix his purging of military officers, after seeing the Orden's skill in action during the winter war, along with wanting his scientists to research faster.

But returning to the conquest of China, Chengdu, Nanning, Xi'an, Baotou, Lanzhou, Chongqing, Guangzhou, Macau and finally Hong Kong, now claimed by the Order, were the last three to fall before the new years. The Japanese had seized the Manchurian plain, but were in no position to move from it.

Beijing was being pounded by Orden air corp. almost daily though with carefully executed attacks.

It wasn't the only city both military positions and cities were being blasted by wave after wave of air borne death. Missile and emplacements were bombarding Shanghai, Hangzhou, Qingdao, and Tainjin by Orden forces in the East China and Yellow seas; it made Tojo jealous as hell Asran would imagine.

The British were nervous the Axis Empire stretched from Hong Kong to France, this was only on Eurasia of course not including Japan or its territories and conquests, or in Africa, most of the northern portion had fallen.

-

Asran looked out over the East China. Hangzhou had fallen earlier in the week it was mid July, now of nineteen forty four, message had been receive the Vampire project had been attacked if intelligence was to be trusted, and more than likely it should,

Dracula, as in the Dracula, was responsible, none of the officers had been killed but the project had suffered casualties.

Adolf was furious, as was Gellert, Sehkmet was, well, she just wanted an excuse to kill something or a lot of something. Asran, in order to allay Hitler's fear, had sent Radu, a prominent member of the Order from the original timeline and quite powerful vampire in his own right, to Berlin to assist in insuring the second facility didn't fall, obviously Radu was not the only member Asran had sent, that would not have been smart, assuming Dracula had been responsible, Grindelwald had stated Kemmler was going to so it should be fine.

Asran flicked his finger slicing a leaf that was falling some twenty meters away in half landing in the dry grass; by next week he would be in Shanghai. The campaign was nearing its end.

Soon enough they would be back in Europe and soon the next phase could begin at long last. This next portion of the plan had been inspired in some regards by the US Marshall plan that had occurred in the aftermath of Mankind's Second World War of the previous timeline though it was the rebuilding of infrastructure that Asran had in mind it was not the Soviets whom he would be worried about.

-

Asran stood in the Chinese capital, it was over; the middle kingdom had fallen.

The SS had rounded up all possible trouble makers and eliminated them, among those who had been captured were Mao Zedong.

It was August they had made good time, Shanghai fell then Qingdao, and then Jinan and Tianjin and then finally Beijing.

The remaining Chinese cities, Nanjing, Wuhan, and Taiyuan, had fallen to regular Axis troops.

Asran would remain in China for another four months to oversee matters, mainly industrialization, and pacification of the populous.

The Japanese would be reinforcing their borders with Russia, or to be politically correct the Soviet Union, Mongolia might or might not be invaded by one of the powers it all depended, it all depended on what happened. Hopefully the war would come to an end in forty five, there was no way Germany would lose, despite not having Inter continental missiles yet they had jets and subs capable of dealing nuclear death.

Restoration of the city would begin Drachenorden engineers would begin their rebuilding of the city while some resistance would be expected most of the forces had been accepted well enough.

Japanese bombings had stopped after all and the relevant 'home' problems had been addressed with the arrival of the well coordinated supply lines. Food supplies and clean water as well as blankets and other needs were now being addressed.

India had in the Damnation been nearly gutted China likewise had suffered extensively though over all had faired somewhat better though had still sustained significant casualties due to the high population densities in regions. Such regions attracted the enemy like moths to flame, unlike moths the enemy didn't combust when they got to close to them.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: The use of low yield thermobaric weapons is in honor of Vorlon 666's work the Acension of the Scorpion Sorcerer. If any one knows where I can find a good politcal map of Eurasia and Asia, with all counrty borders I should be able to fix up the official sides for the story. I'm sorry I really wanted to flesh out the eastern Campaign but I've historical military fiction in detail once, might have been novel length but it was for the most part modern Urban combat, and from what my uncle tells me jungle combat is much different.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

Moderate Future: similar to our time but with the Nazi's still in power (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: Examples of territorial borders difference in the future Harsh future = The Empire of the Reich (Nazi Germany) would control all of mainland Eurasia, including the Soviet Union once we get back to present time, almost half of Africa will be under Nazi control. Benevolent Future France and Spain are independent countries in the future; the Russian Federation exists after the fall of the Soviet Union, thought the Ukraine and certain other Soviet are part of the Reich. Moderate Reality Spain is free, Russia is Free, half of France is under Nazi control, and all of Northern Africa is under Reich control. Helena is Sehkmet's name, as she can't go around being called Sehkmet now can she?

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"After China fell I remained a while, dealt with rebels, had to avoid a few assassination attempts but the plan remained on schedule. The war is going quite well though with the Magic and Muggle united government of America being the only true major power left on the Allies' side, though on the magical front England claimed it was still a major force stating the Americans were a minor force, despite them suffering major causalities to Axis aligned Magical troops, not limited to solely SS, Thule society or Order of the Dragon troops.

The US military were the only non Axis force who allowed their other humans breeds, werewolves or varying types, vampires, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, to actively participate in the war, making them the only allied nation to do so, it was common practice in Axis military to allow it and indeed encouraged the practice, England and France's resistance labeling them as dark creatures.

September eighth saw the first major all German constructed missile attack on England. As in the original timeline operation Margaret Garden failed, and resulted in allied withdrawal on September twenty sixth.

The Africa campaign ends with total victory over the allies due to superior German forces and the use of the efficient use of UNIT Three under the Desert Fox's commands, he is awarded the rank of Marshal of the Empire, and installed as the military head of all German forces stationed in the Africa.

The European theater has been reduced to almost and entirely naval and air battle both well within the favor of Axis favor. Following my return to Europe Orden UNIT Two wipes out the Allied flotilla near Normandy. While around the same time the battle in the western Atlantic Ocean sees battles between Bismarck and other German surface ships along with the new American super battleship class the Montana and other US surface ships.

Meanwhile the US continues their research into nuclear technology. In the Atlantic Japan and the US continue to slug it out Japan's Yamato class do not fair nearly as well as the Bismarck class against the Montana class battleships, USS George destroys two Yamato's at the battle of the Philippines before suffering its destruction at the hands of UNIT Six's Railguns.

July sixteenth the Trinity test occurs in New Mexico.

USS Jefferson and USS Abraham pursue the UNIT in retaliation along with the rest of their escorts, they manage to bring UNIT Six's shield down to eight percent using a new prototype nuclear shell, before they are destroyed by the newly arrived UNIT Seven and her Submarine escorts who unleashes a full force attack from their weapons in a pincer attack with UNIT Six. USS Atlanta destroys the Imperial Japanese sixth fleet with a nuclear bomb.

The Soviet begin their own nuclear testing needless to say Hitler is furious. After the attack Order begins to start full scale military operations in the Pacific.

Orden Fighter aircraft retaliate by heavily bombing the second Pacific fleet of the United States of America, Central and South America countries begin to be bombed by Axis forces, the Prussia, Germany's first super aircraft carrier is deploy in late August to the region. America continues to suffer losses in the Pacific in their incursions the Allies are considering Hitler's latest peace overture but hostilities show no sign of ending.

The Americans are the only ones who have acknowledged the Order as a separate power with in the Axis military force. England, still with Churchill as Prime Minister as opposed to the Original timeline, continues to vainly defend their island nation against the jet fighters of the German air force, however the English are nearing the completion of their first fighter jet, though it is technologically on par with the world war two fighter jets of the Nazis of my original timeline.

The Americans are slightly farther ahead than the English in Jet Fighters, they've already entered use by the United States Navy air corp. as well as the American Air Force.

Though it still hasn't evened the playing field in the air, given the German air force is technologically equivalent to later cold war level aircraft, and my Order of the Dragon is flying aircraft that was state of the art prior to my jump to the past.

December witnesses the worst the US technology is growing still they are now equivalent to the early fifties, a similar level to Japan and Italy. On the note of Japan, the country has completed its fortification project on both its continental territories and its homeland territories.

The US launches USS Albacore, she would be the test bed for the future of the new line of US submarines. Order of the Dragon begins the final procedures before beginning the construction of the OWS Scinfaxi and OWS Hrimfaxi super Submarines.

At the same time the Order begins developing Orbital weapons platforms, in the event of a Goa'uld incursion after we detected a hyperspace window opening via the now completed satellite network. Stalin, Hirohito, plus the Four of us all attend the new timelines equivalent of the Yalta conference of the original timeline, though in the original timeline it was, the Yalta conference, a meeting of allied leaders to divide up the defeated Axis state, its held aboard UNIT Eight the conference was for the strengthening of the Axis forces after the war and the maintaining of good relations.

The final notable thing of these last two years is the Orden's own fortification program between Germany and the Soviet Union intelligence has stated the Soviets have been improving their tank technology as well research into missiles and a startling use of Tesla technology as a military weapon. The same is also true of the United States their own technology is also differing from the original timeline in its research goal. The Order expects both countries to have ballistics missiles with in the decade. Germany has also improved its Panzer force, introduces the Leopard I model C. I will resume the story of the war it is shortly after the conquest of China."

-

-

The first attacker had been struck by a blast of lightning from Asran the man was charred by immense voltage fired from the order of the dragon leader. Asran snarled avoiding the knife and then slamming the would be assassin's head into the stone wall.

The man's skull gave a sickening crunch as it cracked under the blow and Asran's inhuman strength. Two more gunmen fell, sliced in half, to Asran's free hand. The SS men rounded up the living. The populous stared at the display. Asran straightened his great coat and turned on his heel.

Most wizards of China had seen not Asran in combat not yet at least and not that many had who weren't in the Thule society or Orden were familiar with his capacities.

A blast of lighting projected from an unknown wizard's mouth, the same wizard demonstrating strength easily far greater than a transformed werewolf alpha, was bound to attract attention, if the allied wizards got word of this well, the allied nations magical population didn't care about advanced muggle weapons, except the American's, their nation's two sides having long standing ties thanks to Washington, but the other nations governed by more traditional politics would be even more paranoid.

Grindelwald and Kemmler were major German sorcerers, and the Order of the Dragon was not well known by the magical allies, again minus the Americans, since they killed the majority of any one who saw them in action, the rest of the allies chalked it up to an elite group within the Thule society, America knew better with their muggle counterparts experience with Orden in the Pacific recently.

"Herr Asran I demand an explanation on why I was not briefed, on the fact you you're an Ubermecsh." Practically screeched the head SS officer.  
Asran ignored the man's ranting about how it was such an insult he had not been properly briefed. "It was expected you knew the Order of the Dragon is primarily made up of advanced humans." The leader of the Order of the Dragon drawled in an unconcerned manner.

The SS commander sputtered, something about damned paper clerks in Berlin.

"But you are correct we will need to look into the matter as a member of the SS you should have been aware before you were even given your command." Stated Asran opening his offices file cabinet, withdrawing several folders. "Read these distribute to those with appropriate security clearance. I need to have a word with Heydric about this incident, one would think we would have had this conversation sooner. Guten Tag."

"Guten Tag herr Asran." Waved the SS man cheerily, in a content manner, his worries soothed away.

"Nice job mien Herr." Greeted a cheerful voice. "That idiot doesn't even realize he was completely sidetracked."

While he agreed it didn't do well to cause tension amongst the ranks. "Dietrich, let us not speak ill of our SS comrades not all of them are blessed by Heydric's efficiency." The old time traveler remarked

"Heydric this, its always Heydric's efficiency you make no mention of the fact he has no manners or social ability its always an interrogation with him."

He smirked, "No one is perfect, he does however get the job done."

-

-

Shangri-la 2

The war was proceeding smoothly, if you could call it that,.China had been pacified and was now a functioning Reich state. Asran's return in late September of Forty four had seen the use of UNIT Two to destroy an Allied naval group. Asran stowed the paper in the file cabinet.

Asran sighed reading the next file US and Axis forces were exchanging ever increasing blows just recently resorting to the use of a nuclear bomb, to destroy a Japanese fleet, the Soviets were according to the next file nearing a test of a similar yield weapon.

"Grandmaster. Intelligence report from the Soviet Union."

Asran accepted the file and opened it. "Weapons grade Tesla technology. Tank advancements, Project RHINO. Red Navy Typhoon development program." Asran read through the files.

Before putting beside a File of similar value concerning the American's endeavors to create their own wonder weapons.

Right now things were going better for the allies as far as the war went, yes the Axis were winning and yes things had gotten screwed up, but they had begun building up their own technology and the air campaign was getting more difficult.

Said battles were mainly in intercepting each other's forces, disasters like Dresden were for the most part avoided however there were attempts by both sides to attack civilian targets with incendiary bombs.

As in the beginning of the war the forces of the Order even supplemented by their auxiliaries and the advancements in weapons and technology handed off to forces of the German army it was still a limited number that were available to be deployed to intercept the allied strikes.

In contrast the Allies had hardened Britian more than that they had a much smaller area to defend against Axis air forces, and they had made important gains in anti air emplacements. England could now be called a truly hardened fortress.

Even though the land war appeared mostly over there were still project going on, some were to further update the Axis military and others to sate the interest of certain party members or army generals.

-

-

The P1000 super heavy tank rumbled to life with a roaring of its two twenty four cylinder diesel engines.

Its immense twenty eight centimeter 54.55 SK C/34 Naval guns shifted trailing and drawing a bead on the axis leaders the turret spat an incendiary shell, which sailed to high the flames melted the concrete with sparkling blue white flames.

The second shell caught the grandmaster of the drachenorden in the shoulder turning and sending the immortal skidding.

Grindelwald raised a high level magical shield around the other leaders, as the demon blade Gram pulsed malevolently from its place at the duke of Kiev's side.

Now even most magical blades are not totally sentient there were however exceptions typically more powerful magical artifacts over time developed some level of though or consciousness. In this case the sword, which had served as the time traveler's signature weapon for the past three wars was furious at being attacked.

Asran's shirt and great coat had been devoured by the flames but the tongues found little purchase amongst immortal's flesh, doing little more than tanning the death eyed knight's skin.

Energy scattered out in a tempest of colorfully exited particles. With in only a few seconds the radiation cleaved through the tank's armor causing it to explode violently under the assault.

The OSS agent scrambled reaching for his pistol as his fell out the back hatch, the first soared high over the time traveler's head.

In a flash the Weyland forged weapon emerged cleaving through flesh, muscle and bone like air. The blade returned to its sheath as the adrenaline thundering in his veins began to slow and the last of the flames died away.

The death eyed knight frowned at the damage to his wardrobe of the most notable scars two on the left side of his back were particularly noticeable each was about two centimeters in length and each was as wide as the tip of the blade of a scythe, the scars were approximately nine millimeters apart and directly over time traveler's Subclavian artery a third injury from an invader had dug a bit further south, around the area of the lower thoracic vertebrae.

In the Damnation war scarring from the Enemy was common more importantly the armored coats had been meant to keep people alive from armor piercing weapons not absorb the flames from naval grade incendiary weapons. The later fact was one that might have to be addressed later on.

-

-

Germany, Berlin

Asran moved gracefully up the steps of the German Capital building. Blitzjager saluted the approaching officer by this point news of operation Midgardsormir had spread across the new Reich and was well received by all.

The floors were polished marble and made such an ever delightful clicking sound as Asran walked, not nearly as a delightful sound as Asran's boots against cobblestone, but enjoyable.

"Your late."

Removing a hand from his jacket, the one he was wearing till he got a replacement for his great coat, he waved her off. "The meeting doesn't actually start till eleven, Helena." Chided Asran.

"Asran." Came Grindelwald's glee filled greeting. "Excellent your both here Adolf is already in the meeting room."  
The meeting hall was quite professional, albeit it had a few very nice pictures, it was a deep almond in color.

The meeting was in preparation for the upcoming one in September. That meeting would be of all world leaders. Officially the ceasefire wouldn't start until the ides of July, but already troops were being scheduled for return home, to receive peacetime assignments.

That was not to imply the German army was going to slack off. No definitely not though the war had brought nothing but victory through glorious Aryan science, not really but letting the Nazis keep deluding themselves didn't hurt, and the power of the Fatherland's sons and such there were still issues to deal with.

IN the east particularly the Soviet Union Stalin was paranoid, not an uncommon situation given the man's nature, his scientists and spies, and other experts had no 'safe' explanation for the success of the Imperialist Germans and other plutocrats.

Additionally there was in the Soviet Union both descent and fear growing in regards to the Nazis and anti socialist desires.

Weapons needed to be developed, has said Stalin recently, more like shouted it to the other members of the Party inner circle. The People must be strong, he shouted, more rhetoric followed.

However there was only speculation on what one would need to stop something a massive as the UNITs, and to say nothing of keeping up with the planes of the Germans which flew very fast, or there monster tanks.

-

"Tonight your reign of terror ends Grindelwald!" shouted a bearded man

Gellert ducked the curse.

"Well this is an interesting show. English from your accents, the war is nearly over you stupid idiot, you government has agreed to a cease fire prior to proceeding a peace treaty. So if you would tell me the name I am to have carved on to your tombstone Mr. Assassin."

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He announced with a large amount of bravado.

The time traveler would play it cool for now. "Asran," He said introducing himself informally. "and you are acquainted I take it with Gellert."

Asran skillfully evaded another curse, long since used to his body's inhuman speed. "You should fight only one or the other you might, and I stress might, be able to defeat Gellert by your self. I how ever have a god mode cheat on."  
…

Sighing he clarified what he meant. "Right, I'm invincible, you know Achilles think like that, or Gawain with his green sash." He stated noting movement from up above, this was the leader of the Thule society's fight not his anyway.

A blast of Gold light erupted from one of the balconies.

"It would appear that Sehkmet has arrived, if there is any thing left of you that isn't microscopic do you have an address I should send it, Dumbledore?" challenged Grindelwald.

Asran turned his head taking a place beside the blonde woman. "Sehkmet leave them to their fight."

The Goa'uld glared.

He ignored the angry look. "I emphasize this fight is important, we only need interfere if Gellert is close to falling."

Dumbledore internally was angry, no pissed, Grindelwald was supposed to be alone so he could dispose of him, and claim the fame that came with it after there was no way that he could loose and then England could crush the Germans.

The duel continued for several minutes the two fairly even, until...

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Blitzjager literally Lightning Infantry, they wear a uniform similar to the Gestapo, when in areas where full combat is unlikely to occur in this case Berlin, and carry weapons from the nineteen nineties of the original timeline, a battalion is assigned to Berlin to defend the Reich capital.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

One vote for

Moderate Future: similar to our time but with the Nazi's still in power (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

One vote for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: Harry is Asran. The chapter pretty much marks the end of world war two. On the stargate more will show up next chapter, on the Stargate itself the US still has the Giza Stargate, and Hitler is a tad less nuts, he'll still probably won't live to about a decade into the Cold War, still leaning towards assassination though.

Chapter Begin

Introduction

"Despite the attempted assassination attempt against Grindelwald, by a prominent member of the British Wizarding community, peace talks continued and eventually the war ended, with the signing of the Declaration of Peace in September sixteenth nineteen forty five. The first Nazi Midian regiment completes its training several week later, it is assigned under the SS Millenium chain of command under newly promoted Col Montana Max of the SS. The following year Hideki Tojo, prime minister of Japan formally apologized for the attack by Japanese forces against the United States Navy at Pearl Harbor. January the Tenth the US Space program begins, due to project Diana. With the beginning of a lasting peace on the horizon the Order of the Dragon begins its next major project the research into the field of genetics to focus on improving Evolution, particularly to improve on the Thule society project some years prior. The Vichy government executes Charles du Gaulle for treason on March the fifth of nineteen forty six. Sony is founded on May Seventh, nineteen forty six, as Tokyo Telecommunications Engineering, the country will be secretly financed by the Drachen Orden. Communist take over in Bulgaria fails, October second nineteen forty six, the next day the Ukraine declares its separation from the Soviet Republic, unknown to the other Axis powers, this was an Order of the Dragon operation. Conveniently Mussolini dies, and Italy is assimilated into the German controlled portion of the Axis Empire. Hitler announces that now is the time of the Third Reich, proclaiming the existence of a new era, to commemorate the success of the Axis powers in the second Great War, and the existence of German led empire spanning three continents. As such the United Empire of Axis Power States is formed, December First Nineteen Forty Six, Hitler becomes Chancellor of the Empire. The Empire is divided into areas of control; among these are the Scandinavian peninsula, a portion of France, as well as Spain and Portugal are grouped together, Moldova, Ukraine, Romania and Bulgaria are grouped under of the jurisdiction of the Order of the Dragon, are only a few of the groupings. The Strumgewehr 34, in the previous timeline the Strumgewehr 44, is retired and replaced by the HK G3 Assault Rifle, it is designated the Sturmgewehr 46, HK is another major Orden funded and run buisness, HK will absorb the majority of the Mauser company, the Heckler and Koch company is founded two years early, another country that is controlled by the order is Fabrique Nationale de Herstal. The Drachen Orden Unterseeboot B series is commisioned and launched, they will serve as the main Orden submarine for quite sometime, though the R series are already in design phases. July fifth Nineteen forty seven an alien ship, this controversy from the original timeline and world famous point of debate is confirmed by Order's satellite network, crashes in Roswell, New Mexico, Sehkmet confirmed that it is not of Goa'uld design. July twenty sixth the Central Intelligence Agency, Department of Defense, Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the National Security Council are created. September Eighteenth the United States Air Force is created. The same day the National Security Act, United States of America, finalizes the creation of the Central Intelligence Agency, with the finalization; The CIA will become the chief intelligence agency rivaling the Soviet KGB, German Gestapo, and Drachen Orden's intelligence arm as major powers in the game of international espionage. November twentieth nineteen forty seven Princess Elizabeth, daughter of King George VI, marries the Duke of Edinburgh at Westminster Abbey, London. Following the ceremony, marks the strengthening of non Axis nations by British and American powers, this leads to several nations, from the original timeline not gaining there independence. Austraila is among these that becomes a colony of Great Britain again. The AK-47 enters service in the Soviet Union. January twentieth ninteen forty nine President Roosevelt is elected for a fourth term, the United States of America continues to strengthen its military, the army begins testing for a weapon to replace the M1 Garand, its requirements is it must be able to function as an Assault rifle, the tommy gun is put into service, the M16 won't come into service until nineteen fifty, another four years. April fourth the United Free Powers Alliance is created, it serves as a replacement to the NATO of the original timeline, up until the collapse of the Soviet Union. Within the past few years the Axis Empire had been steadily building defenses along the coast and other vunerable locales. The United States was doing similar work, thank fully the US had as of yet no idea of Ballistic Missiles, not that any body has used them. The Axis empire besides it additional military build up, both in offensive and defensive technology were not the Empire's only focus, it was important for the economy and production capabilities of each city via industrialization, this was our goal to strengthen the super power we forged from our knowledge, the Axis Empire, Magical kind was being strengthend its introduction to technology while still maintaining the identity of the society. It was odd, it marked the major change between contenintal purebloods and English purebloods, this would in a strange twist of fate not influence the relations between the English pureblood supremacist during the seventies, perhaps it was because the order was leading the technological revolution. The English Magical populous, those idiot sheep, had no idea what muggles were capable of alone, but when their weapons were combined with the Craft, humph well they would see, if they hadn't already. The Order of the Dragon, not the German army, is the most powerful force on the planet, July thirty first the Drachen Orden's satellite weapons platform was completed. The Second Great War of mankind, the second world war, what would the change the order had made affect the future, I don't know how long it would be before I should disregard the events of the, no my original timeline, as would become apparent with the development of directed energy weapons in a little under a decade and a half, during the war I had avoided the politics of Pureblood life, I doubt I would be able to maintain that much longer. But alas to resume the fight before the war ended…"

-

Previously

"Tonight your reign of terror ends Grindelwald!" shouted a bearded man

Gellert ducked the curse.

"Well this is an interesting show. English from your accents, the war is nearly over you stupid idiot, you government has agreed to a cease fire prior to proceeding a pace treaty. So if you would tell me the name I am to have carved on to your tombstone Mr. Assassin."

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Asran, and you are acquainted I take it with Gellert."

Asran skillfully evaded another curse, long since used to his body's inhuman speed.

"You should fight only one or the other you might, and I stress might, be able to defeat Gellert by your self. I how ever have a god mode cheat on."  
…

"Right, I'm invincible, you know Achilles think like that, or Gawain with his green sash."

A blast of Gold light erupted from one of the balconies.

"It would appear that Sehkmet has arrived, if there is any thing left of you that isn't microscopic do you have an address I should send it, Dumbledore?" challenged Grindelwald.

"Sehkmet leave them to their fight."

The Goa'uld glared.

"I emphasize this fight is important, we only need interfere if Gellert is close to falling."

Dumbledore internally was angry, no pissed, Grindelwald was supposed to be alone so he could dispose of him, and claim the fame that came with it.

The duel continued for several minutes the two fairly even, until...

-

Asran unsheathed his cane sword. "Good evening Mister Riddle."

Tom Marvolo Riddle swallowed as the blade was placed at his throat.

"Can't have you interfering I'm afraid. This war will end, Tom. Your in no position to challenge us, we are way above the level of dark magic you have learned back off."  
"Not going to happen." The future dark lord released a wild blast of purple flame.

"So be it Gram." Asran swung his sword slicing the spell in half. "You are out of your league, and not in your right mind do you really believe Dumbledore would allow you to take credit for killing Grindelwald, or perhaps you want to become a dark lord. Gellert has forty five years of experience in demonology alone. His covenant alone would stop a killing curse that spell works by removing your soul from the mortal coil. He has a demon anchoring his soul to this plane. Tom, that curse won't work on me either, it doesn't matter my powers are far greater than that curse could hope to do anything more than give me a scar at best." The cane sword howled through the air.

Tom's arm sprays blood into the air.

"The Demon Sword Gram, Sigurd's reforged blade, the sword the hero used to kill the dragon Fafnir. I don't even have to hit you to kill an amateur like you. Tell me do you really want to continue?"

Tom tore his robes and made a tourniquet.

"Not going to give in are you. Dumbledore won't win go back to England, Sehkmet will step in even if Dumbledore is a hairs breadth from victory."

"Sehkmet? The Goddess of Destruction?"

"There are four of us we make up the leaders of the Reich's power base. She's number four, I'm sure you can figure out the other three."

"Adolf Hitler Fuhrer of Germany, Gellert Grindelwald Fuhrer of the Thule Society, Asran Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon."

"At least you recognize us as separate powers, the English ministry hasn't figured it out, yet. Not that it matters, the war's done, its over. The war just needs a peace treaty and we will return to peace, a tense and bitter peace, which will be like a war, but a war of ideals. Nothing like what you have seen so far."

"What then?"  
"Does it appear that I care, what England does? What America does?" Asran smirked, evading an explosion curse. "I don't care what they do as long as they stay out of my affairs, and those of the Order's. The Reich has won, because it exists. It will grow stronger, England, what has England done Tom? What, even America has done more, and it has not even been involved since the beginning. Resolve that is what they posses they devise new methods of killing all your doing is just hurling the same spells at me, the same with England." Asran deflected another curse, and sent a blast of black light from his hand. "What is it we do, get creative new better spells, much more efficient you don't have a shield in your arsenal that will stop the curses I will stick by." Tom falls to the ground and begins to cough violently, coughing up blood along the floor.

"Is this the difference in power between us."  
"Not even close I'm not even being serious, against an amateur like you, there is no reason to go all out."

Tom managed to roll to the side and send another fire curse.

Asran retaliates with a wave of his hand sending out a distortion of air.

Tom hits the wall, hard.

"Is that all? That weak spell felled you? Get out of here, this is the difference between us, just because you can kill some one with an Avada Kedavadra doesn't mean you are a true master of the Dark Arts. You've barely scratched the surface. As you are now I could kill you with a spell taught to first years, even if you were to throw a hundred spells from the dark arts against me. A stagnate English wizard has no chance against me."

-

North Atlantic, Order of the Dragon UNIT 2, assigned to German North Atlantic Fleet, Declaration of Peace signing, September 16th, 1945

Bismarck, Yamato, and Montana class battleships faced one another, supported by their navies other ships, the English Navy as well as the Soviet Navy was also present, as were the Naval arm of the Order of the Dragon. This was the largest gathering of naval force in history, both surface and submarines resting comfortably on the surface of the North Atlantic

In the middle of the German line with three Bismarck class battleships on each side, was UNIT two its forward deck adorned with decorations and set up for an open air conference, complete with refreshments. Make no mistake though, both Axis and Allied Navies were prepared to start shooting at a moment's notice, if the need arose.

Asran leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the various ministers and officers mingle, tied around his great coat sleeve was the Drachenorden crest, an ouroboros proudly display.

The symbol decorated the UNIT, and indeed all the Orden warships. The German Kriegsmarine flew the Kriegsmarine Ensign, their obvious standard, the few Thule society ships, Grindelwald having just entered the Department of Naval affairs flew a Thule society banner, a rose, Grindelwald never did explain why. The US Navy was flying the Stars and Stripes, since the US Navy flag had yet been created. The Naval Ensign of the United Kingdom flew above the English warships, their fleet horribly dwarfed by the American and German Navies. The Soviet Navy was flying the Naval Jack of the Soviet Union. (I don't know whether that would be actually true if this kind of situation happened but the Jack looks much better than the Ensign). So on and so forth for each navy, from the Italians to Japanese to Canadian Royal Navy, etcetera and so forth.

The salty Atlantic Ocean air was quite a welcome change. Grindelwald was rubbing his burned arm again, noted Asran. Despite the obvious muggle setting, wizarding government representatives were present, notably American Vice President Harry Truman, Asran himself, Grindelwald, English Minster of Magic James Cameron, plus others including members of varying wizarding governments, such as the English Wizengamot.

Kemmler and Tojo were speaking amiably together, despite English propaganda that Kemmler was a notorious sadist and psychopath, not unlike Hannibal Lector, Kemmler was quite the opposite despite being a dedicated Necromancer and Dark wizard.

Asran inhaled a blast of salty air and checked his watch the signing ceremony was set for noon.

Sehkmet was the only one who had opted not to come, Asran was beginning to think she had a good idea, but then again he had to be here, as head of the Order of the Dragon and Marshal of the Empire, at the very least. Asran sighed standing up, the sooner the treaty was signed the sooner everyone could get back to doing the more important stuff.

"An interesting gun you have Mr. Asran, guessing mind you that how you be addressed. Prefer my forty five myself, course never shot one of those new fangled German guns like you lot are carrying." Stated the Admiral, American by his accent and uniform.

"The pistol is produced so that it can be chambered in a variety calibers. So it is possible to have a USP chambered in forty five ACP." Stated Asran

"Is that so, see you can tell German guns are lot different from ours, or the even the Reds and the Japs."  
"Our weapons still do the same thing. We are simply a small bit farther ahead in the arms competition."

"I suppose your guns are different though from the regular German army."  
"The order is separate, we are a wholly separate force from the German military or even the German state, the current German Assault rifle, the Strumgewehr 34 is indeed an orden supplied design, our weapons are more advanced, though the German issue of weapons varies depending on what one belongs to."

"Well that's interesting, huh geuss it makes a bit more sense different group might well have different responsibilities, Navy might not going to need the same gun the army boys use. Marines might need a different gun from what the Navy uses. Flyboys definitely need a different gun than the army would use."

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Geez no one wants an evil future, that's surprising to me, but good none the less it means I don't have to up the rating. I gave Harry Gram, don't think any one has done that before, unless you count _The Darkness of those Days _but that is another of my stories, and I haven't actually posted the chapter where he uses, well actually he has it called Balmung but besides the point. Also to the reason of the end of the war, if it continued, well both Germany and America have nukes, and the Soviets are well on their way so if the war continued. How was it? Don't forget to vote on the Future, around the seventies will be when the voting ends.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

Three votes for

Moderate Future: similar to our time but with the Nazi's still in power (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present)

Three votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: Dumbledore and Tom were sent packing after their respective defeats. Certain things from Real Time Strategy Games, mainly the Command and Conquer serieses, for example Military technology, such as once we reach the future, Red Alert and Generals style technology will be seen in use by regular armed forces, with some Tiberium references, this story will not have any Tiberium growth, fauna, or flora, though, will be explained why. On the part of the Order of the Dragon, during the fifties the Order will see a lot more action, the only time it will see more is during the return to the present.

Chapter Begin

Introduction

"The admiral I met that day was Albert Forester, wasn't familiar with the name of course I didn't have a record of him from the previous timeline other than he had been assigned to US Atlantic Command Naval Intelligence, he was also a wizard, eventually his family would become quite intent on pursuing me, and the Order of the Dragon. His son would enter the CIA, recruited from the Navy Seals, and become one of the leading experts the United States of America had on the Order of the Dragon, he also managed to draw up a very accurate psychological profile of my person.

With the signing of the Declaration of Peace in nineteen forty five marking the end of the second great war of mankind, I had hoped to hole myself up, as it were, and research to my hearts content, sadly it was not to be, Hitler wanted me to serve as Ambassador to the English, my suspicion perhaps unfounded, though it was never confirmed, was this idea was not wholly his own, sadly I was unable to verify it prior his untimely demise, it was irksome I had hoped to avoid those sheep at least until the seventies, and if I would be denied my research in seclusion that I would at least be allowed to run the order peace, but I yet managed to fulfill my new found task handling purebloods, and English politicians all the while running my Order of Knights. After the second great war, Grindelwald went back to his Thule society and, unlike myself continued his research un fettered, other than by Sehkmet of course, though we were both bothered from time by the Axis powers of whom we helped in their march to victory. So I dictated my research projects off to the order those that would be of use to the Order as whole.

As I have previously stated in my last monologue Tojo apologized for Japan's attack against the United States, the order took control or rather helped form several future major companies, it was much easier to do this in the past while the countries were just starting out then once they had been developed. December First came around and with it the formalized formation of the Empire of the Reich, Hitler becomes Chancellor, the Order of the Dragon and the Thule Society are formally recognized as individual powers with in the Empire, I'm sure this caused Stalin more than a few nights of lost sleep, even if he did show up for the Chancellor's funeral, it was a security nightmare all those leaders, I mean really you had the emperor, of Japan, all the various country leader, the cadre of German Generals, the admiralty, Thule Society, Order members, half the time, people worried about that if some one started shooting it would escalate to nuclear war in a matter of hours, but a tale for another day.

Beginning of Summer Nineteen Forty Seven of the common era, the order recovers the Second Stargate from its resting place in the Antarctic, along with, a very interesting, genetically speaking, humanoid, plus two jaffa corpses, by late August, the transfer of the Ancient outpost to an Order of the Dragon base is completed, the power problem was easily enough remedied, the devices functioned using the same type of power source, a similar power source I had located back in the thirties in Egypt amongst a cache of Goa'uld and other relics, however seeing as didn't know how long these power sources would last we used an Order power core, I won't bore you with the technical details of the power device, suffice that the device runs on a mix of alchemic and nuclear fusion and fission, transmuting materials, breaking, splitting, whatever, then recombining the atoms, to generate the energy, its quite efficient actually and not that dangerous, of course there are fail safes, I know I designed it, long ago its seems, another timeline even... similar devices power the UNIT, which stands for Unilateral Neutralization of Intense Threats, basically they're built to be a one unit, pardon the pun, crisis resolvement, there are other acronyms but that is the official acronyms, the army and SS, well most the SS, still call it a Land battleship, UNITs nine, ten, and twelve, ahead of Schedule, enter service between forty seven and forty eight, the design of the aforementioned UNITs and UNIT Eleven differed quite a bit due to technological changes though the previous UNITs would be updated. During the same time the Orden of the Dragon 'test fires' a third generation, not that any one else knows that, Intercontinental Ballistic Missile deployed from one of our new B-III series submarines, this will jump start the ballistic missile arm race, the missile is a normal, meaning it has no additional alchemic modifications, such as red water alchemic array, the Phobos, name of missile and the warhead, is successfully tested hitting its target from over one thousand kilometers away from an underwater launch.

It is interesting to note every one, well most every one, seems to think Gellert and I are the same age its quite ridiculous I'm not that old, if you exclude my experiments in bending time, not traveling back to the past, I have probably spent a decade at least inside a time bubble, in the previous timeline alone, maybe more, I mean its not like I'm mortal, that's long since been remedied by rituals, curses, yes curses, might tell you that story too eventually.

Nineteen Forty six through Nineteen Fifty were interesting, gave lectures at Durmstrang and later Beauxbatons, Nineteen forty eight through nineteen fifty, which if you didn't know is run by the Reich, I went back to lecturing during the sixties prior to resume of the Asian conflict, i.e. the Vietnam conflict of this timeline, though the Korean Conflict is included in the Asian Conflict, the powers, the actual military forces involved in the Asian Conflict would later become involved in the African Wars. France falls under the jurisdiction of general Hans Gunther von Dincklage." (I may not have spelled the man's surname right, my notes are tad smudged)

"His daughter Addeline Chanel would later become ambassdor of France. Hitler in his conintuined strive to eliminate the jews, something which is frowned upon by the two human members of the four of us, Sehkmet is ambigious she has nothing against the jews she just enjoys destroyings things, and people, 'the final solution' as he calls it, Karite jews are an exception to this extermination as apparently they are racially ambigious, and they are even allowed to join the SS, whatever I don't condone the genocide, but anyway Hitler sets the arabs in the middle east on the jewish population, Hitler's successor will not really care about the jews so they survive as a people with in the reich, and non reich countries obviously.

Forty seven was annoying got visit from an Unseelie, a true faerie as in like Titania or more presicely Mab, if one is talking about the court of Winter, really so troublesome, Sehkmet really doesn't like them, jealousy I think not positive though. Even in the past I had ties to the Fae courts, the Fae were much more organized than the Djinn I reigned over, the Djinn being the only other race I had nearly as close ties with, Spring and Winter I favored, Autumn I would aide in times, but as one born on Lughnasadh I was held in closeness to summer to, just as my ties with winter were strengthened by the events of a far off now Samhain, magic's rules are complicated, It was these four courts and one other that I shall not mention that held ties strong with, these five that I would assist with only minute hesitation if need arose, it also helps to have Sidhe owing favors really helps, the fifth court whom I hold ties is the only I truly avoid, not of fear for self or more accurately perhaps fear of self. The message contained the usual hell's gates are opening, Earth is in danger of destruction, so by extension so is never never, excetera, excetera.

OH and good news Ghandi doesn't get killed by Nathuram Godse, he does get shot still and then Godse gets shot by several heavily armed SS men, Ghandi is taken to the hospital and receives treatment and every one gets to listen to a long lecture on peace and good feelings towards one another. Oh and the pope gets killed for speaking out, convinently the blame, or rather the responisbilty for event is claimed by a Muslim extremists group, which has secretly, of course, ties to the SS, hmm… they may have actually done it who knows I was in England at the time, so I would not know.

All attempted Communist revolutions are thawarted, so several countries don't join the reds. April seventh routine trip to China, the monastery in Shanghai does't burn this time, so good for the monks… oh and some tries to kill me again, lucky me, he got burned alive. The Civil air patrol is established in the US, don't know whether they do any good, seeing as I've never seen them in action. June the Empire Windrush sinks under mysterious circumstances it location is unknown for the next two decades, not that many people were looking, the order is busy doing what the order does best and keeping an eye on the Soviets and the Allies, mainly the Americans and the kriegsmarine never publish a file on the matter. Also the Soviet Union tests its first Nuclear weapon. Einstein becomes a part of the US's Weapon's advancement program.

July twenty ninth, Forty Eight the summer Olympics are held, as in the previous timeline, in London, except this time the Axis power particpate the Axis scores second, by only a single medal, Hitler ended up swearing up a storm despite the fact we beat England and the Russians. Well then we will resume in Antarctica forty six."

-

Antarctica

The ground of the frozen continent crunched. The site was crawling with artic warfare clad order shock troops, off the cost were B series U-boats, watching the skies. The site commander approached.

"Status report?" inquired the mage

"We have successfully loaded the device, and the body, excavations of the site are continuing as per your orders Mein Herr, two additional bodies, these two are deceased, as per procedure we have turned them over to the research division for cataloging of the two dead bodies genetic material, their devices have been properly stored."

"And?"

"We have made no additional discoveries, we are according to orders proceeding to excavating to the depth of the installation. We should reach the outpost in three weeks."

"Understood, alert me once you have reached the installation, once it has been completely excavated we will commence transfer procedures."

-

-

Three weeks later, 'Axis Empire', Eurasia, Order of the Dragon Hidden facility Hell's Citadel

Attila's fortress was on a mighty mountain, the original keep of the scourge of god was once a roman fort, the great Khan built it up, and then later the Goths did make it their own, the Order of the Dragon made it their own in both times, digging deep with in the mountain expanding the fortress into a true and exemplary Citadel, a sprawling facility with hidden hangars, and labs, and barracks, with artillery, machine gun, and missile battery, deep with in technology and magic worked together in the center of the ley line. The UNITs shields held nothing in comparison to the citadel, whose shields were much greater due to the fact their shields anchored to much greater arrays of defense, but both orden bases were non reliant on their shields protected by heavy super structure, the armor plates which would absorb nuclear flames and stop radiation and still function, the metal was energy reactive in combination with the special system known as the Odessa Phase system, would stop physical munitions with great ease, the armor against nuclear weapons the metal armor refracted energy as it became heated thus creating a buffer, albeit the armor was not meant to sustain simultaneous strikes from ICBMs it could stand one or two strikes in a short period with little damage, the fortress on the other hand was heavily fortified its primary defense were the anti missile facilities, and then its under ground bunker in the event the shields failed, the bunkers would allow the facility to function even against nuclear assault, or in the event of orbital bombardment.

"Have you located the other Stargate?"  
"Unfortunately sir, it was excavated in nineteen thirty from its resting place in Egypt."

Asran cursed in his head. "Unfortunate indeed, no doubt given that it has vanished from record it has found itself in the hands of the United States Government. If they manage to activate it we will need to create a device to indicate their gate, and detect incoming wormholes that should come through our gate, and distinguish from those that should be going to the Gate from Giza."

Asran looked up to the descending Stargate as it was lowered into its clamps. The stargate released a clicking sound as it was locked into placed. Asran glanced around several machine emplacements were arrayed around to defend the gate, a dialing device was protected from on coming fire, a seemingly redundant defense but one that was none the less probably necessary, Blast doors secured the room, with the control room protected by a similar defense as well as a window of four foot thick bulletproof glass, unlike Plexiglas it was capable of sustaining several staff cannon blasts before succumbing, long enough time for the blast shield to be lowered, after that a lethal dose of gas form Red Water, not even a Goa'uld could throw off the toxic effects, it would prove lethal in under one hundred eighty seconds.

Asran sighed, hopefully the measures wouldn't be necessary, but the mage wasn't naive enough to not believe that it could happen. "I needed back in Berlin, lock down the entire chamber and make sure the shields are functioning. In the event the gate activates contact me immediately."

"Yes sir."

-

-

Axis Empire, Germany, Berlin, Reich Capital Building

"Adolf, the medicine working?" queried the mage.

The Fuhrer sneezed again.

"It is helping." Conceded the Austrian.

Asran rolled his eyes, it was like this every spring, and Adolf always got hay fever, quite an annoyance really.

Sehkmet gave a derisive snort, and Gellert smirked, before Sehkmet poked him in the ribs, the same ones he had had broken in his fight with Dumbledore, apparently the spell impaired healing. The German wizard winced.

"If you to are done acting like school children." Stated Hedryich.

"He's right."

"Right, so welcome everyone to the first meeting of this year of the Four and respective command staff personnel. So any particular reason we got an emergency meeting set up?" stated Gellert

"Well as the war has ended, we all need, less war indicative task, at least for you who have regular military posts, as a show of good will you will all be receiving diplomatic assignments to varying nations, Goring is becoming ambassador to the United States, Asran you will be handling the United Kingdom…"

Asran would have twitched; half of him wanted to make the Fuhrer relive his worst nightmare, that had to be the stupidest idea the mage had ever heard.

"Yes, yes, I am sure some of you are looking to taking some well deserved leave, but for now we must strive for the greater glory of the Reich."

'what is this a god damn Nuremberg rally.'

"Any way its an easy job… simple nice easy public relations job…" Hitler continued to go over the ambassadorial job. "Its not like you need to be in the country all the time, seeing as some of you have other duties."

-

Asran's counterparts from England, Adrian J. Flint, a pureblood who served as ambassador from the Ministry of Magic of England, was a neutral though he leaned against muggle things, wasn't nearly as extreme as other pureblood's, the Parkinson's for example. The muggle ambassador was a rather polite Eton fellow by the name of Hughe Montgomery Knatchbull-Hugessen.

-

Axis Empire, Eurasia, Order of the Dragon Hidden facility Hell's Citadel

Asran exhaled, the device was the key, the device name was the Tacitus, translated it meant the Record; the Tacitus was a wealth of knowledge. It was amazing the information contained would greatly benefit the order. Already the knowledge was being used to improve order air born weapons. The knowledge alone would rapidly speed up the time needed to deploy the orbital weapons platforms, which would be built in different portions of the solar system. Nine space capital ships construction facilities were under construction at the citadel, with similar facilities being built at the Shangri-la bases.

Asran rapidly entered another command into the interface translating another section of text. "Finally." Asran smirked; the section had yielded the information necessary, the secret concerning how to control Ichor, now all the duke of Kiev had to do was create the material and he would control it. Asran turned to as second console and entered a message, informing that the facility would commence operation shortly once the necessary technology had been constructed and installed.

The Facility in question was in an isolated portion of the Sahara designed for the purpose of handling Ichor research in the event of a containment break where Ichor was released, oh well, alchemic nuclear weapon detonates opens the gates and destroys the entire area of life. No Ichor would survive perfect safety measure, destructive but it did the job. Also with the new information the Ichor would prove non lethal to humans. This non lethal strain of Ichor was gray in color as opposed to green, blue or red, it was also not as volatile, sadly this came at a price while extremely potent it was very difficult to refine, taking much longer than Ichor of the green or blue variety.

The gray Ichor was a necessary trade off though the order was now quite large, for an order, it still needed to maintain safety over military gain, Ichor would have similar safety limits as Naquadah had, and Red Water was kept under.

Asran had developed as second Ichor strain, it was purple in color, it was much more… interesting to say the least, the substance was bonded with KAINE, a mutagenic virus developed by the order, interesting both the virus and the Purple Ichor were magic sensitive. The project would be up and running if all went to schedule by the sixties, couldn't be to careful.

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Red Water, is if you watch Full Metal Alchemist, this is the same stuff, you won't see nearly as much of Alchemy in this story as you will in later portions of _Eternities Limits_, except for the alchemic weapons and a few minor bits of alchemy in combat, but no where near as much as in the later chapters of _Eternities Limits_. Hitler is a moron let no one be forgetting it. Also to clarify the Orden Governed states, which very important once we get back to the present, will exist in all three futures, though technically the will be apart of the Axis Confederation. So you also see the increase of Order research. Another thing I added several Fairy Courts, each one is unique, this will be elaborated later, as will the Djinn.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Five votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: The J series submarines, mentioned previously and you will see again, never entered mass production, though some were still built and launched saw action up until the introduction of the X series, a bit more about this is explained in this chapter the J series that is. The orden governed territories will be mentioned more in depth probably in the sixties. Also on Prism and Tesla technology unlike in the Red Alert series, they will be able to target air borne units. Chapter Begin

Introduction

"With the formation of the Axis Empire, December first nineteen forty six, much to Soviet distaste, the Axis Empire reinstated the Peerage system, Hitler's glorious view of an Empire, the Japanese altered their own peerage system to be more like the European continental peerage system than the British Peerage system. With the formation of the Empire and subsequent division of territories changes came to the order the five years between the second great war of mankind and the next armed conflict, saw the order adapting more along the line of a nation, while retaining its identity as an Order, the order as I stated and is still responsible for the governing of the states of Moldova, Ukraine, Romania and Bulgaria, with the last making us quite responsible for the magical education of eastern Europe. The Orden would over see the development of its responsible states and the development of its military force. This five year period was perhaps tense but was peace, the three super powers, Axis, United States, and the Soviet Union enjoyed peace. Our time, that of the Axis leaders, was spent with public relations and oversight of the military, some fancy dinners, civilian projects, and our own interests for the most part, that was our lives for that brief period and then it came to an end.

The 'cold war' saw the continued increase in technology the United States fielded her first Sturgeon class attack sub put out to sea in March of nineteen Fifty, with the Los Angeles attack sub class entering a mere nine years later. The Soviet Union fielded the Shchuka, type 671, and then later the Akula, a decade later, type 941 once ballistic missile became in service, more promenintly known to westerners in the previous timeline by its NATO reporting name Typhoon, as there primary sub. Germany fielded U-5 series, an Orden modification to the Sea Wolf of the United States Navy of the previous timeline. The Order in the mean time switched to H Series as their principle attack Submarine, the H series would be replaced by the N series and in then the current submarine of the Order X series, the R series would serve as the Order's primary SSBN, it would replace the A series multi purpose attack subs, which only possessed moderate missile capabilities, and the B III SSBN. Japan fielded the Kensei class subs (I-600) as their primary submarines the Kensei being your standard Fast attack Sub it was about roughly equivalent in capability of the former timeline Shchuka II of the previous timeline, and the Kyoto Ballistic missile sub once the SSBN class was developed. I won't even bother going in depth with the so called English navy, they were trying to rebuild their losses from the war but would not make any progress on that front until several years into the fifties. Despite not being in open war; there were several mysterious losses at open sea, the order was only immune to this because of our superior Submarine designs, superior design in hull integrity and multiple pressure hulls and the like, and we still had a couple fire exchange situations during the Asian and African conflicts.

As I stated previously directed energy weapons were developed during the fifties, primarily these were anti ship or missile weapons, despite nuclear powered ships, only the order had powerful enough small generators to run these on such things as battleships and other ships efficiently, another major problem were the energy weapon's them selves they were bulky and had a habit to more often then not burn out there circuits, the Order was the only ones with such technology at the time. Orden aircraft would be armed with lasers, actually they would be put into service in half a decade, the first aircraft lasers were primarily point defense devices, later on they would be anti fighter and anti armor weapons, and eventually ground targets. Though this would change later, Russian tesla technology, and America would develop a form of laser based on Mirror refraction, codenamed Prism Weapons developed under the Advanced Weapons Development Project, the project would start with the development of the Prism Tower, eventually Prism Tanks as well as Prism armed warships and later Prism armed jets, developed in the early nineties, though they still don't see major production, other laser armed jets, though these point defense lasers for most part, are first produced around this time, the Luftwaffe would have similar point defense to order aircraft and later offensive directed energy weapons in the eighties, we had to wait for them to get the appropriate level where they could produce the battery and circuitry technology, kind of long and boring wait.

In the realm of fire arms the United States standardized the use of its 1911 as the side arm of its armed forces, it would remain this way for quite sometime, the nineteen eleven will be extensively produced and outfitted to most the so called Free powers. The year also marked the creation of the M16 of this timeline. Japan and the other Axis powers, minus the Soviet Union, standardize our own standard side arms, typically nine millimeter by the nineteen millimeter parabellum chambered HK USP or Berretta Ninety two's. Another popular choice was the Jericho 941 of the previous timeline, re designated as the DMI, Dragon Military Industries, Babylon, the gun is produced en masse, the Babylon saw extensive fielding in the middle east based forces, along with the GLOCK line of pistols, which became quite popular with our allies to the east. The Reich over the next two decades became exceptionally gun friendly, given the chances of another war, the communists aren't exactly trusted, and then you have the allies and the conflicts in the east. The US also loosened gun regulations; the ever popular slogan 'you can have my gun when you pry it from my dead fingers' became a very prominent phrase in the United States. Overall with the end of the war the economy of the world, minus the Soviet Union, began to return to normal, or rather began to move in such away as that of the previous timeline, with some changes, all actions have repercussions after all.

Nineteen fifty one May 9th the US's test of a nuclear weapon with thermonuclear materials, the "George" test on Enewetok Atoll in the Marshall Islands, sixteen days later a test of an atomic bomb "boosted" by the inclusion of thermonuclear materials, in the "Item" test on Enewetok Atoll in the Marshall Islands.

But back to the current portion, in forty nine, Eire is placed under marshal law, April first this begins a still ongoing guerrilla war on the emerald isle. In the United States the Armed Forces Security Agency is founded, this agency is the predescor to the NSA. June 8th the order under Technological directive nine twelve it intorduces mulitple computer based technologies to the Axis militaries and academic organizations. The M61 enters production in the United States. Three days after being formally charged for treason and espionage Klaus Fuchs dies, an air burst is the cause. February 13th nineteen fifty The US Air Force loses a B-36 bomber that carried an Mk-4 atomic bomb off the west coast of Canada this incident is the world's first Broken Arrow, Hittler went into a flurry over that.

The most prominent event of this period was the beginning of the Asian Conflict. The Asian conflict, as I stated previously included the equivalent of the Korean and Vietnam conflict. As Japan, and the rest of the Axis powers, never lost world war two, so the UN never set up a provisional government trusteeship for the United States and Soviet Union, who as this timeline has shown is still a member of the Axis, if a bit of an outsider, it being a communist state and all. I got the message the conflict began while I was lecturing at Durmstrang two Gestapo agents alerted me barged right in the middle class to tell me the German military, in actuality the entire Axis military, was going on full alert, the cold war, had just gone hot. I would be on a flight to China within an hour of consulting with the German High command. A group of communist aligned rebels had started an open revolt against Japanese held Korea, Axis peacekeeping forces would land with in the week.

This conflict was becoming troublesome unlike the previous war were the enemy had been armed with semi automatics for the most part, with an submachine guns amongst some of the western forces. The Korean Communists were armed with an alarming number of AK-47s, the Soviet made assault rifle were becoming quiet the nuisance to the Axis groups, German troops were armed with the Strumgewehr 46, while almost half of the other Axis forces were armed with the Strumgewehr 44, though about half of divisions, primarily those from the other major Axis nations, did possess the Strumgewehr 46. The Strumgewehr 44 is a SIG SG 510, the gun was decided despite entering mass production and passing the trials it would not succeed the Strumgewehr 34 given the progress of the war, the High Command had decided to wait till after the end of the war before update the armaments of the troops battle rifle, though the plan is for eventually for the complete transition to the Strumgewehr 46 once enough have been manufactured. The communists were loosing but the presence of the Soviet Battle rifle was rather disturbing."

-

Axis Empire, Bulgaria, Durmstrang Academy of Magic

The academy class room sitting arrangement was reminiscent of a college class room, the ones that sort of amphitheatre style rooms.

"Welcome class." Greeted Asran as the group of fifth years took their seats. "My name is Frederick Asran this lecture will be an explanation of the classical magical distinctions and classifications of our world."

The title wrote itself onto the top of the black board.

"This subject to the Magical world and its history. I would suggest you get comfortable we will be here for four hours. You are all wizards and witches, Wizards are typically defined by their use of a wand as a primary tool in focusing magic, they are considered the basic and most common form of magic practitioner, a mage, magi, magus, magier, or variation of that term depending on the nationality would be an example of an advanced class of magic practitioner, another example would be the almost no longer existent Priest class, these were common in Egypt during the Pharonic times, Mages, we will use as an example seeing as I am more familiar with them, for obvious reasons. The mage is not bound by the use of a foci such as a wand, it doesn't mean that mages stop using a wand, it just means they don't have to use a wand to readily use magic. Mage typically use a weapon to supplement and serve as their foci. More recent examples are the gun mages made famous in the American west. If you ever meet an American magic practitioner, he could very well be a mage. The technique is a relatively simple magier technique simply cast your spell on the tip of the bullet, its very useful, you block the spell and you get hit with the bullet, vice versa. Most common magic shields only stop energy not physical matter, and if they do not something moving as fast as a bullet." Asran paused. "Lots of people through around the word Sorcerer. Long ago this was a separate magical class, now it is just a title, a very important title, it indicates a wizard or other magic user is much more knowledgeable and has much more power in his craft than is average. Quite a bit higher, Grindelwald and Kemmler are both Sorcerers."  
"Are you one?"

"Officially I am a mage, but yes I am also a sorcerer. A wizard may become a mage, this is one of the few examples of how a magic practitioners base designation changes, being Sorcerer is like having a title, you are still considered a wizard though. The same is with Warlocks, the difference is that the title is bestowed on those who have demonstrated extensive combat prowess, Mages do not become Warlocks, as a mage is considered intrinsically combat aligned, Mages who have showed exemplary combat abilities, gain the suffix Knight, and obviously bestowed knighthood, Wizarding knighthood has another common bestowment when or is member of an Order, brotherhoods are considered orders, so a wizard if a member of such an order would not gain the title of warlock but would receive Knighthood. Guilds are also treated with order status, then you have scholarly groups such as the Order of the White Tower or the Hermitic order of the Red Dawn a subdivision of the much larger Order of the Rose Cross. Or the Guild of Libraries, which evolved from a sect of Egyptian Priests dedicated to Thoth."

The door opened an two black coated men, Geheime Staatspolizei agents, judging by there hurried pace they were probably coming straight from the Reichssicherheitshauptamt office.

"Herr Asran your presence is required in Berlin immediately."

"Class dismissed I shall see you to it all of you receive the necessary papers." Asran turned to the two Gestapo agents. "What happened?"

"Their was a rebellion in Korea, AK-47 armed communist insurrectionists that were previously based in the northern part of the country launched an attack against Saigon."

"What happened."  
"The Japanese regular army has held them off for now, but only by the grace of the Order of the Dragon's air support, Reichsmarschall, UNIT Twelve and the Japanese Task force consisting of the new Shinano class Super Aircraft Carrier Kuraomikami. The Task force has suffered no damage but the rebels have made large defensive positions in the north. With out ground troops the rebels will be able to hold the ground for awhile even against air forces. There are only so many of those order whirly birds."

'I really wish he didn't call them that. So I am the only one who is currently fielding true military Helicopters it is irritating.'

"The Japanese Army is preparing to send additional forces but…"  
"I understand lets go… I'll speak with the high command."

-

-

Axis Empire, Germany, Berlin, Weremacht High Command

"How the devil did this happen? What is the status?"  
"Calm yourself General."

"Asran."

"UNIT Twelve is coordinating defensive efforts UNIT seven is moving to provide assistance. The Drachen Orden two hundred ninth air group is already airborne. Concerning the enemy, they are armed with lots of Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947s. Lots of them. No Tanks to speak of, but likely aging soviet aircraft, YAKs most likely."

"Asran how many are we talking about here?"  
"At their peek I would prepare for at least a force of two hundred sixty thousand in total. I may be saying to be over prepared but we should be prepared, this is an insurrectionist movement, popular support is likely."  
"We didn't have this problem when we conquered China."  
"Yes but there were still prominent feelings of pro Germany. Korea isn't exactly fond of Japan. And we were very coordinated."

"How will we handle this? We cannot allow communism to spread. It would encourage-"

"Yes we are all aware of that." Snapped Karl.

"Air superiority will only accomplish so much, but it will still be helpful, the navy isn't going to be much help though."

"Sadly not. We need a well trained, well armed infantry group, Tanks not exactly going to be helpful in the forested regions, plus we will be looking at an enemy who knows the terrain much better than us, this isn't Europe."

"You are suggesting we deploy the Blitzjager?"  
"No we would be vastly out numbered. We need regular infantry."

"Adolf I would suggest mobilizing the Chinese branch of the Reich Heer, we need a force that is used to fighting in similar conditions, Asran is right, this is not Europe."

"An extensive air campaign as well ground supported troops in a coordinated plans of attack we should see results."

"Can you handle that Asran?"

The Drachenorden leader rolled his eyes. "The air campaign yes, but I would have the Kriegsmarine air corp. and the Luftwaffe planes are changing. The Navy and Air campaign experience would be very useful. Speaking of the Navy there are J series stationed in the pacific I can have move to the Sea of Japan to provide."

"Asran what is a J series?"

"It is an Unterseeboot." began Donitz. "It is an attack sub but it is also a mobile launch platform for surface to surface missiles. So it is larger than most of our attack subs, but smaller than the other submarines designed for assault and carrier duties. It is also armed with a pair of Dinar IV Railguns, as well as anti aircraft weapons." Explained the Grand Admiral.

"It was decided that it would not be produced in large numbers, more than half of them are assigned to Order's pacific fleet."

Hitler was little flabbergasted.

"Yes your wondering why, quite frankly the orden is busy elsewhere the subs are useful but we have other designs that can serve the task more aptly which are easier to field in greater numbers." Conceded Asran

-

-

Asia, Korea, Seoul

"Status?"  
Radu smirked. "Fire bombed the entire area, an entire division was wiped out."  
"You're a pyromaniac, Ifrit."

"But to answer your question my lord, the enemy has been pushed back."

"The Korean Provincial army?"

"Not well. Demoralized. The Japanese Imperial Army stationed here wasn't much better, they were caught by surprise only four order airborne squadrons fast reactions kept the front group from being completely destroyed."

"That bad?"

"Pincer attack."

Asran frowned nodding.

"Two attack gunship teams put the insurrectionists out to pasture. At least until the rest the UNIT Twelve air groups arrived."

"Bet the Japanese were happy to see the whirly birds."

"I'm sure they were Paul."  
"Yes very much so."

"Col. Gen. Yasuji. German Army would be a good idea then it would definitely bolster morale."

"The behemoth will help I would imagine."

"UNIT Twelve entered the city as quickly as it could."  
"How long did it take?"  
"Two hours from the Yellow sea coast its air group went super sonic, the four groups who were already nearby launched their attacks immediately once the distress signal went out."

"Well none the less I'm having an Orden construction team brought in to fortify the city." Asran sighed, so much for peace, I mean he hadn't expected it to last but it had been hoped the Korean conflict would be avoided just to ease up some of the tension on the world. 'Oh well might as well try and lighten the mood.' "Well then not much we can do right now, at least not until all the forces land, and the rebels won't be attacking, with a UNIT with in the City, assuming they are not suicidal. I recently procured land in the Golan Heights and started a vineyard. I do say I like the wine its produced, I do plan to expand into different regions of the area at a later date... I just happen to have a bottle if you want try some, I'd say we are fairly safe for the moment for a light drink."

-

-

Asran glanced over the command display of UNIT twelve, currently the screen showed satellite and radar gathered information of the Korean Peninsula, at the moment multiple groups of Axis aligned fighters were above insurrectionist held Northern Korea. The general strategy was for the air corp. to hit the insurrectionist line, constant bombing raids, and hard anti infantry strikes just prior to military action by ground forces. The ground forces were supported by attack helicopter gunships. UNIT twelve was currently located at an Axis military base in what had in the previous timeline had been well with in North Korea's borders, specifically the Hwanghae-Bukto region internal administrative capital of Sariwon. At the northern border of the Korean peninsula Axis Chinese Army were marching south, the troops marching to the south west with a column of Tanks, nice heavily armed German Panzer divisions, according to the last readout dated eleven hundred hours this morning they had reached Sunch'on, putting them within fifty miles of Pyongyang. The eastern divisions of troops were clearing the northern mountain regions, the work was slow and tedious.

But the air campaign was targeting the ground, the communist air group had been destroyed, for the most part recently MIG- 15s had been spotted and destroyed, several squadrons. The planes were not necessarily a major threat, the Axis air craft were superior they had been for a while.

The Radar array blinked several new blips appeared

"Lord Asran interceptors communist MIGs. Fafnir leader is asking permission to engage."  
"Granted blow them out of the sky."

"Yes sir. Fafnir Leader terminate enemy air group."

The gold blips on the color coded panel assigned to show airspace activity accelerated to meet the newly appeared red dots.

"Fafnir squadron is preparing to open fire. Beginning attack on insurrectionist MIGs."

The screen changed again.

"Communist MIGs destroyed."

'The multi mini missile pods.' That was what Asran would hazard a guess as to what the Orden strike fighters had used against the communist MIGs. The weapons were common ordinance on the OSF, the missiles were designed to destroy armor or other planes.

"Commander the sortie group is beginning attack run."  
"Acknowledged."

The target in question was a heavily fortified communist position it wasn't surprising they had aircraft, this was the reality the rebels had held themselves up in easily fortifiable positions or they attempted to operate in small cells armed only their AK-47s, the latter tended to be less effective, the SS tended to be very effective.

The fact was the Korean rebels were much worse than what the American's had had to deal with in the original timeline, as Japan still controlled the country. Well it was just a minor problem, or it would have been if Japan wasn't so insistence on oppressing the people.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: So in the new timeline the Korean conflict is an Axis problem against communist rebels. Heer is the Nazi German Army; it is one of the three divisions of the Weremacht, which means defense force, the other two divisions are the Kriegsmarine, the navy literally War navy, and Luftwaffe the air force. Vietnam is still going to be a hotspot for the US, you will see why when I go over the Declaration of Peace next chapter's introduction. So some blatant future references in development. Next chapter will continue the Korea campaign and other stuff, I don't know yet what all will be in it. I will be introducing some wizard politics soon though, along with some other magical events. Abraxas and Tom will be showing up, plus other English wizards and you'll see more of the Axis wizards and some of the Thule society. The Axis Korean conflict is going to be a bit different than the US's experience, I say the US and not the UN, because America contributed the most foreign troops against the communists, for obvious reasons. To clarify the Soviet Union territories in Europe include half of Poland, Finland, Latvia, Belarus, Estonia, and Lithuania. Don't forget to vote on the future, it ends around the Death Eater uprising in England. Considering adding X-men into the fray, if I do only characters and other things will be borrowed, won't be using any X-men storyline, because frankly this is going to be very Alternate Universe, one person who will show up is Sinister, in his role as a geneticist researching evolution.

Stargate differences in each future

Benevolent Future: Drachenorden run stargate program running from sixties onward, US program runs as canon

Moderate Future: Joint Axis run stargate program running parallel to the US stargate Program, US program runs as canon

Harsh Future: very little Stargate until much later, US program runs as canon.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Five votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Harry had a completely different experience of childhood. The wizarding world, would have been unprepared and caught completely unaware by a Potter who had mastered the underworld and the way of manipulation. They never got a chance he traveled back in time to increase his powers.

Helltanz's notes: When Asran refers to hunting hounds, he's referring to large game hunting hounds like dogs one would use to hunt bears or deer, not like raccoons or Foxes. I just noticed that _Scepter of Darkness_ is longer than _Crown of Ebony_, well not for long as later chapters in _Crown of Ebony,_ which goes into detail on Kratos's (Harry) history within the Empire not that _Scepter of Darkness_ will get shorter on average it might fluctuate between twenty two hundred chapter and mid three thousands, and the rare case of four thousand word and maybe an odd longer that chapter. To give a brief covering of Asran's (Harry's) appearance, he is approximately six feet one, has midnight black hair with two distinguishing crimson streaks running through his hair, its tied back in a traditional pureblood ponytail, his eyes are identical to canon Harry, he has a pair of silvery metal clips on the upper portions of the pinna region of ears, there bands they don't actually pierce the ear, I got the idea from the anime and manga Spiral's main character Ayumu, and simply tweaked the design, I sure you can determine one of their function from this chapter, like canon Harry he is very pale. This chapter you get some fore shadowing to events that will be occurring in the sixties as well as later dates, for the record US presidents will mostly remain the same as in the real world. Anyway I am sure you have noticed, well you history buffs like myself have noticed the lack of mention of Vietnam all will be covered including the opening strife in the fifties once we actually start on Vietnam, which will be about two or three chapters depending, off chance I might briefly mention something in the tail end of chapter ten, but that is unlikely any way happy reading.

Chapter Begin

Introduction

-

-

"The Declaration of Peace, the treaty which ended the ended the second great war of mankind, made several changes, Korea would remain under Japanese jurisdiction, Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia would be transferred to Allied trusteeship, done as a show of good faith and to reduce tensions in the Pacific, Burma and Thailand would remain under Axis control, because of their pro Axis governments. The reason these pronounced attempts at good relations was because of the status of the Pacific War, while the Order had vastly improved the efficiency of the other Axis powers, particularly that of the Empire of Japan improved the capabilities of the nations of war machines, the Pacific War had been primarily reduced to a stand still, America with the introduction of the Montana class which were superior to the original initial designs identical to those of the previous time line Bismarck class super battleship, were the second greatest ship of the line design during the second great war, exceeded only by the power of the improvements yielded by the intercession of the Drachenorden, its engine and guns were improved, and its armor and superstructure saw improvements as well. While this new Bismarck could take on a Montana and come off the victor, the Yamato sadly was not in most cases, they were slower due to their wider hull, but continuing on. The naval war was dead locked, due several changes, due to Orden presence in the Pacific, in the battles that made up the theater. The battle of Midway was a pyhric one for the United States against the Empire of Japan, the Japanese suffered greatly, the Akagi was the only surviving Japanese carrier in spite of its destruction in the previous timeline, until the arrival of an Orden submarine squadron, the squadron of A-5 series VLS cell deployed missiles put a hamper on the United States their arrival would be the symbol turning of the table on its head, the Submarines massacred two of the three carriers of the United States Navy task force which had harmed the four carriers of the Japanese Imperial Navy so. Of the US task force the Yorktown was destroyed by the initial salvo half way through the battle the explosions blasted the ship in half. The Hornet took damage and was sunk by Dinar IVs salvo; the Enterprise managed to withdraw until arrival of assistance. This give and take kept up with the US slowly gaining an upper hand until the arrival of additional Orden submarines and the UNITs.

Europe, minus Britain, would remain under Axis control. South and Central Africa would in the interest of world peace would be left alone, like that was going to happen. Asia would see some other changes the US would regain its prewar territories, Mexico is basically is reduced to little more than a US protectorate, Canada faces similar facts due to a line of submissive leaders, the country slowly slips back under English control.

Militarily all affected powers saw lots of Naval build up even though it was peacetime, the English started fielding _King George V_-class battleships to counter the threat of the Bismarck and Yamato, and because they didn't want to seem inferior the American's Montana class. The American's continue to field Montana's and Iowa class with the occassional improvement. The Soviets were behind in battleship building but made up for it once they successfully built guided missiles with which they armed their aircraft carriers with, and later their battleships as we would see. The Soviet Dreadnought, allied call sign, Russian Lenin class Battleship was armed with missile batteries and heavy guns, and were quite dangerous. The Japanese fielded the Yamato, and in fifty four launched the first 'Super Yamato', the Higa. The Bismarck would be replaced, though it would still be produced, as Germany's premier super battleship by the Order of the Dragon designed Elysium class super battleship, which on a side note had funcitioning energy weapons.

I described the submarines in my previous monolouge, so on to Aircraft carriers.

In the US the Reprisal class carrier was launched shortly after the signing of the Declaration of Peace as was the CVB-44 Iwo Jima, these and many others were built not limited to the CVN-50 up to the CVN-58. These carriers were originally canceled in the previous timeline except for one difference they were designed for jet aircraft, which had entered mass use. In Nineteen Fifty two more than five years earlier than in the previous timeline saw the launch of the nuclear powered United States USS Enterprise, a year prior the Forrestal class Supercarrier is laid down. The English introduced the Queen Elizabeth (CVA-01) class light aircraft carrier. Japan was building Shinano class super carriers. Germany, now officially the Empire of German of the Imperial Confederation of Axis States, continued with the building of the nuclear powered Prussia super carriers with the launch of Bavaria, Silesia, and Saxony, with the Anhalt, Thuringia, and Hesse already laid down. The Prussia class were large, very much so, armed with nearly two hundred jet aircraft and missile batteries, with a top speed of forty knots, making them quite dangerous. The Graf Zeppelin class carrier supported the ships of the Prussia class of super carriers. The Soviet like the other Axis powers had their carriers armed with missiles, as I previously mentioned, alongside their Lenin class battleships, they fielded the Belgorod class carriers, the Soviets would not start building Super carrier class aircraft carriers until the mid sixties.

In the Space branch of the navy, we, the Order of the Dragon had completed another ring of defensive and mining satellites. In more terrestrial space matters the ship construction yards would be completed in nineteen hundred sixty, and the recovered alien vessels, none of which were Goa'uld in design nor that of the Alteran, the gate builders this seems to prove that other non terrestrial advanced sentient life have visited the world in the past, any way the ships would be returned to full operational status in the summer of nineteen fifty seven the ships had and would be extensively studied by the orden in the search for developing our own advanced technology not limited to just our own space program.

In the United States of America Harry S. Truman was elected in the year of nineteen forty nine elections he would go on to serve a single term before being succeeded by Eisenhower, as opposed to my original time line where Truman served one of Roosevelt's terms, after FDR's untimely demise. Eisenhower as a former military man set to strengthening the defenses of the allies and improving the allies technology.

The US were obviously aware of the presence of the Orden ships in the Korean conflict, which did likely increase some amount of nervous, as the Drachenorden Submarines even the A series, were quite stealthy even by the previous timeline standards, the United States had no method of detecting them add to the fact their ship to ship, ship to land capabilities, they gave many gray hairs I would imagine, after the Scinfaxi and Halifax Super submarines were revealed, oh that was annoying the Soviets flipped when they saw them, I suppose when combined with the UNIT proved quiet a powerful and potent challenge, the American's and English were equally nervous of the Orden's two deadly wolves of the sea, not that I could blame them, so often I compare the English to be sheep, American's are canine I suppose hunting hounds, clever and deadly in their respective fields. The soviets I would equate to large Ursa, bears prowling the Iron woods.

The Korean conflict was going well for us the poor communist insurgents are getting killed and the ones caught by the SS turned over to the Japanese. One thing I could not fault was the Japanese Imperial officers, I was lucky enough to deal with the more pleasant officers of their military, certain members of their military high command are particularly aggravating, a polite way of describing the fact they were assholes. Yamamoto was one of them, pretentious bastard, though most of them weren't nearly as bad as him. Japan was receiving other assistance from the order, industrial improvements and military tech mainly. Korea was becoming a bit more receptive, slight changes to the Japanese representatives, cleverly replacing the previous overseer of Korea, with a member of the Order of the Dragon member with in the empire of Japan was easy, for us anyway, the order was popular across the Axis states with the exception of the Soviet Union, obviously."

-

Asia, Imperial Japanese province of Korea, Order of the Dragon UNIT Twelve

Asran fingered the pommel of his Gram, the demonic blade concealed at his side. The war was going well, the MIGs were no match for Orden Strike Fighters or the other Axis fighters, on the ground, Helicopter Gunships tended to help out the ground troops of the Axis forces, in fact they were very common sights, welcomed among the troops, Korean and Japanese especially after the start of the war with the attack on Saigon, the UNITs were another prominent symbol of Axis power, featured on posters placed by the Japanese government. The foolish insurrectionists had actually tried to attack an orden facility recently, the fools were massacred in spades no Orden casualties at all, the attack was horribly executed. It was widely publicized now, by the propaganda ministries, which were exaggerating the number of rebels participating in the massacre, really most were farmers armed with an AK-47 facing highly trained crack troops supported by helicopters, and automated turents, and armored vehicles. It was pathetic really; attacking the facility had been suicide. 'it had been like the American phrase shooting fish in a barrel.'

The air support was one sided for the most part now. The mix of aircraft was varied Japanese and Korean piloted Hayate Jet strike fighters, which were equivalent to late sixties level of the previous time line, The Drachenorden OSF, the Western Axis states flew Fockewulf 512, the middle Axis, or the Arab states, flew Fockewulf 220 slightly lower tech than the Hayate but still superior than the Soviet MIGs or the American flown jet fighters of the time. The look was different you could tell without looking at the crest of the planes, the Orden Strike Fighters were sleek and stealthy gray with variable geometry wings and their internal weapons bays. The Hayate were light green with swooped wings and twin jet engines. The Fockewulf 512 was dark gray and the latest German aircraft with triangular wings while they were not as sleek as the Orden Strike Fighters, but still sleek with their one central jet engine and two supplementary jet engines beside it.

The innermost ring of the Radar array was showed an orden combat wing returning from another successful attack run, on the other rings more aircraft identified by the sensitive radar array. The decks of UNIT Twelve were clear ready to receive the fighters, the jets silver forms slowly altered their trajectory and landed expertly onto the flight deck.

"Impressive isn't it, the power the grace. This Titan of Reich, stronger than Bismarck, with more fighter's than Prussia, and able to carry an army of tanks and brave men of the empire into battle in safety, not fearing of any weapon the so called allies can dream up. This is the Dragon of the Empire." The general stated.

Asran nodded the UNITs were the pride of the Axis Empire the nightmare of anyone else, the twelve UNITs were spread across the Axis states, spread across the areas. UNIT One was in middle Germany at the moment. UNIT Two was still stationed in France. UNIT Three was stationed in Africa typically in Suez. UNIT Four had not moved in the large scale of things still stationed near the southern portion Caspian sea. UNIT Five was in China, Tianjin at the moment. UNIT Six was stationed in Tokyo. UNIT Seven is stationed here in Korea. UNIT Eight was stationed in the Scandinavian Peninsula. UNIT Nine was in Naples at the moment on drills with the Italian Military. UNIT Ten was stationed at the Pillars of Hercules. UNIT Eleven was in Kiev in the Ukraine. UNIT Twelve was currently in Pyongyang.

The UNITs were armed with the ability to shoot down ICBMs hence one stationed in each major Axis State, minus Moscow for obvious reasons.

"So how have things proceeded?"

"The Insurgents have been pressed into small isolated strongholds, which are under constant attack. As your air groups have helped greatly."

"Lord Asran the report from UNIT Seven." Asran accepted the USB drive and plugged it into his personal terminal, the information confirmed it the suspicion of Soviet submarines bringing supplies to the insurgents it wasn't that far from the Soviet submarine pen in Vladivostok. A squadron of J series submarines were awaiting order to proceed to move into the Sea of Japan, the orders were pending conformations of Soviet Subs.

-

-

Asia, Imperial Japanese province of Korea, Order of the Dragon Military Facility and Staging Ground Zu Kou

Spring had come the communists was reduced to nothing more than isolated cells which were being dealt with by the SS. Soviet subs weren't risking encounters with Orden subs, not that they could detect them, the J series would simply make frequent appearances where the Soviets were likely to see them, mainly northern China ports. Unit Seven had moved back to the tip of Japan. Korea is under Japanese control with governing advice from the Orden.

The base was a flurry of activity, all manner of aircraft were coming and going along with numerous armor and infantry moving about.

"Lord Asran preparations are complete." Stated Isaak as he handed a manila folder to the Drachenorden leader.

Asran accepted the file as a squadron of Fockewulf 220s roared over head.

"So we'll be heading home."  
"Yes the Japanese have made preparations for the upcoming Order military and civilian construction projects." Stated Isaak reading another report.

"I see, how exactly are the Japanese planning to deal with the new situation?"

"Well officially there are no planned changes to running of the provincial government. Unofficially they have mobilized two additional divisions, and are making more than a couple civil provisions they are allowing certain liberties for the citizens, allowing the use of the Korean language in a legal and commercial matters."

"Oh my how very generous."

"They have however lowered taxes, and the orden is modernizing the agricultural facilities. However the assimilation of Korea as culture is continuing, I suspect the schools will prove a major portion into this plan."

"So they haven't given up."

"No but the industrialization is gearing up."

"I should hope so I will be heading back to Europe to over see Dracaena's own build up."

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Drachen Orden dominion Dracaena, Romania, Târgovişte, Asran's manor

Asran glanced around from the roof of his manor home, perhaps it was odd that the duke of Kiev spent so much time in the city of Târgovişte rather than his dukedom, the emerald eyed knight lord snorted. In a flash he raised a sword and with a single flick of his wrist deflected the incoming blow.

"Better." Commented the Drachenorden leader, as his 'assailent' picked herself up from the ground.

"I've been practicing."

"And uncle still kicks your ass, imagine if that had been Gram."stated the boy with a sneer.

"Now Zero." Chided Asran.  
"What you want to say something about me spit out Zero." The girl swung her sword.

Zero fell back, in a form reminscent of Asran's own though it lacked Asran's natural grace, or the extreme speed, a milisecond after his footing was secure his sword slashed through the air with a devilish whistle.

For children of barely twelve the two were quite aggressive much to Sehkmet's eternal delight, though they were very dilligent in their studies, a trait valued by Asran and Gellert.

The girl countered both swords clanged, intercepted by a third.

"You are late, Gellert."  
"Yes I apologize for that Asran." Grindelwald sheathed his own demonic sword.

Asran exhaled his own demonic blade Gram was locked securely in its sheath which ran across the back of Asran's waist right beside the Drachenorden leader's Beretta.

"Have you seen Sehkmet?"  
"Yes she's in the entry hall... I don't envy you she's droning on about air power again."

The death eyed mage rolled his eyes.

"How is Korea?

"Going well, the construction is actually ahead of schedule. How's France?"

"The resistance is a nuisance as always."

"Might I suggest checking the wine caves in Champagne."

"I'll pass that along. Don't envy Adolf, he's had even more paper work, the United States is trying to set up a kind of new League of Nations."

"Oh Stalin mentioned it, I believe."  
"How is the man of steel?"  
"Well enough I suppose, Ekaterinburg is nice this time of year."

"Your lucky you get to deal amiable conferences, while I have to go to England and deal with those annoying… but alas so is politics, dealing with the British wizards is such a bother."

"Humph, yes Adolf made similar complaints about the muggle counterparts."

"Sehkmet has been in Egypt, I don't envy Rommel either."

"Yes the Desert Fox, I doubt it but I she probably stuck to the Goa'uld regions, the fox sticks to Suez for the most part."

"Lucky him." Grumbled Grindelwald

"I agree she could use some restraint."

"Yes, I mean remember that time you ionized… well you know what I'm talking about."

"She was a little to giddy over that. Really it was only a tank."

Gellert chuckled. "Only a tank you reduced it to slag nearly cleaved it in half with radiation burning."

"As I said at the time it wasn't anything terribly impressive, just a bit more destructive than what I normally show."

"They started Durmstrang this year."

"Oh the poor students how emotionally distressed they must be after a year."

"They are not that bad. I haven't received a single report of any misbehavior."

Asran rolled his eyes, Durmstrang may have been strict but its students didn't squeal on one another, you squeal its like in the mob you are a dead man.

Asran gave a wistful smile the previous timeline was such a nostalgic memory, Asran had participated as a sweeper on more than one occasion dealing with traitors, a trait which carried on in Asran forever more in the form of fervent belief traitors should be shot.

"Happy memories, I have more than a few myself of times gone by, humph, well let us hope that such equally pleasant times await us in the new world."

"Agreed."

-

-

Eurasia, Axis Empire, Order of the Dragon Hidden facility Hell's Citadel

Asran strolled down the corridors of the modernized castles medical labs.

"Excellency." The head geneticist gave a curt bow in greeting.

"James." Returned the Drachen orden leader saluting the Victorian era born Englishman. "How are things? Your message said you had some information."  
"Proceeding smoothly my division has almost completed mapping of the human genome it should be finished with in the year, Genetic mapping of the Goa'uld will likely take us another two years..."

"And?"

"We have confirmed that both sides have super powered agents."  
"This captain America?"  
"Him as well, but it is a super soldier formula, nothing in comparison to ours of course, theirs is pathetic it is causing genetic degradation."

Asran smirked.

"Yes my sentiments as well, but the super powered agents I was indicating on the allies side is a corporal, a James Howlett, in the Canadian airborne who worked along side this captain America, the genetic sample confirmed he was _that_ particular gene."

The death eyed knight nodded understanding the reference. "And what of the Soviet Union's super soldier?"

"Soldiers, plural, my lord. Several actually, the two major interest are one in the army this one confirms the genes and the second in the GRU its seems to be purely elemental on this one, a Major Volgin."

"Why am I not surprised about that sadist?"

"I forgot you knew him, how is he?"

"He's Stalin's favorite officer, he is dedicated he is loyal above all to Stalin."

"Are you going to take action?"  
"No not going to see he has proved useful, and at the moment there is no reason to shoot him."

"Well if you change your mind I would like the body for study if you can get it. "

"We will see about whether or not that is possible." Stated the head of the order of the dragon, knowing Essex would only ask if he was truly interested and believed he could learn something useful. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is normally as per standard procedure this information was routed to us from the intelligence department, but the Canadian government is making very interesting… well it appears they are setting up a super soldier project of their own, for the purpose of an assassination squad. Quite frankly this could be a serious problem."  
"Go on."  
"Well I was planning on informing the Special Operations Assassination and Tactics Division and having them deal with the situation…"

"I will draw up the appropriate files and paper work to deal with the situation, I will need the intelligence files."

"Of course I will send them over shortly. Well that is everything at the moment, I do need to head back I left young Magnus in charge of the lab."

"Sure. Have a good day."

-

-

Europe, 'Free Nation' of England, London, German Consulate

Asran's boots clicked down the hall. 'This is absurd, I am so help me Bahamut going to teach these pathetic sheep…' Asran gritted his teeth, black light glowed around his hand.

The Blitzjager colonel gulped beside the order of the dragon leader.

"Gellert."

"Asran…. Oh my oh my you seem to being nearly as mad as Helena would be."  
"You were attacked, this can not be tolerated, you are a member of the empire, not just that you are a highly prominent member of the empire, such an act could lead to war, Helena is already furious she has n2-weapon armed bombers being prepped as I speak to you."

Grindelwald leaned backwards. "And if that happens?"  
"The orden will be in the air, on the sea, and more than likely so will all, all the Axis states."

"Such a war would be bad, France is broken, America has no counter against the UNIT we recovered far faster from the second world spanning war. With the Soviet Union aiding us we, the empire we would overwhelm the navies of the allies, Orden Strike Fighters would massacre what ever defense the English could muster, if we engaged America, likely the same just a bit longer lasting, we would suffer casualties but we have an undeniable advantage."

"And all because of some stupid English wizard. No offense Colonel but I would be…"

"I understand mein herr the reason for your summoning orden troops."

"Thank you Colonel for your understanding."

"Asran we are both purebloods this matter will not be received well in the empire, amongst our own magical population."

"I am aware of that, your attack is not only going to affect muggle relations but this was an attack by a wizard of England against a wizard of the Axis." Asran's ring glowed.

Asran tapped his ear.

"Congratulations the soviet army just mobilized to level two alert status and the German Heer is at level one, and the Axis military overall alert is level two proceeding to level one as we speak. The Order is in full combat mode, would you like to know what UNIT two and UNIT Eight are doing?" asked Asran rhetorically.

"Oh dear."

"We're going to see the English government, and I have a feeling the American are not going to be so lenient on the English, to put it mildly Truman is furious at this turn of events." Asran ran a hand through one of his crimson streaks. "So that means we have a deadline to prevent a war from breaking out. Let us hope those foolish sheep do not do anything else stupid."

"Herr Asran there is an owl for you. It has been screened and is completely clean. More are under screening."

"Great the English purebloods know I am here."

"I feel sorry for you Duke of Kiev."

A burst of wind appeared. "Lord Asran." Greeted the Jinn.

Grindelwald's eyes widened. "This is getting serious, I need to contact the Thule Society now."

"No Demons Gellert, you are in no condition for the magical drain of summoning a demon."

"I'm not that injured."

"Need I remind you of the message of forty seven?"  
"I am aware and we have confirmed it doesn't deal with my pact, different realm of hell and all."

"None the less acting with caution is the best idea at this time."

"I will be seeing you then." Asran tapped the silver clip around his left ear. "Dietrich Arrival has begun. Ready the Wolves."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: The year is approximately the later portion of nineteen fifty two at the start of the chapter. A squadron in this case is five to eight. I do seem to be giving Grindelwald quite the run of bad luck. I may consider simply shortening the location to the Empire, rather than Axis, so if see for example Asia, the Empire, China, Tianjin, its referring to the Axis empire. I don't cover every little detail of their lives, I would be typing ten thousand word chapters on average if I did including the expanded introductions, which would take way to long and would drive me nuts. Anyway the two kids were Ein and Zero from Rose Hip, also the two children mentioned in a chapter two I think. And as revealed France still has the resistance, the little resistance will be getting two presents soon, one from the Allies, the US takes a cue from the Soviets if you catch my drift, the other a cruel gift from the Axis, i.e. Axis SS and Gestapo troops arresting a number of their members. It looks like we are leaning toward moderate, so I might start the planning for the Axis stargate program soon, once the current problem in England has been resolved. N2 weapons are alchemically enhanced Naquadah weapons. Also, as I am sure you have noticed by Germany's forces, particularly the navy, the forces will slowly develop into a military alternate universe, development of non reality military once we proceed into the future, an example the Prussia Supercarrier for Germany, the CV-50 through CV-58, which were never produced in reality. In the future for instance USA SSN-782 USS Washington, USA Destroyer DDX-1002 USS Astray, or USA Super Carrier CVN-78 USS Thor, I decided to blow off the Gerald R. Ford class of Super carrier, which the first of the class is currently under production. Actually the DDX are in fact a proposed United States Destroyer class. Additionally I will go more into Axis geography next chapter. And I believe I mentioned the Dragon Military Industries, a spin of the IMI their guns are awesome, well I am biased I do own a Jericho myself anyway, will be mentioned every now and again they mainly stick to producing heavy weapons and the odd small arms, you will see a few mentioned every now and again, but mainly they are responsible for the production of the Orden missiles and Railguns and other munitions, and obviously they are also responsible for the production of the Orden Strike Fighters, the current design is the OSF F-1 Azhi, bonus points if you know where I got the name, it will be replaced well I will tell you when later on, but obviously the Orden will be the first power to achieve major Science Fiction style weapons and they will see major updates mentioned by the time we get to the future, do not expect directed energy rifles, well at least not for sometime two thousand at least, though if and when I choose to pass out hand held directed energy weapons earlier than that I might give them something similar to Zat'nik'tels might, probably an Orden produced design something which is a tad less flashy. Other directed energy weapons you will see sooner of will be vehicle deployed, mainly ship or aircraft, the second OSF will have energy weapons and in the nineties helicopters will have offensive directed energy weapons, plasma weapons are the most likely. Next chapter you will notice that Asran (Harry) is now carrying a Berretta seemingly in place of his previously mentioned HK USP, both of them are chambered in nine millimeter Luger, that's nine by nineteen millimeter sometimes known as Parabellum whatever the caliber should have been obvious anyway just to clarify, this is not an error, it has a purpose, you will see why eventually and hints are made as to why, very obscure hints that they may be. More Orden officers will be showing up soon, besides the ones who have already been introduced, among the other ones are a member of the United Arab States, the previously Japanese fellow handling Korea now, among others, including Order of the Dragon members within the American (US) government, the Soviet Union military, multiple members of the Japanese, and members from varying Axis states.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Six votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: Some foreshadowing. Also the Middle East were pro Axis during the second world war, prominent phrase, I may be misquoting it but it's the jist, "Allah is your lord in heaven, Adolf Hitler is your lord on earth." And that was in English controlled territory, so I don't think their loyalty is that much of a stretch. Another small change is the way the Axis is divided into regions, moderate future the countries of Spain and France, Hispania and Gaul their Axis regional names, will still be allies to Germany but not directly under direct German control, they have sovereign governments, as I mention. Also when I say the Axis, and by extension Soviet, Carriers are armed with missile batteries I mean like heavy ship to ground or ship to ship batteries as well as ship to air batteries. Also for obvious reasons the Hellsing once we return to the future will be very different, the biggest is because the Germans did not loose World War II, thus Millenium did not go to South America. The Axis Stargate Program will not include the Soviet Union; the Stargate Program will be built in a new location, not the Hell's Citadel Facility of the Order of the Dragon. James Essex is X-men's Sinister, Sinister is one of my favorites characters; you will note he also shows up in _Lightning Fervor_.

-

-

Chapter Begin

Introduction

-

-

"With the conclusion of the Korean conflict the world went through some changes, the United Sates of America was pushing for the creation of the United Nations of this timeline, it would differ greatly from the previous United Nations. But before that could come around into being we had other issues. And indeed many things went on. Zero and Ein started attending Durmstrang academy of magic, a fond day indeed, despite my teases. We confirmed the other powers had super soldiers better that we now knew were sure.

We, the Four I mean, myself, Grindelwald, Adolf, and Sehkmet went about our tasks. Adolf was dealing with the non magical leaders, as he was chancellor of the empire, I to dealt with my share of non magical heads of state, as did Grindelwald after he, something I was very glad about, succeeded me as the primary ambassador to England when the Korean conflict broke out, I handled the Soviet Union, something that Stalin was more than pleased about, I imagine I am a tad more amiable than my predecessor, Sehkmet was handling some technological and archeological activities in the former Goa'uld regions of the Earth that were under Axis control.

Unfortunately this is where problems started.

Grindelwald was attacked in England by an English wizard, again, who managed to escape do to the incompetence of the Aurors something I am partially inclined to believe was them simply turning a blind eye to the attack. I was in England with an hour of the word being spread. Sehkmet was assembling a fleet of bombers armed with alchemically enhanced Naquadah bombs. Adolf went before the entirety of the Axis confederation on the state television, a formality really, and alerted the situation, the German branch of the Heer was mobilized almost immediately, with the order going out to mobilize the entire imperial military. Stalin put the Red Army on alert as well. The Order of the Dragon went to full combat alert, our highest peace time alert status, UNIT Two and Unit Eight started to move closer to England. The Thule Society began assisting the Axis military in their preparations for combat, and readied themselves for offensive against the English wizards. With the military mobilizing and Orden intelligence reports indicating Truman was furious and things looked pretty grim, or another way of putting it good odds for war. We needed to prevent a war while maintaining the position of the Empire.

The English wizards had not a truly serious clue of their situation Soviet Lenin Battleships had met up in the north sea and were moving with the rest of the Red Navy's Atlantic Surface fleet alongside the Kriegsmarine and Orden of the Dragon commanded Navies toward England.

While the problem was also going on we had another in France the America had decided to take a leaf out of the Soviet's book, the resistance were getting American made guns. Well it certainly was a nuisance would have been more so if the French Magical Resistance were not like the English and would use everything at their disposal but their stupidity is our advantage, it was a small problem to regular troops thankfully the resistance suffered greatly from the SS and Gestapo raids coordinated by the Orden's intelligence division, though they still proved elusive though they rarely acted except in isolated incidents after the sixties, becoming nothing more than a small group of fanatics.

With the impending possibility of war tensions rose once more to all time highs. And even once the problem was resolved things were tense, and it was still politics as usual. Now more so, the English pureblood wizards were deciding to make a move and we needed to be weary of Dumbledore, the fool actually would have the gal to attempt to kidnap me a decade after my 'rebirth' in my own Duchy none the less, the stupid sheep he sent actually were foolish enough to admit they had illegally entered the country.

But that is alas a tale for another day, as I was explaining in the spring of nineteen fifty three Grindelwald was attacked, oh it failed miserably the Blitzjager dealt with the attempt forcing the attempter to withdraw Grindelwald ended up with a fractured arm nothing more, but it was an attempt none the less against a leader of the empire. So we all, meaning all the various world leaders, the important ones any way, had to sit through this annoying conference in an attempt to smooth over relations, well the conference was also to help start the United Nations, so I might as well cover them, the founding members were the United Arab States, or UAS, or sometimes known as the new Ottoman kingdom, it was a collection of several middle eastern countries including Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Iran, Syria, Lebanon, Jordan, Afghanistan, Oman, and the Emirates territory, oh and Yemen, it is the Islamic state of the Axis confederation they enjoy quite a free hand in self government, obviously the Soviet Union is another member of the new United Nations, as is the United States of America, the Dracaena States, the nations governed by the Orden is also a permanent member, then you have Germany proper and Imperial Japan, and obviously Great Britain, and Canada.

Well after all the pleasantries were dealt with, it was back to various works for the rest of us, till the next major incident and the Vietnam War, well unless you don't count getting dragged back down in to the muck that is pureblood politics. Though in the beginning it was myself and Grindelwald, and our respective political blocs, were focused on fixing up the continental pureblood contingents into a more ideal group; ideal in our sense of the definition but England is still part of Europe, as much as modern continental purebloods would like to deny it.

Among other things that occurred in Europe was Turkey's application to the Drachenorden governed Dracaena, which was surprising as it had been suspected that it would apply to membership to the United Arab States, not that Hitler had a problem with Turkey joining either portion, the application votes were actually free unaltered by government or resistance forces, namely the Arab states were very loyal to the Axis corp. of states, and because they were given quite a bit of self government.

Unlike in the previous timeline South America was undergoing a large amount of turmoil, with nations becoming Fascist, Communist, or Democratic, each siding with their respective superpower. The United States fostered relations with several of the later countries, who in turn allowed pro US policies to flourish and the setting up of United States armed forces bases.

I met Tom again; he was studying to become a proper dark lord he became Dark Lord Voldemort in the seventies, Abraxas, who was still a bit of a… pansy I suppose wuss maybe, married had a son named Lucius who thankfully for the Malfoy line didn't inherit the daddy boy syndrome.

But anyway I'll start the day after the attempt, with the rather irritating diplomatic meeting with the English Wizarding Government."

-

-

Europe, 'Free Nation' of England, London

Asran cracked his neck strolling down the corridors, the lights flickered due to a conveniently enough release of magic embarrassing the English ministry for 'faulty charms'.

Flanking Asran were six Drachenorden shock troops, oh the English weren't happy but arguing with the death eyed noble when he has eight gigaton yield warheads pointed at all your major cities not going to do much. Beside him was Gellert Grindelwald flanking him were the Thule Society's own shock troops.

Asran hummed quietly to himself projecting a loathably calm exterior, the cane, which concealed Gram, twirled gracefully in his hand as the duke strolled through the hall. Asran's boots clicked against the hall floors, the first sign of an assassination attempt the Drachen Orden leader would flood the building with gamma radiation, which would trigger the orden pre prepared safety precautions moving them back to safe territory, and start a new war in the process.

Asran walked through the Wizengamot doors flanked by his 'escorts', in reality the shock troops while more then capable with dealing with the sheep were mere show, out of sight awaited the jinn ready to strike, two forces standing by to wipe out the British magical government in the event things went sour.

Asran glanced upon the Wizengamot and other officials of England. "Well good morning, well I suppose it would be a good morning if circumstances were different, I won't bother with meaningless trivialities or dodging around the subject, because of your societies idiot actions you all of you are facing imminent annihilation at the hands of the Empire." You could here the capital letter.

"And sadly they were not the aggressors this time around."

Truman had arrived, surrounded by secret service guards.

Asran and everyone's eyes fell upon the president of the United States.

"Yes, it was you who attacked Grindelwald, and didn't even pretend enough to make convincing, sadly the attempt failed, and the Axis is united together to strike out, against this small island nation, you face the combined might of the entirety of the Tripartite Pact, that is the combined magical and non magical force of Germanic Kingdom, Gaul, Hispania, the States of Dracaena, the United Arab States, the Scandinavian States, the Asiatic Nationalist States, the Soviet Union, Nationalist North Africa, and the Empire of Japan."

Asran's speech was working some of the members were starting to sweat, others looked offended.

One of the light aligned members stood up. "How dare you this is England you dark wizards can't come."

"Sit down fool, or I will kill you now, England is nothing puny child which thinks it can play with the adults, without America's intervention you would not exist." Sneered Grindelwald.

"Why you!"

Magic erupted spreading like a drenching storm. "Silence, this talk is to prevent war not encourage that course of events." Stated Asran with a sneer of his own, most people shivered due to the amount of magic that held on their shoulders like a heavy weight. The duke of Kiev looked down his eyes swooping the room like a tiger. "Despite Gellert's crass method of explaining it, England is in no position to challenge the Germanic Kingdom, much less the entirety of the Imperial Confederation of Axis States, or another Axis Power, like the Soviet Union or the Empire of Japan, and most certainly not all of the Tripartite pact members at once. This conflict can yet be avoided. I should think that should be everyone's goal, and everyone's goal to avoid meaningless bloodshed. England did not act unilaterally in this and we of the Axis understand this but none the less the government turned a blind eye to it and allowed it to happen that is wholly unacceptable, England, nor any other nation can afford to act in such a manner, one side of the government cannot encourage such reckless and foolish behavior, you would indeed be alienating your own populous, you may not think but the non magical world is a part of your nation and either you will stand as one and may yet survive or will surely fall, as sure as the sun sets every day bringing night." Asran's deathly eyes swept the crowd once more, the sheep needed to understand, not because Asran desired their survival, no because if they continued to act in this manner they would encourage hard line elements with in the Empire, radicals who desired a truly unified empire under a single German banner, the empire as it was, was still technically just a tightly bound and unified confederation of states, though some were ruled by proxy of a puppet leader. War would encourage hardliners, and in this case and in the current state of the world such imperialists would not be a positive thing, for either the world or the Empire.

-

-

Asran looked about it was decided it had worked, the English had done the correct thing, and they had handed over the assassin, a Thomas Prewwet. Asran drew his the silver dragon inscribed Berretta and chambered a single rune inscribed bullet, the gun clicked as the safety was turned off as Asran turned to face the would be assassin. The custom made Berretta pistol came up, and the Duke of Kiev, the leader of the most powerful order of knights in the world squeezed the trigger sending the executioners bullet tumbling through the air. The chamber was filled with a deafening crack, as the pistol let loose its retort. The assassins body quivered as the bullet pierced his abdomen, the magic began to work, no survival, the man would die a slow torturous death, the bullet had pierced the lining of his stomach he would bleed out, and his stomach acid would burn his organs, as the bullet's magic damned his soul. Asran caught the expended shell casing with his free hand, and stowed it away.

Once the man's body finally gave out. Asran raised his hand with a flick of his finger he severed the head, and destroyed the body and the bullet.

Asran sheathed his second sidearm, returning it to its holster at the back of his waist.

Now that this unpleasantness had been dealt with, the talks could begin to discuss the formation of the United Nations.

It was a small thing, this had simply been the fool who had been tricked into being the wet works man, he had not planned the attempt against Gellert he had merely attempted to carry it out, but it would satisfy the people, knowing that he had suffered judgment.

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Germanic Kingdom, Central Sector, Austria, Vienna, grounds of the University

Asran moved with unparalleled grace down the streets. The Germanic Kingdom, as it was named was geo politically like the Roman Empire borders wise for the most part, except with Berlin as its capital, rather than Rome, it was the major Axis state of the confederation.

Vienna itself was a center of higher learning in the magical world, like Ravenna or Venice in Italy, or Berlin in Germany, or Kiev. The formation of the United Nations had gone well its permanent membership included several Axis powers, the United Arab States, Drachenorden, Germany, of course, the Soviet Union, and the Empire of Japan. Though the Soviet Union was kind of the odd man out being communist, they had been pushing for the addition of another communist republic being admitted, Venezuela or Cuba were there preferred choices. Asran sighed thinking of the matter.

The Allies had designated the Lenin as the Dreadnought. Truman had been replaced by Eisenhower, more military build up was occurring, indeed the first and second of the Elysium class super battleship would be laid down in a few weeks one in Odessa in the Ukraine, and the other in Kiel, Germany, but yet the world seemed almost normal.

England was in a stir, at least in the magical portion of the sheep land, politically it was divided Dumbledore and the supposed light side, the ministry, and the traditional purebloods, each extolling their own view of what was the right course of action. America was solid politically unified any way against communism any way, slowly were the United States warming up to the other Axis.

But it didn't matter that wasn't important at the moment, despite the fact Asran lived by his ancestor's name, the noble house of Kiev, he was still one of Potter blood inheriting the English family's skill in ward construction and spell craft, born as Harry Potter, the Drachenorden leader had basically learned the craft without tutoring up until he had been ten. Vienna's university, Gellert's alma mater, had applied for special package of warding.

The warding had been a favor, in warding their were three types of wards for permanent structures, you had home defense, wards to stop burglars and alert the law authorities mainly, then you had wards used for commercial buildings and schools like Durmstrang, they were stronger and generally not nearly as intruder friendly, and then you had the wards which guarded the estates of purebloods certain of the wards of this were illegal in but it mostly depended on the government, but for the most part they were legal simply because no one knew about them, when the last of a family of ward casters died the secrets died with them. The Potter's had been careful a nice little tome locked inside a box made of cold iron in hollow hill in Wales, then again it had not been such a surprise.

All Asran wanted to do now was to head home to his manor. To Asran such warding wasn't particularly draining, creating a Shangri-La base was a tad exhausting in comparison. However it didn't mean Asran wanted to be out after expanding such a large amount of energy.

Kemmler nodded beside him, the necromancer looked thoroughly exhausted, Radu was sweating under the fading light of the sun, the fourth member of the group was Aleksander Duran a prominent pureblood, holding the title of count, he was one of the man purebloods that Asran was getting used to dealing with on a regular basis. The group cleared the line of the wards.

"Well I am due back in Munich." Stated Kemmler suppressing a yawn.

"Right."

Kemmler vanished into a black sulfurous cloud.

"I hate it when he does that." Grumbled Duran. "Herr Asran you are invited to the gala in October remember that."

"I will be heading back to Aissii." Radu vanished as well. Aissii was a newly, actually the base was still under construction; anyway it was a new air force base in the Umbria region of Italy.

The death eyed knight vanished as well.

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Drachen Orden dominion Dracaena, Turkey, Order of the Dragon Terra to Spatial Coordination Facility number 3, Command Center

The new facility was similar to its counterparts from the original timeline's space program, with one major difference, this facility was designed along with other four facilities currently in operation to coordinate with the newly finished Order of the Dragon Jörmungandr Space Station.

"Status report."

"All communication stations are up and running the station is transmitting the information general."

"Good keep me informed Herr Asran will be here shortly."

"I am here actually."

"Lord Asran." The general glanced at the clock. 'He's early, again.'

The largest plasma screens flickered to life, display a massive circular wheel shaped station, around the wheel like station were varying pods and other protrusions.

"Status on the mirage colloid?"

"They are preparing to activate it my lord."

The radio clicked on. "Herr Asran we are now activating the Mirage Colloid."  
Several smaller screens showed the space station vanish from view.

"Mirage Colloid deployment has been completed Lord Asran."

"Confirmed, the mirage colloid is functioning as planned. If it fails immediately switch to hyper jammers, the Mirage Colloid system is a prototype once the hyper jammers are functioning, if you need to deactivate and jump to Shangri-la to repair the Mirage Colloid."

"Yes lord Asran."

"Be advised the Babylon Military Platform will be passing nearby."

"Acknowledged we have it on sensors."

"Yes it will be passing over the Southern region of the United States of America check and insure its course is correct report back in half an hour."

"Yes Lord Asran."

The radio clicked off.

"I am going to check on the launch platforms." Asran turned on his heel and left the command center. The Turkish complex was still under construction, but for the most part its operations centers were finished and only the launch platforms were what needed to be completed, not limited to the three large mass drivers that were under construction, they would be completed sometime in nineteen sixty.

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Germanic Kingdom, Berlin, Capital building

'Empire of Japan, here, Arab State, here, Gaul, here, Hispania, here, Germanic kingdom, obviously present, Drachen Orden, here,' Asran scoffed before continuing his attendance checklist. 'North African states, here, right every one is present.'

"Welcome, we are here to discuss a new joint top secret project, to strengthen the Axis."

'Giving him a stargate may not have been a good idea, after all.' Thought Asran. 'I can't believe I have to listen another one these glory of the Reich speeches.'

"Due to the contributions of Herr Asran the Axis now possess a powerful alien artifact of long vanished race of humanity, the device is known as the Astria Porta, literally Stargate, with this we may explore other worlds."

The meeting continued while the politicians continued to debate where the new Axis stargate facility should be constructed, obviously Asran had suggested a mountain facility, for additional protection, and that the facility is to be constructed in utmost secrecy.

'Which should delay the implementation of the program for five to eight years, more than enough time to implement appropriate security measures.' Thought Asran watching the politicians debate possible locations for the base. 'That is assuming the politicians pick a location sometime with in the decade.'

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: What do you think of the new summary? Asran's magic release is like a Shinigami captain, or other high ranking Shinigami, from Bleach releasing his spiritual pressure. So to recap the nations who are permanent member of the New Timeline United Nations are Germany or more precisely the Germanic Kingdom, Imperial Japan, the United States of America, the Dracaena States, Canada, the Great Britain, the Soviet Union, and the United Arab States, and Iceland, the are the permanent, Founder, members, meaning they have permanent seats on the UN Security Council. The Germanic Kingdom is comprised of Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Greece and Albania.

The Germanic Kingdom is divided into two major sectors the Central states comprised of Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark, Czechoslovakia and the Eastern state comprised of Bosnia, Slovenia, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Greece and Albania. The next few chapters will probably cover the Vietnam conflict going over allied attempts to repress communist rebels in the nineteen later portion fifties, more Wizards, Axis and Allies, and eventually a nuclear armed battle tank developed by the soviets in the sixties. Oh and Stalin will survive at least until the mid sixties.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Six votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)

One vote for


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: As I stated I am not covering every detail in their lives merely political or militarily relevant details, or magically relevant details, though when I introduce important characters, I will give information, you will understand what I am referring when I get there it will be mentioned in the author notes for the chapter, won't be until the late seventies, for what I am referring to. Also this chapter has a lot of magical combat rather than physical combat, because the original draft, which was noticeably longer, would probably warrant upping this to M. Poland, as well as Egypt and a few others, are officially classified as 'independent' states of the empire.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Stalin lived, or rather survived his stoke in the spring of fifty three, he would eventually live to regain complete use of the right side of his body. Though for the next two year Nikita Khrushchev would do most of the actual work while Stalin recovered. Despite the rather unfortunate circumstances Stalin's stroke served to reassure the German High command that the Soviet Union would be able to attack. In the event of such an attack it was suspected the main force of Soviet Tanks, most which were now being replaced by Rhino Heavy Tanks, would be sent through Poland Rather than the more southern Drachen territories, which while possessing a smaller armed force, an army of approximately seven point five million regular military, in addition supplemented by the increased size of the Orden itself, this was due to the presence of major deterrents including the vastly superior air groups, the presence of a UNIT as well the current monopoly on ICBMs by the Orden, and the later revelation of the ADORE, that greatly upset several governments, not that the Axis cares, though the soviets started researching similar tech after seeing the ADORE Three on military drills, it would be nineteen sixty seven before they completed their first fully operational combat unit.

October thitieth nineteen fifty three US President Dwight D. Eisenhower formally approves the top secret document, or so the US thought, National Security Council Paper No. 162/2, which states that the United States' arsenal of nuclear weapons must be maintained and expanded to counter the threats posed by the combined forces of the Tripartie Pact, included and not limited not only communist and Facist powers.That wasn't exactly a particularly wise move considering that Berlin Conference woul be held in less than three months, in a move the SS reveals the existence of the document to the press, which is government controlled.

The conference was droll, the usual lies and posturing about spreading good will, and such for the populous, and attempts to stave off a war.

War could not be avoided, in Indochina, or rather the allied portion of Indochina, to be specific Vietnam. Ho Chi Minh's group of communist rebels were being a general bother to allied forces, and it was likely it would escalate into a full scale war. This was not surprising and it would hold true, and later the South African Union aggresion conflict.

However perhaps the most surprising during this time was an attack against Axis Greece, in the very late of nineteen hundred Fifty four, by a very interesting group of foes, and not the expected allied group but a force even the magical world had thought was a myth. The attack led to the scouring of the Aegean, as well as the much earlier than originally scheduled revealing of the Orden's airborne counterpart to the UNIT, ADORE, another acryonym standing for Airborne Defender of the Reich Empire, more commonly known as Air battleships, to most non Orden members. What was most most surprising were the revelations of additional attacks Orden Turkey, Germanic Kingdom German and Italian ports were also attacked however with the Naval drills in the mediterrean, and the prescence or Orden and elite German Divisions these attack were repeled, beside Axis forces, the allies also suffered attack from this group of foes.

Which led to more tensions especially with the revelation of the Orden's wolves of the sea, shortly after the attacks. On other military notes the arsenals received upgrades, the Dinar VII entered service, in fifty three, among other things, among them the Arab States Navy shipbuilding project was well underway, mostly cruisers, submarines, or destroyers, were their primary focus, beside there singular aircraft carrier constructed during the decade, mainly because of assistance with engineering. This was not to say their destroyers were anything to laugh at, they were in fact more than a match for any Allied destroyer, the same for the ASN Cruisers which benefited from other Axis powers missile technology. Sadly this was not true for their submarines, but you win some you lose some, equivalent exchange.

The Elysium, of the namesake of the class would be completed construction in Oddessa, in fifty four, the same year as Madagascar was welcomed into the Empire as an independent state. The Elysium commisioned in fifty five after completing its naval drills, the Kriegsmarine operated Meadows, would be completed in fifty eight commisioned the same year, it was late certain delays in construction of the ships hull pushed back completion of the ship, the third of the class the Rharian would be completed in nineteen hundred sixty, with the fourth Elsius launched in the same year.

The year following nineteen sixty one marked a major joint naval peacetime training excerise with the soviet navy, three years later another excersise would also occur this one including the air force and the army of the participating nations, indeed the Axis avoided becoming involved in the Indochina conflict, our name for the vietnam conflict for quite a time. Proceeding on the United States also expanded its arsenal during this. As did Imperial armed forces of Japan, the Imperial Japanese Navy went on to build two more Higa class super battleships during this time period. Obviously other warships were produced but it would be much to tedious to cover the building and subsequent launch of the smaller or larger in the case of the few aircraft carriers that were launched during the fifties.

All the other powers saw changes in aircraft sometime before sixty four, upgrades, except the orden for obvious reasons, the first Orden Strike Fighter, F-1 Azhi, would not be replaced until nineteen seventy three, it succesor the F-3 would be capable of both atmospheric as well as capable of prolonged independent space flight. At the moment the non Axis powers are unaware of this fact, even though we have since moved on to the F-13 as our primary strike fighter and they are aware of its capacity for such flight.

Back to the fifties shortly after the attack we identified our attackers, Grindelwald and myself advised heavily against retalitaory action by the extremist group of the mythical populous, unfortunatley the British disagreed leading to the Naval battle of Hercule's pillars. The Kingdom would be formally recognized in nineteen fifty eight.

The South African Union and the Western Nationalist states of Africa were formally recognized during this year as well, the SAU claim as a Free African State, a similar claim was made by the more peaceful WNSA was received much better, The claim by the SAU but even more so by its brutal tactics and militarist method of handling things lead to worries amongst the United States and Axis states. The United Kingdom during this time also slowly reverted more and more power back to the queen, who I will conceed is an excellent monarch. Under her Reign non magical England began to slowly expand its technological and military capablities. Though the country would still lag a slight bit behind the US for a nother few years, and though the nation still lacked a stalwart Super Battleship, The King William class Super carrier proved to be quite effective. It would eventually in sixty five launch the Duke of Normandy the nations first true Super Battleship, resolving the problem, which while no match in all out slug fest with an Elsium class was still a powerful ship, its secondary battleship guns were were two rows of Triple Tristan forty two centimeter naval guns, and its primary armament were Galahad sixty four centimeter naval guns. Both aformentioned ships classes would see extensive deployment during the South African Union aggression conflict."

-

-

Empire of the United Axis Alliance States, Empire of Dracaena, Ukraine, Kiev, Order of the Dragon Headquarters

Asran looked over the files. The Allies were occupied in Indochina. The death eyed knight glared at the wall. "The universe conspires to not grant me a moment's peace."

"So destroy the Universe."

"Not amusing."

"Why you could at least destroy this world the ritual you are what you-"  
"That is enough, I am what I am, it means nothing."

"If that is as you say. I will abide father."

Asran slumped into his chair.

"They posed that covenant sublime… which would span both space and time…"

"Indeed. Eternal and forever."

"So do you intend to at least to destroy England or perhaps one of the Americas?"  
"No."

"Not yet you mean, as you said the Universe conspires against you."  
"No and I do mean no." Asran closed the file and vanished.

-

-

Europe, magically shielded isle Northern Ireland

Tom examined the Scythe. Reaching out to touch the blade.

"Ow." The Slytherin house Alumni yelped jumping back.

"Maybe touching the blade isn't the best idea." Stated Abraxas before wilting under Tom's glare.

"I knew that I didn't think it would burn me though." Muttered Tom.

"Remove the crystals on the platform first there concealed ward stones."

"Asran. Why the bloody hell do you say that?"  
"Hmm. Lets see other then I know more about wards than any one in Europe."

"Fine." Tom grouchily replied.

The former Slytherin head boy slowly removed the first corner crystal.

Abraxas removed the next one.

Tom removed the third crystal.

"Ah the last one is a trigger stone, leave it be."

Abraxas jumped back away from the crystal.

"Watch for pressure sensors on the Scythe."

-

-

Empire, Europe, Eastern Germanic State, Greece, Athens

The attackers looked like something out of a picture of the Trojan War.

"What is going on? How are spears penetrating tank armor?"  
"Apparently the attackers can fly as well, the spears are not normal, and their shields reflect bullets both appear to be constructed of the same metal." Grunted Grindelwald drawing his own sword.  
"Adimantium, it's obvious." Stated the Order of the Dragon leader.

"Well excuse us Alchemist King." Snipped Sehkmet.  
Asran rolled his eyes, drawing Gram. "Cover is relatively useless do be careful." The death eyed knight growled stopping an adimantium arrow which had pierced through the wall with out slowing down.

"Well this is going to be fun." Cackled Sehkmet.

The remaining of the Four collectively sighed exasperated.

"Split up but don't act rash the Drachenorden has arrived to reinforce the city. I am heading to the Parthenon it seems to be where a large number are gathering." "We will meet up at the harbor then."

-

Asran spun around driving Gram through the hand guard of the Greek short sword.

"This is becoming quiet the nuisance." Asran muttered driving his boot into the Amazon's gut.

"Ye white fire, Hammer of the dragon, roar and strike."

'Signature Orden Battle Sorcery Incantation, A favorite spell of my knights, reinforcements have arrived.' Indeed a division of Orden knights stood about the roof tops of Athens.

"Lord Asran, your commands."

"Push them back into the Aegean." Growled the Duke of Kiev dodging a spear thrust.

The demon sword sliced through the adimantium armor with much greater ease than the other Knights' blades, but so was expected of a creation of the legendary smith Wayland.

Asran stepped through onto the grounds of the Parthenon.

"I am Fredrick Asran, Duke of Kiev, Die." Gram held perpendicular to the order of the dragon leader's chest glowed and when swung released a deadly pulse of energy.

The energy blast sent the invaders through the air. 'Wield thy sword like an angry god.' The words of long ago echoed in the duke of Kiev's mind.

The death eyed knight eye's flashed. "Let the cities crack and turn to dust, Atlas's burden, Everything falls apart." The magic flowed through the duke into the ground below, shaking the ground and waters of the harbor.

"You shall not proceed any further."  
"You are in now such position to obstruct me."

The air distorted and thus the second wave did arrive, the Jinn, ready to heed the time traveler, the duke of Kiev, Grandmaster of the Orden of the Dragon.

"My liege we are prepared to lay waste." Stated the lead Marid.

The duke of Kiev raised Gram. "Lay waste indeed we shall." The Death eyed knight lunged his eyes flashing once more. "Ye blood of man, Phobos and Deimos, rageful lashes hellish strokes." Varying shades of dark red blasts erupted flying outwards.  
Gram followed the Orden Battles Sorcery Incantation's magic cast by the creator of the magic, the founder of the Order of the Dragon.

"Goering this is Asran inform the Drachenorden troops to act according to condition Nibelung." Stated Asran into his headset.

Goering grunts his assent over the radio despite his broken jaw he responds with a hearty yes.

"Tonight the white knight marches, Artic lance, This has become the land of blood." White beams arch from the demon sword flying into the triremes. The Duke and his legions of Jinn took the Parthenon. Utilizing a form of Pankration, similar to what the Spartans had used during their time, the death eyed knight's free hand crushed the life of the invaders who evaded his deadly Gram.

The Duke of Kiev floated down from the cliff to the sea of the Aegean landing on the invader's flagship trireme.

The jinn to moved on the Marid summoning great waves of water or fierce gales, and the Ifrit calling their almost signature black and crimson flames.

Asran face covered in a loathful glare cast a charging defender over board. The death eyed knight's inhuman strength shattered bone.

More knights arrived on the ships, and slowly the invaders were pressed back, back in to the Aegean from where they had come.

-

-

Axis Empire, Germanic Kingdom, Berlin, Axis High command

Hitler was furious about the attack.

Sehkmet was more annoyed that the fighting had not lasted longer than it had.

Grindelwald and Asran were well the closest to being neutral on the emotional spectrum.

"This is unacceptable."  
"Any idea where they are Asran?"  
"Have I been anywhere else beside with you besides checking on my own wounded?" stated the Drachen orden leader. "I am a little occupied at the moment. Additionally we were no the only ones attacked, confirmation by intelligence has arrived Italy and Germany's ports managed to stave off the attack however North American ports faired far worse than us, and Southern England also received heavy damage, the worst of any of us."

Hitler's reaction was easy to predict, while he was glad Axis forces had repelled the attack he was down right jubilant over the damage inflicted to the allies.

Sehkmet was happy enough of attack against the Allies she was still rather blood thirsty.

"I suggest we extend diplomatic relations to this group of people, but at home we begin wide spread use of advanced weapons, Sehkmet how are you on the plasma reactors for power production."

Sehkmet glared. "Technological advancements should become wide spread to mass produce the technology in Dracaena with in a period of five years, I expect technology should reach a point in the mainstream point of the empire to arrive at that point in some time at the tail end of the next decade."

Distraction achieved.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: I was half tempted to put Asran's title in German, I decided against it. Orden Battle Sorcery Incantation, or OBSI, is kind of like Kido from Bleach, or like the spells form slayer, kind of, it's a special subdivision of battle magic nearly entirely unique to the Drachenorden, you will see quiet a bit. Marid is the strongest of the Jinn, the second strongest would be an Ifrit. Also Asran strength and speed have been explained, if you have a question about it re read the previous chapters.

Shorter than what seems to be the Usual, but in the intro you get the next major sign of alternate timeline.

Now some people who are familiar with Battleships maybe wondering how the Elysium beats the future English Super battleship, hmm, I will explain, the Elysium is built or rather designed by the Order of the Dragon, whose technology is superior to that of current tech, while the Duke of Normandy does have some very large guns, the Orden Elysium is outfitted with Directed Energy Weapons, and the Orden's signature tech Dinar Railguns. Railguns work by accelerating the projectile by magnetic forces firing the projectile at hypersonic velocities, and I am sure everyone knows what Directed Energy Weapons are, the Elsium is also supplemented by three eighty five centimeter Durandal Naval guns.

-

-

Next time Revelation: the Sea borne Wolves of the Dragon und Launch of the ADORE.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Six votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)

One vote for


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: Besides the Death Eater uprising in the seventies, there will also be the public revelation of super humans the comic fans might figure it out. Also some Allied action in this chapter.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"After the rather interesting attacks the world was reintroduced to the particular group, perhaps not our smartest decision was giving a group, that is basically immortal and has access to near infinite amounts of resources, particularly the metal adimantium, modern technology, or modern for the time. Though it would be a few years before they were up to modern standards, the British were particularly irate over their existence, parliament ordered an immediate attack, which culminated in the Battle of Hercules's pillars, off the coast of Hispania, the Axis battle group made quick work of the British Fleet, unfortunately this little skirmish revealed the Scinfaxi, oh dear that was a bother, Scinfaxi made quiet the stir the Allied Powers reacted predictably, how else would an enemy react knowing you had a large submarine aircraft carrier armed with ballistic missiles, they have yet to produce an appropriate rival I suppose would be the term, no not event the Empire of America has yet to build what the Order of the Dragon did, build a functioning submarine super aircraft carrier, alchemy helps I suppose. Then again I suppose being seventy years ahead on average does help, in the so called space race, the orden back Dracaena states launch the first internationally publicized Space craft, carrying an artificial satellite bearing the moniker Ash Lazarus, starting the space race in this timeline, the American's were not pleased, especially after Sputnik was launched two years later.

The ADORE was launched only a little after the odd little attacks, in the brief period respite between first contact with the Amazons' and the Naval battle of Hercules's Pillars. The battle itself was well, it turned out badly for the English.

On the fore front of our, meaning the Order of the Dragon, we were so very busy building new technologies, our decryption and understanding of the Tacitus and the other alien resources we had at our disposal increased our understanding our ability to walk fore ward in to the future, S2 energy reactor was invented and was used to power the Adore, albeit the engine ironically was impractical to power a city but we could build them, or would be able to build them to power our fighter aircraft and mechanized ground troops, however for civilian uses, while the Allies toyed with fission power, we had already harnessed the power of the sun, Fusion engines powered the UNIT after all, Sehkmet was responsible for the development of the Plasma Engine, which looking back may not have been such a good idea, her progress, and that of her division was tedious sluggish because it was developed for peace time uses... None the less it was developed. Not that the allies have any idea what it is, they all still think its some kind of nuclear plant, naïve fools they are, well Naval craft received a refit, wasn't that hard for Orden designed units, as most of our craft are modular designed, it does certainly help getting our units repaired.

With the introduction of the S2 energy Reactor our tanks go slightly larger than our counter parts, but with the engine it made the dream of the Panzer Generals come true, a tank such as that of P-1000, the Russians would develop the Apocalypse Assault Tank, and my Orden would Develop the Aria. The Americans would introduce the T-28 and later the M3.

Though the largest of these three tanks is indisputably the Weremacht Panzer 1000 the three tanks shared similar features dual turents of varying sizes, for the P-1000, a pair of Two hundred eighty millimeter 54.5 SK C/34 cannons, the Soviet Apocalypse, two One hundred twenty millimeter cannons, the Orden Aria was armed with a pair of Dinar VII Railguns. The later M3 would carry a pair of One hundred Twenty eight millimeter rifled guns. All of the tanks were outfitted with additional armaments as well, but those were there primary anti armor anti building weapons. The other super heavy tanks developed later on were the Italian designed Germanic Kingdom San Angelo, the German Army's P-1500, the Japanese 0-1 and its super heavy counter part as well, as two additional Orden designs, Goliath and Behemoth, the English according to intelligence are developing their own Super Heavy Tank, a project Code named Black Knight. It is suspect that if another war ever breaks out these are the weapons, the armored corp. will use, most Axis designs are modular, allowing for easier transport.

These weapons, minus the American M3, which would not be built in time, would all see action during the African conflict. Due to this necessity of advancing Technology Stalin's Academic targeted purges ceased, and the United Soviet Socialist Republic's technology increased faster than it did in the original timeline, even though Stalin survived past that of the original timeline counterpart.

On the Political side of things, minus the disaster for the English Parliament that was the Naval battle of Hercules's Pillars the five years between nineteen hundred fifty three and nineteen fifty eight, were rather boring, nothing terribly exiting. Though as in the last timeline President Eisenhower of the United States of America authorizes the creation of the United States Air Force Academy, it will later proceed to train most allied powers pilots, causing the Academy to expand to greater size than its previous timeline counterpart. However on the discussion of politics, Twenty one days later Senator Joseph McCarthy begins hearings investigating the Army of the United States for being "soft" on Communism and other enemies of the United States, it is a safe bet he meant facist sympathizers, needless to say this didn't go over very well with the executive branch.

In the United States however the Racism debacle continues culiminating in several well pubilisized events. In England the IRA continues its Terrorist campaign against the British Government, resulting British Military Crackdown on the Emerald Isle.

The International Atomic Energy Agency is established, officially it is hardly international, no Tripartie pact member, even now, recognizes its authority, so it can't be considered international. Unlike in the previous timeline the President of the United States Dwight D. Eisenhower doesn't suspend nuclear testing for two years. Sputnik was launched, and the first U.S. attempt to launch a satellite fails, the rocket blew up on the launch pad, oh did the Axis, Soviets included, high command find that amusing. It will be the last day of January in the following year of nineteen fifty eight before the US gets a Satelite into Orbit, during this time, four additional pubilized Axis Satelites are launched, for one reason or another…

I'll resume my tale starting with the Launch of the ADORE in the Ukraine."

-

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena States, Ukraine, Orden Concealed Facility

"Status?"

"S2 reactor energy charge is stable ship is powering, we are beginning the retraction of the hangar doors, lord Asran."

The duke of Kiev nodded. "Proceed with the launch commence firing tests."

The huge air borne craft rose silently, leaving its nest for the first time the eagle of the Reich soared into the air of the Ukraine

"Six seconds until the ADORE reaches the testing ground." Six seconds was 36 miles at the massive bird's current speed.

"Camera's online beginning weapons test starting with Dinar VI Railguns, loaded charge built firing."

The screens showed the magnetically accelerated munitions destroy the targets.

"Charging directed energy weapons banks."

The meter indicated the charge was already pushing twenty percent, the meter rose to sixty, to eighty and then flashed green.

The video screen flashed blinded by the large light reaction and magnetic interference.

Asran frowned.

"Cooling process begun, time till heat dispersion to safe levels for refire, one hundred eighty seconds."  
"Proceed to complete missile tests."  
"Uh yes herr Asran."

The remaining batteries of tests were completed smoothly and the Airborne Defender Of the Reich Empire received a green light passing, it would make its trip to Turkey.

"See to it I receive the results of the maiden flight. I have a political appearance to make."

The brigadier general saluted.

-

-

Atlantic ocean, off the coast of Hispania, Hercules's Pillars Axis Task Force, Task Force Flagship Elysium

Asran narrowed his eyes at the ten King George V, more than half the English fleets battleships, and their escorts stood against the Axis task force, comprised of ships from many different Axis powers ships, Dracaena Belial Destroyers, Grendel Cruisers, and Magier Battlecruisers, along with the Kampfer Battleships, flanked the Elysium class super battleship. Aside the Dracaena ships were other Axis powers Zulfiqar battlecruisers from the United Arab States Navy. The Kregsmarine, Gaul and Hispania navies all fielded the same class of ships at the moment. All the aircraft carriers were held furth back supported by several destroyers and a group of A-V submarines, as well as the massive OWS Scinfaxi.

"Duke of Kiev your orders?"

"Inform the English fleet that they cannot pass," stated the Drachen orden leader. "bring VLS cells, power turret axis motors, use laser designators to target the lead ship with Dinars."  
"Sir response from the English fleet they are demanding we stand aside."  
"Put all ships on full combat alert."

"Captain Order the carrier group to put planes into the air."

"Am I to assume they have launched their fighters."  
"Yes sir."  
"Warn the english again. Tell them we will not interfere and any further action will be considered of hostile intent."

A moment passed, and the lead King George, the count of Machester fired.

"All ships retailiate weapons free."

The Axis fleet obeyed, missiles and slugs hurtled through the air.

'Manchester exploded.

"Elysium's energy banks are charged."  
"Fire."

The two dual energy canons released a blat of red light.

'Dover exploded the middle of her main turrets blown apart.

Wistirall smoked her third tier turret exploded.

Jet fighters swarmed down from on high upon the English aircraft.

"Sir the carrier group is moving into missile range."

Missiles streaked from the Prussia class Elass, the Elass stood a the head of the group beside it the Scinfaxi, its Railguns fired as the F-1 Azhi's C launched, the VLS missiles of the massive sub fired.

Axis guns and missiles tore into the steel flesh of the English fleet, the heavily armored Axis navy shrugging off the lighter English munitions.

With most the English battleships annihilated the remaining fleeted limped away.

"Mein Herr?"

"Only harangue them with the fighters and long range guns we cannot be distracted from our mission."

-

Atlantic Ocean, Magically concealed chain of Islands, City State of Themyscira Capital

The Helicopter gunship slowly descended to the ground below.

"We have arrived Herr Asran."  
"So we have."

"Greco Roman." Stated Radu observing the architecture.  
"It is three thousand years old."

"They don't seem to friendly Tovares."

"They are Amazons men aren't exactly welcome. We are probably the some of the first men in three thousand years to set foot on the island, and probably the only ones who will live..."

"Well our counter parts have arrived."  
A blonde woman descended the steps.  
"Queen Hippolyta." Greeted the Duke of Kiev.

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Frederick Asran Duke of Kiev." The death eyed knight introduced himself.

Earning him a glare from the amazons.

"Your meeting is surprising, we have long separated from man's worlds."

"Not meaning to contradict, but that is not what the attack against said."  
"Attack?"  
"You dare to accuse us."

"Dare you attacked Athens, you attacked Germanic Kingdom ports, and you attacked the territories under my protection, failed or not." Snarled the duke of Kiev. "You attacked Dracaena Turkey, engaging the knights and soldiers under my command, and you have the audacity to lie to my face."

The Amazon lunged, strong they may be, but they didn't match up to a werewolf's strength, closer to that of a bear.

The Duke of Kiev broke the to stiffly extended arm in a fluid movement.

"I'd call this a break down in negations Tovares." Radu growled baring lengthened canines.

"Explain yourself." Demanded Hippolyta.

"Assuming you don't know, Amazon's attack multiple ports in, as you called it Man's world. At this point I believe it might be a safe bet to say you have a radical faction. I don't have time to deal with constant attacks in the current world. Britain one of the non Axis Nations, an Island nation to the north won't afford any tolerance at all, already they sent a fleet of ships, which were sent away in pieces because they attacked Axis Empire Naval groups. I doubt you could handle sustained three hundred fifty six millimeter gun salvoes. Ten such guns are present on each of the King George V class and there were more than a few..."

"And what stops you from such a thing?"

"Because I am not so rash. Anyway the orden and by extension the Axis are much more advanced than those English monkeys, but with the English finally upgrading I don't want to split my forces if war breaks out again."

-

-

Allied Naval HQ

"Well apparently the Axis new battleship is even more powerful than we expected. And then there is that monstrous submarine."

"What the hell were you thinking opening fire on an Axis battle group, much less the fact you engaged off the coast of a damn fascist nation. What if they had called in air support from the air bases on the land?"

The English admiral gritted his teeth.

"You lost half of your countries battleships, outdated or not." Growled the American. "The Axis Task force was numerically and technologically superior, you should have known that. Didn't we learn that in the War?"

"Now see here you bloody Yank!"

"OH yeah, you should have realized you couldn't have won that fight mid Atlantic is Axis territory do realize the political fallout for attempting such a thing. Your little toy boats didn't even destroy a single Nazi ship."  
"Well at least one good thing did come of this." Stated a member of United States Naval intelligence.

"And what is that?"  
"We learned about the Axis fleet, not only did we find out about that Submarine Carrier, we now know they have some kind of weapon that uses energy that they can use on their ships, which means our own program needs to be accelerated."

"I suppose."

"The Axis are much more advanced than we thought, we had originally feared that the Elysium would only carry, well since it was an Orden design, large caliber Railguns, which we still have yet to develop our own or an adequate defense… In fact we have no idea how the technology actually functions..."

"So we don't have a clue how it works other than a general idea."  
"No."

"West coast activity is pretty high as well."

"So the Reds are launching new boats as well, damn."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: So Amazons yeah, if you would like I can merge DC with Marvel you know, vote one way or the other don't forget the poll on the future is coming to an end. Preferably review for votes, if you have a question PM me or review but review if you want to vote its easier for me to tally just reviews. Yeah the S2 energy Reactor is Evangelion. F-1 Azhi C indicates it's a carrier fighter model. The reason why the English got torn to pieces is older technology, again, and the Axis Navy is very heavily armored a King George V would not be able to pierce the armor of one of the newer Axis large capital ships, particularly those of the Orden, or by extension Dracaena, with out getting dangerously close, which while such proximity would take away the missile advantage the Railguns aboard would slaughter the English. The English fleet was mostly traditional naval guns being guided by bridge crew, while Axis ships all carry missiles as well as laser markers. Also the King George V had a problem with its gun arrangement. Also the Orden is basically aiming its hypervelocity munitions to fire through the main stack of turrets.

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Seven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)

Two vote for


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: I don't know if I stated this yet, but on the subject of super weapons the US will not have a weather control machine or a chronosphere, and the Soviet Union won't have the Iron Curtain, well actually, the Iron Curtain device, they won't have, any way Yuri's Psychic technology and cloning tech doesn't exist, mainly cause Yuri doesn't exist, basically the biggest sci fi super weapon present will be those dealing with energy weapons, I.E. Orbital Directed Energy Weapons, like the Global Defense Initiative's Ion Cannon of Command and Conquer, or the USA's Particle cannon of Command and Conquer Generals.

On the subject of Blood, which will make its first appearance in three years, story time mind you, actually its been referenced already and will again in this chapter, but besides the point I am mostly sticking to Anime and movie canon, but I will use some Novel canon, this will not make immediate sense because Novel and Anime are different canon, Alternate Universe, but it will make sense when we get there.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"After initial contact was made with Themyscira the progress was slowly made to bring their technology up to 'modern' standards, the English wanted no part in this, while the Americans were sort of amiable to helping out, and Axis assistance varied by member nation. The Hardliners still exist, but then again they are quasi immortal. After its formal recognition by the United Nations, which is as is now has basically no authority other than being symbolic, lets not bring up the eighties incident shall we, continuing on Relation ships between the nations stabilized, Themyscira still remained isolationist, and by that I mean it the City state didn't openly accept any one but the diplomatic staff, men especially until the nineties. Hitler never stepped onto the Island, of course he had intended to, however his untimely demise ruined that plan, Stalin made the trip once, actually praising the sense of living, the whole community thing I imagine, though I doubt he approved of the hierarchy but he got along, better than Adolf would have.

Joseph Welch, special counsel for the Army of the United States of America, lashes out at Senator Joseph McCarthy during hearings on whether Communism has infiltrated the Army. Rather amusing. June twenty seventh of the year nineteen fifty four, Guatemalan President Jacobo Arbenz Guzmán steps down in a Central Inteligence Agency sponsored military coup–Operation PBSUCCESS–triggering a bloody civil war that would continue for more than 35 years. On a slightly more postive not the United States of America and the Empire of Japan continue to build stronger relations during this time period.

July twenty first, similar to the previous timeline, the country of Vietnam is divided into two administrative regions North and South in an attempt to contain the northern rebels, the US the first stages of the Vietnam conflict by transferring troops. The Iwo Jima memorial is commemorated in fifty four as well, in this time line however the battle was extended heavily it was a protracted Naval battle as well as island storming the American won the battle eventually not with out great costs, further pushes would fail, due to the Presence of combined force groups, Imperial Japan and Orden troops, the Montana's saw their first real battles against the Yamato class shortly after Iwo Jima. The United States Senate votes sixty nine to twenty to condemn Joseph McCarthy for "conduct that tends to bring the Senate into dishonor and disrepute." Two more voted against him than in the previous time line.

January ninteen fifty five Pentagon announces that the United States has to developed ICBMs (intercontinental ballistic missiles) armed with nuclear weapons, a little late the other two major world powers, the USSR and the Axis as a whole, have already completed the task a few weeks prior, and the Orden, and by extension Dracaena, have already possessed the missiles for some time.

Nothing terribly important occurred and so began the year nineteen fifty six. More nuclear testing occurs in the Pacific by all powers. Development of other advanced weapons, Weapons grade Tesla technology by the Soviet Union and Prisim Technolgy developed by the Americans for example, continues. The death Penalty is not abolished in Britain or its territories, the bill failed to pass the house of commons, so the House of Lords did not need to say Nay to the bill. Eisenhower is reelected as president of the United States of America well and that marked another boring year, besides the continuing strengthening of the military and the Empires defenses, though its better that it was boring world wide excitement is to much trouble.

I covered most of the events of fifty seven in my previous monologue, but there are a few I omitted. The United States begins to construct more missiles and fall out shelters in the event that nuclear war ever occurs. Also with the confirmation of the ADORE Abilities they enter production. The other major military assets continued, the Leopard Three, of the previous timeline, became the Leopard Two of this time line, thought certain designs are different the Leopard two of this Timeline is slightly larger to allow for technology of this time line to be incorporated also because it has heavy armor, it is a Tank of Axis Germany after all.

Weapons research continued, and everyone ignored the scientific community and any body else who spoke out against developing nuclear weapons, or any other weapons for that matter. Keh like that would ever happen Humanities' most base instincts lead to conflict it is humanities nature, both good and evil instincts lead to war this is our fate, I will endure a hundred thousand conflicts, and as long as some thing exists to challenge a human group, be it a tribe, or be it an Empire, war will exist, if a single body could be created then it might be possible for Earth to be at peace but such thing is impossible with out great and terrible actions, and such a thing on a galactic scale is impossible, so in the end war is some thing mankind must be resolute for conflict will never disappear. An endless waltz humanity dances war follows peace, which followed war, so is humanities fate. But alas no more such sentiments, onwards we go, on January thirty first of nineteen fifty eight, America finally got their first satellite up. April 4-April 7 the first protest march for the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament from Hyde Park, London to Aldermaston, Berkshire. Demonstrators demand ban of nuclear weapons, the whole Axis high command laughs its ass off at England's problem like any of the Axis or the Americans, for that matter, would ever agree to such a thing. A formal North American Aerospace Defense Command agreement is signed between the United States and Canada.

Onto the glossing over the events of nineteen hundred fifty nine, the investigation that had been going on since the beginning of the Nazi rise continued, however not important by itself but more important was the fact was the fact the investigation reopened the case of the assassination of Martin Bormann after an incident on a US Airbase in Japan, see the aforementioned treaty in nineteen fifty four between the Empire of Japan and the United States of America. This string of murders will lead to cause of the opening of a second task force that exists and is still operating to this day, on a side note Essex was very interested in the genetic information. I will start now concerning the briefing."

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, States of Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

Asran pulled his great coat on, attaching the Drachenorden ouroboros, officially the previous nights Nuremburg rally was to celebrate the Axis itself, however in truth it had quickly turned into a mock the English Rally, with sumptious amounts of praise heaped upon the military of the Reich. Asran unsealed the daily briefing folder and read over it in his mind. 'Soviet Pacific Surface commenses trills, United States transfers troops to Vietnam. Empire of Japan and United States of America conclude negotiations on a favorable note.' Asran eyes swept over the details. 'Military base construction highly likely to be present in final agreement. I don't Hitler, or Stalin for that matter will be pleased.' Thought the leader of the order of the Dragon. 'Tesla experiments continuing in Russia, technology is cheap to produce and useful, technology shows high propability of weapons grade usage.' This page came attached with a series of pictures including one of a tower like structure. 'Report on Allied Directed Energy Weapon Program. Mirror refraction, and so it is proven that little man einstein is indeed working on the project.' "Hitler won't be pleased about that either."

"So the allies are nervous, it would appear." Commented Radu.

"Yes Space programs aren't moving as fast as the United States would like, so ICBMs are also behind, it doesn't help them that their Rocket technology is lagging as well…" Asran paused. "But they'll catch up capitalism motivates."  
"You'll note that Themyscira industrial building commenced, power generation facilities were compelted yesterday."  
"I think it was Stalin's way of approving of their communal style of living, or pissing of the english."

"They do have a nice work ethic Tovares. Though it might be a while till they have replaced their navy with Iron clads, or in this case Adimantium war ships."  
"Stupid Vault of plenty, doesn't help there all quasi immortal." Stated Asran. "About the missiles?"  
"The United States is starting and the USSR and the other central Axis have also begun."

Asran buffed his finger nails they were sharper than any human nial had any right to be. "What about the other organizations?"

"The joint investigation" by join investigation the vampire was refering to the to the investigation operated together by the GRU, KGB, SS, Gestapo, the Orden Investigantion Division, as well as Japan and the other Asix SS equivalents. "is continuing, most non axis supporting cells have been dealt with that we have encountered, though the main body of the Rosicrucian, or more popularly known Illimunati have proven a severe nuicance though most their European bases, though for the most part they have attempted to relocate to the United States." Stated the Baron of Luxor. "With mixed results as most of the Venatori were eliminated quickly."

It was true for an organization so old as the Venatori, short for the Venatori Umbrorum, was one of the militant arms of the Illuminati had been quickly dealt with early in the days of the Drachen Orden as had several other sects by the SS and Thule Society, it would seem they never planned from an attack from both within and out, forces all that was truly left were the remaining dens, it hadn't hurt the investigation that one of the key leaders had been a German Bishop who had been spying for the Rosicrucian on the Vatican, albeit the man's entire mind had been ripped apart but the information received was genuine but if the mystic group had move across the Atlantic it would be a definite problem.

Radu continued. "However the Magical government of America retaliated."  
Asran raised an eyebrow. "The Rosicrucian attempted a take over the CIA with the blessing of the American government cracked down, so they have made no head way in the magical community and no additional movements in the non magical world."

"Hmm, just wait till liberalism shows up in America, they will resurge." Grumbled the duke of Kiev. "none the less what of the others, any thing of interest?"

"Two organizations originally the SS were interested in the large amount of wealth they had accumulated and the fact they were of Jewish ancestry, apparently however during the war the head of party chancellery Martin Bormann ordered the investigation stopped into one of the groups, Cinq Fleches, Heinrich wanted the investigation reopend after the murder."

Asran frowned. "Keep me posted on this."

"As you wish Tovares."

"Thank you Radu."

"I would make haste Tovares you have do have a national address to give." Reminded the Vampire.

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, States of Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

A column of Dracaena tanks parades through the main street. Asran stepped out on to the balcony joining Gellert, zero and Ein.

Zero smirked.

"So uncle are you coming to teach at Durmstrang?" asked Ein.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Zero pulling his winter coat closer. "Uncle is much to be busy leading the Drachen orden and Dracaena. He doesn't have near enough time to teach a bunch of-"

Ein snarled and swatted Zero.

Gellert cleared his throat before Zero could finish his objection. "Both of you act right."

Asran turned to face Grindelwald. "How are the others proceeding?"

"Adolf just finished his speech, und Helena activated the reactor at Cairo around the same time you finished your speech." The death eyed knight nodded. "Stalin is giving his speech now, so how long do you think it will take?"

Asran blinked. "Pardon?"

"Till Poland joins the Germanic Kingdom." Elaborated the leader of the Thule Society.

"I would say nineteen hundred sixty four at the latest, Gellert. Where are Heinrich and Kemmler?"

"They got called away to Gaul from Carthage, Donitz is in Carthage by the way."

Asran nodded. "What happened?"  
"The French Resistance, the magical one, attempted to disrupt a party meeting, unfortunately they picked the wrong one."  
"Thule Society?"

"Und SS as well." Stated Grindelwald. "It was a explosion spell that drew Kemmler."  
"They missed hit a civilian building." Stated Asran

"Yes." Acknowledged the Dark lord.

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, States of Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

"So what is the emergency, it must not be terribly concerning sense warning sirens haven't gone off yet?"

"That's just it my lord, it is not so much that it will lead to war but it does sharpen a sword." Stated the other knight.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Stated the Duke of Kiev

"The Soviets have developed a new submarine engine."  
"Oh?"  
"Tesla power, they were further along than we originally thought, the engine is much more efficient and safe than their nuclear reactors, in fact its almost completely silent..." Kampfer smirked. "Or to the Americans it would seem to be a ghost. We can detect it but I am worried about the other Axis."

"I suppose you are right. Any thing else about the technology?"

"They built a tank, using the technology, in place of conventional weapons it uses a tesla weapon to fire electricity it can fire on two different frequencies, but also they seem to be making strides in robotics as well nothing terribly concerning at the moment but it shows promise."

The duke of Kiev nodded.

"What of the Apocalypse?"

"Their new tank, it's a tad slow, especially in comparison to the Aria, which as smaller,"  
"it isn't that much smaller mein herr." Stated Kampfer

"Is still very dangerous, depleted uranium shells in such a large caliber, they make an interesting march."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: During last chapter's introduction Asran (Harry) mentions that no member of the Tripartie pact member (That's the Axis powers) recognizes the authority of the International Atomic Energy Agency, meaning most of Northern Africa, and Almost all of Europe and all of Asia don't abide by the International Atomic Energy Agency. Also I may or may not open a forum up for this story, leave a coment one way or another, and I'll decide from that.

Also the most of the United States aircraft carriers prior to the building of the USS Forrestal began in nineteen fifty one, are the United States Class Supercarriers, which in reality never entered service because of objections by the Airforce and Army, these were ignored in the story because of the Prussia class super carriers as well as the Orden's UNITs.

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe mid sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eight votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)

Two vote for

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One Vote against

-

-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: Any questions concerning Tesla technology, I will attempt to explain, starting with the following, during the end of world war two, soviet tesla technology was equivocal to that of Red Alert, now at present in the story it is equivalent to Red Alert two.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"As I mentioned previously in my last monologue a string of murders occurred at a US Air Force base in Japan, the SS also find it strange, as this investigation is still open most of the details cannot be revealed, however the incident in nineteen hundred fifty nine at the Yokota Airbase in Japan is what sparked the SS's interested in the species which has since been labeled Homo Chiroptera. Apparently they are caste system based, chess pieces oddly enough, pawns, knights, and Queens, pawns are mindless, well in their transformed state, they have not shown any higher thought capabilities. Knights, or as they refer to themselves Chevalier, Knights in French, strong, fast and ability to transform, they are veritably immortal, queens we have only encountered two of, strength and speed they have demonstrated, no other information has been gathered on them. All three castes have exceptional regeneration abilities to the point where most conventional small arms are useless, typically the most successful attacks, those that fell them, come from Orden Rune Blades, or another weapon of bladed design which impedes regeneration.

On less conflict driven matters, you can debate it as you like, Nuclear testing is conducted in the Sahara, this doesn't go over well with the Nuclear watchdogs, or the states in the Sub Saharan Africa, not that any one in the Axis cares they are not our friends. Albeit this line of thinking does eventually cause a war, but that conflict was considered un avoidable by all the powers involved, it was a pity it lack a decisive victory, further blood shed is likely... some time in the present.

In addition to the opening of the investigation in to Chiropterans, we, the Drachen Orden, launched our offensive against the Canadian Division K, as well as began the formal introduction R series SSCN, though smaller than the Halifax and Scinfaxi the R series Submarine Aircraft Carrier provides Dracaena's Naval Air Arm with additional air support. The R series, both first and second variations are still in service to this day, albeit all units in services have since be refitted to better accommodate the F-3. The SSCN R series sacrifices ballistic missile capabilities, though it still possesses regular missile armaments, as well as Railgun emplacements, the latest design model R Series IV typically carries three squadrons, each of sixteen fighters, with room to carry three additional squadrons if necessary. In addition the R series carries unmanned reconnaissance vehicles both aquatic and airborne.

In nineteen fifty five, Dracaena began the preparations for project Genesis, actually that is the name of several projects, but in this case the one in Carthage, otherwise the North African Nationalist States, the project was the testing ground for some of the Orden, or Dracaena States, advanced technologies. The process is driving Quintillions of Nanomachines in to the surface, while the 'salting of Carthage', the old Carthage, by at the conclusion of the third Punic war is mostly figurative, given the price of Salt, and the cities rebuilding by Roman hands. The purpose of the Nanomachines, which are only one part of the Genesis project, is to render the ground permanently fertile, causing the emergence of verdant prairies, this can hopefully be used to keep farmlands functioning despite industrial progress, or prevent desertification. The second portion of project Genesis was the build up of the industrial power of the region.

The Amazons began to set up permanent embassies in 'Man's world'. Himmler starts another crack down against the French Resistance.

With the formation of the Axis empire, changes underwent 'both worlds' wizarding and non magical, at least in Europe or perhaps more accurate Axis, the two worlds were brought closer together, curriculum of wizarding schools, the old and the new, changed, expanding to encompass non magical relevant studies, advanced maths, sciences, technology, history, politics, everything needed to prepare for University. In the magical world wands were not common in the days of men such as Merlin, wands were unnecessary, staves were used only to focus magic to unleash powerful attacks. Eventually Wands emerged as a substitution for the focus and power, the magical circulatory system received less stimulation, wands became common place, and the businesses of Olivander and Gregovitch Families blossomed into powerful entities feuds fought with wands as swords lost favor, save with only the dedicated. We Seek to undo the sin of slothfulness brought on and propagated by a millennia and three hundred years of stagnation of the Wizarding Society. This is not without our own motivation, no other nation, save perhaps the Eagle in the West, we will forge the next generation, and the next generation in to productive members of society, guided and tempered by the fires of the virtues we live by, and should war ignite again we will, the Empire will not be limited to select Orders who are while powerful few in number, we will have divisions of wizards, fighting hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder with Axis soldiers from Carthage to Germanicus, Hispania and A N S troops, Japanese and Gaul, will stand united two 'worlds' many states, that is our goal, and it will not be impeded.

Castro became premier of Cuba, then nearly got assassinated by a CIA sponsored attack, of course the CIA denied any involvement, Bay of Pigs still happened, another attack at the same time as that little plunder, this time they hit the premier of Cuba in the arm.

As side note the prior mentioned changes to school policy were not adopted by the English, yet those sheep still delude themselves with their foolishness, as of late tensions are rather high, particularly these have to come to dangerous levels in the past, African conflicts and then later during the Death Eater uprisings, their academic policy makes their populous easier for the sheep to be controlled by their ministry, or so they would seem to think, Order and authority are ingrained into the Axis. 'Conscription is the duty of all citizens' as the expression goes.

A couple of covert operations begin.

We will start with the briefing of the first of the Yokota Air Force Base incidents."

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Dracaena States, Ukraine, Kiev, Headquarters of the Order of the Dragon

"Sieg Heil herr Drachen Fuhrer." Greeted the SS officer

"Guten morgen herr Obergruppenführer."

"Report from SS intelligence." Stated the SS general.

"This is from the US airbase in Japan?" Inquired Asran breaking the seal.

The airbase was created as a symbol of good relations… it was the child of the treaty chartered between the Emperor and President Roosevelt it allowed for a base of the American Air force to be constructed on Japanese soil, while one on American soil, a Japanese air force base was constructed. The other Axis leaders had scoffed at the idea, to.

"Yes herr Drachen Fuhrer. It deals with that particular airbase." Grunted the SS General with no little amount of disgust.

The Drachenorden leader reached to the side of his desk producing a similar folder, revealing similar bloody bodies. "Strange for a school to have so many bodies showing up, ne?"

"Indeed."

"... so it appears we might need to investigate further? Since these bodies look like what became of Martin."

In the final year of the second world war Martin Bormann had been killed in a daring assassination on the same night as Dumbledore's attack, given a state funeral, one with a closed casket, had been all that had occurred. With the end of the war the matter hadn't been looked into, it just wasn't that important.

"I'll look into it. This may be a problem of the United States but it may spill into the Axis, and I am curious do you notice something about these photos particularly the cause of deaths of these victims. Claws they were ripped apart… and they are not werewolf claws either… at least not any werewolf breed I know of… these claws… are definetly of a mamilian species's claw shape, but not of Ursine… or lupine… nor feline either… meaning we are looking at a species that we don't think as one with claws that kill."

"You mean like a giant chipmunk?" suggested the SS general skeptically.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a bat… these are very violent crimes… but the blood of the corpses are being drained of blood."  
"A vampire but I thought the bat affilation was a myth?" he remarked in surprise  
"Most vampires have nothing to do with bats unless its some kind of spell, Alucard in particular favors this affiliation, along with other familiars… this seems to imply a species if it is indeed a vampire… a breed directly biologically related to chiroptera… that is my bet… that these claws will match a large chiroptera like hand."

"Yes as you say." Agreed the SS general... the man was clearly already dreading explaining this to Himmler.

-

-

Axis, Europe, Kingdom Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Axis Headquaters

Asran stared at the Dark coffee in front of him, the aroma emanating from the drink faintly smelled of cinamon. Down below Berlin was fairly busy it seemed lunch was just beginning for every one else as well.

"Asran." Greeted Grindelwald. "Good afternoon." Said the Thule Society Leader. "You have been busy if the rumour is to be believed." He remarked with a smirk and a conspiritorial wink.

Asrand setting his fork still impaling a piece of pasta back on his plate. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what your talking about." He responded.

"Of course I'm very sure… I just heard rumour tell of a mainland baltic sea base for the Dragons, possibly joint or shared base with the Kriegsmarine." The Dark Lord replied.

The Death Eyed knight didn't responde.

"Oh come one you can tell me old friend."  
"You are far to attentive." Sighed Asran. "There is the possiblilty… one that I have discussed with Karl mind you nothing is final." The duke of Kiev stated firmly

Grindelwald chuckled amusedly. "So you say." Below the duo other members of the Axis returned from their favorite cafés with lunches of their own to the Axis Headquarters.

Asran reumed his own lunch.

"So how is Durmstrang's curriculum policy implementation doing?"  
"Done, response is well." Asran replied. The Duke of Kiev swallowed another piece of Pasta.

"So when is the trip to Cuba?" inquired Gellert.

"Well I leave Tuesday," stated Asran. "Stalin won't actually arrive until the Thursday after that Tuesday, though." He commented

"The Ambassador arrives today." Remarked Grindelwald.

Asran again set his fork aside. "That is true." He acknowledged. "The first crown sponsored venture in to 'man's world'."

"How is Draceana responding?" inquired the Thule society leader.

"Better than most of the Euro Axis Powers I would imagine. We suffered no fatalities on Draceana soil, the shelters did their jobs though several knights were injured crittically our medical technology allowed them to return to active service fairly quickly. It won't relations much, about the other members."  
"The Axis?" as Asran's nod Gellert resumed speaking. "As you know Japan is neutral on the subject, the western European members will either follow Germanicus or Draceana's respective leads, assuming they differ in action. Carthage and Egypt are still unsure, the Arab states will more than likely be split between who to support if you and Hitler disagree on policy direction," Grindelwald paused. "The Asiatic National Union isn't exactly interested on the issue, though… well,"  
"They are more concerened about vietnam, if the allies lose they want to annex Indo china,"  
"So does Imperial Japan." Grindelwald had noticed Asran had after the war preferred referring to Japan as Imperial Japan. The Death Eyed Knight glanced at his watch glinting in the june sun. "Durmstang gets out shortly… why did we choose to eas lunch so late."  
Grindelwald nodded in acknowledgement of the first and second statements. "I blieve it was because Himmelr was out security memos." Hhe remarked.

"The SS led raid in Gaul?" the grand master of the order of the Dragon questioned.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Asran gestured to a folder bearing the Drachen Orden Ouroboros emblem. "Heinrich requisitioned Orden troops for the Operation."

"What?" exclaimed the surprised Grindelwald. "I wasn't aware the Drachenorden would be involved."

"I'm sure Himmler intends to include the information in the briefing immediately before the operation starts." Assured Asran setting his coffee cup aside. "the french resistance is a dying breed most isolated in the country land." The time traveler assured.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Forcing myself to sit down and type was a bitch, so I apologize for the delay, and yeah I'm stopping it there. Drachen Fuhrer literally translates to mean Dragon leader, the SS general is referring to this title rather than Asran's rank marshal of the Reich, Reichsmarschall, if this is a military situation as it seems to indicate that should be the title the situation merits, making it a violation of military protocol to address him as anything other, save maybe his status as leader of Dracaena or Grandmaster of the Drachen Orden, but most the SS while efficient are pretty cocky, though Heinrich would probably kick the man in the brig for it, seeing as he was such a hard ass.

Anyway as for getting back to the present, I rather would not like to do a time skip, be to much trouble, least in my opinion explaining all the advancements, but I suppose I could open a poll; it ends at Chapter twenty, vote one way or another whether you want the story to time skip to the future.

I am keeping the poll open to chapter twenty because by doing so it will allow me to cover important things, from a political point, Kennedy's assassination, Hitler's assassination, determining which ever path of the future will be taken, Stalin's death in the new time line.

Axis National State Spotlight:

For the UAS, the United Arab States, does not encompass the entire Arab World, it doesn't cover Egypt, which is an Independent Nationalist state of the Empire, the Military is under Reichsmarschall Rommel, who is still commanding UNIT Two, nor does it encompass Carthage. The UAS does encompass the entire Arabian Peninsula, Lebanon, plus Iran, Afghanistan, and all of Syria, or rather the lands that those nations encompass.

Its primary rival with in the empire is Gaul.

The UAS holds strong ties to Germanicus and Dracaena, because of both nations' leaders.

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald)

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eight votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents)

Two vote for

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One Vote against

-

-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: Well Voldemort's rise starts in sixty six. Oh for additional notice, I plan on fucking Hellsing canon good, I think you readers will enjoy it, Seras will still probably end up being a vamp though, but uh some things will be rather different, you know besides Millenium not going to Brazil.

Also by the way Heil Hitler never came to use, it still remains Sieg Heil, but I think I addressed that, ah any way here is chapter fifteen.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"During the second world war while the European countries were primarily scuffling on the either Europe itself or Africa or in the Atlantic or one of the other major water bodies. The pacific was under going a massive and exceptionally bloody campaign between primarily the United States and Imperial Japan, with additional forces contributed sides, for example Australia for the Allies, and Drachen Orden from the Axis. The Drachen Orden in Asia were primarily split during this time between operation Midgarsormir, the invasion of Asia from Europe, and assisting the Imperial Japanese Army and Navy.

Invasions were similar to their previous time line with minor changes, for example what is Malaysia, as was Sri Lanka, was invaded by Drachen Orden forces, and to this day remains a member of the Dracaena States, this campaign was launched with assistance of the Japanese army deployed primarily with high accuracy fire support A series Drachenorden Subs along side a company of knights with supports from Helicopters.

While the end of the war ceded some lands to the allies, some French Colonies, Vietnam for example, or the agreement that the Philippines would remain as US territory.

The Indo China agreement which placed Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia under Allied Trusteeship was relatively unpopular with the newly, at the time, Asiatic Nationalist States, which comprised of what are China, India, Burma, and Thailand. As I mentioned Malaysia became a member of Dracaena States. Singapore fell in much the same manner as in the previous timeline with Japan winning a decisive victory over British Forces, Singapore remained a part of Imperial Japan at the conclusion of the war, despite Heavy British objection, which basically resulted in Japan, as the American's would later describe 'that Britain could go fuck itself'. With the Netherlands under German occupation the Dutch East Indies fell to Japanese occupation and became a part of the Empire of Japan, as what was the Netherlands is now a part of the Kingdom of Germanicus, Germany, so this conquest wasn't disputed.

Besides background information aside, the Indo China agreement wasn't very popular with either Asiatic Nationalist States, or the Empire of Japan both Axis States desiring the territories.

The conflict in Vietnam severely tested the limits despite blossoming relations between the United States and Imperial Japan, the Empire was still interested in expanding, and as for the Asiatic Nationalist States they basically were interested in controlling all of mainland Asia, with the probable exception of Russia, and its satellite nations of Kazakhstan, which would later join the new Russian Empire, and Mongolia, not that they ever made any moves towards Korea either, or for obvious reasons Malay, or any of the territories held by the AUS.

So while the Americans dealt with Vietnam, the world which had, as I previously mentioned, recognized the Amazons two years prior, got their embassies set up.

Among other things the next major Orden Construct were being prepared to launch with the conclusion of Project Mimir, which deciphered the secrets behind the stargate design, allowing us to replicate the Stargate among other things... the constructs will be the at the time the first Space faring warship built by human society. Using the information found in the Outpost in Antarctica we have located several fertile worlds where the Goa'uld have no idea exist, Sehkmet's list of Goa'uld planets helped. Combined with the Tacitus, the information from the Alteran Outpost, and previous time line information assisted research, as well as Goa'uld tech, the warships would be capable of making the trip to the nearest planet not know to the Goa'uld in just under twelve hours with out straining the FTL, eighty percent capacity, they also are capable of handling most known threats. The VTOL F-4 Banshee were also introduced, despite its higher designation the F-3 in service is a better air superiority fighter, though the Banshee wins in Anti ground armor combat, or bombing in general. The F-2 Ljubljana begins deployment in sixty one flying air protection over Axis territory, living up to its name, it would serve admirably during the South African Union Agression campaign.

The now HIM Emperor of Japan, at the time HIH Crown Prince of the Empire of Japan Akihito marries Shoda Michiko, as in the previous timeline this is the first marriage of a commoner to the royal house, in march on nineteen sixty.

Nikita Khrushchev is still acting leader of the United Soviet Socialist Republics, Stalin yells the hell out of him when Poland Soviet Republic seceeds from the USSR.

Additionally the British attempt to sustain their Imperial Ambitions, continuing to develop the blue streak Ballistic Missile, which in the previous timeline was canceled in 1960, the missile is considered a laughing stock by the Axis due to limitations of the English technology.

A MiG fighter, belonging to the Soviet Union, north of Murmansk in the Barents Sea shoots down a 6-man RB-47. Two United States Air Force officers survive and are imprisoned in the Russian capital's dreaded Lubyanka prison.

High powered Scanners are placed in high traffic locations, government buildings, airports, trainstations, and seaports for example, when the HIV epidemic is occuring in rest of the world the axis is largely unaffected due to the SS's policy of killing any infected people before they can spread it to Axis citizens. The WNSA, the Western Nationalist States of Africa much like the nations whose lands it comprises from the previous time line suffers heavily from the HIV epidemic, though this mainly remains in their borders, with the exception of the spread in the Allied nations, again mainly due to axis policy of dealing with diseased persons, a counter measure against infections is developed for Axis nations by DIMS, Draceana Institue of Medical Sciences, inoculation using a modified form of the Mutagenic virus which KAINE was created from, this was designed to combat probable use of biological warfare after the KKK's use of a modified and extremely lethal strain of Small Pox against minorities in the mid sixties, particularly the Black Muslims, and later used by in an improved form by a Radical American White Supremacist group to attack Africa during later African Conflicts."

-

-

Previously

"The Ambassador arrives today." Remarked Grindelwald.

Asran again set his fork aside. "That is true." He acknowledged. "The first crown sponsored venture in to 'man's world'."

"How is Draceana responding?" inquired the Thule society leader.

"Better than most of the Euro Axis Powers I would imagine. We suffered no fatalities on Draceana soil, the shelters did their jobs though several knights were injured crittically our medical technology allowed them to return to active service fairly quickly. It won't relations much, about the other members."  
"The Axis?" as Asran's nod Gellert resumed speaking. "As you know Japan is neutral on the subject, the western European members will either follow Germanicus or Draceana's respective leads, assuming they differ in action. Carthage and Egypt are still unsure, the Arab states will more than likely be split between who to support if you and Hitler disagree on policy direction," Grindelwald paused. "The Asiatic National Union isn't exactly interested on the issue, though… well,"  
"They are more concerened about vietnam, if the allies lose they want to annex Indo china,"  
"So does Imperial Japan." Grindelwald had noticed Asran had after the war preferred referring to Japan as Imperial Japan. The Death Eyed Knight glanced at his watch glinting in the june sun. "Durmstang gets out shortly… why did we choose to eas lunch so late."  
Grindelwald nodded in acknowledgement of the first and second statements. "I blieve it was because Himmelr was out security memos." Hhe remarked.

"The SS led raid in Gaul?" the grand master of the order of the Dragon questioned.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Asran gestured to a folder bearing the Drachen Orden Ouroboros emblem resting on his table. "Heinrich requisitioned Orden troops for the Operation."

"What?" exclaimed the surprised Grindelwald. "I wasn't aware the Drachenorden would be involved."

"I'm sure Himmler intends to include the information in the briefing immediately before the operation starts." Assured Asran setting his coffee cup aside. "the French resistance is a dying breed most isolated in the country land." The time traveler assured. –

"So how is your navy progressing?" the Duke of Kiev inquired.  
Gellert gave him a sour look in response. "I shall have you know Frederick my Unterseeboots are superior to those of the Kriegsmarine." He responded.

Asran's death colored eyes glimmered amused. "But your battleships?"

The German deflated. "at that we are doing less than expected unlike your Orden we are…" he paused to choose his next words. "Are using magic more offensively sadly the naval guns are proving difficult."  
"Design one from scratch." Advised Asran. "Modifying an existing one won't be as effective anyway the ambassador will be here soon." Reminded the duke of Kiev finishing his pasta. "We should head to the ground floor."

The Axis headquarters of the Axis in Berlin was a large… dark, gothic… complex of buildings surround by stone walls located in the heart of the capital of Germanicus. The headquarters of the Axis was one of the most well defended locations Europe. Dotting the tall central building are terraces and eagles, it is a typical symbol of Axis, and German power and pride. The paths to the central building are dotted with flags from the Axis member nations. The elevators were filled with the music of the finest of German composers. The doors of the elevators opened with soft tones.

Asran and Grindelwald emerged a soft melodic sound greeting two of the members of the Four, also greeting them the sight of two youthful faces… and one annoyed SS leader. "Heinrich." Greeted Asran.

The man responded stiffly as always while Gellert attended Zero and Ein.

The Duke of Kiev smiled lightly "I take it you both did well on your exams?"

Zero nodded sternly. Ein smiled and gave an equally positive but this one vocal, response to the inquiry.

The meeting was disturbed by the commotion of an entrance to the Empire's multi state hosting headquarters. The trio of Axis importants turned, along with Ein and Zero. The commotion involved one of those 'senseless security procedures necessitated by man's world' as the Amazon's referred to them.

The woman was dressed in a white dress of Greek origin. At the security station was an SS member, and beside the woman was a rather irritated Baron of Luxor.

"Is there a problem?" inquired Himmler.

The SS officer froze under his superior's stern and calculating expression.

"Lt. I asked you if there was a problem you are causing a commotion." Stated the Head of the SS.

"I believe the dipute stems from her sword Tovares." Radu commented in explanation of the disturbance.

Alcibie, the Amazon ambassador, narrowed her eyes.

Asran shook his head, as a resounding crack sent the SS Lt careening into the check point. Heinrich lectured the man for a minute and told him to report to the nurse. High ranking officials were permitted to carry swords, primarily with dress uniforms, diplomats fell under this category of people. The policy was supported by… well basically every high ranking member of the Axis, with the exception of the Soviets, even the Japanese had repealed their ban on swords in public.

-

-

Axis, Asia, Empire of Japan, Japan, Yokota AFB

The General was stonewalling, though for the most part he was being honest.

"well mister Asran." The general seemed insistent on addressing him by that rank, had throughout the entire conversation. "I can assure you the matter is resolved."

The duke of Kiev, was less than inclined to believe the statement, the death eyed knight's eyes glittered as he scanned the man's surface thoughts, a brief flash about, meddling Nazis, was dismissed out of hand, however it appeared that the general was in the dark other than an apparently highly classified team which had been dispatched to the school, consisting of a teenage girl.

"Thank you general," he emphasized the rank in an almost serpentine hiss. "and I am not a Nazi."  
The man blinked looking almost nervous as Asran tapped the Ouroboros on his sleeve.

"Being a Nazi would imply one is a member of the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, or Socialist German Workers' Party." He remarked. "I am not a member of the Party, I am a member of the Drachenorden."

The two knights exited the room.

Radu sighed"Well that was waste of time Tovares." He remarked.

"Not entirely." Repsonded the Duke of Kiev. "check the shool for any new enrollees. " the leader of the Drachen Orden remarked.

-

-

North America, Cuba, Havana, Rally

Asran loaded a fresh clip in to the pistol, and slid the gun safely into his holster, though leaving it unsnapped.

"Area secure sir." The duke of Kiev smirked.

"Congratulations are in order Fidel." Stated Asran. "You just survived your first assassination attempt as the leader of a nation." The Drachen Orden leader nodded.

"Thank you." Responded Castro not exactly sure the remark was a good thing.

"Stupid CIA." Muttered one of the men, his grey military urban camouflage was similar to that of the Military uniforms of the Drachen Orden however on each of side of his collar were a pair of rearing dragons each dragon in its talons clutching Oak leaves, and his arm lacked the Ouroboros that denoted the Order of the Dragon. At his feet, like all of the soldiers a cadre of expended shell casings rested, in the man's grip rested a DMI Odyssey series, the standard issuer service, and preferred small arm, of most Dracaena Security forces. The idea behind the weapon was, and the purpose for the revolutionary design, to minimize distractions of close quarters urban fighting, the gun ejected spent shell casing downwards, this prevented hot brass shells from striking the pistolier or another soldier or distracting them in the middle of the fire fight.

"Mobilize the guards and sweep the area." The death eyed knight sighed, this hadn't happened last timeline, it was May of nineteen hundred sixty. 'This is getting out of hand.' He thought.

"Sir should we head back to the Embassy?" Inquired an SS officer.

Karl gritted his teeth as he wiped the blood off his temple, one of the stay bullets had grazed the Supreme head of the Axis Navy, the wound while minor would probably require stitches.

The Duke of Kiev nodded in the negative irritated at the very question. "No we are not heading back, not yet." He growled. "Get one of those corpses to Kemmler now." The Fuhrer of the Drachen Orden snarled.

"Yes sir." The man gestured to a few of his subordinates.

"I don't want to know, don't want to know." Mumbled the Cuban holding up his hands.

"Good its better that way." Remarked the time traveler.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Hope that helps clear up the pacific to an extent, more detail will be given once Vietnam starts. Also Gothic refers to the school of architecture.

There is also in the event of Moderate and Harsh Futures, possible disagreements between the racially motivated SS under Himmler and the Merit motivated Dracaena.

-

-

Jump to the Future:  
Yes

No

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald) Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Two vote for

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: So we are clear the standing militaries of the world's superpowers, are much greater than say the Soviet Union and USA's military numbers of our reality.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Unfortunately for Heinrich his raid against the resistance did not occur, the largest uprising in Axis History, excluding the USSR, which I will admit not very long, occurred in Paris in April, and also the only one to succeed. The Resistance in all their foolishness managed to isolate the City Isle, which drastically reduced available axis forces. Via the use of the results of Project Mimir Drachen orden reinforcements were brought in while other advanced technologies were used to end the two hour blood bath, through out which the Marseillaise played.

Any further rebellious idiocy, with the exceptions of the Soviet Political Coups, were pretty much quashed by either raw whole Axis brute force, or specialized troops deployed by one of the stronger powers, typically Dracaena, seeing as heavy handed tactics tended to be favored by Hitler and Goring, tactics changed after Hitler's assassination in sixty five.

In August of nineteen hundred sixty the Axis Judicial Tribunal, comprised of myself, Germanicus and the Soviet Union, convenes for to try Gary Powers, an American U-2 pilot, for espionage.

Kennedy despite being a Catholic, this being an even bigger issue considering the state of Europe, i.e. the Vatican is deed with in Axis territory, in this timeline, was elected as President of the United States of America, certainly a possible problem if he were to be assassinated.

It would seem that with the changing of the course of history the fate of the Battleships also changed, that the great ships would not leave service and would and will continue to serve. At least until Naval, sea based combat, is stopped with the revelation of Aliens.

IN the nineteen hundred sixty one the DSN, Dracaena States Navy, begin its refits, particularly with the introduction of the Belial Azrael subclass, and the beginning of construction of the Zilant Supercarrier. The Azrael sub class vessels make it in time to participate in the AMMN, Axis Military Multi National, War games. Among weapons present are the Aria tank, and its counterparts.

Drachen orden extraterrestrial bases proceed as planned with mining installations replacing Alchemic creation, thus bolstering supplies of non Terra native elements used in advanced weapons.

The amazons do little during this time period other than increase, hear modernize, their forces. Vietnam goes on once again, the so called most peaceful religion off the Catholic president Diem, that's right Buddhist generals killed him in a coup, proving the point you take things to far with your religious ideals even the pacifists will bite you, that was in sixty three, the same year as the Axis multinational combined braches war games.

In Germanicus, Hitler continued to with Himmler's insisting that the Reich continue to develop advanced technology. Among the primarily facilities still in use in the large underground bunker scientific facility. The primary wunderkrieg weapons were among other things including a gravimetric drive, when paired with an S2 engine to supply the necessary power allowed the aircraft equipped significantly superior rate of climbing and turn, this drive allowed the development of the Germanicus Airborne Warship, and now in present day the development of the first German Space Navy, the build up of which was ordered by the Axis Chancellery after the Dracaena Space Navy and Dracaena Solar Orbital Defense Network were deployed to destroy the trio Ha'tak belonging to Apophis. The German Airborne Warship is very much a destroyer to the ADORE is to a Carrier Battleship, the first Airborne Warships, of the Orgel Class, were approximately sixty percent the length of the first series ADORE, lacking the dedicated heavy fighter capacity, as well as the numerous weapons emplacements, as well as the ADORE's shield array. With the Grav drive the first of these flying frigates were very much as agile as anything save perhaps the Drachenorden fighter aircraft equipped with more advanced inertialess drives.

This development, the second Airborne Warship developed by a second Axis, the more warlike German Kingdom, even if it was less than impressive when compared to the massive and immensely destructive capabilities of the ADORE, still caused the acceleration of the Allied USS Stargazer the first US Floating warship, deployed 1970, as well as the two Soviet, the simpler Kirov Airship, as well as their more advanced more like the other powers 'ships'. Before the Stargazer could be deployed however the US increased the yield of their Nuclear munition, the ones fired from their battleships, but we had of course strengthened our shield technology long before then.

The Kirov was, and were quiet simple airships, most armed with a simple high caliber cannon, and a set of bombs, with exceptional armored.

The Hawk, as its, the second class of Russian Air Weapon, name translates from Russian, was launched in nineteen hundred seventy three, was a greater weapon, some what larger than the original Airborne Warship of Germanicus, about eighty percent the length of the first series ADORE, in addition the Hawk was equipped with heavy tesla weaponry, as well as new directed energy weapon.

The Stargazer, was significantly much more… revolutionary… it boasted, not a majority of kinetic weapons, guns, but rather exceptionally high ratio of the United States Directed Energy Weapons. In response Germanicus decided to go ahead and build the Olympia class. Then the Soviets opened the Hawk's cage and America developed the Kodiak, I suppose they thought it was Dracaena's turn to show what they had built, England had nothing to share. In nineteen seventy five we declassified Project SINEW, Special Ion Navy Engine Warcraft, the ship was round, elongated saucer equipped it was outfit with state of the art Directed Energy Weapons.

Despite the introduction of the Air Borne Warships, their naval cousins continued to be considered more important, mostly given the fact that only the Drachenorden, and by extension Dracaena, had the ships of which had the ability to transport not only troops in battalion size groups, but tanks, other Armored vehicles, as well as necessary support materials, ammunition, and staff.

While the Axis began to complete the Stargate Command, Hell Citadel's began the final establishment of the off world bases mining facilities over the next twenty years these bases were developed, cultured, and built up in preparation for the high probability of conflict with the Goa'uld, for the mainstay we avoided any world we knew that had a Goa'uld presence.

This was not the only change in combat, super soldier projects continued, and slowly borders changed, new weapons entered the fray and spies wars continued.

We'll start with the Tribunal."

-

-

Axis Empire Europe, Geneva, Axis Judicial Tribunal

Asran was dressed in a black great coat, with matching black slacks, military dress shirt and undercoat. At his throat rested a polished Dragon's Star. His tunic was decorated with among other awards Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds hanging from a crimson ribbon, and the Imperial Japanese Order of the Sacred Treasure, 1st class.

Hitler's uniform looked like a Christmas tree with the various awards. On the opposite Nikita Khrushchev's rather plain black uniform held only four medals.

The whole of affair was a damned farce as far as the time traveler was concerned if not for the fact that it had been a Drachenorden fighter that had downed the U 2 in this timeline the Soviet Union could have tried Gary Powers on their own, but the little Austrian (Hitler) insisted on a joint Axis Tribunal.

Nikita had acquiesced to the suggestion, after Stalin had commented in favor of it, really Stalin, while physically weakened still held great power, disagreeing with the man was political if not literal suicide, at least if you were a soviet.

The court room was fairly mixed though, at Asran's insistence, since the Death eyed knight had gotten dragged along in the mess, the pilot was going to plead guilty this entire thing was ridiculous, Dracaena troops formed up the security for the Trial, Heinrich had suggested the SS do the 'honors', but thankfully Nikita liked the idea of the Drachenorden handling it better, I wonder why, Hitler didn't really care, the whole greater German Reich was in play in either case.

At least not everything had yet to go completely alternate timeline, Powers was convicted of espionage against the Axis and sentenced to three years' imprisonment and seven years of hard labor, to be served at a Soviet Prison. Seeing as it had been either that or a Dracaena Prison, Asran had decided to simply allow the Soviets to detain the pilot.

-

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena States, Turkey, Naval Shipyards Black Sea Istanbul

Asran surveyed the sea. The Prussian super carriers had been completed; Dracaena had relied on the Kiev subclass for its carrier duties. However the Order of the Dragon had spent time since the introduction of the Solenoid engine specifically to have the Dragon Military Industries to develop the States own Supercarrier. As per established tradition surface warships of carrier class, were named, like Fighter aircraft after Dragons. Zilant, the dragon featured on the city of Kazan's coat of arms, was the name of this new class of super carrier.

The duke of Kiev watched the dock massive cranes lowered materials. The Belial class Azrael, the first of its sub class, was nearly complete and its sister ship, which would be deployed first in the Persian gulf, was nearing completion as well. In a few weeks the Zilant itself would enter initial phases of construction.

He turned on his heel. "What is it?" the duke of Kiev inquired.

"Class A transmission from Sinister, Grandmaster."

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Dracaena States, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

A few more corpses had resulted from the Yakota air base in Japan. Reconnaissance had intensified as a result, and thus Asran's current presence in Essex's science lab.

"Ah my lord excellent." The Victorian era Englishman gestured him into the room. "The crystallization is really quite impressive, it is caused by a violent reaction from the interaction from two sets of genetic material, the cells literally attacking one another, the genetic material are two different strains of the same species. Oddly though it appears labeling them Homo Chiroptera was a literal premature, though this species is indeed closer to bats than regular homo sapiens, this species is of an unknown simian ancestor, if I had hazard a guess,"  
"Australopithecus africanus." Asran remarked looking up with a stern expression.

"Ah yes you read my paper?" the scientist inquired "Of course you did, a fact the Vatican has been covering up." He added. The Duke of Kiev could practically hear the doctor's rant against the scientific community and the Inquisition. Essex gestured to the photos contained with in the standard issue folder. "The girl was secreted away it was only by luck we procured this sample, we do have video records."  
"I have seen them." The Death Eyed Knight remarked. "What about this organization?"

"That would be a question better posed to one of the Intelligence bureaus." He paused "Though if wish me to hazard a theory on the matter, I would say she is probably the only one of her species with in the group, or at least that her associates are homo sapiens yet they are at least her combating her own race she's using humans to do it."

"A factional societies, vampires have done it before, use humans to fight their enemies." Asran commented.

"Possible." Essex commented. "Radu," he suggest. "And the other Dracaena"  
"Mobilizing the vampires?" Asran commented. "It might work."

"These things are strong, and regeneration is exceptional, they will shrug normal bullets off like water. Letting Ifrit loose on them might be a good tactic."

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Gaul, Provence, Paris, City Isle

Bombs tore through the air. The city public announcement blared the sounds of trumpets. Asran stormed through the halls of the Dracaena consulate on the city isle.

Grandmaster Asran we have résistance storming the Gaulic-"

"Administration I know." The Duke of Kiev stated. "They've shut the bridges to the island." He added with a mild snarl. 'Himmler is going to be furious.' Mused the death eyed knight. "Manually override the bridge nearest the consulate." He commanded. The consulate was large walled building complete with underground anti nuclear bunker and advanced technology, like any Order Facility (Dracaena), a silver blue cascaded of the top of the tower forming a dome around the consulate. Massive reinforcements may have been out of the question however ring technology instituted with completion of project Mimir allowed the bringing of reinforcements, in this case Drachen Orden shock troops equipped with specialized equipment. The closest heavy Dracaena installations were either the Culais fortification, primarily a naval base, but it also housed the heavy railgun facility meaning the Gaulic army base out of Chatres was than the Germanicus airbases in Elass, or the Gaulic central mountain ranges.

This had gone far to well, and had went on far long enough Asran decided. The resistance had likely expected this but sealing the city would only delay the Asran flipped the proverbial switch, sealing the city from any escape. "Start counter insurgency measures." He commanded. The obelisks ringing the consulate's walls were covered in glowing lines; city line as it was found itself under resistance assault now was struck by focused ultra sonic energy blasts. Dracaena or more precisely the elite of the Order of the Dragon emerged. Asran accepted the battle rifle from the armory officer quietly check over the weapon.

-

Dracaena prided loyalty to die in the service is truly an honorable death; much like the Norse of olden times that the SS and Nazi occultist were so reverent of.

"I will stand for my nation greet death as a friend." The rune encrusted blade, slashed across the suited leader of the resistance's throat. The windows, stained glass, shattered, no more appropriately exploded the resistance thugs found themselves riddled with 7.62 K round. While many fell dead the brown haired man roared purple energy ripped outward as the bullets were pushed from his flesh.

"Chiropteran." Asran remarked, noting the slash on his throat was still leaking blood. The duke of Kiev swept Gram through the air.

"Ah the Grandmaster of the order of the Dragon." The man glanced at the destroyed wall.

"Your stronger than the those others,"

"Others? I am a chevalier." The man responded not a tad imperiously.

"Knight," Asran commented.

"Amschell Goldsmitt." The Chevalier stated amiably.

"Your guns will be useless against him, deal with the insurrectionists." The death eyed knight ordered.

The troops looked at him.

"Go!"

"Where you tread we will follow."

"We have swords for a reason." Remarked another.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Uh one thing I should point out by the time Stargate (Canon US Program) begins the Drachen Orden will already have functionary extra terrestrial bases, with Orbital defenses, and a functioning space fleet, the defense network already up, Apophis is going to get beat down. Next chapter any who will cover the Axis Multinational drills, plus I'll start building up the set for the African conflict.

Oh and more Sci Fi esque themes as well, for all sides I should add, believe it, Hitler is going to die, Hitler is going to die soon. As for the future looks like Moderate is going to win, Mexico's going to get Statehood relatively soon no matter which one wins, looks like Donitz is going to be the new chancellor of the Reich Empire.

-

-

Jump to the Future:  
Yes

No

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald) Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he, Hitler, will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Three vote for

-

-

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: Like I said more Sci Fi elements, as for the other factions you will have to wait and see,

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"The principle difference in conflicts was the African union conflict which because there was no nationalist state much less the three which developed. While the technology was no where near as advanced, they, South African Union, had two advantages their fervor and their numbers.

The South African Union to counter the immensely armored Tanks of the Allies and Axis. So they built massive tanks with huge slabs of armor slung over the vehicle, given the lack of dedicated armor production they often fused two Armored Personnel Carriers, using the two engines, and tacking on a third and then tacked on huge cannons, using Soviet plans, they constructed AKs to equip their troops, old Soviet Tanks, even old aircraft, in the early phases we shot down numerous Yaks. The SAU deployed biological and chemical weapons. Additionally utilized a massive series of defensive walls, and bunkered trenches, with large towers with cannon, as well as Guard towers, SAM sites, turrets, as well as concealed tunnel networks, and shoulder fired anti armor or anti air missile sites.

These defenses were unnoticed initially because they were considered harmless, the SAM, and shoulder fired sites, just weren't advanced or sophisticated enough to damage high flying air craft, and given the situation of the degeneration of the US and Soviet relations.

This series of conflicts took a span up unto eighty six. With progressive increase in the technology on all sides, with large industrial facilities built to produce the war machines of the SAU. Dracaena up until the Chancellery declared war unanimously after the attack on southern Carthage, and United Arab States that we decided to act, extensive air campaigns, the attack against the Western Nationalist States of Africa, drew the allies into the mess, confident in their Manifest Destiny, and their belief in inherent superiority the SAU pressed on. ADORE 7 launched from what would have been Suadi Arabia, in our time line, and subsequently laid waste to the initial offensive thrust against Axis territory. The resulting air attack lead by the luftwaffe and other Axis air forces dropped 500 tons with in the first twenty hours, this was for the purpose was to as it did was to punch a gaping whole through their defensive wall.

Meanwhile, during the South African Union's build up of arms and defenses in the mid seventies, a large portion of South America, and later on in the decade Mexico degenerated into revolution. This allowed the US Expeditionary Force, which was deployed to quell the violent anarchy to secure a stable government; Mexico once a stable interim government was established was then admitted into the union. In Canada, however there was a slight problem, the population was divided over whether to revolt against the slowly more and more monarchy controlled United Kingdom and join the United States, this move particularly support by western Canadian provinces, and then the Crown supporters, who desired to continue to be apart of the Commonwealth.

While Poland and Kalingrad were being accepted into the Dracaena states, and before the African Aggression Conflicts began Dracaena continued to commence it's more space and technology oriented expansion. Among such development were the dedicated fire support application, and of this increased research as well as an advancement in robotics and other machinery.

The SINEW are not a replacement to the ADORE, they are in fact a complimentary vessel, they boast superior power generation, as well greater interior space, as well as they, well that's still classified. The SINEW actually outstrips the ADORE and the UNIT in Fighter aircraft capability, how ever it lacks the dedicated battleship -esque gun platforms of the ADORE or the UNIT. Relying more on its Fighter complement, however it was armed with as I mentioned Directed Energy Weapons, unlike battleship style mounted weapons these were present in lighter turrets or rotating areas indented in the ships out hull, the ships more noticeable weapons are the Anti matter batteries, its heaviest and as I said most noticeable weapons, designed for heavy fire support, these were highly accurate against anything moving that was larger than a tank column, so any bunker or any building stationary was dead meat.

The Russian Hawk was as I said outfitted with Tesla weapons, as well as more conventional projectile weapons, however it also wielded a serious advancement in directed energy, a powerfully focused lance of super heated dense collective blast of particles which while slow in firing could literally burn through most armor, as well as accurately target threats.

The Olympia is equipped with the first large scale Tesla similar energy weapon, unlike the Soviet counterpart, it fired a massive much more focused beam of electric energy. In addition it carried a greater fighter capacity than the Orgel Airborne Warship.

I mentioned previously that borders changed, Soviet Poland, a further blow to Khrushchev political status, with drew from the United Soviet Socialist Republics, and immediately applied, as planned to the Dracaena States, Kalingrad also revolted, to finalize the joining an ADORE, number three, was present. Shortly after ward Germanicus, as long had been suspected would be done, unified with what had been up until then nationalist Poland.

Oh and joy, the Cuban Missile crisis occurs, worse than last time. A U-2 flight over Cuba takes photos of Soviet nuclear weapons being installed. A stand-off then ensues the next day between the United States and the Soviet Union, threatening the world with nuclear war. Eight days later in a televised address, U.S. President John F. Kennedy announces to the United States the existence of Soviet missiles in Cuba. The resulting blockade signifigantly raises complaints from the Greater Soviet Union, who Stalin by proxy complains to the Axis High Senate. The Scinfaxi and the Fenrir, along with Soviet Altanic and Axis Atlantic Navy forces to secure the supply of seaborne trade. In nineteen sixty four, November 22 In Dallas, Texas, United States President John F. Kennedy is assassinated, Texas Governor John B. Connally is seriously wounded, and Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson is sworn in as the 36th President. All television coverage for the next three days is devoted to the assassination, its aftermath, the procession of the horsedrawn casket to the Capitol Rotunda, and the funeral of President Kennedy. Stores and businesses shut down for the entire weekend and Monday, in tribute.

The third event, though this one classified, occurred on Russian Soil. A piece of a far longer lasting problem. The primary issue was an elite former member of the US special forces soldier currently with in the employ of the CIA infiltrating a top secret Soviet facility to 'rescue' a defecting scientist, and stop Col. Volgin, a staunch supporter of Stalin, Krusnechev is nearly framed for the stealling the in development Shagohod nuclear armed tank, designed by Dr. Sokolov, his proclaimed rival had put forth another project walking tank, Metal Gear, also equipped with nuclear weapons, the name of this man was Director Granin, the idea is similar to the Dracaena Armored Bipedal Project, who the previous time line's metal gear were aleady a part of, which the ideas were quickly acclimated into. The Shagohod was eventually destroyed at Volgin's military fortress in Groznyj Grad. Additionally it would appear that the US were hoping to acquire the money comrade Volgin intended to present to Stalin, the money, which was the fortune, approximately one trillion dollars by current market value, of the now destroyed Illumanti, codenamed Philsopher's legacy.

After the nuclear detonation about half way through this mess Drachenorden forces, at the request of Stalin, I would I have deployed them anyway, who at the time feared a possible coup desired a third party intervention. At the end of the mission Volgin's corpse is successfully retrieved and presented to Essex for study as he requetsted, and half the money is recovered, the other half falling into the hands of the United States, we believe to specific a radical portion of the US. Volgin is labeled by the Soviet Union a Fallen Hero, and Krusnchev is placed under suveillance by the GRU, as for the elite American is revealed from various tissue samples to be a genetically superior being, possessing the as they have since been labeled 'soldier genes'.

Kennedy's assassination then, after we handle the joint military drills, oh and one other thing to mentioned it was during this era that the mainstay of the populous was reintroduced to 'mythological' species... like griffins… or dragons."

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Gaul, Provence, Paris, City Isle, Dracaena consulate

The day would become known as the Bloody Eclipse of Gaul. The counter attack against the résistance introduced the ADORE series II's orbital insertion ability, the ADORE nine leveled out at three hundred meters above the city declaring the arrival of Axis reinforcements, primarily of the Orden and Dracaena. Additional knights launched from the aerial warship rail guns locked on propelling anti infantry flechete munitions at velocities of mach nine,

The grand master of the order of the Dragon's own battle had been concluded some time after the arrival of the ADORE the creature had escaped after Asran had slashed a line through the creature's stomach Gram having sent a pulse of pure and highly destructive energy, which perforated muscles, and stomach as well as probably inflicting sever organ damage.

The fact of the matter was quite clear Himmler's SS had failed to locate and stop the attack before hand.

The Duke of Kiev tapped his foot angrily. "Tell me you found something." He commented as Essex gestured him over.

"Indeed I have the man is Amschell Goldsmitt," the death eyed knight glowered, "Ah but we knew his name did we not, I believe you said he introduced himself, carrying on the Goldsmith Financial empire mostly transposed to the United Kingdom and America how ever did you also know Mr. Goldsmitt is indeed a Victorian born man." The scientist announced.

"He is a vampire age is of little concern." The death eyed knight responded.

"Not what I was implying" he replied giddily. "The destruction of a châteaux in Bordeaux is what we really should concern our selves with for there is, well before its destruction is where we should start, yes, yes, I believe we should return to headquarters for this." He turned, "oh and my lord with the return of the peerage well… its not really my place but I think we should be wary of England," he commented, "we never did identify the cause of those dimensional disturbances."  
"I already know the cause of those disturbances, Essex," the time traveler replied,

"Yes, however my lord, the people involved in the incident, are all siblings, and they have knighthoods now," he responded, "I think its reason to be concerned…"  
"Duly noted Essex, and we have not ignored them, however these are tense times." He stated, "I am aware they have all achieved knight hood."  
"That nation its world is in the library," Essex stated.

-

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena, Imperial Duchy of Kiev, Headquarters of the Order of the Dragon

All in all the world was proceeding fairly decently; besides certain elements, Hitler had taken his classical empire fetish to new heights ever since the war had ended, to pretty much levels of society pre Christianity; perhaps because of his encouragement of pagan revivalism, though this served his own political purposes, keeping the power of the masses away from the Holy Father in Rome. Buildings designed in Neo classical and medieval style architecture forms flourished. Knightly orders reemerged, and not just in the empire, there aristocracy regained power. Though magic was being reintroduced to the public, dragons and griffins and such especially magical abilities and other advanced powers were considered steps in evolution, not just among the Aryan race, the Drachenorden and the Thule especially boasted high percent of magic users and were well known now to the populous men hailed as heroes through out the Empire.

The Duke of Kiev sat at his desk; this was typical, nothing odd about the grandmaster of the Drachenorden to be working on any varying paper work. The death eyed knight glanced up. "It is extremely rude," he commented, "to enter with out knocking."

Neither party, neither the newcomer or the owner of the office, seemed particularly bothered by the low light conditions. At the same time the woman made no signs of acknowledging the chastising.

"Elysium,"

"what," he hissed.

"I said Elysium," she responded leaning over the desk.

"What of it," the death eyed knight replied, Asran maintained eye contact.

"I think you should return,"  
"You think?" the duke of Kiev retorted harshly. "You think," he snarled. "And why should I care what you think,"  
"your armor perhaps?" she continued on materializing said armor.

"I have no reason to go back there,"  
"Stop being petulant, it was only a few mortal," giving a blasé wave as she spoke.  
"You are on dangerous ground woman," the death eyed knight hissed a massive aura surging through the building.

"Fine, a reason you want," she drawled, "territory, land, new recruits, resources, what more could you want, a new conquest, its in disarray "

"Go," he breathed sternly, "I will make my decision shortly,"

-

-

Axis Empire, Multi national War Games, UNIT 2, bridge, Mission: coordinating Air Ground command for mountain forest combat

Asran stood up as to be expected the Axis military multinational war games were proceeding smoothly a pair of MIGs flew aside two Messersmitts 353. "Their flying well." Commented Goring.

"I agree commander signal fighter to commence Phase Two have ADORE three begin attack run against targets." The death eyed knight ordered, the large airborne warship furled its wings and commenced its high altitude dive its missile batteries locked into place.

The soviet commander blinked as the massive 'air battleship' as the German's insisted on calling it still, leveled out in mid flight. A flurry of guided missiles launched simultaneously.

"Sir the tank column has reached bingo local." Announced the relay officer.

"Acknowledged." Asran his ear. "ADORE three you have forty five seconds to clear ground defenses."

Kampfer chuckled over the radio. "Affirmative, mein herr." Another wave of targets were immolated designating light emplacements. The Dinar VIII rail guns swiveled and began to fire impacting the dummy targets with lethal precision. Reichsmarschall Goring rolled his eyes.

"twenty seconds," breathed an operator.

The intercom came to life. "All targets destroyed Mein Herr."

"Show off," grumbled the head of Luftwaffe.

"twenty seconds until the tank column reaches now cleared target perimeter." Announced a red army officer.  
"Sire twelve Aria Mark IIs just cleared sensors for the second line they are running silent." Announced a dracaena officer.

"Battlefield prerogative of a knight is to go where the trouble is," muttered Goring.

"Enemy second line armored base has been completely annihilated by the Arias," announced an operator

The Soviet commander blinked, "That was very fast," he acknowledged.

"maximum accuracy supreme power" echoed a Drachenorden officer.

"Tank column Alpha has arrived all troops mission accomplished primary and secondary objectives achieved." Announced the operators.

"Good job," congratulated the death eyed knight.

"Herr Asran incoming message from Grand Admiral Donitz… Naval drills completed all objectives achieved 94 percent."

"Not bad Donitz," grumbled Goring.

Asran surveyed the transmitted results. "Karl was the senior operative, if this is right, the co operation was better than expected between," he paused,

"You mean the UAS and Gaul didn't get into an excessive argument over their drills." Grunted the supreme head of the German Air Force, that wasn't all of course, but they weren't going to say the other cooperation issue in front of the Reds, just wouldn't have been polite.

Everything had gone accordingly albeit simulation of Allied terrains probably would not go over real well.

-

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena, Ukraine, Dragon United Military Command Headquarters (DUMCH)

Asran glanced about the Drachen orden and Dracaena United Military Command. Information reports it was early evening all around clocks displayed the times around the world one for each of the major time zones.

"Herr Asran." The general saluted.

"Elevate condition of alert to level 2 alert status." The death eyed knight stated. "Orange." He added.

"Yes sir." The general clicked his heels.

The year was nineteen hundred sixty, November; the president of the United States of America was in Texas, Dallas to be precise.

"All confirmations are in grandmaster we have now elevated to Condition II, Alert Status Orange."

Asran nodded in acknowledgement. 'If Kennedy is assassinated it will do well to be prepared. In the previous timeline the world had very nearly gone to war over the assassination of President John F. Kennedy, with only two superpowers, though now it could easily in this time count the number of three if you counted the original Axis as a whole, or five if you separated the powers to count, Germanicus, Dracaena, and Imperial Japan alongside the United Soviet Socialist Republics and the United States of America.' The Duke of Kiev watched as the clock ticked away.

"Sir Babel is in position." Announced an air force officer.

The main screen flickered on revealing the city of Dallas; it zoomed in on an open air car.

"Sir," inquired one of the officers. "Should I prepare?" he inquired the duke of Kiev nodded cutting him off.

"Activate Missile counter measures." Stated Asran quietly with bated breath. He sat down on the central chair.

"Sir counter measures are all on release state."

The ring of screens circling the room displayed fully unveiled concealed silos, some built into the very side of mountains.

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

Kennedy was dead. The governor of Texas was injured, quite frankly there was no disputing it, and the fleets were weapons hot, both sides ready to tear into one another, nuclear missiles ready to fly off into the sky.

And here in Dracaena, the grandmaster of the Imperial Order of the Dragon rested at his desk, the chancellery had not said anything on the matter, it had been a week since the shooting Dallas, the gunman was, well Lee Harvey Oswald was dead, Kennedy was dead to.

This was worse than the Cuban missile crises the previous year, Fenrir, SSCN 05, and SSCN 02, Scinfaxi, had been deployed, now all seven of them of their were ready three stationed in the pacific three in the Atlantic, and one in the Baltic.

All with missiles and aircraft ready, the two Zilants, CVSN 09 and 10 respectively, already built, were also deployed, UNITs had been moved to optimum locations to intercept Allied Missiles. The ADOREs were well if war broke out they would be on the front lines. This was much worse than Cuba, and their had been two super aircraft carriers submarines and a flotilla of capital heavy weight surface ships on either side.

The phone rang, the duke of Kiev answered. "Ya,"

"Herr Asran," the man's voice was tense but he seemed a little relieved. "The Americans," he stated almost as if he did not believe it to be true just yet, "They are standing down." He whispered. "The Soviets they are following suit." The officer on the other end continued.

"Acknowledged," Asran smiled quietly he set the phone down on the receiver.

Looks like the world would not end today.

-

-

Axis Empire (Technically), Soviet Union, Russia, Groznyj Grad

"I don't think Essex will be pleased that the body is do badly burned, and has multiple gunshots," commented the Baron of Luxor, as the body of Col Volgin was loaded away.

"It is still viable, if only barely." Asran commented. "Most the blood is still in tact."

The Duke of Kiev turned walking across the muddy ground.

"What do we know about this American?"

"Decorated Green Beret served in the early action Vietnam." Announced Kampfer. "His mentor was that wretch who launch the attack on SS Headquarters in France on June eleventh in forty four in Normandy, I'm sure you remember the Cobra Unit we are dealing with them, Mein Herr."

"Wonderful," grumbled Asran, "chances of the spirit medium and the Druid showing up?"

"We have confirmed at least the American Sniper his forest materialized but we aren't locating his life force,"  
"Find him, the medium?"  
"Killed in an earlier battle sire," responded Isaak Ferdinand von Kampfer bowing. "Sir, we have an ASN intelligence operative present."  
"Do we," The death eyed knight commented with a smirk. "How very interesting."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Alert level Two Condition Orange, The Drachen Orden and by extension the Dracaena states utilizes a two format code, Number and Color 1 and Red being the highest respectively.

-

-

Jump to the Future:  
Yes

No

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader (Grindelwald dies as well unless people vote they want otherwise additionally Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, Roosevelt will likely die oh somewhere in the seventies and a decade later for Grindelwald) Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he, Hitler, will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Three vote for

-

-

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: More elaboration on the varying nations airborne warships, as well as another facet which will be covered in the next two wars.

That said, please go back an reread the last chapter when I originally posted chapter seventeen I posted the wrong copy, the incomplete one, or you could continue reading I don't think you missed much.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Of course on the flying ship aspect the other powers joined in attempting to build such things of their own, though certain parties had advantages. The Thule Society, Grindelwald's organization, as well as the SS developed their own flying craft. As did Japan, the UAS, Gaul, the ANS, as well as Carthage and Scandinavia, while on the Allies side Britain launched their first air war ship in seventy five.

The Thule Society vessel was launched shortly after the Orgel class Frigate, unlike its counter part it, and like many Thule society built objects, possessed more magically inclined features, most obvious the refined Orichalcum hull and its primary power system, a core composed of Aetherium, both of which granted the crafts exceptional maneuverability and durability. The primary armament consisted of four, two on the top two on the bottom, powerful directed energy batteries, which work by distorting the bonds of atoms, with very explosive results, the four batteries are each dual turrets which are typically concealed with in armored sheaths. Further armaments include typical standard missiles, as well as point defense, and more standard emplacements.

The SS Air weapon utilized, utilized recovered Alien technology from India during Operation Midgarsormir, which earned me one of my more annoying titles, though it primarily relied on its heavy missile emplacements for its principle weapons. The Hull of the Sturm class Cruisers were, and still are, an Adimantium Steel Alloy. The Vessels that they were created from, the technology was not fully understood, SS scientists were still working to back engineer the shield and weapon systems well after the launch of the Stargazer.

Japan in sixty eight launched a state of the art heavily defensible air battleship, unfortunately while technologically advanced it was remarkably slow. The design was significant because it was a very computer networked operating system, increasing the accuracy of its linked machine cannons, as well as the CIWS.

In seventy eight the United Arab States deployed their Angel class. Basically a flying Defense Platform, it was powered by a Plasma reactor, unlike the other fellows of this series of ships its primary arsenal were kinetic munitions, specifically a type which launched hyper velocity explosive flechetes, during the third SAU conflict they ranked the highest armor battalion kills during the June offensive.

The English class is labeled a cruiser model; an attempt to be a jack of all trades didn't go over so well, the lack of any dedication, as well as the conventional technology failed to live up to the hope they could defeat an Axis similar weight vessels, though they were partially effective against traditional equipment, such as regular weight tanks, infantry and light armor, particularly the one whose name translates as the Angel of Burning Sands.

Scandinavia benefited from Dracaena technology; the air jockeys lovingly refer to the ship class as the devil, because of the classes devastating air defenses, both against fighters, or missiles. The Northern States air ship was equipped with additionally some of the strongest radar and sensor equipment and the best stealth ability, making it a favorite of Special Forces deployment, when the optical camouflage was used.

In response to these air borne warships during the third SAU aggression campaign they built massive anti air batteries, major emplacements firing Virbradium shells, which they seem to have a fairly large access to such material.

There was one other improvement to the 'other warships' prior to the fielding by almost every side, the deployment of the Phase three of the UNIT, the first of this model being the UNIT Fifteen. Unlike its predecessor models, prior to their upgrading, the Phase three is total flight capable, of course in the atmosphere it isn't nearly as maneuverable as the ADORE its inertial dampers and shields were vastly superior to anything save the in the process of building space warships. The third phase, though also like its predecessors did not carry as many aircraft as the SINEW, it was built with the idea that AC Frames, called Knight Mare Frames by most the other powers, given the rising return of the Chivalrous Class, America also labeled them as such despite their lack of Knightly Orders, would be used in future conflicts. To continue up until the full demonstration of the Phase Three model UNIT, the allies did not see a reason to develop a suitable countermeasure instead choosing to focus on countering the ADORE and other like wise air borne warships, because essentially they believed that while the UNIT, the two preceding models, were a clearly powerful warship it was of limited numbers and that conventional weapons, such as the Montana class super battleship or excessively large numbers of aircraft, could possibly defeat it. However with the revealed flight capabilities of the new model, fears rose again the same fears that existed during the second world war of Earth. A new Titan had risen amongst the Empires ranks; these Phase three weapons struck fear in the rivals of the empire, especially when UNIT Eighteen was deployed from Malay.

Another device was the Order of the Dragon's Armored Project, something that other factions also began to work on their own variants. The first of these armored weapons was given the simple name of the Mark I. In fact it was mainly a slow weapon built to be used as a heavy fire support. The Mark I's primary armament were two Battleship grade Dinar Railguns, as well as a pair of dual turrets mounted one hundred five millimeter cannons, a quintet of personal defense lasers, and a group of CIWS. Its noted features included its shields, as well as inertial dampers and an anti grav system, which allowed it to hover over the ground or water. The weapon despite its immense, or perhaps because of it, was restricted on speed, with the fact being its maintainable highest speed was just over forty miles an hour, though its boost system let it 'dash' across an area at high speeds.

Hitler's successor supported the Stargate Program, and in nineteen hundred Seventy two the Axis began its joint set up through the star gate, though carefully avoiding any Goa'uld engagements. The Drachen Orden was of course running its own star gate program long before then, the principle function at this time of both Star gate programs were, two fold the First Were and are the so called Economic Worlds, the second is.

On a more political front the Queen of England makes her first visit to a state of the Axis, Dracaena to be specific..."

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Dracaena Federal States, Former Soviet Poland

Dracaena Strike Fighters swept down and took up vanguard positions in front of the prow of the English warship, welcoming the Queen into the Dracaena Poland.

At the entry of the Harbor were Dracaena Federal Marines; of course there were defense emplacements as well. The Duke of Kiev briefly pondered whether this was such a good change, England reverting more authority steadily back to the monarchy. It certainly had noticeable effects the military technology of England was beginning to surpass in some respects the height of the their technology in the previous timeline, its military power had increased certainly enough to try and keep hold on the other nations of their 'empire'.

The Death Eyed Knight watched as the Battleship was moored, certainly it was a fine craft she was a few meters longer than the original Montana class super battleship addition of missiles and such. The HMS Guinevere was certainly less imposing than the Elysium, with the Drachen Orden battleship's directed energy cannons mounted in turrents on each side of its tower in addition to its battleship guns and missiles, however the English vessel was still impressive.

"By the Grace of God, the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith Prensenting her Majesty the Queen, Elizabeth the Second of the United Kingdom, " announced the ratainer.

The Dracaena Admiral scowled, "His Emmenicence, the Viscount of Oddessa, the Duke of Kiev, Reichmarchsell of the Empire, the Liberator of the East. Lord Grandmaster Frederick Asran of the Imperial Order of the Dragon" Asran stepped forward mildly annoyed at the later title, with the two introduction of him and his fellow national monarch his death colored eyes swept across the English, so count Hellsing was here with his ruler. He mused.

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Dracaena States, Hell's citadel

The duke of Kiev looked over the recovered files, "Metal Gear?" he paused musing on how familiar the idea sounded, he snapped his fingers, "Armstech Metal Gear Rex, and the US Army's Project Babel currently being assmiated into the Daracaena Armored Project. The armored project would be deployed shortly, relatively speaking, the fact was adapting the technology of the future with the advancements of the present timeline noticeable such advancements including perhpaps the most ovious were the improvements in energy technology and of course weapons.

The Drachenorden Mark I Armored Combat Frame Assualt Type weighed nearly three times as much as the new P2000 super heavy tank of Germanicus, however considering the walker included interial dampners and shields as well as two battleship grade Dinar Rail Guns the weight of the individual unit was not to much of a shock. This particular AC Frame was besides its obvious uses against heavy targets, was also meant as a test bed for smaller less expensive units, besides the arch angel and Aria's admimantium rockt anchors were clear threats to the only moderately fast armored weapon, forty miles per hour maintained speed.

'Of course' Asran mused. 'the Allies do not have Rocket anchors'

On the subject of deployment a squadron was already stationed here at the Hell's citadel facility. With the beginning of the Stargate program the bases both ecconomic and military classified worlds were flourishing, the prior would allow additional resources to be brought in, some thing that might be needed. Especially considering the fact was the Soviets developing a weapon like the 'step walker' which was capable of proppeling an intermediate range to the ability to strike inter continental targets, which of course admittedly that was not as impressive given the interception capabilities of the drachenorden, however given that it was likely Shagohad's base design as well as that of metal gear could be improved for a more frontline role well that certainly was an issue that needed to be addressed. Of course besdides that the battlefield wasn't always just flat terrain. Metal Gear Rex had propossed the use of a railgun to rife anuclear device through the atmosphere and then to descend on its target, at the time such a method given technology would be undetectable of course with orbital scanners that was no longer neccesarily the case.

On the political front the return to a more aristocracy based society for Europe, or rather the Axis, and the Empire of Japan, as well as England revertin back to what was little more than an absolute monarchy. Well this was certainly both a boon and a bane. The Americans had certainly retained their democracy, which was to be expected they had never possessed a true Aristocratic system.

Asran silently pondered poltics of the new world; the new time line.

There was also the fact of the shift in political climate, in the previous time line the middle east had been fractured and boiling amongst themselves and outsiders. Now however the fact was the Middle East was the United Arab States in this timeline, a strong and united Nation which like ANU was divided into individual province like states, there were in fact very few religious tensions, the UAS had been formed in the after math of the second world war particularly the success of Romell and Asran's parts during Operation Midgardsormir. This intervention by the combination of German as well Dracaena forces against british opression went a long way to repairing the trust in other non Muslim countries and building relations. Added in the fact that UAS was an actual self governing region made it fairly stable.

It was certain that this reduced the stress that would have been present during this time in the previous timeline. The Duke of Kiev mused. However it would seem Comrade Stalin was getting some unknown help in developing advanced technology, so of course certain members of the Axis high command would insist on bugging the Order of the Dragon. Arzachel was unfortunately supporting the radicals. The elder Asran stood up. He opened another file. The rest of the Axis stargate program was carefully avoiding the Goa'uld. That was a relief. He admitted.

The file he had withdrawn from the folder contained the plans for the new phase of the UNIT. The allies were going to not like this at all especially considering their decision to not pursue a counter measure against the Older UNIT models.

-

-

Dominion of the Order of the Dragon, Shangril-la 0

Asran sighed, "Knights of the Drachen Orden." He began, "You all of you are familiar with these places, with the Shangril-la bases," the death eyed knight paused, "there are other places like this which occur naturally. This mission is volunteer only, you will not be thought less of should you choose to remain behind, there will other opportunities to explore new worlds." He looked over the massive presence of Knights, they were pushing forward, Asran had hoped for less than a positive turnout, he was getting the opposite, of course that was not entirely unexpected. "Expect more than our ration of magical creatures, even with the growth, well any thing that is below classification level four, so don't expect many dragons, griffins though most definitely, minotaurs, yes, centaurs and other sentients as well as humans indeed, basilisks probably not, though Hydras are labeled class five yes expect them."  
No change, in fact they looked more eager.

"We will be bringing Dragons, not that that should be surprising to any one here considering who we are" a fair number of people chuckled at the remark. "All jokes aside, we will engage medieval level combats, possibly, and I stress that other knights, also expect Hellenistic troops,"  
"Hellenistic troops, my lord"  
"You know Phalanx formation hoppilites," the death eyed knight remarked. "other ancient Greek troops Homer you know nice long epic detailing Achilles, Ajax, Paris, Amazons, you know ten year siege of troy, those kind of troops, that's the kind of troops we will be facing." He stated, "lets put it this way we have no idea how many magic users we will be facing, and we can't start immediately deploying armored vehicles, we'll start traditional," the duke of Kiev announced. "This is completely voluntary. The initial operation will be announced at a later date, I urge every one to consider your choice, this is as I said no one will think ill of you for not participating…"

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: The air warships assuming we don't proceed to jumping to the modern era, they will be covered during the African campaign, and mentioned during the Vietnam conflict. Liberator of the East was bestowed on him because of his leading Operation Midgarsormir, of which I skipped over a good bit of the campaign in the current posted edition cause other wise we'd be up at least another fifteen thousand plus words… and presuming I don't be very detailed.

Among the things which will be focused are the changes on naval war, particularly the T class subs of the UK facing the new U boats of Germany and the A series of the Drachenorden in the Atlantic, the later which are nuclear. As well as increased detail in operation Midgarsormir, particularly the invasion of British held Middle East.

-

-

Jump to the Future:  
Yes

No

Hmm, no one voted for this, well besides the initiator, right, okay then we're continuing on as originally planned unless some one objects.

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he, Hitler, will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Four vote for

-

-

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: To address 'mecha', especially the Mark I Assault Type, as well as the Metal Gears, of the current period (from nineteen sixty three to the beginning of the modern campaign, in other wards this collection of chapters) are not very mobile neither are they capable of sustaining high speeds for extended periods of time.

The fact is on another matter is the US will be using Mechs like the GDI Titan, or the Wolverine for now or rather when they get mechs, albeit those two will differ from there counterparts in Command and Conquer, and of course they will have Metal Gear.

Happy Fourth of July.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Hitler's assassination was a rather large bother, we suspect that the Allies, were involved though no definitive evidence was ever found. It resulted in two things. The first was the strengthening of Inter Imperial state relations. As well as increase in the strength of the hardliner faction, no thanks to my own son. Another fact that resulted after Hitler's assassination was the massive build up and 'update' of the Axis military. While the Order of the Dragon, and by proxy Dracaena had had the steady flow of economic resources from our colonies off world, the rest of the Axis had just begin to do this and it caused a growth in their economies and their technology as a result. It allowed upgrades and new ships to be built at lower costs, and to great worry to the Allies… I will concede the United Soviet Socialist Republics were also probably worried as well by this growth... of course the development of these colonies had a small problem, unlike the Drachenorden program, which using the information gained by Project Mimir allowed us to build much larger Stargates so as to facilitate easier transportation of materials, and the like, as well as the transportation of much, much larger vehicles and parts than the normal size stargate would allow. The Joint Axis program was in one location using a regular sized stargate, thank fully power was no issue, but the size of the gate and its location did certainly slow down the flow of supplies.

Across the Atlantic however things were different. The Revolutions in Southern America, central, and then Mexico, caused great disturbance in the United States, the mobilization of the US Expeditionary while the Vietnam conflict still raged, caused no small amount of unrest amongst the liberal portion of the population. However the United States did deploy one advancement eight years after the revealing of the third model UNIT, launched their own 'Land Warship', during nineteen seventy two, Germany during the military build up of their own forces developed their own land war ship. Unlike the UNIT these warships were primitive tools the US Vessel primarily traveled on tank treads, one of the common characteristics it shared with its German Counter part, both models were smaller than any of the UNITs as well, this was of course expected. Though none the less they served their purpose.

The modern space navies are based around the classes set down by their traditional sea faring cousins. This fact has been accepted by the space faring powers, those annoying Allies included, at present the Order of the Dragon still maintains the largest navy, much to the Allies and to some extent Germanicus and the rest of the empire's envy. The Allies primary craft, omitting of course captured Goa'uld Ha'tak, are Battlecruiser labeled crafts, such as the BC 303 Prometheus and BC 304 Daedalus which will be shortly entering service, though more vessels of different classes are being designed.

The Empire on the hand while relying on the similar 'weight' vessels utilize the Angelos class ships frequently found operating in wolf packs, much to the Goa'uld's displeasure, who are aware they might be able to handle a single surprised Angelos however two or more and they will operate together and out flank any attack the simple minded Goa'uld tacticians can think up, which is generally to stand in a row and shoot, and seeing as it is generally the fact being the Angelos travel most commonly in groups of five or more. Sort of like that phrase the allied came up for the HIND about encountering one alone, or encountering more than one. Of course they never bothered to come up with one for our Archangel class helicopter gunship, then again considering that the Archangel is pretty much hell on rotors to any Tank or Infantry group it engages, as the Jaffa are in the process of learning, the hard way.

Though to digress Hitler's death as well as Kennedy came at the time when the Order of the Dragon had commenced our building our space fleet, and even now the population at large continue if most only suspect we even have space ships in the first place, of course the population don't suspect the allies either, albeit the Drachenorden as whole is aware, as is the majority of the upper echelons of the Dracaena military is also aware of that capability.

As for the so called third Super power, a mainly self claimed power, the South African Union has just recently launched a flying vessel which we now is back engineered from an alien race, albeit we all concede it is an excellent design, if twenty years to late to be of any use against the Allies and regular Axis. We do however expect them to develop starship capability some time soon though by back engineering technology from the same alien race this craft is developed from.

Rommel for his actions during operation Midgarsormir wielded immense popular support in both Carthage and the United Arab States as well as in the Independent National State of Egypt. He spent the majority of his remaining life up until his inevitable demise in eighty nine commanding the UNIT he had been entrusted with decades before, stationed most of the time in Egypt or traveling to Carthage or UAS. On his death Rommel was honored with state services by all three nations, and Germanicus itself, in addition to the respectful periods of mourning laid out by the other states.

Donitz, Hitler's chosen and vastly more competent successor, was a decorated naval officer under his leadership had caused severe damage to the English fleet during the second world war of man. In addition as supreme head of the United Axis Navy had allowed the mixing of tactics, and the developing of strategies which incorporated Nation states ships the best of the fact was he had been supportive of each nations' right to develop, under his guidance Germanicus Kriegsmarine naval engineers had assisted in the construction of certain nations super carriers."

-

-

Axis Empire, Germanicus, Reich Axis rally

A fairly routine speech, that was all it was supposed to be.

The bullet hit before the sonic boom, course that was all relative.

The blood splattered the podium, and the poster behind the little Austrian. Asran had been shot at too many times not to move the burning pain as he turned nicked his lower neck and continued hitting his clavicle. It was enough his hand clenched activating the laser designator of his watch, the gunman didn't see the little red dot to busy trying to realign another shot. The air exploded, a sonic boom, an F 4 hovered in mid air in front of the building, two 76mm GAU 2 Picus Vulcan Machine guns emerged from the sheathes and opened fire spraying the roof with electronics guided fire.

"Foxtrot one," Asran whispered. "Take one alive I want the wretch interrogated." He snarled.

"Affirmative mein herr." Responded the lieutenant commander.

-

-

Considered as one of the most traumatic moments, despite the fact that Asran's injury had been fairly minor, Hitler however had not survived his own gunshot wound long enough to reach the hospital.

The severity of Dracaena's lightning fast response to the shooting, the sonic boom especially, had elicited awe in place of shock.

The resultant funeral had drawn together the Axis present were all, including the Soviet Union and the Empire of Japan, leaders. However unlike the day of Hitler's assassination massive forces were present. UNIT 15, among them, the newest model of the fear and awe inspiring 'land battleships' was present, unlike its predecessor models had much more advanced technological base. Though the new mobile fortress was less agile the ADOREs the Phase three UNITs were still flight capable. In addition massive P2000 super heavy tanks were assembled in column.

Hitler's final instructions labeled Donitz as interim head of the head of the Reich Empire. As for Himmler the SS were handling inter Reich security for the impending senate meeting. Donitz for whatever reason was one of the popular choices.

Asran had noticed the hard liners with in the Empire were rallying support though things were unlikely to turn in their favor completely.

The duke of Kiev watched as the Casket was lowered in to the ground.

The SS including Himmler and his top lieutenants, the Thule society, Gellert was present with Zero and Ein, as for others in addition to the state head were the respected military officials, the Drachenorden high command made their appearances.

The rifle salutes pierced the air.

-

Hitler had reestablished the aristocracy to an extent though to some degree it had been the other national heads that had bestowed the titles in most cases with in their respective dominions. However, with exceptions, most nobility fell into the trap of power growing used to the new rights leading to a decadence only surpassed by Rome.

"Well that's a bother," the 'young' man commented, he looked up, "Yes Father?"

"Tell me Arzachel,"

"When was the last you cut loose Father?" he interjected.

The elder Asran ignored the inquiry, "Arzachel why are you so insistent on taking the most extreme path?"

The younger death eyed noble smirked. "I don't have nearly as high expectations that peace will last." The duke of Moldova commented.

The lord grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon did not respond immediately, "If that is your opinion," he stated at last, "Tell your mother I said hello." The death eyed knight remarked turning on his heel, the younger vanished.

The door opened a few minutes later.  
"Herr Asran?"  
"What is it Herr Himmler?" he questioned the head of the SS

"Herr Hitler is dead, and by an undesirable no less," at this statement Asran nodded fully aware of the Shooters ethnicity. "Perhaps its not wholly clear not every state of the Empire wields Dracaena's power,"  
The duke of Kiev turned "A build up?"  
"But of course Asran but to approve it I would need your support."

Hitler's dead, he would have supported it, he probably had. "Is their any reason to even ask," the death eyed knight, "My support is already there." The duke of Kiev stated.

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

With the addition of, of Dracaena controlled bases on actual Dracaena territory, naval bases it drastically improved naval power. The Soviet wouldn't move against the Drachen orden especially now that Hitler was dead. The Reich was a bustle of anger, Donitz may have quelled some of it, but Terra Draconis was now marked clearly as a guiding light of the empire with the new third generation UNITs being only one consideration.

The USSR made the USA nervous, yet at the same time with Adolf Hitler, Asran's authority increased, albeit Donitz, and the aging Desert Fox were still regarded in and with great importance yet the duke of Kiev remained unchanged, by time either physically or other wise, except that his order continued to grow in strength. They, the Drachen Orden, presented a hope, to hope for new heights for the Empire.

Asran watched; the change hadn't been met with any huge transformation. The axis was quite used to being defended, being sheltered by the Dragon's wings. There were no major changes in the plans the order's growth would proceed normally. The UNITs and the ADOREs simply were more common, not really nor where they thought of as common. However it could not be disputed the Phase Three UNIT drastically made the power distribution different.

Two were being planned to be deployed in the UAS and ASU while another would be going to Carthage and nineteen would deployed under Fleet command. Of course none of this would be implemented until all five UNITs of the Phase three under construction, along with the planned Armored Core Frames were ready.

The war in Vietnam was intensifying. The Dracaena Federal State of Malay had security boosted once already to say nothing of the ASU who were itching to claim the rest of Indochina of course the Drachenorden were reluctant who wouldn't be the Americans had nuclear missiles the Philippines anything short of total allied defeat by the insurgents.

The United States was further building up their own military. The build up had resulted in the boost in technology specifically in the field of automation, this came at a price the technology was expensive and in some ways was fragile.

The duke of Kiev looked as Archangel Gunships flew through the sky. The Axis was still on alert so patrols were flying daily. The Super Solenoid (S2) reactors allowed the Dracaena Air Force to fly with out the need to refuel. The grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon sat down, no matter what the assassin's hope, likely of breaking, of splintering the axis they had merely strengthened it.

He leaned back, opening the file, might as well complete work as usual.

"Well you seem distracted,"  
"Not now," growled the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon.

-

-

Axis Empire, Asiatic States Union, India

The air warship hummed lifting off.

The duke of Kiev watched along with a host of other high ranking officials.

Goring looked on smugly.

"Orgel is functioning as expected," the Luftwaffe scientist stated.

The duke of Kiev glanced to the assembled Drachenorden and Dracaena retinue, one of the doctors nodded,

"What is the status?"  
"It is working," she stated, "But the SS and Luftwaffe are still cutting corners using alien technology they do not fully understand, they have not had any problems yet, however," she trailed off.

"We should keep monitoring the tests, but the ADORE can't be kept here much longer just in the event of any emergency that may not even happen."

"Tank You doctors, we will launch the SINEWs."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Dun Dun Du-Dun, Dun Dun Du-Dun, Hitler is Dead, aren't we all happy?

To state the Allies will advance to try and catch up with the Axis who are trying to at least remain to where they can viably produce Drachen orden technology in the near future for themselves. As for the Allies; more specifically they will launch Prometheus earlier, mainly because their technology is more advanced, they might eventually build GDI style Ion cannons, or maybe USA Particle Cannons.

I was reading another story, not on this site, forget which one it was though, and had a scary thought, can you imagine Star Trek's Federation encountering this story's Earth circa two thousand ten, oh that would suck for the fed's, they down talk the anybody, Allies, Axis or the SAU, much less Arzachel's faction with in the Drachenorden, or the mainstay of the order of the Dragon.

-

Allies

"What did you say son of you asshole?" demands a particularly irate US ship commander after being insulted, and chastised by the Federation for massacring an Ori held world.

The forward magnetic enhanced VLS launch missiles.

Naquadriah missiles bitch slap resulting in Federation ship exploding.

-

Axis

"Your dare to insult the Empire?" growls an Axis admiral. "Forward Gungnir batteries fire!"

Federation shields are split in half by the Admiral's Valhalla class Battleship's anti matter batteries thus resulting in Federation ship exploding.

-

Well suffice to say the South African Union are… well you'll see, but suffice to say these guys like weapons of mass destruction a little to much to be sane but that's the kind of person we won't to fight the nut job, not to mention their canons while primitive, when compared to say the Allies or Axis, have kick ass munitions, as I have hinted to before.

There is also the fact the SAU are the least technologically advanced of the 'super powers'; mainly because of whom I based their tech base off of, the GLA, a little bit of NOD and other minor influences, and they are dedicated.

-

Arzachel yawns. "You impudent mongrels," the younger Asran stands up, "Father can scold me for this later," he grumbled incoherently "destroy that ship, leave no one alive" he waves his hand giving the order. The Asiel's Requiem beam cannons fire.

-

Or worse (debatable); Romulan Star Empire's Bird of Prey or a Dominion battleship versus a Drachenorden Behemoth Class.

Suffice to say by 2010 all sides will have some kind of space warship, and will be all united to some degree or another on exterminating the Ori before getting back to the people on earth they want to kill. Yeah the Federation will not like the Earth of this story.

"you are much to warlike"

Every one in the room glares at the federation representative, "We may all hate each others guts, but…"

"Remind us who has who outgunned?" drawled an Axis commander.

-

-

-

-

Jump to the Future:  
Yes

No

Hmm, no one voted for this, well besides the initiator, right, okay then we're continuing on as originally planned unless some one objects.

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he, Hitler, will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Four vote for

-

-

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-

-

-

-

-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: I should take now to emphasize the back drop of this story emphasizes the bad things in the world, with out taking it over board (Nuclear war).

Also the reason why Red Alert didn't occur, is because the world is the exact opposite of Command and Conquer Germany, or rather the Reich is uber strong, but beyond that Stalin isn't an idiot, he is aware of the ADORE and UNITs Shields, he is also aware of their firepower.

He's also attempting to build a counter to them in the event of a war breaking out.

Also to address Dracaena is the Nation, the drachen orden is affiliated and predates the Federal States, but to clarify they are two separate armed forces however the Drachenorden is considered to be capable of issuing commands to Dracaena personel, also Asran is the head of Dracaena as well as the Drachenorden.

Separation wise the Drachenorden is much more independent than the regular military and recruits from a wide basin, but they answer in the end to the same person.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Well the US continued to blunder about with the USSR in the lower Americas which eventually came to fruition with armed conflict by varying internal conflict and eventually came to mean the Mexican Expansion, and by proxy the Yucatan insurgency, apparently due to the discovery of advanced technology in certain ruins in that area.

Vietnam continued to drag on, this would continue and expand into Laos till the inevitable Allied Withdrawal from the northern portion of the nation, which in turn a scarce six hours after the announcement was made Axis Senate, at the urging of the Asiatic National Union and Empire of Imperial Japan to press for immediate invasion, as a result the Empire of Imperial Japan mobilized their Indonesian Naval fleet.

Of course with Vietnam split and the way it appeared the Allies would have no choice but to withdraw from Laos it may well have been blood in the water.

The major thing after Adolf's assassination was the Launch of the Cancer Orbital Structure, an O'neill Cylinder.

With the success of project Genesis in the North African States, the Drachenorden proceeded to expand the project other regions. Among these areas of expansions were the non arable lands of the Chinese provinces. However up until this point the extreme measures have not been enacted, with one exception, these measures would be the use of Crystal and other technologies to level mountains. The exception of this were the Chinese ground based shipyards, originally built to produce the Asiatic National Union's Airborne Warships, and now retooled to produce Angelos class battlecruisers.

Other Shipyards exist in Gaul, Germanicus, and Imperial Japan, the average shipyard on the ground is chambered to build up to three ships at a time, as well as repair or refit two ships.

The Dracaena's space fleet now are based either on the ground in Turkey, Romania, and the Ukraine, in orbit the Lunar Facilities and Orbital bases such as the O'neill cylinders are responsible for industry tasks.

Though that's irrelevant at the moment, the massive space leap caused significant stir especially in the higher echelons of the United States who were still concerned over, not only the new UNITs, but also the Step Walker nuclear armed tank, as well as Kennedy and Hitler's assassinations.

During this time there were varying movements of the differing political ideologies, American Communists for example celebrated George Washington as a revolutionary against a tyrannical monarchy, leading to anti British propaganda due to the reverting of power back to the Queen.

American Nazi, and other American Axis support groups, seeing as the American Nazis were and had been distancing themselves from the Reich, though particularly the prior frequently used pictures of the first American President as well, the special forces such as the rangers were equated to the knights of the Axis, this caused two differing opinions. The internment of German citizens during and for the period after world war two caused strife, especially after the Peace treaty which concluded the conflict. At the time civil rights in America became an issue, and at the same time Hitler's assassination.

These Neo Nazis did not truly become a rallying force until the events of the civil rights movements, with out public knowledge of the holocaust unlike in the previous timeline due to the lack of evidence, these American Nazis roused public opinion under George L, Rockwell, especially with the assassination of Hitler, Ray Colin succeeded this commander after Rockwell's assassination, which was due in fact to another neo nazi over ideological disagreement, this new group preached an even higher level of American Empire building a new Empire in the west, among the movements they pushed may have not in all cases succeeded some however did in fact benefit Unites States, the biggest example of this was the statehood granted to the Philippines though admittedly this was for the creation of a 'Greater American Reich'. At the same time with the increased tension south of the continental border and then the addition of Mexico to the Union, the USA expanded re igniting the idea of a manifest destiny.

This period marked the emergence of the present division of geo political lines in the United States.

These events were of some distress to the Soviet Union who admittedly were suffering from the losses to the west, as well as the further divergence in technology between the superpowers the Soviet Union continued to increase its Tesla Technology, the Tesla Barrier, the Tesla powered armor which incorporated advancements to Tesla Technology and radiation protection, this battle suit equipped not only a pair of the Tesla Gauntlets as well as traditional weapons, other advancements were the Tesla weaponry present on the second block of Lenin class vessels.

Meanwhile the American Navy deployed Prism weapons on their own warships, notably the block III Montana class battleships, and the USS United States. Further equipment to the US arsenal were the Mirage Tanks, and other stealth equipment, which would be incorporated.

The Axis forces of the mainstream Germanicus Heer relied on heavy tanks equipped with large caliber cannons, as well other well built armored battalions a feat exemplified during the African conflict. The Heer relies expressly on it Panzer divisions to spearhead an enemy line in blitzkrieg formation alongside assistance from air supported typically from the Luftwaffe.

The UAS is more famous for its use of covert attack groups, and other black ops forces who coordinate with the varying intelligence forces allowing the focused deployment of surgical strikes followed or following of the typical Blitzkrieg assault.

The Asiatic National States features the largest number infantry in the empire under arms, and their tactics reflect this relying on their force of numbers either in regular weight main battle tanks and infantry formations to overwhelm an enemy.

These three powers are typically identified as the aggressive states, the three parts of the empire, which are the area where hardliners are the most present, the general overview of their specialty.

Other things occurred in this era than just the launch of the Cancer O'neill Cylinder, this included the beginning of Project Avalon, the undersea bases both for the purpose of bases as a naval command, mineral extraction from deep sea vents, as well as for the purpose of using these undersea bases as research installations for projects which required such environments, when the declassification was ordered however green party civilians as well as other parties raised complaints over the use of advanced technology, though similar complaints were made over the settlement of the moon and of the varying orbital installations of the Drachenorden, these objections by Liberal parties, mainly based in the United States West Coast most often called the Berkley and San Francisco parties, were then objected to by the Axis for the purpose of national rights, not that the Reich would have listened anyway, as opposed to say the US Imperialist ish faction based in the South East who emphasized the development of the US's national resources."

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Kingdom of Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Axis Headquaters

Donitz did not like his job, well at least his new one, but he took all in good stride, he took the office of chancellor with far more seriousness than Hitler, and the Reich was benefiting from it.

Unfortunately that probably made the Allies more nervous, where as Hitler had been an Austrian Private in the First World War with no real leadership experience, Donitz had been a wartime commander.

Hitler would typically make the mistake of getting in the way of the commanders who knew what they were doing, Donitz knew better.

Unfortunately he took his work far to seriously, not leaving the Axis Headquarters sometimes till well after midnight.

If not for the fact he the Chinese Phoenixes seemed to encourage him, Asran would have likely increased the Re'em blood he dosed the admiral's food with; being able to modify things on a molecular level was truly a very useful ability.

The English were not doing so well, admittedly Dumbledore had made a few impressive stands and taken down a few of them, including the 'dark lord' that had been before Tom, some one the Axis, the prior 'dark lord', were suspicious of.

Tom had proven however to be a devious match and it was causing problems, since the two were stalemating one another it had had allowed Dumbledore, and the few others who could match the fledgling substantial political power.

The British Ministry of Magic was sending over an ambassador, not something the duke of Kiev looked forward too, not so much for the ambassadorial position itself but more so because of whom they had chosen to send.

Fredrick Asran, born Harry Potter, grandson of Jeremiah Potter, turned towards the exit. The duke of Kiev left the capital of the Axis vanishing in a sliver of light, which appeared in the shadows.

-

-

Drachenorden Mobile Deep Sea Facility 1, Pacific Ocean South, project Avalon

The Mobile facility was octahedron in shape on the outside rotating lights crisscrossed the device.

"Status?"  
"All probes out," responded one of the officers  
the screen flashed. "Continue drilling procedures, proceed to establish initial settlement shield array," the commander ordered.

"Incoming priority communiqué from Naval Headquarters in Odessa." Announced another knight.

"How are we doing?" inquired a Drachenorden Graf Admiral. "To precise how far along are we?" he questioned

"We are at step two, safety checklists are complete, and we have initial support columns of Trinium metal combined with the Alchemist metal." the commander stated, "Probes are currently penetrating the rock and we'll begin installing shield batteries, along with the geothermal batteries along the vents."

"Be advised task force heading out from United States Navy Pacific Headquarters in Pearl Harbor."

"Thanks for the heads up admiral," responded the knight, "Do you know when they'll arrive?"  
"The probably will be diverted, high command has ordered this mission as a priority Malay has ordered a trio of subs, one R series two N series. They have orders to put themselves between them and the project site,"

"Our orders,"  
"The Allies must not become aware of the project, your clear for use of magic or biological warfare," the Admiral responded, "Lord Asran would prefer you if do not use anything non native on the magical front, disease use one of the rapid death Ebola strains, your all inoculated against them."

"The grandmaster is authorizing bio weapons?"  
"No he's authorizing you Commander to use discretion he would prefer you to not use biological elements."

"Understood,"

-

-

Axis Empire, Dracaena Federal States, Ukraine, Odessa, Naval Headquarters

"Very good Admiral," congratulated Arzachel.

"Thank you my lord," the man nodded.

"Yes good job, both of you," stated the duke of Kiev testily,

"Father," Arzachel bowed cockily,

"My lord,"

"Both you, I expected some restraint," he chided. "Your initiative in defense is to be complimented however, that said you are not to start a war with the United States, Project Avalon is not military as a primary function." The death eyed knight remarked, "Now both of you off the com. We are preparing to launch the first cylinder, at least the first one that is public."

"I take it the Axis wants the faces of the orden, including family," drawled the Duke of Moldova smugly.

"Yes, Arzachel very perceptive." He praised the other time traveler.

"Whatever you think of your civilian projects father, I suppose it does draw attention away from certain military activities." The younger death eyed noble remarked. "I shall gather my ridiculous finery, I take it the SS will be making an appearance as well,"

The admiral sniffed in distaste, "My lord, surely such is not the case"

"The Axis will be making a statement concerning the individual national labs that will be built, however the Drachenorden address will not feature them," Asran, the elder, stated, leaning against the wall, "As agreed before hand only military facilities that will operate will be the Drachenorden and Dracaena, that are will be sealed off to regular visitors. I do not want this getting out of hand, we'll begin very shortly the Lunar Obelisk's construction, the rest of the world will be very impressed since they do not know of the stargate operations, we under no circumstance hint that this is not our first task, nor do we insinuate that it our first, they can assume until seventy five as planned declassification,"

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Dracaena Federal States, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev, Drachenorden Supreme Military Headquarters

"Well that went better than expected," drawled Arzachel

Asran gave his son a chastising glare. Though technically the duke of Moldova was correct, the cylinder was safely in orbit along with nearly three thousand personnel who were with it.

"Yes the English, and the Americans just got thrown into disorder," remarked Isaak smugly, "the Soviet Union aren't much better though Stalin isn't nearly as envious, he understands the technological gap, even it wasn't for our history and the tripartite pact he'd be quite worried,"  
"Well of course Cancer has multiple Satellite Orbital Linear cannons, plus everything else installed for the defense, of course the majority of that is actually for the event of incurision by alien forces,"

Asran frowned,

The screen flashed, "well you'll all be pleased to know the Americans are yelling at their space program, and I would imagine the cosmonauts will get similar encouragement later on, not to mention the German space program, well at least from Heinrich and Goring, Donitz won't really mind, he's already proceeding to that Naval meeting in the Persian gulf,"

"We know that Dietrich," remarked Isaac,

"Well perhaps you would do well to know civil wars are now in full swing all over the various South and Central America."

"Things were already tense, but why now?" questioned an additional member of the council. "The operation in Argentina must not be compromised,"

"Pytor is correct, exactly what set them off?" another commander of the orden. "This did not involve the launch I hope?"  
"No as far as we can observe the CIA and GRU and their like have managed to exasperate the situation to the current level," Dietrich commented,

"Mexico as well, that may not be a positive thing, a red state on the North American continent could draw the United States into war, not to mention that would draw the Soviet Union."  
"The Great War all over again," drawled Asran. "What about Vietnam?"  
"Heavy insurrection as always we suspected serious Soviet assistance, we aren't doing anything of course because its an allied territory, humph, even the UAS is assisting the soviets to a degree in fighting the Allies presence at least as far as ensuring supplies get through. The Chinese and Indo China faction is pushing for an invasion, so far the India provinces' faction are resisting but eventually they'll be overwhelmed once the allies inevitably collapse, or deploy heavier weaponry"

"Pacific Naval Command is to dispatch no additional troops with out approval, unless hostilities occur, I am clear?"  
"Yes my lord," responded the man, the Baron of Varna, the head of the Drachenorden Naval Arm.

"We will not bully other nations," Asran stated, "if another world war breaks out it will weaken the earth's defenses, if an attack from another world occurs, I do not want earth's resources already strained, how are refits going?"  
"Upgrades to ADORE and UNIT initial series are completed for the first half of the series, they'll be deployed and we'll begin refit of the other half my lord," Isaac answered,

"Isaak what is the estimated time till the SINEW are ready,"  
"Two years and all of the eight units will be complete." Answered the head of the Mechanical Science divisions.

"We're going to deploy the SINEW my lord?"

"Exactly when will the Faster than Light drive be ready for the SINEW Isaak?" inquired Pytor, Count of Donetsk

"The test of the Ion Antimatter drive is in year, and that I think is unwise, we are rushing ahead testing the drive so soon," he responded

"We've been through this, the drive has advantages over the Goa'uld based drives, and until we can replicate the gate builder FTL drives its long range and speed capabilities are a necessity." Lord Commander Lukan stated,

"Radu?" Asran said.  
"Yes Tovares," responded the Baron of Luxor, "I presume this concerns the Obelisk, we'll have preparations made to begin construction on Endymion within a period of two weeks,"

"This will not be highly publicized, further more I want security tightened, until the Americans land our attempt to land on the moon, Endymion, Daedalus, and Arzachel will be kept silent," He turned to another knight "and inform the Magical population we are in to no way interfere with any possible 'ideological disputes' in England that may or may not occur,"  
If things went like last time line, well the Knights of Walpurgis would initialize their fill scale rebellion in Magical England, and the Americans would attempt to land on the moon in July of sixty nine.

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Kingdom of Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Axis Headquaters

Jeremiah Potter, blue eyes, just like James Potter, messy hair black as midnight, just like his father.

Asran had in the beginning despised his family, or at least those he was closest related to by blood, the awakening of death's eyes had caused all manner of blood shed and being at the age of six had only exasperated his state of mind. He struggled to control the power he discovered, and the rituals that followed, and the learning had all driven him to think he was unstoppable.

Of course his principles of excellence translated to the order of the dragon of that timeline, and then into this timeline.

Asran, the name he took from a long dead ancestor, ran a hand annoyed through the crimson streak of hair on the left side of his head. Remembering _history_ did not help, he scolded himself.

The headquarters of the Axis had not changed much, though the gardens had a noticeably higher presence of magical species in it.

The wizard was dressed in robes, even Grindelwald had abandoned such a thing in favor of his daily uniform. Uniform, the Drachenorden had since the operation Midgardsormir began outfitting all their assault groups with battle armor, which was impregnated with nano technology carbon tubes, though after operation Genesis had it become widespread amongst all Drachenorden and Dracaena military personnel. The greatcoats issued with dress uniforms were an example of this.

Slowly the two shook hands, Asran ignored the pulse of magic from the Potter ring, not now, he wanted to hiss at the blasted sentient thing, his own energy swatted at the tendrils angrily.

The current lord of house Potter's eyes widened,

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Hmm, our favorite death eyed knight has some splaining to do to papa Potter it would seem, bah maybe not.

The story will get more Sci Fi over the next few chapters, well to be frank the Drachenorden will simply begin using their massive technological advantage in a more mentioned fashion, you will get what I mean when Bahamut, not the dragon of who will show up during the African conflict, much to the surprise of the UAS, is mentioned next chapter. However as the top note mentioned this story covers the worse case scenario along with the good as you'll see next chapter, admittedly that incident will end somewhat positively.

Also the previous time line will be referenced, including a further mention of Harry's abilities, but over all the previous time line doesn't really matter.

-

-

The Future: (besides Stargate differences borders will also differ in each future, as will magical-muggle relations)

Benevolent Future: The Nazi succeed however Hitler dies and is replaced by a less Master race leader Donitz will probably be the one succeeding Hitler in this one well

Five votes for

Moderate Future: Nazi's still in power, the Axis states are all allied together in a confederation (Grindelwald will likely be alive though also Roosevelt will survive longer than in reality, maybe late sixties he will be out of office by then, Hitler will be dead make no mistake, this is true for all timelines, in this one Donitz will succeed him as Chancellor of the Reich, he, Hitler, will be dead by the time we get back to the present, also the Russian Federation, well they won't be exactly the same after the fall of communism in the nineties)

Eleven votes for

Harsh Future the third Reich is victorious the culture Nazi Empire if this occurs will likely hold some similarities to the Dominion of Draka, it is likely rating will increase to M, the non M rated Harsh future will if written will feature all Axis states united in one large multi continental empire, meaning a tightly unified (Roosevelt will survive much longer than in reality, Hitler is succeeded after his death by a leader who wished to build the Third Reich into the greatest empire to ever exist, additionally the US will expand to encompass both American Continents) On the subject of the Nazi leader, no fucking idea, maybe Heinrich Himmler, but probably not

Four vote for

-

-

Comic Merger (It will only be DC and Marvel, and I mean it no Hellboy since there wouldn't be an excuse for the Axis to ask Rasputin) (This will end around the nineties)

One Vote for

One abstain

Three Votes against

-

-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: a small bit of recap, also to address the US, SAU, and indeed the Reds, do both have access to some alien technology.

The US has access to the wreck of the crashed Asgard ship from 47, albeit it is much less intact than its counterpart in Conflict Python, one of planned stories, and then later the Yucatan Peninsula ruins which will have a few nifty toys for this story.

The Commies, well lets just say the Romanov Family had some goodies, mostly its Goa'uld, but they have a couple Asgard trinkets lying around, cough cloning tech, cough.

As for the SAU, well you'll see, but I'm sure someone can figure out.

So everyone is clear the Outer Space Treaty is never signed… not that that particular treaty will stop anyone once the capacity has been reached.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"Things were of somewhat tense, this was not the second world war of the home world of mankind. The Allies and Axis while of possessing an Alliance with their respective comrades things were as tense if not more so as they had been during the lead up and during the second world war.

The United States of America President Roosevelt, and United Kingdom Prime Minister Churchill were despite propaganda, not exactly friendly, it took several tries to allow England to use the moth balled World War I Destroyers of the United States Navy, of which the UK has a similar request during the time of the Cold War.

On the opposite side Stalin and Hitler were busy politicking one another… though it was with some convincing that Hitler did not turn against the Red Bear.

France fell quickly to Imperial Advance by the Blitzkrieg. This worried president Roosevelt, especially as forces began to mobilize in Europe.

The battles, which followed, were surprising, to the allies. The Drachenorden deployed aircraft, which did not have propellers, the German carried the first Assault rifle. The Navy began to understand first of all, the Drachenorden relied heavily on its submarines, surpassing even the Kriegsmarine who were famous for the U boat, their tactics still infantile.

This however changed when the Dracaena Federal States was formed, so began the build up of the Navy. Using technology and knowledge pioneered for surface ships in the previous time line, the Federal Navy's surface ships proved quite unnoticed by radar to what would have been considered exceptionally radical had they been voiced out loud to the admiralty of the time, no one really seemed to understand these changes, it was just one of those oddities, the Drachenorden indulged in, they assumed it was just something we did on a whim, the stealth aspect of the ships, was not connected to the ships shape until later, when they themselves understand the principle, at that time it was viewed as some kind of 'null field' produced by the Drachenorden to 'cloak' their vessels from allied radar, going back to the mysticism surrounding the order.

The like was said of the wings of our aircraft, it was just considered odd, especially the variable geometry wings, to say nothing of our use helicopters, who even Germanicus thought was odd, referring to them as whirly birds, and such, though they were a welcome sight on the battlefield, it was considered an eccentricities.

There was also the matter of the UNIT, and ADORE. Which caused some amount of conspiracy theory, especially when one looks at the known information on Order of the Dragon that was held by Allied powers.

These events all involved the non magical world, at the conclusion of the second world war, the Axis took the bold step of beginning to reintegrate both its populations. Among these policies was the continued support of the 'human theory of Evolution' as well as other policies such as the revelation of magical species.

This was not the only major change in development, while admittedly it took the USSR and USA longer to develop super sonic air craft, seeing as the were unable to access German designs, they had already made some progress. Though none the less things proved different as technology was forced and pushed, and prodded to advance to try and check the other powers, Dracaena continued to advance because it was a purpose, we couldn't afford to stagnate even if we were a century a head of every other nation.

Two Eagles, A Bear, the Dragon, these are the symbolic superpowers of the world, America, Germanicus, the United Soviet Socialist Republics, and the Drachenorden governed Federal States respectively is what they represented, with the fifth, and sixth being held by another Dragon the Empire of Imperial Japan and the Asiatic States Union, the military arm of the Asiatic National States.

There was however notable differences in goals concerning advancement, while there were complete cities in the Dracaena Federal States, there were however problems, like with the other Axis States. New cities using the technology were built, or advancements elsewhere rebuilt other cities. Among such new cities, was the rebuilt city of Troy near where the Black Sea and eastern Mediterranean met, other building projects included the massive tasks to modernize ancient cities equipping them with Drachenorden technology which surpassed other Axis powers.

It is widely commented that in each of the Axis states, where every country will have an embassy an entire city will fall under the authority of the order of the dragon, this an exaggeration, not helped by Axis propaganda which extolled grandeur upon the Reich's most prominent groups, not limited to the Drachenorden, Thule society and SS. Though as with most such tales, it did have some base in facts, for example on typically cited example is the city of Luxor is one such city, though that of course is because Radu is the baron of Luxor, not because the Orden rules over the city, Radu is the ruler, albeit the laws of the city are based off our own laws. A more accurate example would be Hong Kong, the Order having taken over a number of British Holdings, or the Drachenorden constructed city in the Northern portion of the Korean Peninsula, of which construction began after the rebellion was suppressed.

However it was primarily the Order of the Dragon which led such projects concerning building of highly advanced technological feats, such as rebuilding our cities, the other Axis were more concerned with military and modernization of the industry so such feats were incapable, and at the same time the United States, and USSR were also participating in the arms race, and eventually so was the late comers to the party the South African Union.

Of course there was obviously the air issue over Vietnam, despite both sides, Soviet equipped insurgent forces, and Allied military personnel, being more advanced, some of mistakes of previous timeline's conflict occurred, the United States still underestimated value of the gun on the fighter aircraft, despite the fact Dracaena and Drachenorden aircraft were outfitted with missile and guns, well rail guns to be precise. The soviet to quote a paraphrase from Arzachel; "Comrades The United States have removed the machine guns on its fighters, in favor of poorly built capitalist missiles. This is colossal disaster of a move," Admittedly the move was rather idiotic, given that missiles fielded by the other sides were inaccurate, and soviet built aircraft could and usually did close to gun range in most air battles,

Meanwhile the Orden began its next major project the building of a 'mother ship' actually it wasn't labeled as such until the Reich High Command learned of it, in seventy nine, and its capabilities, sort of like the habit of referring to the ADORE as an Air Battleship, and the fact it was 550 kilometers in diameter. In addition to the Drachenorden space fleet starting with the Con Rit class Destroyers, and the Brnensky drak class Cruiser.

The Con Rit is designed in much the fashion as the later German built Angelos, which named because it not only was it agreeable to all factions participating but the UAS pushed so hard for the name, class, if the Con Rit did surpass the Angelos, but that was due to superior technological acheivements, and that the Angelos were designed to be constructed quickly even if being constructed discreetly, four months, while the Con Rit was built on a regular schedule in six months at Hell's Citadel Shipyards, alongside up to eleven others, as well as five cruisers."

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Kingdom of Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Axis Headquaters

Asran frowned, he should have expected that to happen, the rings were magical and worked by blood.

"Surprised it recognizes me after all these years," He remarked, allowing his hand to fall back to his side. It was true he hadn't touched the Potter Ring in years… in fact he had his timeline's Patriarchal ring securely locked inside a Dragon warren for safe keeping.

"I see," the elder Potter remarked slightly curious.

This little tidbit would probably come to cause trouble for him later if it was shared amongst the Allies… then again the relations between the English Wizarding world and the Normal Government were already at odds with one another, said wizarding government also in the middle of an insurrection, it more than a decade since Tom had returned to his homeland to reek havoc.

For now it was perhaps the best course of action to ignore this turn of events the isolation of the Axis would insure very little could be done about the tidbit, after all it was veritably harmless, at least when compared to actually relevant information about his abilities, or his status and holding of other positions.

The conversation danced around the political and economic issues of which was the purpose of this diplomatic summit.

-

-

Sol, Space Orbit over Earth, Drachenorden Warship Con Rit

Magic was impressive, but technology surpassed it in certain fields, at present infantry level directed energy weapons, even those of the Goa'uld were much less effective than traditional guns, to say nothing of the improved firearms issued Drachenorden personnel, enhanced via alchemy.

The first standard produced warship of the orden, the Con Rit class Destroyer. Albeit there was one larger ship, based more directly on information taken from the Tacitus, but that vessel incorporated things not completely understood, in addition it was also on assignment.

"Brno, and Feilang are in position," Announced the Executive Officer, a Malaysian, indeed two other Con Rit class destroyers were apparently in position for whatever was going on.

Looking from Earth, with out the proper scanners, one would not see the nine proud Drachenorden destroyers, or the many orbital platforms.

Faintly the leader of the order of the dragon wondered had the united states in the previous timeline ever launched its prototype space warship, but that ship had been smaller than its Heavy, in this case CVN designated carriers were over one hundred meters its length, sea faring cousins of its time line.

In comparison the Con Rit, a destroyer class was four tenths of a kilometer, seventy seven meters longer than the Gerald R Ford the American Navy was proposing to build in the previous timeline prior to the mess began, Asran wondered whether or not the Americans would try to build that class he doubted it though especially if intelligence was correct.

The small Order of the Dragon F 4 fighters buzzed around a massive construct.

"Sire,"  
Asran nodded for the man to speak,

"Would this not be a move that is slightly reckless," Asked the Knight Commander,  
"Perhaps the Vessel will be one fourth the mass of Luna, an FTL capable platform that will sustain millions of lives if it needs to, we have twelve years to build it, why do you think the Allies will achieve advanced inter solar capability in that time?" He inquired jokingly.

The man shook his head, "No eminence its not that merely that more in a threat by an alien power," He responded.

In an instant space distorted, two thousand platforms, the majority of which were smaller ones, filled the solar system, the commander looked about realizing that neither he or the grandmaster were on the warship any more. "Relax," Assured the duke of Kiev, though he looked different perhaps in the void of darkness it was because he appeared paler, or just the raw amount of power. "This is Sol, in its present state, the Drachenorden platforms form perfectly to work in tandem against incursion, and indeed I could should it come to that reach out and cause all manner of cosmic catastrophe to any would be invaders."

Space distorted again, returning to the bridge. No one noticed the black circles rimming the edge of the duke of Kiev's eyes.

Asran surveyed the platform, true using the a third of the currently built Con Rit class destroyers as ships to assist in construction was not exactly appealing but it allowed them to accelerate the building of the habitats once that was done simple enough to drop the project in a Shangri-La to further speed up production, from two decades to twelve years… it was worth it to expend that much energy to create a Shangri-La that big in order to ground build a massive ship, even if said expenditure would knock him out for two to four days and leave him sore, as well as fatigued, for the better part of a month.

So many space projects so little time,

-

-

Reich Empire, Dracaena Federal States, Turkey

"What do you mean you lost it!" Roared Arzachel, his father sighed.

"That is something I would rather like to know as well," Remarked the duke of Kiev, though certainly calmer, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, raging would not help the situation. "How is it we have lost a SINEW,"  
"I do believe I commented that it was to early to test the alternate FTL drive, but did any one take my advise, what I can tell you is that the ship is in tact," The Mage remarked snidely. "With only moderate damage."  
"Yes you did and thankfully we have subspace communication that allows for real time conversations." Asran remarked. "Deploy the Xeno Draco," He stated adopting his 'ruler' voice, "Cancel its current mission or better yet redirect it to explore the area where the signal of the SINEW originates from."

The Admiral snapped to attention. "Yes at once my lord,"  
"Well father you'll be pleased to know you were right there is now an insurrection in the wizarding populous of the English Isles," Drawled Arzachel flippantly. "The purebloods are raising an armed fuss in that nation, of course your reforms have eliminated the chance of support coming from Europe, and we all now how the Americans are"

"That is to say nothing of Stalin loyal wizards,"

"Loyal, more like fanatical nuts," Arzachel retorted "The Russian Wizards are all like mental flash clones of Colonel Volgin," The younger duke continued slouching, "Besides not even one of those inbred sycophants would think to ask help from the Russians still to much bad blood between them, and they are communists after all they won't help the 'legitimate' government because of their policies."

The younger Asran was correct, where as the Western Catholic church had been extremely intolerant of magic, the eastern 'Orthodox' church was slightly more benign, the most prominent example being their treatment of Damphir, the only Catholic Church which could be considered more 'magic friendly' was the Coptic church. Further more the West retained its Nobles, something the now Soviet States had done away with… and there were the ideological differences from the western and eastern changes over the years.

The duke of Kiev turned to the display again, this was absurd, if the SINEW hadn't been designed to be self sufficient, as possible, he would have likely mobilized all the present available ships. 'May you live in interesting times, indeed,' He mused, 'pity my powers are limited, but I doubt I could reach out to them so far away even if I did risk drawing the attention of the Court,' the death eyed Knight thought dispassionately.

All in all the need for ships was a necessity, and frankly the duke of Kiev didn't think it would be wise to inform the populous of the planet of a possible impending attack by any number of hostile alien races.

The duke of Kiev didn't wince, he was the Destroyer, a person who could freely pass the gates of the realms, his eyes were death themselves, but there was a high probability that the Goa'uld were the least of their worries, if the previous timeline was an indication, well maybe not it had been a victory if a pyric one.

-

-

These reports were concerning and certainly merited investigation but as it stood but as it stood the drachenorden had very few warships available.

Recovery of the SINEW was a priority that was not up for dispute however also not debatable was leaving a possible threat unexplored.

Further more was the resurge in Malaria in the tropics among other diseases. Mlaria was easy enough the EIJ colonies on Java produced supplies of the malaria medicine quinine, and mutagenic phages had been used to exterminate the anopheles mosquito population in place of DDT.

This was raising a fuss over in the Pacific Stats who wanted action from the Order of the Dragon to deal with the disease problem, having both the Malasian Sultans and the Sri Lanka nobles, established after the Reich was finalized, nag about the problem was being a frequent topic amongst the Senate.

The assimilation of magic was proceeding well; albeit the creation of another 'iron curtain' around the Axis as a precautionary measure perhaps was not help diplomatic matters. Magic was supposed to only be used discretely though something slipped through and caused an incident, Gaul with its troublesome, if slowly becoming extinct, resistance was the main such trouble in comparison hampering of integration else where was non existent.

Madagascar's magical population especially was eager to integrate, distancing themselves from the policy of French Overlords, and resisted accordance.

Accordance to the World War II peace treaty a number of former French colonies had been moved into the allied camp, Madagascar was one exception, the Ivory Coast and the nearby nations were firmly in Allied dominion receiving heavy aid to prepare for a possible attack from Axis Carthage. The Nation like Argentina was Dracaena based, though more advanced than its South American Counterpart.

Military theory in the Axis was based along two ideas of development for a nation. Germany Stressed a highly rigid, almost to the point of micro management, structure. While Dracaena in combat, and emergencies dictated commanders had to be flexible and had the authority to act.

These ideas were also reflected in technology; a noticeable example was German Theory Elysium Did not carry Dinar Railgus instead featuring Heavy naval guns which could be outfitted with rocket propelled shells.

Madagascar formed as part of the so called Dracaena sphere, other members of the group included Scandinavia and Hispania as well as Carthage.

The UAS, and ASU were both neutral so to speak while Gaul was merely a puppet for Germanicus, at least since the Paris Insurrection. Egypt tended despite exceptional Orden popularity and the UNIT presence tended to agree in the Senate with Germanicus, perhaps the presence of Romel and his Afrika Corps Headquarters.

Before the union with Germanicus Nationalist Poland had been firmly in that camp as well.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Oh all those poor stupid Jaffa who are going to die when Apophis shows up in 96, it is 96 isn't it, may be 97, I don't know off hand?

Also the Banshees are different from their, Command and Conquer, inspirations, the biggest difference is their armament and the inclusion of shields.

Like I said more Sci Fi, however after twenty two possibly as soon as the later part of that chapter, unlikely but possible, more earth magical society will show up, particularly because the Axis has reintegrated both societies together, particularly when a wizard from England, well when more show up, shows up and starts seeing dragons in public, or griffins in the case of Germanicus.

Also as I mentioned the US will have varying other units, by the time of the eighties the US, and the rest of the Axis, will have rail guns, albeit they still will be less than equal to early Dinars.

The US will have them on its Metal Gears, and also on its DDX Destroyers, which they'll have operational during the SAU Aggression conflict, the Axis will be mounting them on their medium tanks as well as using them as supplementary weapons for their battleships, as well as larger versions on their Super Heavy Tanks.

Chapter Twenty Four will really get into the initial star gate action if all goes as planned, i.e. the Axis program will get underway... to quote Asran "Finally,"

-

-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: The devices mentioned below are more like STCs rather than Star Trek devices also remember Dracaena has had functioning nano technology, since the early nineteen fifties, to say nothing of the Drachenorden.

Concerning RA 3 technology see note next chapter

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Introduction

-

-

"The first contact occurred with a hostile alien power occurred, admittedly not the threat I was expecting to encounter.

The Bahamut class 'mother ship' is the largest vessel constructed, admittedly this was made possible by my earlier, previous timeline, knowledge including the Janissary project to an extent, as well as of course in this timeline the off world projects in addition to the expanse of extra dimensional worlds, the most notable example being Aslan and Elysium. The combination of diverting massive amounts of resources which would have otherwise been stockpiled went into the massive fabricators and construction units, these same units which allowed us to build our space ships in several months, though unfortunately most warships for the sea had to be constructed using normal techniques so as to not reveal the technology. With improvements, most impressive those being yielded by the continued cataloguing of the information contained with in Ancient Database as well as the Tacitus device allowed us to build units, which could work on a much larger level to refine metal to the appropriate size to make the hull plates. Considering that it takes approximately Eight months to build an O'neill Cylinder, which is eight kilometers in wide, as opposed to the six months, it takes to construct by traditional means the Con Rit class Destroyer in the seventies. The first Behemoth took fifteen years to construct due to the 'Crusade' and the African Aggression Conflicts.

Admittedly we used similar fabrication technology to construct our weapons, albeit different models, designed specifically to work with magic, this was typically alchemic and runic improvements to the weapons, admittedly because of the autonomous nature of the construction process the magic is not as strong as say if personally refined and crafted by an artisan.

There was also the small matter of the, in addition to the rather hostile first contact and construction projects, Pureblood revolt in England. This lasted until my present incarnation was 'born' so to speak, and at that point things began to be troublesome for me, having to fragments of your soul in two separate states of consciousness caused problems but that was all resolved on a fateful October no one but the English cared to remember, just as I had hoped.

But in the previous timeline things were different, I do not deny my intellect, or my ability, in the previous time line I did a great many things including the creation of a functioning weapons grade Tesla system at age eleven, the creation of a sentient machine race, admittedly perhaps something that would make many people nervous, the one thing I learned is power with out purpose leads to a path of destruction and entropy. As fact humanity was forced to learn, grievously.

My final stronghold was in the end neither Kiev nor Targoviste but located in the desert of Arabia in what had been at one time been a Goa'uld lab, though most of it was to badly damaged to be of much use, admittedly my knowledge of the language was not acquired until this timeline.

Humanity was winning, but it would be a pyhric one. Ah but that history is irrelevant, only its results matter, and preventing the last one.

Admittedly I had desired to arrive early enough to prevent world war two however the fact was that would only have been possible if I had stopped world war one's unfavorable outcome due to the Versailles treaty. So things went a head with plan b so to speak.

By seventy two the guerilla conflict was mostly over in Vietnam, the Americans were, mostly due to their media coverage and upsurge in liberalism, demoralized, the mainstay of the fights were between military forces on the front line.

With the semi resurgence of the English Empire, it was expected that if they took charge Vietnam would become a crown colony, something neither the Empire of Imperial Japan or the Asiatic National States would be pleased about, and would likely go to war, to say nothing about what that would do once the US pulled out.

Meanwhile in sub Saharan Africa a region widely ignored in the previous timeline, began to become extremely powerful, cities were built, and with by the time of nineteen sixty nine had atomic bombs equivalent to those used against Hiroshima in the previous timeline.

Detonating a nuke, or several, as a prelude to war against your northern neighbor and then rush through and veritably enslave and or massacre the population, or attempt, is a good way to get the attention of the other world powers.

However due to certain problems we didn't pay much attention other than the Allies equipping their future member, the Soviets did nothing, mainly because they had no reason to, the Axis, primarily the UAS, Carthage and Madagascar all began to build up not particularly surprising considering the 'manifest destiny' the SAU claimed. Had Hitler survived to see this he probably would have just ordered a flight of Germanicus long range bombers to nuclear carpet bomb the 'subhuman menace' into their proper place, i.e. extinct, Donitz authorized the build up of naval power in the region, particularly the expansion of Madagascar's fleet, especially after the SAU's attempt to blockade, which resulted in said fleet beating the Union's navy.

Speaking of Donitz he particularly, well lacked Hitler's drive for space colonization, he did however fully support the space program.

Exploring new worlds, building the colonies through the stargate was one such doing of such tasks, the 'crusade' as many with in the order term it, which I always find surprising especially considering the fact its used by all members, given the presence of Muslims recruited both from the UAS and Axis Oceania, Dracaena Malay for example.

But alas the battle, the stepping back to that world, did come so begin the crusade. Elysium is or was at the time a world stuck many years in the past despite it being centuries older than earth, due to the fact time moves faster naturally over their, seconds like in Aslan, in our world can be years over their a month in our world is a hundred over their, in my youth I spent years, in our world, over there, the previous timeline's conquest of Elysium cost many lives, both human and Janissary.

They say absolute power corrupts absolutely, I disagree arrogant I may have been in my youth, arrogant enough to breath life in not one but several races, foolish enough to challenge, admittedly I won but not the point, the king of the Djinn, to say nothing of my conflict with Bahamut.

Elysium, after words I began my other studies, I seeded the janissary with a burst of power through the void, but as far as Elysium went the world a mix of ancient Greek but more so than that like the world of Aslan featured knights and other warriors of what we would term ancient warriors, living on a world alongside magical creatures, I would not be caught unprepared this time, the Tarrasque would not catch us this time, I am not some unprepared child this time around, though I was still annoyed but she did bring up a good point."

-

-

Reich Empire, Dracaena, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

Asran looked at the Gate, energy flared underneath his flesh, the armor hummed in response, beside the Duke of Kiev the duke of Moldova, Arzachel Asran smirked, he always found it terribly amusing to see his father's anger flare to the surface directed at something. After all the death eyed knight had become so 'mellow' since the wars.

His father sent him a chastising glare, it wasn't proper for him to smirk so, Asran, the senior, stepped forward and through the gate hundreds of knights would soon follow, dressed in similar armor complete with full trench coats, swords hung at their sides, pistols and rifles, knives, all were armed.

In front of the gate were other things, armored vehicles, a group of Aria II tanks, the super heavy variant of the standard Aria Main Battle, though to the other governments it, the regular Aria Main Battle Tank, was considered a super heavy tank in its own right.

The distortion of space and energy flowed across his skin, the duke of Kiev watched as the Drachenorden base outside the Imperial Duchy of Kiev vanished replaced by the golden fields, which haunted the grandmaster's dreams.

-

Elysium, The world

Asran watched as the tower was established it would allow communication to the earth, of course considering the time dilation on the other side it probably wouldn't be needed, there were of course issues on this side which would need to be addressed, his head turned to the rolling land below.

"Initial command center is set up lord Asran." Announced a colonel.

The duke of Kiev gave the barest of nods as he stared at the horizon, the expanse laid out before him.

The death eyed knight let the air blow across the un aging skin of his face, how many sunsets, how many sunrises how many lives born, more importantly how many deaths were caused here.

"So I was thinking father," Drawled the younger Asran snapping his father from his, pointless as Arzachel saw them, musings. "How exactly are we going to divide this up, militarily and politically," He inquired smugly.

Asran did not answer.

-

Well that had been an utter chore in and of itself. Arzachel was slouching near by sipping a glass of wine.

The invasion had gone smoothly at least, the world was even more chaotic than it had been in the previous time line, which admittedly would be more than ten thousand years due to the difference in time flow.

That issue also was going to need to be addressed as well. "At least you don't have to waste three and a quarter centuries figuring everything out," Drawled the duke of Moldova.

Admittedly he had time back then there hadn't been any pressing issues to hurry along and discover.

Of course the resources of the world would be a useful advantage, especially considering the world couldn't be assailed by alien threats like a colony could be.

-

-

Drachenorden Third sphere colony Talos First Contact Scenario, O'neill cylinder CIC

"Deploy Light Wings," Ordered the XO of the Orbital Platform, the first ship imploded on contact with the extra dimensional energy the projectors moved searing through a second ship resulting in similar explosion.

"Munitions one to twenty were successful in overwhelming enemy shields." Announced the tactical coordination officer.

An FTL burst signaled the arrival of a cruiser weight vessel.

The Order of the Dragon warship fired, eight Dinar turrets spat slugs at a fraction of the speed of light.

-

-

Reich Empire, Dracaena Federal States, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

Arzachel crossed his arms of his chest, "We were attacked,"  
"I am aware, and the enemy was slaughtered," Asran responded to his son flatly.

"Your father is correct," Isaac agreed grounding his cigarillo out, "We won handily with barely any losses to our fighters, we have bolstered defenses."

"In the mean time we have political matters," Asran remarked perusing the file. The attack was surprising but it did prove the ships were capable of dealing with threats in theory the advancements to the original first contact, should it even occur this time around, would be even more powerful

Most of the nations, outside the Axis included, were significantly augmenting the defenses and production of at least three of their major cities, Culaich in Gaul was already significantly well defended. The rail gun emplacements capable of decimating any missile or spaceship in the sky, and of course splitting a ship in the channel in half was easy, to say nothing of its anti ground capabilities.

Paris and Marseilles counsels were demanding to be improved; the uprising in Paris and the radical Amazon attack; respectively had merited that, meaning they were applying for Axis Aide.

Germanicus would have the largest bill, of course.

Though Russia was improving a lot of their cities, though still was directing a large amount of its resources to its military, as well. The Axis Senate were passing a large number of research projects to. With the resources of the off world set up at least it wouldn't be as expensive, though the surplus would not be as high.

The Asiatic States Union were using the opportunity to build up on the borders of the Allies Indochina territories, which was making the Allies nervous.

The duke of Kiev pushed the security file away as some one knocked on the door,

"They're early." Isaac commented.

Arzachel just scowled as the aide de camp entered. "Lord Asran the ambassador has arrived"

-

-

The myth about embassies was merely propaganda, for the most part, located near the Tumen river near the border with the USSR and ASU China was one such parts of the propaganda that was true.

The fortress city had been built in fifty five the almost crystalline appearance of the central buildings like Culaich and at the same time unlike it.

The rail gun base admittedly did feature similar design features, however Culaich was under the government of Gaul. This city was not under the authority of the IJN, but then again Culaich had not been basically built from scratch.

The Drachenorden autonomous city sometime referred to as the city of the Crossing Dragon, due to it being built over the river.

The inclusion of the dragon was not decidedly untrue as a dragon warren was present in the central portion of the city inhabited by the most intelligent breed of dragons, so naturally locals in the country did sea the dragons from time to time.

Similar cities, autonomous, like Hong Kong in the ASU as well as those in Hispania as well as the city in the UAS, Madagascar, Egypt, Germanicus and the one under construction in the newly stabilized Argentina, now with an Axis Friendly, particularly Drachenorden, government.

Military things were progressing on all sides, and with the Oil fields of the UAS firmly in Axis hands well it wasn't going to be pleasant, not that trade was not fair, at the moment.

The US had set upon the path and like the other sides alleviated the power supply problem for its cities and such but even so that still left vehicles and fighters and such to be run on fossil fuels there was further complicating foreign policy the matter of Cuba.

America's own imperialists wanted the island nation annexed into the US and of course there was the growing strife south of the border.

However for the duke of Kiev there was also the recovery of the SINEW subspace communication indicated that it was still functioning and that the malfunction of the new FTL drive had not been totally catastrophic still the reports the SINEW had sent of its sensors detecting large quantities of electromagnetic radiation was troubling.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: A Con Rit Dinar XVII are capable of propelling a 10 kilogram slug to .6 the speed of light, combined with the fact they fire such slugs in groups of fifty.

And yes the Tarrasque is basically the same creature as DD lore.

Also more allied Reaction as they begin to become suspicious of the Grand Master of the Order of the Dragon. Though they are going in the wrong direction so to speak

As for Russia when the Soviet Union collapses I'm tempted to have it break apart, and Dracaena taking several republics in a pseudo recreation of Kievan Rus.

Basically the Revolution which dissolves the Soviet Union will go one of a couple ways, most definitely occurring will be the armed civil war in which Dracaena, being the most immediate neighbor, and other Axis states deploy peacekeepers.

After this Russia will go through political turmoil as it attempts to restructure, Germanicus will attempt to reestablish the nobility and certain Russian Federal Subjects will break off to join the Drachenorden govern Dracaena Federal States, more than likely Russia will be reformed under a rather puppet Tsar, ala Pope Alessandro of Trinity Blood would be a good example, or Russia will receive a strong leader who will more than likely be a warlord –esque figure who will try expand, but not expand to far and other Soviet Republics, Mongolia and Kazakhstan, will be subsumed into the new Russian Empire

-

-

As for the Future Moderate looks to have won, so I'll go ahead and start some of the political issues Donitz is far nicer than Hitler so some states will switch over to Dracaena from Germanicus.

In addition interruptions will start flaring up soon.

-

-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Time has been altered in the interest of the cunning defeater of Voldemort, Dumbledore had no idea this would happen and he wasn't able to stop the plan now the timeline has been altered. Peril is on the horizon of this future, beware the wrath of the dragon.

Helltanz's notes: The lunar landing will be interesting, cause at the moment the world has no idea the Drachenorden is building a lunar colony, well except for Grindelwald and Donitz, or obviously the Drachenorden.

Seeing as more than one person has asked about the internal politics I gave out some info in this chapter.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

England's imperial desires were becoming quite the annoyance; mused the duke of Kiev softly to himself.

They were moving seriously into Cambodia and the so called Vietnam war beginning to get severely out of hand infecting Laos or rather the mountains which separated the two territories, of course the Americans had due to Laos indeed being land locked built a fairly impressive railroad network and rendered massive upgrades to infrastructure.

However there were still factions in the other two factions of Indochina supporting the Vietminh, especially in Cambodia where attempts by the British it as under the dominion of the crown were rife.

South Vietnam was ahem civilized of course the northern region was anything but, and the fires set by the Americans was not helping at all.

Asran pushed the file out of his way;

Enlgand's other world was becoming an equal nuisance it appeared as if and by all that it likely, Dumbledore shortly after the botched end of world war II's magical campaign had set up a dark lord to run amok in the British Isles in order to gain political power of course the shut off from the Empire had dampened the UK's economy.

Well at least the magical one, the regular world was trading with the sole 'democratic' power in Africa and the United States.

The Magical World was proving to be troublesome even with the isolation the idea of course was to strangle their economy in the event of another war involving both sides, it wasn't subtle by any means but it mattered little in this case.

Meanwhile the USSR was, for once listening to, optimizing its economy building a series of railways, or improving the old one, which all intersected a Moscow, Stalingrad, seeing as it hadn't been affected by the war as it had in the last time line, and Leningrad among other improvements which greatly improved the rather inefficient system, though in the end it would not prevent the revolution from occurring, of course that was not known after all things had changed.

Influence by the orden was up but that was to be expected given recent events, and their effectiveness.

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Kingdom of Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Axis Headquaters

Asran stared at his paternal grandfather. Jeremiah 'Jerry' Potter had served during the first world war where Dumbledore had become a rising star; also said Headmaster of the UK responsible for the Zimmerman telegraph.

The negotiations would inevitably reach the point where one side would continue to push for access to more of the raw materials and the other side would refuse.

England would at said point throw a hissy fit at being denied from the markets of Europe; of course the wizards of the United Kingdom could try and trade with the Americans however this was unlikely to suit the English because of both political and Economic differences, as well as ego issues.

Of course this would stunt the UK's already medieval magical economy, again it wasn't subtle but that was never the intention.

Albeit Asran would never openly admit the Potter's were one of the major internal suppliers of magical resources with in England and that after the fall of Voldemort well it would be simple to seize the assets, callous perhaps but it was a necessity to prevent resources from falling into enemy hands… not that he'd ever have a need for the money he never had the need to use even a fraction of the substantial wealth he had brought with him from the previous timeline, then again he hadn't needed the money in the previous timeline not with the state of the world.

The discussions were continuing of course shortly as part of the summit they would be moving to Dracaena, first to Kiev and then to Turkey the latter for some ridiculous peace space nonsense, which would probably get delayed again, the Americans had apparently managed to blow up another of their spacecraft on the landing pad, now if he could keep Arzachel and the certain others from making an incident over it.

Goring and Himmler among them, the two were chatting far to amiably for the duke of Kiev to be confident that they would not guard their tongue, or at least Goring.

-

Asran was considered a bit of a mystery, even by his own people, as technically his life span did make him a tad on the old side, the fact Elysium like Aslan time passed much quicker than in the normal reality but that was a fact of magical sub realities.

The veil of mysticism, which seemed to enshroud him and the Order began with the massive constructs and successful campaign in the second world war.

His own rising power amongst the Axis was considered both positive and negative by observers. In dracaena and other 'Drachen Sphere' regions his words were held as tantamount to law.

In the new Reich knights and nobility wielded palpable influence and minor, those orders who were not the Drachenorden, and Major, the drachenorden, which was considered the Primary Major orden, and its Axis counter parts by which other analysts considered the SS and Thule Society to also be amongst the Major, were all considered direct ties to the Duke of Kiev, by the dictations of the Reich's founding, though it was not a power which had been expressed directly in a military fashion however...

Abuse of one's power was frowned upon, and was resultant if caught and it usually was with harsh discipline. The Federal Senate, of Dracaena, was elected of course seeing as Asran view was basically undisputed, to some annoyance of the Death eyed knight, going against that opinion meant going against public opinion which usually meant losing the next election.

The varying high level civilian ministers served six year terms after which progress was evaluated though they typically performed well.

The Dracaena armed forces like the government civilian branch was under Asran's direct command, which linked them to the Drachenorden.

All of this was perhaps as far as democracy went these days, nobility, or rather the upper class in general, in most other states held pretty much undisputed power.

It would seem that the blue white scale dragon had decided to perch itself upon the great elongated dome of the building.

If the duke of Kiev had an explanation he did not see the need to give it, the ball was held at the palace, admittedly this was mainly used for the civilian ministers, Asran himself typically worked from the Drachenorden Headquarters, in Kiev, so the Axis, and even the Amazons, were all quite used to the monstrous lizards for the English however well the muggle and the wizard were surprised, though the prior seemed to have been aware of the Dragon's existence, though Asran had suppressed such knowledge to an extent.

The members of the Order of the Dragon who were quite used to such behavior paid it only the minimal attention.

The English Prime Minster had gaped and pointed a bit, blinked repeatedly and gestured mutely until Donitz after a moment or two assured him such occurrences were quite normal and acceptable with in the empire, and that there was no danger from Order's namesake creature.

Strangely this did very little to allay the pm's concern, when questioned about the matter of the Statute of Secrecy. Grindelwald had remarked in an amused tone that the outdated nonsense was unnecessary within the Empire.

The Death eyed knight sipped his wine as Hakon talked about the new hydro electric energy project using tidal movements; officially the Jarls and kings of the North state swore the same oath of loyalty to the empire as the other nobility appointed did, unofficially like the other Dracaena sphere nations they swore fealty to the time traveler Frederick Asran, Harry Potter by his Christian Name, the Duke of Kiev.

He was not concerned with the dragon, at the moment the preparations for this whole rally were in place it should relieve tension and that was what was keeping the main portion of his attention.

-

The death eyed knight did not scar easily, of course he still wore covering clothes. The scar he did bare were not necessarily disfiguring either appearing they were generally small a benefit from the time traveler's immortality as well as the fact the majority of the scars were puncture wounds.

The international gathering the previous evening had gone smoothly, ignoring of course the dragon perching on the roof.

Asran fastened the Weyland forged blade, his other typical attire, undershirt, shirt, slacks, undercoat already donned.

The Allied dignitaries would be taking a trip to the Cosmic Observation Center in Dracaena Turkey, accompanied of course by the Axis representatives.

The trip had been mandated due to fact of the space programs but more so the anomaly of radiation and energy, and UFO sightings, which would make the oblong sphere shaped SINEW very suspicious when it was disclosed.

The high speed, clocking in at three hundred kilometers an hour, monorails which linked the federal states, besides the more mundane rail Highway system: which linked the Empire was still going as planned admittedly there was still one issue that being linking the overseas, mainly Japan and Carthage to the rest of the Axis.

-

-

Technology was progressing heartily on all sides, now if only another war didn't break out this could be a good thing.

For the late sixties things were already getting busily advanced.

Japan, for whatever reason, was already on their way to having fractal edged high vibration blades, a similar thing could be said for the United States this intelligence indicated.

The fact earth now had space ships made for war meant the Damnation may not occur, albeit Asran would admit the vessels were his as were the platform which guarded the solar system.

Both sides, well actually everyone, were busy building large ships, which had never been seen in the previous timeline, sea faring ships in this case.

Though for the most part everything continued on track as it were for tech development in the civilian sector, well in as much as it could.

The US was building large scale drilling platforms, to some concern of the liberal population primarily of the West Coast.  
What idiots, he mused distastefully.

As it stood Dracaena was presently under no major strain. Germanicus had some minor issues on the social front. Gaul was more directly suffering from its catholic population, and the Paris Insurrection, but for the most part Germanicus was keeping the Holy See weak and ineffectual.

The UAS was working out the problems between the two factions of Islam and of course its own internal development. The ASU however was currently suffering under a dilemma of its own. The union was quite religiously diverse thus posing one issue, furthermore the railways meant to link the Reich was behind schedule; the fact was the ASU covered quite simply a vastly large area and it was divided along provincial lines there was also the different languages to consider.

IN the Empire of Imperial Japan they were eagerly awaiting the allies to slip up so they could further expand their territory; since even with Korea, Manchuria and Taiwan they had few problems at present.

Hispania and Scandinavia were apart of the so called Dracaena sphere, the later literally connected to Dracaena by a heavily armored undersea channel built during the early stages of project Avalon. Hispania had subsumed Portugal some two decades earlier with the formation of the Empire; this had some issues

South America was bluntly a mess several communists 'governments' were attempting to attain power, Venezuela having been successful, the US did not appreciate that.

Furthermore the USSR relations remained immensely strained, with the Allies, there was also the deteriorating relations with the Empire of Imperial Japan as well as the ASU with said prior power, even in the event of the American's failure Russia or rather the USSR would have to continue with influence from the ASU in the Allied Indochina.

Though the USSR had consolidated their hold and boosted their resource ability the development of Siberia being a key part in that they still had a critical problem when it came to food production.

There were also the issues with in sub Saharan Africa, the current expansion of authoritarian regime there, was dismissed as nothing to be terribly concerned about, stated the Senate, after all their technology was little better than outdated soviet technology and bits of world war II stuff, again the senate's opinion,

They were more concern with the continent's newest Allied power of which was hosting a large US base now under construction.

The US had been avid in complaining about Cuba but now had nuclear missiles in Africa, of course with several red states possibly on the rise south of the border and Mexico teetering ever nearer to being on the verge of total civil war it could be minorly understood, the later had even resulted in spilling over on the US side something the 'Free World' Eagle was less than pleased about.

-

Asran's trip to Beijing had not exactly been the usual same old same old.

The last Emperor of China had been deposed in 1912 after which a republic had been set up however the nation quickly dissolved into many pieces with some surprise and no small amount of trepidation in the west.

Unlike in the previous timeline the blitz through India to link up with the Japanese this timeline's eastern front as it were, had been immensely efficient the SS and Drachenorden intelligence arms had dealt with the major revolutionaries and restored stability and in the process pro German feelings.

Of course China and India were now disagreeing Imperialists in China wanted a new emperor, where they intended to find one Asran didn't want to know. India's Muslim and Hindu populations disagreed however it seemed they would loose considering the other ASU members those in Indochina seemed to be agreeing with the Imperialists.

That could pose a problem to inter Axis relations after all was the Emperor was someone who had the 'mandate of heaven' subject to heed the instructions of the Reich chancellor, it was a valid question.

Officially however the duke of Kiev had merely been present to oversea the return of some of China's historical artifacts, and it wasn't completely untrue.

Unofficially the death eyed knight was examining to see what if any were the chances of the disagreements escalating for now it appeared it was merely words.

-

-

North America, United States, Commonwealth of Virginia, Langley

Germanicus was warlike, and the Reds obviously couldn't be trusted but there was a more pressing issue: Dracaena.

Jacob Forest, son of a certain naval admiral who had been present at a certain peace treaty was a part of an allied group dedicated to unraveling the mystery surrounding the Dragon State. As such he was privy to quite a few highly classified secrets, magic being one of the lower of such secrets.

Two pictures, one black and white the other in color, one from thirty years ago and the other from two weeks ago, that's what held his interest, what held him and his compatriots' attention.

Asran wasn't aging, or if he was it was at an immensely slow rate.

"There were records to indicated when he had been born and very few historical mentions from the time period of the last public Order of the Dragon." Commented a light skinned African.  
"He's mentioned, or at least we assume its him," Remarked a brit,

"Mentioned in passing in a document from Kievan Russia," The older man paused, as he brought up a picture of Gram, "His sword is particularly interesting given the legendary connotations, do you know the national hero of Germany?"  
"Sigmund or Siggard or something right?" Remarked Forest grasping for the name of the Nibelung's hero.

"Gram is another name for Balmung as in the sword of Sigfried,"

One of the officers chuckled, "Well that's easy enough to explain he likes opera," The Australian joked.

"This is no laughing matter," Snapped the head spook. "Asran has proven capable of taking a bullet through the throat and being still fighting fit, not someone who can be taken lightly." He growled, "as for the sword considering its able to produce several high energy magical effects…"

"We also have to worry about those damned orbital monstrosities," Commented another of the intelligence community leaders.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: As stated last chapter on the matter of Red Alert Three technology the fourth world war of the RA verse will not occur, obviously, that said the technology or some of it exists, Empire of the Rising Sun is Japan they do have Shinobi troops and similar vessels though the Naginata is a cruiser carrier hybrid for example, however as far as appearance goes they are a bit more serious than the latest CC games would portray, most assuredly the idea of a robot like the king oni will not be present at least not in that form.

Also the use of Amphibious warships is ludicrous so that will not be present either, now the allied land battleship might have such capabilities but that will be mid eighties which is almost twenty years off.

I'll go through my notes for the story and draw up a force list/warbook/codex kind of thing if people want.

This stated Part II starts with twenty four, concerning it, well it will focus on further tech development, the next major world conflict involving the world powers, I even threw in a little friendly duel, ah any way it does mean I'll have to sit down and type though since I haven't started typing any of it.

Feedback is welcome.

-

-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Part II: Time has been traversed, the aversion to the damage of the future has changed history. The Empire has risen under the Dragon's wings. The Alliance has been formed riding on Eagle's watchful gaze. The Union is strengthening with the Bear holding vigil.

Helltanz's notes: New summary, doesn't really mater to you older readers.

Rosen Thule Society Air Warship (Rose)

Sturm First Germanicus class of Air Warship (Storm)

Orgel First SS Air Warship (Organ)

Uhyre Scandinavia's first Air warship (Monster)

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Axis Empire, Europe, Federal States of Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

The Drachenorden had established three sets of extra planetary colonies. Spheres labeled two and three were settled via the Stargate or rather had originally been settled by the gate builders, thus those worlds were a part of the original network.

Sphere Two colonies were primarily for research into alien civilizations, technology mainly and specifically research into the Alterans.

Sphere Three Colonies were on the farther reaches and mainly were worlds with resources to be gathered. These resources were not explicitly limited to exotic materials either.

The Final Sphere were all set up via faster than light capable ships and were not originally apart of the gate network they were all permanent type colonies.

The issue was that with out revealing the stargate and without explaining how it was they had faster than light, well going public like Hitler had wanted once everything was set up with the space colonies was going to be a bother.

The Axis Stargate program had started moving and setting up on worlds in a similar policy though with out FTL capable ships they had to set up permanent colonies on worlds, which were already in the possession of an existing stargate.

Asran knew that the portion of the Senate were eager to reveal the fruits of their labors as it were. Of course said fruits weren't fully ripe yet, it would be a few more years until the first, other Axis developed, colonies would be complete.

The Industrial preparations for the first Sphere Colonies would take another decade till they were fully prepared, and that was the Drachenorden.

At the same time the Axis Main Colonies would be focusing on lower tech developments so they wouldn't be building space ship construction yards but the building of infrastructure would take time as well.

"The Americans Stargate had some kind of malfunction?" He inquired finally looking up from his report on the colonies.

"Yes they were apparently using it quite a bit were not sure of the circumstances, they are re shutting down the program and sealing the records."  
The death eyed knight nodded, the information they had on whatever is was the Allies had been up to was limited.

However it was clear the Allies did not know how to fully operate the stargate merely they had dialed a successful address, which one the Axis did not know, and that they had begun to send people through after figuring out how to get back.

This could be a problem as the damage had not been catastrophic and the gate was fully intact. Though more than likely it meant the allies had managed to establish a base off world.

Of course it was unlikely that after a mere six months they had been able to do much in the way of setting up even with their advances in technology. Without a gate address however it did complicate matters.

The Duke of Kiev stood up, it was estimated several thousand people had gone through in the early series of trips from all nationalities of the Allies. Estimated at least enough to create a viable population.

"Contact the colonies and tell them to temporarily suspend expansion without military support for the time being," Asran ordered after a moment.

Resources needed to be conserved in any event continued expansion to more planets without building infrastructure to support them would cause a collapse and there were also other issues to consider.

Besides the population of the orbiting colonies, which was admittedly small in comparison to what it would eventually be, there was the issue of the colonies themselves amongst the key issues were the fact they were armed.

Over the last two years the population of the colonies had increased, more than that the over crowding issues in Europe by proxy had diminished so at least some goals had been dealt with.

The other issues of the days ahead was the developing 'super' nation in Africa, and in addition to the continued conflict primarily in Vietnam.

Though the later was not so much an immediate concern of Donitz's administration, the Senate disagreed they wanted, for the most part, outright supported the Annexing of the rest of South East Asia. Especially with the US's deployment of troops to Mexico recently

"Contact the industrial complexes we will begin the distribution of the materials requested by the Empire of Imperial Japan." Stated the Duke of Kiev folding his hands behind his back as he walked towards one wall.

The officers turned, "Is that wise? The project," Pressed one of the members.  
"They intend to build an 'Air Battleship'," He waved his hand dismissively, "Your acting like that is a bad thing, anyway the materials wouldn't stop from trying to build one anyway. Besides its mainly they need the materials to finish."

"The SS is not going to like this," Dietrich remarked,

The count of Donetsk smirked and gestured swinging his hands outward, "The SS who cares its not our fault the Japanese are embarrassing them, despite that by all rights their air warship should be more advanced and further along it is not." Stated the man, "Let them complain we are the order of the Dragon they have no authority over us."

It was a true enough fact the SS was having problems the Orgel while it was true the platform worked and hadn't had any catastrophic failures the warship was expensive and beyond that making them took time. Making replacement parts was also an issue as that was a bother as well.

Not that it mattered the Germanic Kingdom was getting ready to launch the Sturm class Cruisers soon so the 'strain' on deployment of the Orgel class would be lessen. There was also the Aetherium core Thule Society Air warship to consider, though the Rosen wasn't going to make to much of a difference since it was unlikely to see combat over the Reich Empire's home territory.

"The Northern States have been working on their Uhyre it should be entering production soon,"  
Asran nodded, this was good news the destroyer class vessel would in coordination mean the massive improvement air intercept capability, plus the industrial development of Scandinavia meant they could produce the needed materials with minimal Order of the Dragon imported tech thus the Uhyre could be built and deployed easier than originally expected.

It helped the vessel was less expensive than the larger vessels, true it lacked the shell firing guns it possessed some compensation.

"Call Hakon see if we can speed up the building,"

"They can't shoot down ICBMs yet,"  
The duke of Kiev shrugged, "Your telling me this why, I know doesn't mean it will stay that way." He stated, "Besides that is why the UNIT is that region, the Red Bear would not be foolish enough to attempt to invade Scandinavia, even with the forward bases within the Finnish SSR."

That development might take a few years, yet the Americans waste time with satellite weapons that would take forever to develop and build, easier just to coordinate with trackers and fire mach 13 velocity interceptor missiles, that or brass shaped penetrators fired at that velocity, accelerated via a kinetic energy weapon, mass driver, which would shred the nuclear devices before they could begin their during sub orbital or early descent sequence flight. If that capacity was acquired it would lesson the burden on the order of the Dragon's intercept systems.

The Second issue was a truth, the region was mainly used for shipbuilding for the Navy to supplement Saint Petersburg Super Shipyards.

"Continue the construction of the base in Boulogne-Billancourt, oh and go ahead and open the school you have my permission." He stated, the only real issue with the school was security the research lab nearby wouldn't be that difficult to defend schools from a security point of view however was a bit more worrying.

Of course it was quite unlikely that any attack would be carried out again by the now nearly extinct resistance but it still was a worry, they were at least if they followed the outline simply taking over the running of an existing school shouldn't be to much trouble besides Paris was safe enough.

Asran paused there were Arzachel's latest actions as well to contemplate. It could potentially and more than likely would indeed complicate the situation in South America in any case the operation in Argentina had been successful.

-

-

The SS were mellowing, and this was causing a split between the branches. In nineteen thirty six the Schutzstaffel had assumed control of the law enforcement branches through out Germany. With the final establishment of the Reich the SS assumed control of most of the Police tasks in the western portions, Germanicus, Gaul, Hispania's police forces all fell under their jurisdiction. In addition foreign branches of the SS remained in action across the territories of the new Empire.

Heinrich Himmler, now at sixty eight years of age, was the head of the Radical and utterly imperialist faction of the organization, on the other hand the regular police force were not near as extreme, and this was causing some amount of discord.

This issue of differing ideological views, it was actually helping the SS to survive, the blunders while detracting did not affect the whole organization. The police had become more genial, more to the ideal that the SS propagated in public.

In the meantime the Imperialist's could continue as they pleased to a degree. In this case redeeming themselves finishing off the last bits of resistance PEAN for example was one of their remaining targets.

There were other issues on the international scale though officially allied together Germanicus and the Soviet Union were still quite wary of the other.

Of course at the same time the USSR was worrying about its neighbor to the south, the ASU state of China which had returned nearly completely to an empire unto itself, with the key piece missing; an emperor. This fact didn't stop the varying nobility from trying to claim the mandate of heaven.

Which in this raised an issue, how it was determined, of this the Duke of Kiev was unsure, and what role the drachenorden played since the endorsement of the orden apparently had a high value, perhaps it was the dragon symbology.

Of course the Soviet Union had another worry; their Black Sea Fleet and its deployment in ocean waters, more appropriately the Dracaena Federal State of Turkey, which controlled the straits.

This meant the Red Fleet could be held at leisure or so was the fear, the presence of Dracaena and the Drachenorden's own Black Sea Fleets deterred the previous tactics of heavy handedness, that and Stalin now no longer a younger man, being in his eighties, wished caused an incident between the communist superpower and their closest Imperial Ally hence why the Soviets placing more insistence on their fleet building in the Finland SSR's naval bases where they were to be moored.

The so called new Ottoman Empire, correctly the UAS, which in itself was politically incorrect was undergoing its own problems to the south. Though called the new Ottoman Empire by the west and indeed it did rule some of the former Ottoman territory. In truth Dracaena held a good portion of territory of the former Ottoman Empire and so did Carthage.

The main former Ottoman province under the control UAS that was mainly the reformed Greater Syria, in the previous timeline that land area had been divided into Israel, Lebanon, Syria, and Jordan it further held Sudan, Ethiopia Somalia, in addition to other holdings.

Those last three were the source of the problem the tension disputes between Muslim hereditary rulers and their people and native Afrikaans to the south.

The latest mess was in Khartoum and of course as was seeming normal after the paris fiasco mandated the assault by Drachenorden knights, the nano weave armor really was useful given that it allowed the troops to walk through hails of even machine gun fire with little impediment.

However at the moment they were only treating the results of the real problem the burgeoning states, since there were two now if you counted the UAS.

The fact was the southern state, not Kenya, which was held by the Empire of Great Britain, but rather the super nation was claiming a manifest destiny of Afrikaans rule of the dark continent, the Warlord controlled state had assimilated the southern portion of the continent after a decade long civil war between another warlord state in the end through liberal use of nuclear weapons.

Though concerning was not an immediate issue when it had started, after all, they did not have the resources and infrastructure of the Allies or the other powers. Another issue was the fact the nuclear weapons were low yield fifteen kilotons inferior to the United State's nuclear naval shells fired by the Montana and the Iowas, in this case sixty kilotons and twenty five kilotons respectively.

Asran turned on his heel, the death eyed knight hadn't bothered to sit down through out the briefing. "Prepare our forces we will mobilize as needed,"

"Perhaps this wouldn't be needed if the SS had cracked down sooner," Complained Arzachel leaning back.

The collective seemed to agree. "Enough," The duke of Kiev stated, "The SS has already begun to remedy the problem, and in any case it isn't our concern. Arzachel you will assume command of the Orden forces in the UAS,"  
"As you wish father,"

The elder time traveler nodded, "In the mean time work will continue on the Lapis Lazuli Defense System a report will be given at our next session. We are adjourned."

The nobility of Dracaena hailed from their varying provinces, and for the most part it went back to feudalistic style. Asran's most efficient lieutenants held high ranking positions as well as a aristocratic titles, another difference was obviously the democratically elected portion of the government which did hold a large portion of the civilian administration.

Though the Reich had reinstated certain policies as whole the Dracaena Imperial court was rather different than the Ottoman Court.

Yea there were quite a number of differences, for one there was no harem… well Asran wasn't married for one, so that dealt with a number of positions. There was also the fact Asran's mother, nor Arzachel's mother were present in the court, the later the death eyed knight was extremely happy over. Religion was obviously a difference as well, Dracaena did not have a state religion though high ranking priests were allowed to raise issues directly the same as high ranking priests, they all with some frequency suggested he get married, that was considered by and large the norm.

Though it did retain a similar efficient administrative style of the states, and the highly centralized government, and in some cases people compared the Northern State to a vassal state. Or other comparisons, were made some positions had been maintained in any case the comparison of the Ottoman Empire to any state of the Reich was not likely to be an fully accurate comparison.

The large polished doors closed as the inner circle of the Drachenorden entered the inner sanctum.

"Tovares. Not meaning to nag, but we do have the upcoming diplomatic summit." Radu remarked,

The death eyed knight frowned settling into his preferred high back chair, it was certainly more comfortable to him than the throne, though he was glad the issue hadn't been brought up amongst the full collection.

The Amazons supplied the majority of the adimantium certainly was cheaper than refining it yourselves.

In any case dealing with them was proving extremely annoying to deal with them, their reintroduction to the world had caused some issues they were firmly independent not affiliating with any of the superpowers and they could protect that independence especially now that they had begun building technology.

While it was true the last few meetings had gone over well enough, it was also true there were certain ideological disagreements between factions on all sides.

Oh well the opening talks were not for a few more weeks, still time to prepare.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Part II has begun the next major conflict will start shortly, of course its more several short repeated skirmishes in the same general region, but in the mean time the US will be finishing dealing with Indochina, and then there is also South America to deal with.

-

-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Part II: Time has been traversed, the aversion to the damage of the future has changed history. The Empire has risen under the Dragon's wings. The Alliance has been formed riding on Eagle's watchful gaze. The Union is strengthening with the Bear holding vigil.

Helltanz's notes: Good fucking God the new Red Alert Game is fail of epic levels, damn it all what the fuck is going through EA's fucking minds.

Right anyway here is the next chapter, again I emphasize this is not an endorsement of any side, as far as ideologically.

Let me put it this way you personal Ideological views are not my concern, you can support who you like, hell you can vote by review for which side you want to do well in certain theaters.

As it stands there will four/five major powers alliances whatever.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Kingdom of Germanicus, Central Germanicus, Germany, Berlin, Reich Headquaters

Certainly this whole affair was becoming annoying. The Amazons didn't like the policies of Germanicus, and in general the patriarchal society of everyone else, but more especially the outright anti feminist attitude of the Reich.

The opposite was also true, the Kingdom of Germanicus's ministers, head diplomat, Heinrich other prominent members of the Reich administration. They all constantly bad mouthed Feminism, women's emancipation oh and frequently complained about the Amazons every time one of these blasted conferences cropped up.

Prince Chichibu, the younger brother of the Current emperor of Japan, seemed to be growing annoyed at the incesant back and forth between the two, and Asran could easily empathize given the situation. The prince and the time traveller were not the only delegates displeased at the incessant arguing between the Immortal and the Minsister of the Interior.

The duke of Kiev nodded to the others, "Enough," He groused rising, "We are recessing for lunch," Stated the Death eyed knight."If you wat to continue this pointless arguing do it over the intermission, get it out of your system."

Heinrich blinked as the grandmaster of the order departed the room along with the delegate from the Northern States, the UAS Sultan who had come, the Carthagian minister, and the Japanese Prince.

The head of the SS's eye twitched as the Gaul and Hispanian reps shifted nervously in their seats. The Thai man from the Asiatic States Union stood up and left as well.

Himmler stood up and left the room.

"Glad that stopped," remarked the Jarl.

Asran nodded, "Yes it went on long enough, they bring up the same issues everytime we hold one of these debates,"

In the mean time the duke of Kiev reached for the elevator button hopefully he could make it through the security field before Himmler could catch up to him.

Though the man was good at his job he also had no sense of social etiquete coarse was being way to generous.

A burst of static caught his attention, saved by the bulletin. "Lord Asran the report from Odin has arrived, it awaits your review, mein herr."

Few things could have been more pleasant to hear about. Odin was a first stage colony world, more specifically it was the second major shipyard, after the Earth.

The other shipyards would not be active but they would be being constructed, however for now the construction was limited especially with the Bahaumut class vessel in orbit being constructed which was taking a large amount of resources and research assets of the orden to build.

Odin however possessed a valuable natural resource which certainly help in the research and development field of things, plus it had some rather valuable resources for the more normal issues.

As for the resource it would keep Essex from pestering him for a few years, after all not all resources were inaminate.

He tapped his earpiece, "Forward the relevant information to Essex, tell him he can run the tests he wants. I will contact him personally later."

"Understood, Lord Asran," the officer on the other end responded.

The Duke of Kiev ducked out of the elevator.

He returned the salute of Black clad Dragoons who were holding vigil over the entrance of the floor, their armor was an odd parody of the knights of old, it wasn't a gleaming metalic silver but rather a chitinous sleek and pitch black in color though in shape the powered armor resembled the old plate mail though that was mainly a superficial resemblance.

The death eyed knight walked towards the Order of the Dragon's designated lounge, he'd pick up the file and read it over lunch.

He glanced down below at the ever present defenses of the Reich's headquarters. It was perhaps one of the most well defended areas in the planet.

In truth the inclusion of the airship docks seemed rather pointless even if there would be more of the vessels in service within the next decade or so. None the less the Neoclassical style of the citadel was an imposing sight.

As it stood only places which came remotely close to the defensive capabilities of the Reich Headquarters were Berlin's siblings, the other capitals and even then they were no where near this level of grandiose display of firepower.

The sheer number of troops and tanks were pointless given the high unlikelihood of anyone slipping an army into striking distance of the Reich Capital but the 'Praetorian guard' had remained where they had been.

In any event the place now featured an energy weapon, mainly for the purpose of shooting down Inter Continental Ballistic Missiles so as to allow the ADORE and UNITs that were charge with the German Kingdom's defense greater flexibility, of course the Duke of Kiev was against the deployment of the mostly untested weapon for anything else.

Whatever the case may have been with the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon the two massive vessels had decided to station themselves in the capital so the point was more or less moot in any event.

He sighed the additional security was really a nuisance but with the possibility of one of the radials slipping through and causing some form of trouble it was possibly understandable to have an enhanced response force.

The demon sword at his side however promptly informed him anyone that was so stupid as to willingly go against such odds was unworthy of continuing to live, not in so many words though.

The duke of Kiev procured his lunch and grabbed his report and walked toward the balcony, well wasn't like the Reich couldn't afford the deployment of forces. His immortal brow furrowed there was still quite a bit of work to do.

-

-

If anything giant hulking monsters of armor seemed to be the one delight of the army it was something they really liked building.

This was true of all sides, huge armor projects seemed to have really caught on since the introduction of Tanks.

Lukan crossed his arms as the Orden's armored division Ultra Heavy tanks moved through their paces.

The Cadenza Ultra Heavy Tank mounted actual battleship grade Dinar Railguns in addition to two heavy machine guns, 12.7 millimeter in caliber on each side of the chassis, plus additional armament… then again it was forty meters long, making it larger than even the German Kingdom's largest Super Heavy tank the P 2000.

"They'll be ready shortly, I'd prefer we did additional testing but the Dinars are functioning, not as quickly as hoped but, the power transfer works as expected so it is indeed combat ready, my lord."

Asran nodded, "The sustained rate of fire will be slightly inferior to our Elysium, but we are already expecting that so its not a major issue."

Of course deploying these things would be bothersome to road maintenance, in any case the destructive power of this design would further supplement the heavy power of the drachenorden. The Dragoons would operate them alongside their Heavier variant Aria model tanks, the Aria 'di Sorbetto' nicknamed named for its shield's color.

"So do we deploy the initial fifty of them or wait for the rest of the first batch to be completed,"

The duke of Kiev shook his head, "No the Burletta should be able to handle any threat until the Cadenza are ready,"  
The Burletta was the second tank of the Orden, the name was ironic in that it was not little in slightest and it was certainly a joke.

Its armor and weapons were lighter than this new model, it was actually slightly smaller than the German P1000 Maus Ultra Heavy Tank of course the Dinar still granted it superior firepower to the mouse.

As of now the six hundred were spread across the empire mainly in the major hotspots or potential hotspots, though Russia probably didn't appreciate the uber tanks on the border… and the Allies probably didn't like them in Argentina or Indochina either but that was their problem.

There was an issue of course the Cadenza was almost too large to fit through the standard sized stargate, a problem given if it was to be used in off world, a possibility given the Axis had begun exploring though that was currently limited to non goa'uld controlled worlds, well that could change.

The point was despite being able to theoretically fit through the gate going out through the gate, which typically had a staircase leading down to the ground that could be a potential problem.

-

-

Empire, Africa, Nationalist Independent State of Egypt

In the aftermath of the second world war, Three states had been established in Africa as part of the Reich. Egypt was officially independent from the other two powers, during operation Midgardsormir Reich forces had obliterated Britain's power, mainly due to the Afrika Corp being properly supplied.

In any case they were hailed as liberators the 'Anglo-Egyptian Sudan' did shrink a little part of what had been Sudan in the previous timeline became a part of the UAS while the northern portions remained under the jurisdiction of Egypt.

Asran was uninterested in the religious matters going on, if the regional commander of the Drachenorden wished to extend protection to the Coptic Christians that was his prerogative.

No the reason for the Duke of Kiev's visit was to deal with the aftermath of the Khartoum mess. Egypt had benefited in development unfortunately there were problems, among such improvements for example the Aswan high dam was finished, this time built with Drachenorden assistance rather than Soviet.

Another example were the Fockewulf Factories turned out the fighter planes of the Egyptian military, which included among other special features additional fuel tanks, which did not disturb the silhouette of the aircraft. So the time traveler would say the nation was doing better than its previous timeline counterpart.

Even so it was those planes of whose use General Adbel Nasser was advocating. Then again this was the same Egyptian who had requested Rommel use the UNIT to attack, why he was so eager to start a war wasn't really an issue.

Germanicus's sphere all seemed as eager, even if Donitz opposed starting a conflict at the present time.

Offically Egypt was like the UAS an 'Aristocratic Parliament' meaning Emirs and Sultans or other members of the nobility all held a voice in the parliament a majority at that.

The laws in the two nations were based on the laws of Islam, though it tended to be rather moderate. However there were still the disagreements between modernizers and traditionalists. So things were rather troublesome.

In any event Khartoum had been handled as well was expected, the Knights had been able to restore order with minimal blood shed and there had been few losses amongst the forces of the Reich.

Course he was still having to listen to the radicals go on and on.

Asran looked out over the land, the Drachenorden regional administrative headquarters was built on the island of Pharos to be specific it had assumed control of the sight of the Citadel of Qaitbayduring operation Midgardsormir renovation had started in late of nineteen forty four. It was one of several more noticeable sites of the Orden's influence within the city.

The Mediterranean Sea was occupied by a small detachment of the Naval Arm, it was nothing extremely significant merely cruiser weight ships and their comrades that were accompanying the Naval Forces of Egypt which held their main base here in the port of Alexandria. In any event the seven cruisers were a mix of the Grendel Cruisers and Magier Battle cruisers were quite impressive even in comparison to the Zulifqar class Battle cruiser operated by the Egyptian Navy.

The larger vessel nearby was almost two hundred forty meters, the aircraft carrier Ridwan, named after the angel of paradise.

"The improvements to the canal will allow us to deploy super carriers through Suez," He commented after a few moments of silence, this was in truth mainly for the benefit of the other Reich powers fuel wasn't really an issue with the S2.

Whatever the case it would mean they could use the Red Sea to move their heaviest Capital Ships into the Indian Front. If things became complicated that would be an advantage.

The Lord Commander responsible for the region inclined his head in agreement, "Indeed Amir,"

"The forces deployed will be rotated out as scheduled, if things become troublesome we will deploy the Third Legion and resolve the situation, hopefully we can avoid instating martial law," The duke of Kiev leaned against the windowsill, "Try and avoid using the dragons though, if that is at all possible."  
That was the main reason he had made the trip to Khartoum earlier in the day, because of the use of the Orden's namesake creature. It hadn't gotten out of hand or anything merely that it had been a bit of overkill given the situation, specifically since the Orden forces had access to helicopter and heavy fighter as well as armor support.

"Should I contact the Baron of Luxor regarding this matter?" Officially Radu was indeed the ranking officer in this region of the world.

"No, nothing was wrong with the deployment of forces, and well with in the accepted protocols for individual action. I simply would have preferred a bit more restraint, if Radu wished to comment he is welcome to do so."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: The Titanic was two hundred thirty nine meters for reference, a Montana class battleship is two hundred eighty meters, the Invincible class Light Carrier of Great Britian is two hundred nine meters, the Super Carrier Kitty Hawk is three hundred twenty six meters.

Anyway shorter than I would of liked but I didn't want to go straight into the first 'Skirmish', which will start out next chapter.

-

-


	26. Chapter 26 Omake

Chapter 26

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Part II: Time has been traversed, the aversion to the damage of the future has changed history. The Empire has risen under the Dragon's wings. The Alliance has been formed riding on Eagle's watchful gaze. The Union is strengthening with the Bear holding vigil.

Helltanz's notes: SAU aggression I starts towards the end, more than likely more magic related stuff will also come up during the next few chapters yeah probably.

Since someone asked I figured I'd go on ahead and state here so I don't have to answer more than once Dracaena is Romanized from Greek it's the feminine form for dragon. So thus sorta like Russia is referred as the motherland, least that was my original inspiration, ok then moving on.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Europe, Empire, Dracaena Federal States, Turkey, Istanbul, Center of Life Science Research

Advances had progressed; such examples included the Project Genesis the mission of the order of the Dragon to make the arid desert lands of the Southern Region of the Riech bloom with life and increase the fertility of those lands.

Science had indeed advanced quite a bit, and that was merely analyzing the progress of the other powers. The danger encouraged the rapid development, though some technologies had lagged behind the development of others.

If there was one thing the death eyed knight had learned science was a key part of the modern warfare, magic was only one advantage, and in many cases high levels of technology crossed over into the realm of magic.

The drachenorden master was aware of the strains of the future hence why Dracaena produced highly efficient weapons, oil in the previous time line had been a key problem with the refined petrol products or the lack of the ability to get them had all but crippled the armored divisions during the Damnation.

It wasn't simply energy production most fields of science had military applications in some form or fashion.

"Essex I assume this has some point?" Inquired the Duke of Kiev, as he glanced at the display of information. He understood quite well what was on the screen, and as such did not think this was simply the usual briefing that Sinister frequently gave him. "This is saying what I think it is implying,"

The nineteenth century born scientist nodded amiably, "Yes your eminence that is exactly what is implying,"  
If the Americans were able, or any of the Allies powers for that matter, to get their super soldier program operational it could be a severe problem. "Adimantium is poisonous in most cases is it not?"  
"Also correct, though this does explain where certain shipments of the materials needed to create the substance was going." Remarked the Englishman.

The Death eyed knight nodded; that had been a minor issue in the intelligence report, of course this meant a problem.

"What do we do? If this they get the program's bugs worked out it will be a problem, and they have deployed one such soldier to Vietnam… also that subject seems to exhibit the healing factor."

Asran said nothing for a few moments before he drew a chair, and interlaced his fingers in front of him. The last time the allies had had functioning super soldiers had caused problems, admittedly one of those soldiers had retired to the Japanese Countryside, and the other was presumed dead during the closing days of the Second World War after an attack on a covert SS facility.

This was most certainly a problem, and it was not simply the Allies operating super soldiers programs that was an issue, since the Axis likewise had such programs these were primarily operated by the SS, the Thule Society or the Drachenorden sponsored programs obviously they all had some risk of causing an incident, there was also the matter of the ongoing Soviet Union's programs.

Overall the Thule Society and the Drachenorden programs had been the most successful in getting results.

In the prior it wasn't just Zero and Ein but other super soldiers and other projects.

The Order of the Dragon on the other hand had taken a slightly different approach. All knights for this timeline underwent a process known as Conditioning over all it was mix of gene therapy, physical enhancements, magic, and encoding information directly into the memory.

The by product of this typically extended the life span of the average knight, assuming they weren't slain in battle, by forty years and allowed it also slowed down the aging process extending the age of which knights could continue to operate in battle, it was effective and the culmination of the former Drachenorden's research in the previous timeline during the Damnation war.

"Was it confirmed, rather did you confirm the psychic in the US military force in the Indochina Theater," The time traveler pressed a Cyrillic emblem on the panel, an Ouroboros flashed across the screen.  
A frown crossed Essex's face. "Yes unfortunately, should I dispatch Special Forces to eliminate him?" Inquired the other immortal.

"No, I'll leave that to your discretion," A window opened on the screen, "Though I would prefer you coordinate your actions with the others, Pytor I want you to coordinate with the Avalon projects assets."  
In the window was a member of the high council of the order of the dragon, though ethnically Russian the Ukrainian born commander and Count of Donetsk he was well trusted by the Order. "Yes Lord Asran."

-

-

The Duke of Kiev watched as the future knights went about their studies. Unlike the SS and other more 'traditional' German organizations the Drachenorden encouraged the women's participation in the military, or jobs in general. This was mainly due to the fact Asran had experienced a very debilitating war.

Well that whole conflict had started early and dragged on for several years and obliterated man and woman alike. Swords and guns each had their field where they were the better weapon to use. In the case of swords rune blades, and advanced techniques in forging, including Alchemy, as well as other advances had allowed the heavy swords to be actually capable of sheering through tank armor. Likewise guns gave range in battle but in some cases that range while a benefit lacked penetration power when they were facing certain threats.

These schools prepared the next members of the elite military forces from everything to anti personnel combat, to the use of advanced weapon systems. These were the places where the next generation of soldiers were prepared for the wars of tomorrow.

He turned death toned eyes glowing, the time traveler expected humanity to, given the status of world's politics, have at least one more major war prior to the time when the Damnation had started in the previous timeline.

It didn't mean that he would not simply stand by and allow the conflict to occur no that would be troublesome and would strain resources. It would better to try and avert such a conflict.

"You shouldn't be so concerned with the past, we stomped that scourge into dust of history after everything was said and done." Arzachel remarked appearing through the doorway.

The duke of Moldova's killing curse green eyes met the senior's own deathly green colored eyes.

"A Pyrrhic victory does not constitute an actual victory, Arzachel," Snapped the duke of Kiev caustically. "I was also under the impression you had no interest in the schooling of the next generation."

The younger time traveler smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "At the time I didn't, and for the most part still don't."  
He sighed exasperated and turned. "Right of course why does that not me surprise," The elder duke remarked. "If you pull another stunt like the one you did in South America I will ground you."

Arzachel blanched, causing the death eyed knight to smirk he had been counting on his son's pride to keep him in line, "Your kidding, you wouldn't, you would."  
"Yes I would what you did was reckless and stupid given the situation in that particular region. Do something like that again, and you won't leave Moldova for the next quarter of a century."

The duke of Moldova sulked leaning against the wall. "Yes Father." Between conflicts in a parallel magical world, his experiments and studies, and then finally the Damnation war yes it was quite safe to say the two time travelers did not have a normal Father Son relationship.

His, Arzachel's, actions had been completely without greater purpose other than a display of force and ability and really had probably only served to truly worry the United States and Soviet Union and possibly cause them to exasperate the already troublesome situation in the region.

Asran walked through the corridors of the Academy passing by a gaggle of students on break, as he made his way to the Commandant's office.

The door swung open, "Lord Asran," The veteran of the Second World War snapped to attention bolting up from his seat.  
The grandmaster of the order smiled, "I don't really care if you sit down, more your preference on the sitting or standing." He responded taking a seat in front of the cherry wood desk, "Nice choice by the way. The graduating class will be ready I assume that can be handled, send them to Switzerland for winter break, my treat."

With tensions as they were a vacation would do everyone some good, the forces of the orden had been worried after the encounter with the unknown race. That attack had been repulsed of course but it made them no less worried about the chance of an interstellar exchange of firepower.

Hell's Citadel, as well as the other facilities where such work were being done, were going about building up the yards. Likewise across the immense void of space so to were infrastructure for industry and shipyards being built amongst the developing colonies both those belonging to the Reich and those created by the Orden.

-

Europe, Axis Empire, Federal States of Dracaena, Ukraine, Imperial Duchy of Kiev

Asran swung his coat over his shoulder, the alarm klaxon had sounded shortly after three in the morning.

The satellite relays and long range scanners had started screaming about that time, so far it appeared the so called SAU, the 'superpower' based in the southern portion of the African Continent, were attacking starting with a fairly stealthy nighttime bombing had this been the second world war it might have worked.

In any case they had severely underestimated the detections capabilities of the Drachenorden, however as for the ground on their side of the border had open and for a moment he feared they had constructed a pseudo geofront.

It wasn't an unheard of idea, by now the Soviet Union had likely completed at least two excavations of real geofronts, and that was without the tunneling technology that the Drachenorden used.

The Duke of Kiev noted the immense bustle. Hundreds of Dracaena and Drachenorden personnel had already moved to emergency positions to address the situation that had arisen.

If anything the SAU had done it now, at least they had waited for Hitler to die, they had been ignored up unto this point despite its economic resources invading would more than likely spark a third world war.

Had Southern Africa not attained independence in '34 the United Kingdom would have likely cracked down, but the reeling damage done in the Second World War had prevented that from occurring.

As the Northern Hemisphere nations had been busy tussling about and then watching their rivals like hawks, a civil war had erupted well multiple civil wars communist had brought the AK and then it got worse. The industries that were present in the region, which had been few but steadily developing as time progressed onwards produced the assault rifle design en masse.

"How are we on intercept," Asran demanded, as he walked forward.

A major saluted, "Rommel is up," He announced gesturing to one of the large screens that was situated around the CIC.

Indeed the aging desert fox was sitting on the dais of the UNIT his image projected on one of the massive plasma screens. The man was only mortal and his tiredness was apparent, this night time attack was hardly fair for him, but such was war.

The Reich's Retribution would be swift and without mercy. Such was the way the Empire dealt with slights much less ones like this.  
"Sir we lack the ability to stop a clash between the armies."

He had expected this, but at least it wasn't an ambush. "Destroy those planes," The death eyed knight commanded, "Show them the dragon is supreme in the sky and none will pass with out our approval."  
"Yes Lord Asran," Intoned the Air Marshal saluting. "It shall be known."  
Why did people have such a fascination with his words, admittedly his words had been a bit on the theatrical side, then again that wasn't uncommon.

Within minutes hypersonic fighters, ah the wonders of the solenoid engine and inertial dampeners they were quite marvelous, pity though that even after a hundred and twenty years a viable solenoid reactor on a much large scale he had yet to develop; then again he did have other things to occupy his attention.

"Brno squadron you are clear to engage." Declared the general who was in charge of the air operations.

The timer was counting down, the UAS and Carthage Militaries, in addition to Egypt's forces, had been alerted, roused from their bunks and mobilized to prepare to face the foe that was approaching.  
By noon, and that was being completely absurd in dragging their feet, the Axis would be at war. Madagascar, Asran turned, the island nation would be threatened, it would be best to move preemptively.

"Contact the Indian Fifth Fleet," He ordered, "They are hereby ordered to begin sailing for Madagascar."

The young woman nodded in surprise, and moved to comply with the order.

Wolf pack subs, missiles and Dinars aside could only do so much to deter a focused adversary, but they could stall, Asran smirked, besides Madagascar's fleet was Dracaena sphere.

Likely the press would have been alerted they were a propaganda tool of the Interior Ministry would be able to control the release of information, still the paparazzi would be flourishing with questions.

Hitler was dead; however the hardliners would push for much the same course of action Himmler and the SS would be gearing up for action as well.

-

As expected the initial clash in the sky had been a total and complete slaughter of African forces in the sky by the Drachenorden forces.

The Reich was being was being roused into a furious storm by Himmler and others of like mind. Grindelwald was currently attempting to insure a coherent and solid magical defense and in a few hours the first set of armor and infantry would clash between the two sides.

IN the meantime the luftwaffe had been launched to commence targeting the armor column, which was unfortunately defended by anti air vehicle platforms. Crude missiles and guns mostly, but it was true the US had the Luftwaffe beat when it came to wild weasel maneuvers.

Asran expected some casualties in the meantime, their had been an attempt to blockade Madagascar, that hadn't gone well for the SAU.

From that they had gotten a bloody nose, the Elysium class Logress while the Prussia class super carrier Babylon, a Alexandria subclass, had supplied air support and ripped into the SAU's nascent naval force.

Of course they had little choice but to stay put, being out numbered they were still at risk even against the technologically inferior ships.

There were other issues to deal with the Desert Fox had moved the UNIT out of Suez, and an ADORE was also enroot, Arzachel had seen to that.

The Duke of Kiev entered the war room of the Reich, Zero and Grindelwald joined him matching his stride. Communicating from the field was Rommel.

Hitler, now dead, 's influence could still be felt. Asran noted as the European lords commenced in suggesting wholesale extermination. The subscribants of the philosophy from the UAS agreed.

"Excellency," The Emir inclined his head respectfully.

A second screen flicked on drawing everyone's attention the data stream showed tank columns, "It would seem Arzachel got impatient."

The Baron of Luxor nodded, "So it would seem Tovares."

Indeed the younger time traveler appeared to have used the ADORE to great effect. Aria and Leopard IIs were arrayed and the destroyed hulks of steel, which were the enemies remains smoked nothing more than burning hulks.

"We must retaliate," Groused a noble of Germanicus's Baravarian region. The heavy set man was easily six feet tall, and a veteran of the weremacht.

"The allies territory hasn't been attacked," added some one from the left side.

"Donitz, concerning the blockade attempt against Madagascar," Another shouted inquiring a response to the aggression.

This was absurd, Asran thought annoyed, it was perhaps the Reich's most profound flaw, thankfully military service was mandatory, so thus most of the nobles had some form of military experience. This did not mean they were capable leaders.

Concerning the Allies well 'their' portion of Africa was the western region. Nigeria, Cote D'Ivoire and such former colonies had been almost haphazardly thrown together only Liberia was a separate country, it being a protectorate or commonwealth or whatever it was this week of the United States.

While unlikely there was still the possibility the Allies might try and capitalize on the distraction, of course the very idea of them allying with the African supremacists was absurd.

Then again so was this war in his opinion.

Considered the least technological of the 'super nations' it was the most radical, which was partially debatable.

Whatever the case they were in any event had been quite busy, he'd have to see about getting detailed scans taken from orbit. None the less the redirection of resources would delay the buildings and other projects.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Next Skirmish has begun. The 'First SAU conflict' will be off on as far as action goes there will be things which get in the way of persecuting the conflict, mainly the way the fights will be.

-

-

OMAKE: SINEW III Adventure

Lord Commander Velken was not happy, not in the slightest. Overall this whole accursed test had been initiated without proper plan. The complementary vessel was of course space worthy and indeed well suited to exploration but not this far from home.

The Drachenorden were meant to be the best of the best, to facilitate such a thing all knights underwent the conditioning process which among other things, besides basically being born again and being extremely painful, involved varying chemical and magical procedures.

As of late more and more the newer knights had taken to calling it the gift of life whatever the case conditioning addressed a number of issues going so far as to not only slow telomere degeneration but outright affect changes to other genes. Additionally the process was continually evolving in the knights as they continued to be exposed. Because of these changes it allowed the knights to move much faster, and more than that with rune blades destroy tanks and other heavy targets.

Velken was nearly seventy years, by the Earth Calendar, and even so was an adolescents compared to those of the previous timeline. Even so he was a veteran of the Second Elysium Crusade, so he was older than what the Earth Calendar labeled him due to the reverse time dilation of the magical world.

The energy surge in the prototype hyperdrive system had catapulted them far away and had moderately damaged the vessel.

While there had only been a few casualties, still to many for the tastes of the order given the fact of their being 'small' based, and the damage was only minimal the drive was more or less burned out, and the conventional drive would take far to long to return back to friendly space with the damage to it.

It would take time for the Xeno Draco to reach them even with access to the internal facilities, which allowed them to produce their own ammunition and food they still were not fully self sufficient. Food production would be a critical problem while the internal pods allowed the growth of fruits and vegetables as well as simple MREs and supplements it wasn't meant to be a permanent solution. Weapons wise they were much better off though.

"My lord we have confirmed EM spectrum signals as indeed being radio waves, its in for the majority of it of the Indo European language family by and far Greek." Reported one of the knights who manned a console upon the CIC.

A key difference from the ADORE was the set up of the ship. Though both vessels were capable of operating with in the void and each defended not only by dense metal hulls wrought by and enhanced by the ancient science of alchemy and the techno sorcery of the order but also by power energy barriers.

The first Airbourne battleships were like immense birds, albeit with semi retractable wings of metal, which housed numerous weapons in themselves. The observation deck could easily been seen by the eye.

In contrast to the immense airbourne battleships the SINEW was an almost flattened sphere symmetrical in design and accommodations made for much greater numbers of fighters. Indeed the vessels complement was much higher than the ADORE's own fighter complement, which greatly contributed to the higher crew count.

Even though the SINEW's primary offensive power relied on guided munitions and its aerocraft to fight its battles or in the event of emergencies the large scale Ion particles cannons, which could easily destroy heavily fortified bunkers, they did posses more standard armaments.

Regular guns and Dinars were spaces symmetrically across in bands around the hull of the vessel all contained within, much as with fighters, armored sheathes.

Concealing the weapons made the large craft appear quite innocuous, tame even when the vessel simply floated closed off at least at first look and if one were to of course ignore its large size.

Velken did not bother asking if the other knight was sure, conditioning was not simply physical it had mental effects knowledge imparted into the mind among them.

It had been suspected that it was alien civilization, but for them to speak a human tongue for such a thing to be the case well it left little doubt what was going on. Long ago humanity had been seeded across the stars by the race known as the Goa'uld many cultures placed amongst the stars this was obviously the answer.

Lord Asran, he thought, would likely command they investigate after all though at the moment their FTL was likely inferior than the Goa'uld's, their weapons and shields were vastly more potent.

Shields on the early UNITs had been flawed due to the lack of dedicated infrastructure to produce the necessary parts and the belief that the shields were not likely to be overcome by the Allies. Of course such had been proven incorrect when the US had produced en masse their nuclear shells for their Montana class battleships so thus once the Declaration of Peace had been signed completed shields had been installed.

In the years following shields on mobile assets had been improved vastly and thus the state of present technology, though of course the knowledge gathered both from the recesses of the Ancient Computers and the Tacitus had been most helpful in the order's task.

Even though this was so the SINEW was not meant as a dedicated space asset, no it was not like the Xeno Draco or the other vessels being built, or those that were already built and which even now sailed the stars.

While Asran might well authorize the exploration and surveillance of these humans who had clearly made some advancements, there was also the chance he would disapprove of such actions given the state of affairs. It was always a delicate balance. Difficult did not correctly summarize predicting what their lord would approve.

He allowed his mind to clear as he thought of the situation, supplies of more powerful weapons was of course limited. Such arms obviously included Red Water Alchemically purified nuclear weapons.

Rising from his dais, he stared at the central screen, which projected the space around them, other similar screens displayed charts of space. "Set a course I would have us explore so that we may relay our findings to Terra."

-

-

The Drachenorden vessel dropped from the realm of sub space silently all its emissions carefully hidden. Right now all were on alert the system was strange, most certainly it would seem an artificially crafted one in all likelihood.

Certainly binary systems were not uncommon, indeed Sol could have well become one and there were also such systems which had been terraformed to sustain life, but for a trinary system which sustained more than fifteen habitable worlds. Well such a fact was clearly a suspicious occurrence.

Asran and the Senior Lords would be alerted of this, and then all hell was wrought upon the knights as klaxons began to screech.

While they were undetected and it seemed that it remained that way, clearly there was something in this system possessing FTL. For a moment Velken cursed in his native tongue. Even so the new crafts did not seem to have spied them, so he allowed himself to relax in to a quiet calm. "What is it?" He asked of his bridge crew.

The new vessels appeared to flattened cones connected by a central pylon, and had appeared directly over the sparsely inhabited jungle world. Indeed they appeared to at least in regards to length, height wise the SINEW outstripped the newcomers. Length was not an issue though large enough to house four full runways and still have plenty of room. No the engineering behind it while complex was no real problem for the drachenorden who had begun space colonization.

"Confirming high powered nuclear weapons, estimated yield of design thirty megatons equivalent of TNT." Announced the officer.

While it might have been true that such weapons were inferior to even some of the weapons of powers on earth, such weapons in the hands of the other powers, the devices were merely ones being tested or to be used as last resort. The Drachenorden's variable yield Red Water, or alchemically enhanced weapons could if need be destroy continents whole but such was to be expected given the enhancements.

To have nuclear weapons that were of the so called 'normal', i.e. unmodified, in such quantity was worrisome. Of course their shields would easily absorb the damage their was no doubt about that however still…. "Raise shields," Valken ordered, as he observed the transport of smaller craft from the unknown vessels until another klaxon burst erupted piercing the CIC. More ships arrived two this time and that was when things began to get interesting.

"It would seem they are hostile to one another,"  
Hostile seemed to be a gross understatement considering the flurry of nuclear missiles that had just been exchanged or the number of fighters that were launched.

Most of the missiles had been dealt with either by the point defense weapons on the new comers, or the fighters of the firsties.

Sensors relayed pictures of the battle, screens displaying each of the craft types and what they emitted from aboard them. Velken gritted his teeth as did many among the bridge as fighters belonging to the first group were displayed.

A number of aforementioned fighters managed to crash land on the newcomer vessels an exploit that instantly spiked communications between the new ships.

Translating the communications was easy for the quantum computers and powerful sensors aboard the drachenorden vessel. "Centurions?" A tinge of outrage coated the knight's repetition of the word.

Few things could succeed in enraging a drachenorden unfortunately the applied memories included data concerning the races created by the senior knights who had been scattered across the seas of time and space. Among the things, which could invoke such anger was of course the imitation of one of those races.

While it was in some circles said that imitation was the highest form of flattery the order did not share the sentiment in regards to the pseudo replication of Janissary, being that these appeared to be pure robots.

Asran would need to be made aware of this and as soon as possible, that was the conclusion that was reached.

Velken activated the ship wide intercom system and began the task of having everyone ready for battle.

Perhaps it was presumptuous to right these iron men off as copies of the Janissary, since indeed though while both were humanoid the armored bodies were quite different in design.

The orden vessel began to slowly shift forms its hangars opened compression maintained by luminescent energy fields. Armored sheathes retracted revealing missile cells and in addition to gun batteries. In the case of the latter certain armaments also extended locking into firing position. Sublight drives came on line and powered up to full combat speed in under a matter of seconds.

Dedicated killing fields opened up purging fighters with lightning precision, earth combat as of late had evolved to the point that large targets like fighters and missiles were such a danger research and development of superior anti aircraft weapons were a necessity. Due to this the guns were able to swat the fighters from space with some relative ease.

Magnetically accelerated fighters made their way from the shielded hangars and moved to join the fray.

"Python leader weapons free," Announced one of the fighter control officers as the first squadron that had sortied unleashed a flurry of micro missiles. The F 9 Zu were dedicated purpose fighter crafts meant to engage either in the upper atmosphere or in space, while excellent aircraft they were much to specialized to see wide spread use.

Named for the Dragon Zu of Sumerian mythology the space superiority fighter accommodated mainly weapons of longer range particularly two Dinar rail guns, in conjunction with internal weapons bays.

Given the number of enemy fighters it seemed wise to rely on micro missiles to start off with. At the moment the battlefield was immersed in confusion.

Six of the model nines demonstrated the capacity of their s2 engine powered inertial drives and with complete control weaved in and about the fighters missiles streaked from their central masses in all directions.

Each of the missiles smashed a robot controlled wing like craft with white explosions radiating outward from the individual blasts.

As it stood most of the fighters of the SINEW's offensive wings were housed in the central equatorial band of hangars. Secondary hangars did of course exist mainly at the poles these were mainly used to house the variants of the F 3 due to their small area, because of this fact defensive and offensive wings could be launched almost simultaneously.

Of course all that was in theory the SINEW III had been scheduled to test the new faster than light system not outfitted for a combat mission so unlike its brothers it was not loaded to maximum capacity.

Whatever the case the SINEW was still in better shape than the ADORE it was after meant more as a carrier than a battleship.

Velken none the less was prepared to authorize the use of the main directed energy armament if it came to requiring such a thing. While powerful even a dragon could be felled by a strike to its vulnerable regions. As they were lacking full fighter wings it would be arrogance to not use all available tools.

Capable of obliterating a reinforced bunker the cannons could be combined if need be into a wave dispersion or even used as a defensive system of course both of the later would require recalling fighters. However there were issues the damage done by the faster than light drive had more or less been minimal and had been repaired however even so damage had been done to the structure of the ship and its outer armor on one side. So while it was likely they could fire the cannons it might from the shockwave cause damage to the vessel.

There were of course other worries the vessels they were engaged with had sent forces down to the surface.

Behind the Romanian born commander of the vessel an armored figure approached, at the moment in question Ulric was among the highest ranking officer knights aboard the vessel outside of Velken. Even so the commander of the SINEW did not wish to consult with the Dragoon it was a bit of a rivalry.

Ulric however had other ideas, "These shoddy imitations of the Grandmaster's creation should not be allowed to live," He hissed angrily.

Velken did not consider himself a radical, indeed he thought himself quite logical and calm, at least in comparison to some of his brothers. The Dragoon contingent leader on the other hand…. Well that would be another story entirely.

Confident, proud, and utterly assured that Asran's commands were absolute, among other matters formed the core of Ulric's beliefs. In his opinion it was the duty of the drachenorden to enforce the will of the duke of Kiev by their superior firepower and insure the safety of the rest of the Axis, and that any even the tiniest slights against the orden be obliterated immediately if not sooner. To him these things must be tantamount to heresy or blasphemy, as Velken himself was even infuriated by their existence, so clearly he would wish to move. "The rest of the contingent are prepared to move out we merely need be transported either to the surface or to the boarded vessel,"

"You will go nowhere," Even as he said so the previous remarks did explain why the other senior commander was in full war gear. "We," At this point the enemy seemed to recovering and a volley of missiles streaked towards the SINEW from the nearest of the imitator craft.

The actions of the robots proved foolish as not only were the superior computer and fire control systems able to pick each and every nuke out with ease the conventional warheads didn't even warrant a flicker on the shields.

In reply to the attack of the 'immitators' the batteries mounted on the SINEW's equator returned fire. This proved only slightly effective as the SINEW's batteries around its equator were mainly for point defense however all this changed as the weapons north and south of them opened up. Four missiles tore from emplacements each of the large guided munitions split into four half way through forming exactly sixteen killer weapons, even though the imitator's managed to intercept a fair number it failed to be enough to stop the missiles from impacting.

For a split second the imitator vessel was hit with splendid white fire, and then nothing after another second however this changed as more radiant fire erupted and consumed the entire craft.

Aboard the CIC the knights smirked at the superior display of firepower. Ulric was however not finished it was the duty of them all, as was plainly stated, to destroy the enemies of the order where ever they might be found.

The battle was still not done; there were still four of the enemy vessels in orbit over the world who needed to be dealt with.

-

-

The poor cylons and colonials had no frakking idea what had happened, at first the colonials had worried that the new craft might have been some kind of new Cylon basestar, but that fear was quickly debunked.

Whatever the newcomers were they apparently were no friends of the cylons, unfortunately that was not the least of their worries.

Right now the biggest worry was the frakking toasters who had boarded the colonial battle star.

Colonial marines were making a valiant effort in their defense of the flight pod, sadly it seemed to not being doing much as they were already being pushed back to the main airlock.

A young Corporal by the name of Tiberius cursed as the Cylons fired at him and his buddies crouched positions behind the bulkhead.

It was then that they heard it. At first they were afraid it was more cylons but the foot steps resonated louder throughout the Pod.

Disembarking from the unknown vehicle were massive armored figures in sealed armor, though he was not normally a religious man Tiberius saw what the marks adorning the armor were these automatons, the supposed inspirations behind the Cylons.

Tracer fire tore outward from heavy squad grade weapons, "FOR LORD ASRAN!" were the words intoned projected through external speakers.

Heavy rune swords were drawn and the powered armors accelerated forward boosting the strength of the Knights within.

The Cylons were cleaved in half by the enchanted blades most not even having a chance at even turning to face their new human foes.

Analysis by the electronics with in their armor confirmed exactly where the enemy was in the pod.

Beneath his helmet the tanned face of one of the knights grinned as he swept his heavy rune sword through the wing like form of the imitator craft. His breast plate like all those of his unit were adorned with their colors.

Son of one of those volunteers who had fought against the British occupiers of what had been at the time the British Mandate of Palestine. His father had fought along side the Axis liberators of the Middle East. Baqir had grown up hearing of the tales of the knights of the orden and now was one.

To many it would seem insane to fight in modern combat with a sword, but the enhancements rendered by conditioning made it practical as did the weapons themselves obviously they would never run out of ammunition.

He swung the blade down and thrust into the torso of one of the imitations. Ulric, his commander had been quite clear, these things were worse than the English who had occupied the lands of his forefathers. Direct insults to the leader of the Orden himself if such was indeed the case then they would need to be destroyed immediately. Baqir like all of his fellow knights of the drachenorden were aware of the Janissary.

While he did not take as great offense as his commander did the older knight was correct in regards to what they should do. He was aware that the Orden had ancient enemies beings who were terrifying demons by the information that was available the Janissary had been created by Asran and had fought against this great enemy. These imitators were insulting the Order's prized history just by existing.

The Dragoon surged forward his armor's weight, mostly due to his, like all other knights of the Order's, enhanced musculature was nothing it was like a second skin almost, well a second skin that could survive missiles. His automatic rifle spat bullets into another of the imitations, these Centurions.

Colonial marines stared at his power armored form just as another centurion charged at him. His strength boosted by myomer fibers allowed him to grip the robot with his forearm of his sword arm and break it's back. Baqir dropped the machine and slammed his armored foot onto its head crushing it.

"A report from Commander Ulric," Announced their communications and heavy weapons officer, which in this case meant he was hauling a bloody chaingun, which he carried with ease in part thanks to his power armor.

Ulric's commands were noticeably brief eliminate the imitators and then all would deploy to the ground.

It would seem that the imitators had managed to deploy a number of forces ground side before they had succumbed to dragon fire.

Apparently this world that was below them was lightly populated with only a single major city. That would be a problem.

"Gods above," Breathed the newly arrived Colonial marine reinforcements. It was quite clear to the Colonials they were not Cylons.

Bariq restrained his urge to crush the newcomers for pointing their weapons at him and his comrades.

"Who the Frak are you?" Demanded one of said newcomers with a bravado that was hardly supported by his men.

Colonial Marine Captain Julio found himself staring up at Captain Jeremiah who had just crushed the colonial officer's weapon with one hand. It was a distinct lack of subtlety that was common in many of those of Prussian blood.

Jeremiah was tall, fair skinned and broad at the shoulders, though most of this was at least partially obscured by his full armor.

His colonial counterpart in fear dropped his weapon and stumbled back falling against the bulkhead near corporal Tiberius and his fellow marines. The knights stepped into the ship and let the sealed airlock close behind them.

With one hand Jeremiah removed his mask, "I am captain Jeremiah of the order of the dragon," Stated the knight it was true that Ulric had relayed that they were to prepare for battle on the surface but at the moment it would be wise to determine what was going on in this system.

Ulric was extremely dedicated and indeed correct about destroying the imitators, but they couldn't simply ignore the others.

Besides a message had been transmitted from the SINEW from Lord Commander Velken indicating he wanted contact established.

"Order of the What?"

It was unsurprising that such people who had been separated from the mother world for so long would not be aware of their noble order, thought Jeremiah sympathetically of the colonials, poor fools. "Order of the Dragon," He repeated patiently. "Our vessel observed the initial exchange before the decision was made to intervene." The colonial seemed to understand the Greek this time. Jeremiah preferred his native German but Asran required of them that they know the major tongues of the Axis and so he did, since clearly their leader had a good reason for it.

"Your ship?"

Ah they seemed to grasp their identity, with out a major issue at least. Lord Commander Velken would likely wish to speak with their leaders, thought Jeremiah as he and his squad exchanged Q & A with these humans.

-

-

Commander Claudius of the Battlestar Erasmus was currently in a conundrum those damned Cylon bastards had managed to land a number of frakking toasters on the planet below, but more than that these apparent new comers were humans.

They called themselves Draconists, and were apparently from the thirteenth colony of Kobol. Normally this would be wonderful news but frankly he didn't know how much help the earthers would be.

From what all he had seen it seemed that they must have been the thirteenth tribe, since not only were they humans, they spoke Colonial tongues, and indeed from what he observed practiced the same hand to hand combat as the Colonies, if an much more violent form, understatement of the year, in addition he had to take in the reports from the flight pod.

These reports however had begun to convince him that the Earthers may prove to be of help against the Cylons. Even so he was greatly concerned. The Cylons rebellion had made many in the colonies fearful of technology.

Even now he watched as this Lord Commander Velken opened the door with his hand and spoke a phrase that was almost surely ancient. Claudius watched as the massive form of armor of which was the other officer, Ulric stepped through the now open portal. The room in question was located on the deck below the CIC.

Colonial intelligence, thought Claudius as he entered after the two knights, will be very interested in this.

The two Commanders had not informed them that sub space communication was at the moment likely to be difficult due to interference. While they could send and receive signals real time communication would require a synchronization of the communication devices something, which would be difficult.

Whatever the case the one who had been called Ulric did not seem pleased. The officer in question settled into one of the chairs as the door slid shut with a pneumatic hiss. Slowly the lights dimmed.

From the center of the room an image of what Claudius presumed was space, given that he recognized the colonial home system. Pennants appeared in three dimensions as the map zoomed out.

Most of the worlds, noted the Colonial Naval officer bore identical marks to that which adorned the shoulder of the Draconists.

Apparently Ulric noticed this, "You are correct the world marked with the crest are those belonging under the dominion of our Lord Asran," Stated the armored warrior, "those that carry the Aquila are held by the Reich as a whole and so on and so forth." He remarked indicating the other markings.

Claudius could not seem to make any sense of the method of colonization, more so it would seem that the thirteenth tribe had been fruitful in their endeavors. Though he was curious as to the eight worlds marked with the double lightning bolts, perhaps a sect of Zeus controlled them it was an interesting thought.

Of course the SS had claimed those eight worlds for future colonization and training endeavors among other things.

"Would it be possible to receive aid from Earth?" Inquired Claudius with a tint of hope, though even he recognized the distance between the Worlds held by the 13th tribe and the other Colonies of Kobol.

Ulric grimaced, "It is not likely though our standard FTL is better suited for long journeys it would still be a far ways to travel." He remarked, "Though perhaps we could petition Lord Asran to commit Forces, you are besieged by Imitators after all rallying volunteers would not be difficult."  
"Imitators?" Questioned the surprised Colonial Naval officer, "The Cylons." He stated after a moment grasping.

Velken nodded, "I believe that is what you call them, they seem to attempt to mimic the form of the Janissary creations of Lord Asran, which fought along our ancient brothers in the Damnation War of long ago," The Romanian commented.

"I do not follow, the Damnation War?"  
The commander of the dragoons laughed, "Before even our time, many, many years ago the great Senior lords and our battle brothers of the time were engaged in a war that nearly sent humanity to extinction. The Enemy were foul,"  
"We have no time for a history lesson Ulric," Snapped Velken annoyed, there was a reason the Orden choose not to share its knowledge freely, and while the Romanian did not know the exact reasons behind Asran and the Senior Lords command he had seen the facilities that dated back thousands of years which belonged to the Orden, so he knew that the Damnation War must have a while before.

Said facilities were of course from the original time travel preparations of the Order prior to the Great Journey into the past from the previous timeline.

Ulric's lips curled into a snarl. "I see no reason why he should not be told of how our lord created the Janissary and the other races prior to the Great War."  
"Then you are a fool," Velken remarked, "The Great Enemy is not yet vanquished and we know that they will one day return so our Lord has commanded we be vigilant it is not for us to question why."

Claudius glanced between the two commanders, from what he had gathered apparently the establishment of the thirteenth colony had required at least one the Lords of Kobol to intervene, or perhaps something had been admitted from the scriptures. Perhaps this great enemy the earthers spoke of were agents of the Jealous God.

Ulric's armor moved as his shoulders straightened, almost as if the great knight was preparing to pounce. "Fool?" He hissed, "I serve our Lord, these imitations are insult to those beings who died facing the Great Enemy! We should purge them from space, and all of creation!" The knight growled.

The door opened allowing the last of the command staff to enter, "I am sure milady will be positively delighted to report to his grace that your bickering like children," Remarked a haughty voice. A native, and indeed a member of the nobility, of the Federal State of Cyprus Damian was the last member of the SINEW Triumvirate.

No what particularly would be annoying the other two members is that of the nobility meant he had an attitude but that could be excused, what really irked the other two was his remark about reporting to anyone who would of course tell the grandmaster.

Ulric in particular seemed to be ready to throttle the ethnic Greek, this whole affair had been an affront to his personal pride and honor, but even so it had dawned on him they had been arguing in front of a guest something that was utterly ridiculous, Asran would be disappointed in them he was sure.

"Ah forgive us Commander Claudius this is our most esteemed colleague Damian, he is like ourselves a member of Drachenorden," Velken remarked somewhat annoyed at the interruption, "You will find he has a bit of foppish tendencies." The Romanian disliked the Greek more on a personal note than anything else. "Ulric someone must watch the front you wanted to take your Dragoons to the surface perhaps now would be a good time."

Rising the dragoon contingent leader nodded, "Indeed I will be pleased to show our estranged cousins the ways of war." He would be glad to get away from this needless political foolishness. They were knights after all the only lord they served was their liege lord the great duke of Kiev Asran. His armored form swept past the three other men and he departed.

"Now then commander Claudius," Began the newest knight to enter the room, "I am Lord commander Damian," He took a seat and activated the controls again re igniting the projection system. "Your war against the Imitators would no doubt spark some number of volunteers even so the journey would take time,"

-

-

The Jungle world was a minor planet colonized by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol named as Medra by their apparent Cousins it was fairly green.

Dragoons descended but they were not the only one there were other knights eager to have their mettle tested in battle.

Colonial Marines blinked as the war cries tore the air. While the SINEW had been mostly unloaded it had been carrying a few vehicles.

No Arias, whatever those were, would bemoan the knights but they had access to their own APCs. While termed APCs they really lived up to it the heavy armor shrugged off explosive rounds with ease and their firepower was impressive especially to people who had never even heard of Combined Arms Doctrine.

Several knights were milling about near the Colonial landing when the Centurions deemed it wise to attack. The hand cannons carried by the marines did the job quite nicely it would seem. Even so they were out numbered.

"Shoddy Imitations!" Roared one of the knights, rather than resort to drawing his sword he had decided a much more dubious honor to be bestowed on the mockeries. Lightning crackled from his gloves, "Lightning and Tempest Deliver Us. Shield of Winds Obscure my brothers. Thunder Child!" He decreed the aether molded to his invocation of the incantation sorcery and sent bolts of lightning ripping through the nearest of these centurions. "All Hail Asran!" The knight declared. Idly he noted after a moment that his glove was smoking, which greatly depressed him due to the fact his control clearly hadn't been perfect.

Bariq shook his head in distaste at the gaping Colonials as he and his squad disembarked form their transport. To think they would be so impressed by something so simple even if they had been taken from earth thousands of years ago.

The young Dragoon pressed passed clutching his machine gun in armored hand. Jeremiah likewise agreed with him he noted if that had been a scoff he had heard to his left. His father had spoken of the duke of Moldova's powers in the battles against the British occupiers, they had been vastly more impressive than the simple attacks of the Orden's basic magical arsenal, and that was if his father had not been exaggerating.

F 4s roared overhead looking for enemy positions, to which, due to the lack of true purebred ground attack fighters being carried aboard the SINEW, they would then direct the knights to attack. Overall however the Colonials were ill suited to facing the Cylons, oh yes they seemed to be more competent but they simple were not able to match the firepower of the imitators.

Medra's primary city was a mess apparently while they had been engulfed in exchanging gunfire, this due to orders from Velken to conserve missiles, of which were in limited supply, the Cylon Raiders had strafed the city center and deployed more of these Centurions.

Currently most of the knights were now ground side, again the fact that the SINEW had not been prepared for engaging in war came into play.

A group of the humanoid machines advanced marching onto the main street. "Hah more of the Imitator bastards come to meet us, onward brothers let us show them the Dragon's might!" Shouted a knight bandying his rune sword. "For Kiev! For Blessed Earth!" He bellowed before leaping towards the centurions.

His blade tore deep in the matte black metal, demonstrating exactly how shoddy the armor techniques of the Colonials were when it came to making armor for their land based forces. Then again Rune blades by their nature, and their namesake, were rated and proven to sheer through proper tanks.

-

-

Okay I'm stopping there okay, I might do a part 2 later on or if somebody thinks they could take over I'll pass along what specs I have drawn up for forces of this Earth.

-

-

And that concludes that Omake maybe there will be part II maybe not, and that was FYI a pain in the Ass to write, anyway how was it?

-

-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Scepter of Darkness

Summary: Part II: Time has been traversed, the aversion to the damage of the future has changed history. The Empire has risen under the Dragon's wings. The Alliance has been formed riding on Eagle's watchful gaze. The Union is strengthening with the Bear holding vigil.

Helltanz's notes: Alright I was planning to wait before posting this so I could finish rewrites for chapter three but Michael1 asked so here you go.

Okay thing to get to the point at this point the Orden is more or less capable of understanding the technology of the ancients (stargate). Also besides being time travelers and having access to magical worlds where time flows slower they're generally quite technologically advanced.

Hence why I gave the Allies more alien technology, as well as giving them and the Soviet forces their Red Alert goodies among other things, no cloning as of yet.

I didn't want to completely wank thinks even though given that timetravel is involved I have all rights to do so, so had the SINEW blow its new type FTL, which kind of led to last chapter's side story.

Forget it here is the next chapter

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Right now things were particularly troublesome, like the Axis the Allies were not with out their problems nor were the Soviets. In the case of the Allies the Americans were busy dealing with internal matters concerning race as well as communist supported rebels in their newly gained region of Mexico, while the English were cracking down not only on the Irish but also on the overseas territories.

There was also the matter of the proxy wars to consider in regards to the new problem that had arisen as of late. Those conflicts between Soviet backed communists and the forces of the Allies in Vietnam and the nations South of the United States was the expanse up for grabs.

Venezuela for example was red as blood, while Panama was firmly held by the US, in that case however that was due to the substantial military presence at the canal. Mainly the former Spanish territories were disputed.

Argentina was one of the only Reich States, boasting ties to Dracaena and by proxy the order of the Dragon. To be frank the Argentine military swore fealty to Asran himself and their equipment reflected this, to the other states and their overlords, both capitalist and communist, this was a worry that could be a potential problem.

The Duke of Kiev hoped the proxy wars and their own home issues would keep the Allies out, aggression was unlikely but certain factions within the US and UK were not exactly the most sound minds.

Though Arzachel's previous actions did worry him some. The duke of Moldova's supporters had carried out the conquest of Uruguay, admittedly the seizure had held populous support but nonetheless it was worrying. The nation was possessing little in the way of mineral resources. Furthermore Arzachel had outright obliterated the opposition in conjunction with native allies by bringing in draconists, while this was undeniably standard policy it would still worry the allies or the soviets.

In any case the knights under his command had almost immediately begun construction of immense building projects, hydroelectric dams, and roads. brought in advanced farm equipment and such. The actions, not so much the economic ones, were worrying for the stability of the region.

In other news the populous of the British Empire had renewed their sense of Imperialism, a trait pervading some Americans, and their was also that nation's so called Monroe Doctrine, which disliked movements into the southern continent.

In Africa French and Portuguese well besides the Axis portion of the continent had basically been condemned to be all but forbidden, with the 'exception' being the enclaves of refugees, and in the SAU had been just that in that there were laws forbidding the 'inferior languages.'

The Allies with their removal from Europe had significantly increased their forces in other areas to compensate for this shift in power. Of course such was to be expected as the German Blitz had annihilated the Allies on the Western Front.

As a part of this strategy the allies had poured into by Allied Industrial groups, one would have thought this would do something to help the poverty, in most cases however it did not.

Businesses were Foreign owned and with the largest exception being Liberia, which for whatever reason the American's for some reason considered the population as part of their own, as exemplified by the rather 'loud' dispute between the US and the UK when the later had attempted to move in a way which was typical of their methods in other parts of the region.

The presence of the United States, as well as the UK, however was quite peaceful in the region especially when compared to Vietnam's northern quadrant. These build ups since after the Declaration of Peace had been signed starting small and progressing from there had yielded a great amount of economic energy. The projects allowed the building of modern weapons of war, tanks aircrafts, guns etcetera in the Allies region.

Carthage, Egypt, and the UAS had with project Genesis gained additional farmland besides the sea region and the fertile river regions which had been developed as such in the past, though there only other major development was to the oil and natural gas deposit sites, meaning that the WANS was just as developed, though less specialized, from an economic standpoint. This was in part due to the greater mineral resources, though the three Axis States did have high tourism trades, if that meant anything.

Arzachel's use of the ADORE as skillful as it had been had allowed the UAS a decisive first victory and earned the younger time traveler a rather imposing moniker. The duke of Moldova had been nicknamed Azrael or among others, though the intention was the same, the Angel of Death. The mark would most likely stick, Arzachel alongside Radu had lead the dragon forces amongst the Afrika Campaign though the fighting in India had received more coverage and Rommel had gotten a lion's share of the fanfare in Africa by the European nations of the axis, but in any case all of them had gained significant status amongst the UAS, ASU, Carthage and Egypt.

"Tovares," The later pressed of the commanders, the azure haired master vampire inquired to the leader of the order of the dragon.

The other time traveler paused before responding. "Radu, take the Dragoons and secure the Egyptian flank. Arzachel has a penchant for being rash that time has surprisingly yet to cure him of." The Baron of Luxor nodded in response.

The Dragoons as their name might imply were the heaviest of the highly mobile forces outside the UNIT amongst the Drachenorden ground forces. Among the more common weapons in their arsenal were heavy versions of the Aria tank and in addition the command of the AC, or at least the mark 1 of that weapon system, would fall to this branch of course those units. Of course those units currently weren't available to the point the rest of the Axis didn't even know about them.

Not that Asran would have little qualms about amending that fact if the situation were to call for it.

However the region that in the previous timeline that would have been known as the nation of Chad, while officially now part of the Allies sphere by way of the West African Nationalist State, the SAU had and the certain regions of populous held closely related ideologies. Border incidents with Carthage had been rather common till the border build up by both Governments.

As is stood the shifting of the drachenorden forces in the UAS and Carthage shouldn't influence much on that side of things.

The fact was poverty or otherwise even with the mandatory military service millions were under arms in the SAU, well the Axis could only deploy so much in response money was another thing, the technology of the SAU was fairly uh inexpensive, even if it was inefficient in addition they made up for it by having hordes of it.

In that regard the slabs of metal they called tanks proved that point, they could be fairly cheaply produce such a weapons and they worked, and could in theory survive on the modern battlefield and possibly win.

Despite progress in modernizing the regions there was still a large number of tribal style arrangements in the African Regions of the Reich. This could potentially be quite a problem; in that Imperial, Reich, Forces would have problems organizing a serious defense outside of the cities.

Axis troops would have to be brought in from the surrounding area, and that was the best case scenario, worse case scenario more troops would need to be deployed from more states, probably the ANS. He would pass along that they begin doing the appropriate preparatory drills as a preemptive preparation to that kind of deployment.

The time traveler turned, with any luck, which he did expect to have any, this would be relatively short campaign. Whatever happened it would given the orden a chance to try out some more weapon systems they had developed in the time since the last major conflict they had been seriously involved in.

-

-

Military preparation was underway unlike in the previous timeline where the victors of world war two had attempted to carve out a Jewish state, which had thus greatly angered the Muslims who inhabited the region the Axis had let the UAS have a great deal of autonomous rule.

In the aftermath of the partitioning of the Ottoman Empire in the first world war of mankind had allowed the English and French to have their way including the leading of more Jews into the region of British Palestine a problem that a certain Grand Mufti wanted dealt with, and eventually it had been to an extent both in the way that the Axis had wanted and in evacuations sponsored by the Allies and left unmolested by Romel and the forces in charge of the Middle East Campaign.

There were however issue Ibn Saud the founder of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia had been an ally of the British as such while Operation Midgarsormir had been ongoing a second military operation was launched to secure the rest of the oil rich Arabian Peninsula and prevent aid from reaching the allies during the war.

However seizing the whole peninsula had another reason other than simply denying the oil to the allies. No the Axis war machine needed to be fed and what better way to feed the immense beast and keep the supply chain moving than a rapid development of infrastructure in such a well endowed region.

As a result this economic build up led to even greater popular support amongst the population especially as the big wigs in Berlin did not seem like colonial overseers but rather as liberators who did come through on their promises for self rule.

With populous support now achieved, and in addition to endorsements by influential clerics the Axis had achieved the foundation a solid partner to the south. An Ally that quickly began the process of training and supplying troops to the war in favor of the Axis cause.

Once the support became apparent the North African campaign quickly began to take a turn for the worse in regards to the Allies.

From there the British and Free French troops began to falter and loose control and in a rapidly deteriorating manner one not helped by the arrival of Romel's Afrika Corp, as well as additional Orden forces, newly trained and highly motivated native troops who were eager to see the colonial overseers out, and what was worse battalions belonging to the Waffen SS. This combined force of arms proved the final death knell for the Allies presence in North Africa.

At that point in time Hitler began to feel that some divine entity was guiding the success of the Reich and began to spout off ideas of the Reich ruling supreme, of course he had thought pretty much all along but this was 'concrete' proof in his opinion.

In the aftermath of the Second World War this was realized in the finalization of the Axis in to a super nation state. The UAS was formed in the Middle East and as promised in the early days of World War II they were allowed almost total self government, and thus the reason that Middle East was in a much better position over all.

Right now the nation states were gearing up to supply troops and resources to their holdings on the African continent as well as reinforce other Axis territories on the continent to assist in the defense against the 'Southern Barbarians'.

Once again populous support was behind the cause that the Axis Senate was calling for to be addressed by force of arms. On the home front particularly in regions in the east the people were calling for a swift and decisive punitive strike to be carried out, this is due mostly to worries about the USSR possibly trying to do something.  
Though such an attempt would be unlikely, in the minds of military analysts, due to the buffer ring formed by the bulk of the ANS, as well as the European buffer forces.

Whatever the case hopefully Xeno Draco would manage to retrieve SINEW III and return the flying war machine to Humanity's cradle in time for the unveiling. They weren't deemed necessary for the coming campaign but the SAU were choosing an interesting path when it came to development of technology.

-

-

The initial counter attack had gone well enough until the suicide bombings had started of course, Chad as feared erupted and the trucks loaded with bombs hit 'civilized' locations belonging to both super power alliances.

Of course as of yet the Allies had no desire to get involved. So thus they had simply cracked down on 'Chad' exasperating the situation there to a degree.

Albeit the tactic had begun to falter once the Axis saw it enter use in fact the use had enraged the Reich, not just the Arabs and others affected directly.

The Empire of Imperial Japan had ordered their new air warships to be sent. Donitz however would not deploy Germanicus's two Sturms, not yet anyway probably waiting for the third one to be finished, the Orgel were also being with held by order of the, a order that would not do him many favors when it finally spread via word of mouth amongst the populous, Minister of the Interior, both of which were indisputably faster than the Japanese battleship.

Other issues included the Royal colony of Kenya, which belonged to Great Britian, at the port of Mombassa was held a US military base for there over which they had invested large amounts of capital and industry to defend the nation against the Axis States, in this case the UAS to the North.

The invasion of UAS Sudan was worrying because the SAU had ignored the British colony, not completely there were harassment attacks, but there had been no conventional troops, of course this wasn't immediately a pressing issue, though the English were moving in troops to secure the colony to address the issue.

What was were the human wave tactics the SAU were still with in the borders. The insurrection earlier had probably been an attempt to rouse up popular support for the SAU in preparation for the invasion, this had failed as only a handful of rebels had opposed the Axis while the mainstay of the populous supported the Reich.

Asran dispatched his orders, these nuisances could not be allowed to continue to impede the preparations to develop mankind.

Dracaena and the drachenorden primarily relied on its multi role fighters, however the bombers in their arsenal were hypersonic beasts launched from bases or from Zilant class super carriers.

BC 1 was an immense Dart shaped monster powered by solenoid engines it was capable of mach eleven, had inertial dampeners and carried 100 000 lbs of bombs or missiles at standard combat load, of course this included its anti fighter armaments, defended and aided by powerful avionics. The monstrosities served in a similar if vastly improved capacity as the previous timelines Hercules Gunship.

"Launch." Within minutes the immense war birds had taken flight into the sky. The Duke of Kiev turned deploying the SINEW the option would need to be weighed. It may have been deemed overkill but… These people were simply far to trigger happy when it came to using nuclear weapons.

This would mark the first full combat use of the BC 1. They were simply not needed in Korea, and in that conflict hadn't been totally ready.

At the moment there were more pressing issue to deal with bombing runs would help but not completely deal with the problems. Assuming the invasion of Kenya came they would need to watch the allies. Of course the same would be accomplished if the SAU invaded to the West it would draw the Allies into the conflict one the Axis's side, though it was unlikely the two great Alliances would work well together.

Grizzly tanks were already on the scene at the borders, the product of the Union of Allied corporations the Allied Main Battle tank was easily able to be mass produced and was cost effective, it was exceptionally fast, with a top off road speed of fifty miles an hour, of course this advantages came at a price it was when compared to other regular weight main battle tanks, i.e. Germanicus and the Soviet Union, the new Tiger III, or T 65 Rhino respectively was audaciously under armored for a tank of course the allies were preaching mobility and production ability for their main forces.

The American M 3 Basilisk mounted a pair of massive guns, admittedly the machine was less imposing than German Super Heavy tanks, which carried cruiser grade guns, but the Basilisk mounted a pair of M61 Vulcan auto cannons for close in support. Meaning it had excellent protection against aircraft and light armor, or infantry.

Asran smirked the Aria held the firepower and range with its Dinar and S2 engines. The next tank of the order of the Dragon was already producing the final model would be done in six to eight months.

Of course the design would like the AC frame M 1 would need sometime to be produced before it would see deployment.

Air prower brought up an issue as well Germanicus simply could not deploy its Orgels with only eight, all under the jurisdiction of the SS. They 'needed' to remain behind , of Japan's six air battleships three were being dispatched, despite some worries it was two early for such a deployment.

The third Axis group well fourth really the third in order of development, the Thule Society and had decided to deploy its vessels.

Though the ADORE was still unmatched its heavy fighter capacity, shields and weapons kept the original airborne warship the most powerful. The SINEW sacrificed some of the direct mounted offensive firepower, cannons and the like, of the ADORE in favor of more fighter capacity and heavier shields. Its deployment could allow further ability to transfer forces, though first they just get had to get the lost one back.

Dracaena would hold control of all remaining F 1 Azhi by the end of the year, the F 6, F 7, and F 9 being that all were specialized purpose aircraft so they would only see limited deployment the F 8 was to replace the F 1 for the Dracaena air corp. in totality in seventy three according to the scheduled devised.

The other fighter would see partial deployment but the F-4 would be replaced by the similar F 12 in five years though some of the interim F 10s, heavier fighter variants had been deployed to colonies despite Arzachel's protest the F 10's heavier energy weapons were a better choice than the F 12 Houolang. The F 4 like, the F 10 had originally been designed by the Moldova design bureau the F 10 Marid was a much heavier larger variant of the F 4 specifically fulfilled a heavy assault role as opposed to its predecessors general purpose design. The F 12 on the other hand boasted slightly lesser than the Marid's armament but made up for it with better acceleration and higher maintained speed than either model.

He turned, this war would be a problem, though at the same time it could possibly be useful after all nothing stimulated an economy like war.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I apoligize for the tech yapping felt it was needed, seeing as times are passing and new weapons being developed and all.

Miscellaneous something I had intended to have the pre Great Journey, i.e. the order of the Dragon of the Previous timeline (.i.e. the Prequel which I have yet to repost) to have a Jurian Tree ship, but that in my opinion would have been much to wankage.

-

-


End file.
